Kidnapping de vacances
by Wonderinn
Summary: Les vacances c'est cool, mais pour moi, c'est surtout l'occasion de m'amuser à embêter mes petits bladers préférés ! Toujours aussi sadique mais amusante, je vais leur faire passer des vacances de folie ! On va rigoler, ça oui !
1. Chapter 1

**_Yooooo ! De retour pour une nouvelle fic ^^_**

 ** _Pour une fois, j'ai pas eu l'idée en essayant de dormir ou en cours, j'ai eu l'idée pendant mes vacances dans le Jura cet été ! Je vais un peu partager ma souffrance avec vous n_n_**

 ** _Cette fic fait partie du même « univers », si je peux dire ça comme ça, que « le jeu d'une sadique » ! Mais ATTENTION, ce n'est pas la suite ! En même temps, j'ai même pas encore fini de publier le jeu d'une sadique, comment je pourrais publier la suite ? La suite, parce qu'évidemment que oui il y en aura une, je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire mais j'y réfléchis et je note des idées. Considérez cette fic comme un hors-série en quelque sorte :)_**

 ** _Je tiens aussi à préciser que tout, je dis bien TOUT, ce que je vais raconter à propos du Jura, de la maison et tout le reste est 100% véridique ! La maison est vraiment comme je vais la décrire, tous les noms sont authentiques (si vous avez envie d'aller faire du tourisme dans le coin mais ça m'étonnerait franchement…) et toutes les activités sont des trucs que j'ai vraiment fait les nombreuses fois où j'y suis allé ! S'il y a des moments où vous vous dites « Noooooon, elle invente là ! », bah non…_**

 ** _Merci à Komachu et Fairy Selene pour leurs reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir *v*_**

 ** _Le_** ** _Disclaimer :_** ** _Metal Fight BeyBlade ne m'appartient pas…non vraiment pas…_**

 ** _Allez, here we go ! ^^_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapitre 1 : Arrivée dans la maison de l'angoisse**

 _Wonderinn est assise tranquillement dans le salon de sa maison d'Authume, attendant patiemment ses invités. Enfin, pour elle ce sont ses invités, pas sûr que les concernés se considèrent comme ça…_

Wonderinn : *regarde sa montre* Bientôt 10H, ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! n_n

 _La sadique aux cheveux plus blond que la dernière fois (balayage + soleil estival = cheveux qui blondissent) se fend d'un grand rire qui tire au rire de méchant machiavélique. Très étonnant venant d'elle ! Le clocher juste devant la maison sonne 10H et cinq éclats de lumière apparaissent dans le salon. Les cinq éclats se transforment bien vite en cinq personnes. Voilà les invités !_

Wonderinn : Salut ^^

Gingka : Ah non, pas toi !

Wonderinn : Ah si, moi !

Madoka : On est où encore ?

Chris : J'sais pas…

Kyoya : Putain, la déco pique les yeux !

Ryuga : Grave !

 _Les cinq invités se regardent avec des grands yeux. Chris s'avance pour checker Ryuga et Kyoya, tandis que Gingka râle intérieurement de devoir à nouveau supporter les moqueries incessantes des deux amants bien sadiques !_

Wonderinn : Eh bien Madoka, sache que vous êtes dans la maison de campagne, et un peu de montagne, où j'ai passé très souvent des vacances ! Précisément, on est à Authume, dans le Jura n_n

Gingka : Ouais, et qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

Wonderinn : Je vous invite à y passer une semaine de vacances avec moi \^o^/

Gingka : …NOOOOON ! AU SECOURS !

Wonderinn : Ah bah merci, sympa !

Kyoya : Te vexe pas Wonderinn, mais on avait un peu des trucs prévus de notre côté !

Wonderinn : M'en fous ! J'vous laisse pas le choix !

Chris : Ô joie…

Wonderinn : Nan mais allez, soyez sympa quoi ! Je me fais toujours chier comme un rat mort quand je viens ici, je voulais juste de la compagnie :'(

Gingka : Nan mais parce que tu crois qu'on va avoir pitié de toi en plus ?!

Wonderinn : *tête de chien battu*

Ryuga : Aaaaaaah, on va passer une super semaine ! C'est que tu m'avais manqué gamine !

Wonderinn : Ah, au moins un qui est gentil avec moi ! ^^

Madoka : Kyoya, Ryuga s'est pris un coup sur la tête ?

Kyoya : Non, pas que je sache.

Madoka : Bon bah alors il est devenu fou !

Ryuga : Quoi ? Entre sadiques, on est toujours contents de se retrouver !

Chris : Je sens que ça va être une longue semaine !

Wonderinn : Mais noooooon ! Je vais vous faire découvrir des trucs n_n

Gingka : Tiens au fait, depuis quand t'as des lunettes toi ?

Wonderinn : Hein ? Oh, ça fait longtemps mais la dernière fois je les portais pas ! Je suis juste un tout petit peu myope, donc je peux me permettre de pas les porter tout le temps.

Madoka : Et c'est quoi cette tenue ?

Wonderinn : Bah quoi ?

 _Wonderinn se tourne dans tous les sens pour regarder sa tenue. Elle porte un large t-shirt bleu foncé avec un crâne qui dévoile ses épaules, un très court short blanc à clous, des baskets argentées et un bracelet à pointes. Une tenue parfaite pour l'été !_

Madoka : Si tu voulais pas t'habiller, t'étais pas obligée hein -_-

Wonderinn : Elle est très bien ma tenue ! Elle est super rock ! Et puis c'est gonflé de ta part mademoiselle Madoka-je-porte-une-jupe-tellement-courte-que-je-peux-pas-me-baisser-sinon-on-voit-mes-fesses !

Madoka : *rougit*

Kyoya : *applaudit* Alors là je m'incline ! Super punchline !

Wonderinn : Merci, merci !

Ryuga : Moi j'aime bien ta tenue, je te piquerais bien ton bracelet d'ailleurs…

Wonderinn : Je pense qu'il est trop petit pour ton poignet, mais t'en fais pas, j'en ai un à ta taille ^^

Ryuga : Je peux t'adopter comme petite sœur ?

Wonderinn : Officiellement non, mais tu peux faire comme si !

Ryuga : Cool !

Gingka : T'as pris des cours de gentillesse ?

Ryuga : Non, j'suis juste sympa avec les gens que j'aime bien. Comme tous les gens normaux Hagane.

Gingka : …Il m'énerve…

Chris : On avait remarqué !

Wonderinn : Pour en revenir à ma tenue, je tiens à vous signaler que c'est la canicule ici ! Le mercure peut monter jusqu'à 36°C en journée et il fait encore 29°C la nuit.

Gingka : Ah la vache ! O_o

Ryuga : Pff, petite nature !

Madoka : C'est sûr qu'à côté d'un volcan, ça ne doit pas être très chaud ici pour toi Ryuga.

Wonderinn : Bon, j'vous fais visiter ? ^_^

Gingka : *soupire* Bah ouais, on a pas le choix…

Wonderinn : Quel enthousiasme ! Bon, eh bien ici c'est le salon, et la salle à manger aussi.

 _Les cinq invités scrutent autour d'eux, pour certains avec attention et d'autre mauvaise volonté !_

Chris : Cool, il y a un piano !

Wonderinn : Désolée mon petit Chris, mais le piano est désaccordé ! En fait, aussi loin que je me rappelle, il n'a jamais été accordé…

Chris : Oh…dommage.

Gingka : C'est quoi toutes ces photos ?

Wonderinn : Des photos de moi bébé ! Et encore, j'ai enlevé toutes celles où on voit des membres de ma famille ! Aucune raison pour que vous les voyez…

Madoka : Ooooooow, t'étais trop mignonne !

Wonderinn : Merci n_n

Kyoya : Pourquoi il y a un lit dans le salon ?

Wonderinn : C'est pas un lit, c'est une méridienne ! Même si ça peut effectivement servir de lit…

Kyoya : Euh…c'est quoi une méridienne ?

Wonderinn : Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que vous êtes japonais, sauf toi Chris, et que du coup vous connaissez pas ^^'

Chris : Bah j'ai beau être américain, je sais pas non plus ce que c'est…

Wonderinn : C'est une sorte de canapé qui date de la Rome antique dans lequel on s'allonge sur le côté, sur un coude ! C'est comme ça que les romains mangeaient à cette époque, ou discutaient entre les plats pendant les banquets.

Kyoya : Ah okay ! Tu t'y connais bien j'ai l'impression.

Wonderinn : J'ai fait du latin pendant 3 ans n_n

Kyoya : Ah bah tout s'explique !

Wonderinn : Bon, suivez-moi on monte ! Ryuga, fais attention à ta tête, il y a un endroit où le plafond est un peu bas ! Ah et puis l'escalier grince, mais c'est normal !

 _La petite bande grimpe donc les vieux escaliers et se retrouve sur le palier, face à deux portes. Deux vieilles portes…_

Gingka : Whaaaat, nan mais c'est toi ça ?

 _Le rouquin montre du doigt deux photos sur un tableau en liège._

Wonderinn : Ouais c'est moi, j'avais 10 ou 11 ans je crois.

Gingka : Putain, t'avais l'air innocente !

Wonderinn : C'était mes dernières années d'innocence !

Ryuga : Bordel, nan mais c'est quoi ces portes ?!

Wonderinn : Des vieilles portes de merde ultra galère à fermer quand on est du côté où on voit pas le verrou !

Kyoya : Ça donne envie…

Ryuga : Tu l'as dit, Kyo…

Gingka : Ah parce que tu l'appelles Kyo maintenant ?

Ryuga : Bah ouais, c'est mon mec ! J'ai le droit de lui donner un surnom quand même ! T'es relou Hagane, t'es encore plus chiant que moi !

Chris : J'avoue Gingka, t'es chiant là…

Gingka : VOUS ME SAOULEZ TOUS !

Kyoya : Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Gingka : TOI, TA GUEULE !

Wonderinn : *lui tend un verre d'eau et un cachet* Bon, prends ça…

Gingka : *avale le cachet sans poser de question*

Chris : Tu viens de lui donner quoi ?

Wonderinn : Du XANAX !

Chris : Et tu sors ça d'où ?

Wonderinn : Les poches de mon short sont magiques ! Nan je déc', c'est juste mon superpouvoir d'auteure de fanfics ^_^

Chris : …Okay…

Ryuga : Bon, on va rester là longtemps ?

Wonderinn : Non, t'inquiète ! Allez, première chambre !

 _Wonderinn ouvre une des deux portes, celle en face de l'escalier et pénètre dans la chambre, suivie par ses « invités ». La chambre est très grande, vraiment très grande ! Une table trône au milieu, avec un vase rempli de belles fleurs posé dessus, et un petit bureau se trouve à droite de la fenêtre, sur le mur du fond. Une grande armoire est appuyée contre le mur de gauche, et une porte étrange se dessine sur le mur de droite. Pour finir, un grand lit deux places se trouve juste à droite de la porte d'entrée._

Wonderinn : Tada ! n_n

Madoka : Ah ouais, c'est grand !

Wonderinn : C'était juste un bureau avant, on en a fait une grande chambre !

Chris : Qui va dormir ici ?

Wonderinn : Gingka et Madoka ! D'ailleurs Chris, je voulais te demander où tu préfères dormir. Tu vois il y a un lit là, juste derrière l'armoire, si tu veux ! Ou sinon, tu peux dormir dans la méridienne dans le salon.

Chris : Je préfère dormir dans le salon, j'ai pas envie d'empiéter sur l'intimité de Gingka et Madoka.

Madoka : Merci Chris ^^

Chris : De rien.

Ryuga : Hey, Wonderinn ! Il y a quoi derrière cette porte ?

Wonderinn : Eh bien…je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. Cette porte m'a toujours faite flipper, je n'ai jamais osé regarder ce qu'il y a derrière ! De ce que j'ai compris, c'est un vieux grenier sombre rempli d'araignées, de poussière et de moisissures…

Ryuga : J'irai regarder moi !

Kyoya : Je sens que tu vas être déçu Ryu !

Ryuga : Ouais, mais j'ai envie de regarder quand même !

Wonderinn : Mon père m'a racontée que mon grand-oncle y serait mort, assis à son bureau. J'ai jamais su si c'était juste un truc pour me faire peur ou si c'est vrai n_n'

Gingka : O_o

Madoka : Sympa ton père…

Wonderinn : Ouais, pour me raconter des trucs qui font peur il est très fort !

Ryuga : T'as une famille de fou, c'est cool ! Avec moi en plus, finalement ça doit pas trop te changer.

Wonderinn : Ouais, c'est exactement ça Ryu ! Euh…je peux t'appeler Ryu ? ^^'

Ryuga : Ouais, pas de problème !

Wonderinn : Super !

Kyoya : Bon bah s'il t'autorise à l'appeler Ryu, moi je donne mon accord pour que tu m'appelles Kyo !

Wonderinn : Ah merci ! Ça me fait un peu bizarre, parce qu'il y a un groupe français assez connu qui s'appelle Kyo XD

Ryuga : Ouais mais un Kyo comme le mien, il n'y en a qu'un seul !

Kyoya : *rougit un peu*

Wonderinn : Bien sûr ! Allez, on continue !

 _Toute la petite troupe sort de la chambre et Wonderinn ouvre la deuxième porte du palier, qui donne sur un couloir. Elle ouvre la première porte à droite. La deuxième chambre est bien plus petite, avec un lit tout de même assez grand sur la gauche. Une massive armoire se dresse contre le mur de droite et une autre plus petite occupe le coin du mur gauche, pratiquement au pied du lit. Une petite table de chevet un peu haute par rapport au lit complète le tableau, à gauche du lit._

Wonderinn : C'est ma chambre celle-là ! ^^

Gingka : C'est sympa…mais qu'est-ce qu'il a le plafond à droite de la fenêtre là ?

Wonderinn : Ah oui ça…juste une fuite qui a un peu affaissé le plafond, c'est comme ça depuis que je suis petite -_-'

Madoka : C'est moi où il y a un clocher juste en face ?

Wonderinn : Yep, l'église du village ! Elle sonne un coup pour les demi-heures, et pour les heures elle sonne autant de coups que d'heures !

Kyoya : Ah ouais, donc à minuit c'est douze coups ?

Wonderinn : C'est ça !

Chris : C'est pas un peu chiant pour dormir ?

Wonderinn : Alors oui, il faut un petit temps d'adaptation ! Normalement, on s'y fait vite, mais si ça vous dérange vraiment je peux vous donner des boules Qies.

Gingka : T'es étrangement sympa…

Wonderinn : Hé ho, mon but c'est pas de vous torturer ! Enfin…si un peu…mais ce clocher m'a bien pété les ovaires pendant mon enfance, je vous souhaite pas la même chose !

Gingka : Bah j'ai pas d'ovaires donc…^^

Chris : Gingka, tu sors, elle était nulle…

Gingka : T'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour Chris !

Madoka : Non, il a raison, c'était nul…

Gingka : TT_TT

Kyoya et Ryuga : *ricanent*

Wonderinn : Alors par contre, Gingka viens ici ! Je dois t'avertir d'un truc !

Gingka : *s'avance et se met à renifler l'air* Tiens…ça sent…le sucre ! *v*

Wonderinn : *soupire* C'est de ça que je voulais t'avertir… Tu vois le placard juste ici ?

 _Wonderinn pointe du doigt une porte fermée par un vieux loquet qui était dissimulée par l'énorme armoire._

Wonderinn : C'est un placard à confiture ! C'est-à-dire qu'on conserve des pots de confiture dedans. Je T'INTERDIS de te lever en pleine nuit pour venir dans MA chambre et aller te gaver de confiote, c'est bien clair ?!

Gingka : …T'es méchante, pourquoi je peux pas ? TT_TT

Wonderinn : Parce que de un, tu vas me réveiller ! Et de deux, je dors presque entièrement nue !

Gingka : Je tenais pas à savoir ça O_o

Wonderinn : Bah tu sais quand même, et puis ça te dissuadera de te lever !

Chris : Il y a un truc qui brille sous les pieds de l'armoire ! Et sous les pieds de la table de chevet aussi…

Wonderinn : Ah ça ? C'est des pièces de 5 francs ! C'est pour caler les meubles n_n

Chris : Tu cales tes meubles avec de l'argent ?!

Wonderinn : De l'argent qui vaut plus rien, oui ! Elles datent de 1930.

Ryuga : Ah ouais quand même, presque 90 ans…

Wonderinn : Eh ouiiiii ! Dernière chambre maintenant !

 _Encore une fois, la petite bande sort et se dirige vers la deuxième porte à droite dans le couloir._

Gingka : *montre la porte au fond du couloir, à gauche de la dernière chambre* Et ça c'est quoi ?

Wonderinn : Les toilettes Gingka ! Enfin, l'une des deux, il y en a d'autres au rez-de-chaussée, juste en face de la porte d'entrée.

 _Wonderinn ouvre la dernière porte, révélant une chambre plus grande que la précédente. Un grand lit deux places occupe le mur de gauche, entouré de deux tables de chevet. En face, sur le mur de droite, une commode occupe toute la place. La fenêtre, sur le mur en face de la porte comme dans la chambre de Wonderinn, donne également sur l'église. Un gros bracelet à pointes semble attendre sur le lit…_

Wonderinn : La chambre de Ryuga et Kyoya donc ! ^_^

Ryuga : Ah, il y a un cadeau pour moi je crois !

 _Ryuga s'avance vers le lit, prend le bracelet à pointes et l'attache à la place de son bracelet rouge._

Ryuga : Parfait !

Kyoya : C'est très classe !

Chris : Et puis bon, ça va bien avec ton style de base !

Wonderinn : Ouais c'est sûr ! Ah oui, je vous demanderai juste un truc Ryu et Kyo…

Ryuga et Kyoya : Oui ?

Wonderinn : Le mur entre votre chambre et la mienne est ULTRA fin, j'entends tout pratiquement comme si j'y étais ! Alors si vous décidez de prendre du bon temps, je vous interdis pas de le faire ça serait horrible de ma part, mais juste…soyez un peu discrets quoi. Je tiens à mon sommeil moi…

Kyoya : Message bien reçu !

Ryuga : Promis, on sera discrets.

Gingka : *pouffe de rire*

Ryuga : Rigole Hagane ! N'empêche que nous on se lève pas la nuit pour bouffer comme des gamins !

Gingka : …Mais j'ai tout le temps faim aussi…TT_TT

Chris : Noooooon, sans blague ?

Wonderinn : *rigole* On descend !

Madoka : Euh, mais elle est où la salle de bain ?

Wonderinn : Ah…bah on y va justement mais…ça va vous surprendre ^^'

Tous : ?

 _Wonderinn retourne en bas, toujours suivie par les cinq invités forcés ! Elle passe à côté du piano désaccordé et ouvre une autre vieille porte. Le six débouchent dans ce qui semble être la cuisine. Une espèce de…box dont les murs ne montent pas jusqu'au plafond coupe l'espace à droite de la porte._

Chris : C'est quoi ce truc ?

Wonderinn : …La salle de bain…

Ryuga : …Tu déconnes là ?

Wonderinn : Non, je suis sérieuse.

Gingka : MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'UNE SALLE DE BAIN FOUT DANS UNE CUISINE ?!

Madoka : Calme Gingka, calme…

Wonderinn : Moi aussi je trouve ça stupide ! Mais j'y peux rien, c'est construit comme ça…

Ryuga : Ah ouais ça craint, si t'es très grand tu peux voir au-dessus des murs !

Wonderinn : Ouais ! Allez, je vous montre l'intérieur quand même.

 _Elle ouvre la porte (pas une vieille avec une poignée de merde pour une fois !) et entre. La salle de bain est petite mais fonctionnelle ! Un lavabo avec un grand miroir se trouve juste en face de la porte, sur un meuble avec des rangements en placards. A gauche, une baignoire assez moderne et à droite, une belle douche très moderne et une armoire avec des serviettes et d'autres trucs._

Wonderinn : Vous pourrez passer par deux si vous en avez envie, bon sauf toi Chris, la douche est super et la baignoire aussi !

Chris : C'est gentil de me rappeler que je suis le seul célib'…

Wonderinn : Euh non, moi aussi je suis célibataire mais hors de question que tu te douches à côté pendant que je prends mon bain !

Chris : Rassure-toi, c'était pas dans mes intentions !

Wonderinn : La salle de bain a été refaite, il y a deux ou trois ans je crois ! Bon, la déménager c'était pas possible mais au moins il y a une belle douche et une belle baignoire. Avant il y avait une vieille baignoire sabot et pas de douche…

Kyoya : Une baignoire sabot ?

Wonderinn : C'est une baignoire conçue comme une chaise en quelque sorte, on peut que s'assoir dedans ! Moi j'aimais bien quand j'étais petite, je trouvais ça drôle mais je suis bien contente d'avoir une vraie baignoire maintenant !

Kyoya : Il y a vraiment des trucs chelous dans cette maison !

Wonderinn : Je sais ! Tiens, en parlant de la baignoire, moi si je me mets debout dedans sur la pointe des pieds j'arrive à voir au-dessus du mur, donc Ryu tu évites de faire ça ! Toi tu peux voir au-dessus sans te mettre sur la pointe des pieds en plus…

Ryuga : Euh…pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Wonderinn : Pour voir ce qu'on mange à midi, ou pour balancer de l'eau à la tronche de Gingka dans la cuisine !

Ryuga : Mais j'suis pas un gamin !

Wonderinn : On sait jamais, je suis prévoyante !

Ryuga : -_-

Chris : Il reste quoi à voir ?

Wonderinn : La cuisine, mais il y a rien de spé à voir, la mini-cave, mais pareil, et le jardin ! Le jardin c'est un sacré morceau !

Kyoya : Bon bah go dans le jardin alors !

 _Les six quittent la salle de bain et se dirigent vers une porte vitrée avec une vieille poignée à la con qui fait rager Wonderinn. Ils sortent et se retrouvent sous une véranda, avec de la glycine au-dessus d'eux._

Madoka : Mmmmh, ça sent super bon !

Wonderinn : Ah ça, la glycine ça sent bon n_n

Kyoya : Putain de merde, mais il est immense ce jardin !

Wonderinn : J'avais dit que c'est un sacré morceau !

 _Elle s'avance dans la petite cour et ouvre ses bras en mode Jésus._

Wonderinn : C'est bien la seule partie que j'adore dans cette maison ! Dans la cour, il y a pas grand-chose à part des fleurs, des framboises sur le côté gauche, un petit banc pour prendre le soleil et le gros arbre sur lequel il y avait ma balançoire avant.

Ryuga : Et ça ?

 _Le blanc désigne d'un mouvement de tête le bâtiment sur la droite, qui a l'air d'être très sombre à l'intérieur._

Wonderinn : Si je me trompe pas, c'est la vieille grange. On a rangé tout le bordel qu'il y avait dedans il y a trois ans, mais j'y ai jamais mis les pieds ! Ce truc me file la frousse, t'as l'impression qu'il y fait toujours noir même en pleine journée, comme si ça aspirait la lumière ! En plus il y a plein d'araignées dedans…

Ryuga : T'aimes pas trop les araignées j'ai l'impression !

Wonderinn : Non, pas franchement…

Gingka : C'est jamais qu'une vieille grange !

Wonderinn : Ouais, une vieille grange bourrée d'araignées et toujours sombre ! Je préviens que le premier qui me fait trop chier, je l'attache dedans et je lui y fais passer la nuit !

Gingka : O_o

Chris : Tu l'attaches ?

Wonderinn : Il y a des vieilles menottes rouillées, enfin pas des menottes mais des trucs qui y ressemblent, et des chaînes très rouillées aussi qui trainent dedans ! On savait pas où les ranger, elles y ont toujours été.

Kyoya : Nan mais c'est une grange ou un donjon SM ?

Wonderinn : Une grange…normalement !

Madoka : Bon, et le reste du jardin ?

Wonderinn : On va pas le visiter, ça prendrait du temps et en plus il y a plein de guêpes à cette heure-ci ! Juste, si vous avez une petite fringale, allez-y parce qu'il y a plein de trucs à bouloter !

Gingka : Genre quoi ? *v*

Wonderinn : Alors…il y a trois pommiers, deux cerisiers, trois pruniers, quatre ou cinq mirabelliers, des plants de sureaux mais je sais pas combien, trois pieds de vignes, des mûres qui dépasse de chez le voisin de droite, un noyer tout au fond du jardin et on peut chiper des poires au voisin de gauche à travers la clôture ! J'ai rien oublié ? Non, je crois que c'est bon !

Gingka : *bave*

Madoka : Ah oui, ça pousse bien !

Wonderinn : Effectivement ! Le jardin est super grand en même temps, il y avait de la place ! Ah puis il y a un puits aussi avec des jolies fleurs rouges au-dessus, mais ça se mange pas. C'est juste que ce puits me fait flipper…

Kyoya : Il y a un tas de trucs qui te font peur dans cette maison !

Wonderinn : Je sais, c'est parce que je suis venue pour la première fois quand j'avais trois ans, j'étais impressionnable et je flippais facilement ! Et puis c'est resté.

Ryuga : Il y a un dernier truc flippant ici, ou ça y est on a fait le tour ?

Wonderinn : Eh bien oui, un détail assez glauque ! La maison appartenait à ma grand-tante et elle avait promis de son vivant que même morte, elle continuerait de veiller sur cette maison. Elle a tenu sa promesse, vu qu'elle est enterrée dans le cimetière du village, qui se trouve juste derrière le muret au fond du jardin ! Elle a toujours un œil sur la maison comme ça.

Madoka : Oh…mon…Dieu ! O_o

Gingka : Mais c'est une putain de maison hantée ici TT_TT

Chris : T'avais raison, c'est glauque…

Wonderinn : Bon, visite terminée ! Je vous laisse tranquille, vous pouvez aller vous reposer dans vos chambres ou dans le salon en attendant que je prépare le déjeuner !

Madoka : Mais, et nos affaires ?

Wonderinn : Elles sont déjà dans vos chambres, bien rangées comme il faut n_n

Chris : Et les miennes ?

Wonderinn : Dans ma chambre, désolée je pouvais pas faire autrement ! Tu devras venir prendre tes trucs dans mon armoire, elle est assez grande pour que je range tout dedans.

Chris : Okay, pas grave tu sais, je ferai avec !

Ryuga : Comment t'as réussi à tout ranger alors que t'es restée avec nous depuis qu'on est arrivés ? Et d'ailleurs, quelles affaires vu qu'on était pas préparés à venir ici ?

Wonderinn : Ne sous-estime pas mes superpouvoirs d'auteure de fanfics qui démonte la logique à coup de batte de baseball ! Je peux faire tout ce qui me plait, c'est génial ^^

Ryuga : Ah bah oui, pourquoi je demande moi aussi ?

Wonderinn : Allez, on se voit plus tard ! Détendez-vous un peu n_n

Gingka : C'est ça oui, je vois pas comment mais bon…

Madoka : Je vais envoyer des messages aux autres avec mon ordi, on est peut-être en France mais j'arriverai parfaitement à envoyer des messages au Japon !

Wonderinn : Euh, navrée de te décevoir Madoka mais vous n'êtes même pas dans la même dimension, donc non ça ne marche pas ! En plus le réseau est pourave ici !

Madoka : Nooooooooon TT_TT

Gingka : Comment ça « pas dans la même dimension », c'est quoi ces conneries ?

Wonderinn : Cherche pas à comprendre Gingka, on est dans une fanfic ! Les lecteurs comprennent de quoi je parle !

Gingka : Gné ?

Wonderinn : Laisse tomber j'ai dit, tu vas te faire une entorse au cerveau !

Ryuga : *ricane* Quel cerveau ?

Gingka : Je te hais ! Très fort !

Wonderinn : Bon, allez chacun de votre côté avant de vous écharper, j'ai un déjeuner à préparer moi ! -_-'

 _Gingka monte dans sa chambre, ruminant sa colère à cause de la pique de Ryuga. Chris soupire et va s'affaler dans la méridienne pour faire une petite sieste méritée à son goût ! Ryuga et Kyoya montent eux aussi dans leur chambre, mais juste histoire de profiter un peu l'un de l'autre avant le déjeuner, parce que c'est Ryuga et Kyoya ! Madoka reste dans le jardin pour prendre le soleil, et Wonderinn s'affaire pour le déjeuner dans la cuisine. Ça c'est des vacances qui commencent bien ! Très bien même !_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Fin de ce premier chapitre ! Je posterai toutes les semaines, comme pour le jeu d'une sadique ^^_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres fera cette fic, je ne l'ai pas encore terminée, mais je pense qu'on dépassera les 10 chapitres n_n_**

 ** _Ah oui, et Gingka est assez OOC, parce que je trouve ça drôle ! De manière générale, les persos auront tendance à être OOC dans cette fic. Je précise aussi que la description de mes fringues, c'est vraiment la tenue que je portais quand je suis arrivée dans le Jura cet été XD_**

 ** _Petite review, bitte schön ? *v* (Putain, l'allemand c'est vraiment moins sexy que l'anglais…)_**

 ** _A la prochaine ! ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_…_** ** _J'ai pas d'idée originale pour dire « salut » aujourd'hui. Bon tant pis ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 2, un peu plus léger que celui de la semaine dernière, dans le sens qu'il est plus court ^_^_**

 ** _Pour une fois, il y a un « personnage » qui m'appartient à moi ! Champagne ! Vous verrez de quoi je parle n_n_**

 ** _Disclaimer : _****_Metal Fight BeyBlade ne m'appartient pas ! Le perso dont je parlais au-dessus, si !_**

 ** _Enjoy mes cocos ! ^^_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapitre 2 : Première journée**

 _Dans la cuisine, Wonderinn a commencé à tout préparer. Elle sort sous la véranda et tire la table qui s'y trouve pour que tout le monde puisse tenir autour. Madoka la remarque et vient engager la conversation._

Madoka : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Wonderinn ?

Wonderinn : Je bouge la table, sous la véranda on tiendra pas à six ! Du coup je la mets dans le jardin, va falloir que je sorte le parasol et je sais même pas où il est ce con !

Madoka : La table est pas un peu petite ?

Wonderinn : Je vais pouvoir te montrer l'étendue de mon enculage de logique n_n

 _Wonderinn s'écarte de la table pour vérifier qu'elle est bien positionnée, en plein milieu de la cour maintenant. Elle lance un clin d'œil à Madoka, se remet devant la table et la touche. La table s'élargit comme par magie et peut donc accueillir sans problème six personnes !_

Madoka : Mais qu'est-ce que… ? O_o

Wonderinn : Nickel ! ^^

Madoka : T'es une magicienne ? Ou une sorcière ?

Wonderinn : Juste une auteure de fanfics, mais tu peux me considérer comme une sorcière ni gentille ni méchante n_n

Madoka : Va dire ça à Gingka…

Wonderinn : Oui bon Gingka hein, il m'aime pas et ça se voit ! Je peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, mais il va bien devoir s'y faire vu qu'on va passer une semaine tous ensembles ! Quel ingrat tout de même, c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes ensembles !

Madoka : Oui, moi je t'en remercie en tout cas ! Dis, c'est un petit village ici, non ?

Wonderinn : Ouais, très petit ! Il y a rien à faire ici, à part se balader un peu et éventuellement, aller se gaver de fruits dans le village.

Madoka : Ne dis surtout pas ça à Gingka pitié…

Wonderinn : T'inquiète, j'ai pas envie qu'il devienne ingérable !

Chris : *arrive sous la véranda en se frottant les yeux* Wonderinn, on mange bientôt ? Je commence à crever la dalle moi, et tu vas pas tarder à avoir Gingka sur le dos à mon avis !

Wonderinn : Normalement c'est prêt ! Tu peux appeler les autres s'il te plait ?

Chris : Okay !

 _Chris rentre à nouveau dans la maison et grimpe l'escalier grinçant (en manquant de se prendre le plafond à l'endroit où il est bas) et se place sur le palier. La porte de la chambre de Gingka et Madoka est fermée mais la porte du couloir, elle, est ouverte ! Il prend une grande inspiration et crie :_

Chris : A TABLE !

Gingka : *sort de sa chambre en bousculant Chris et dévale les escaliers* OUAAAAAAAAAIS ! *v*

Chris : *soupire* J'en peux plus de lui…

Ryuga et Kyoya : *sortent de leur chambre, main dans la main et un peu décoiffés*

Chris : *croise les bras en ricanant* Je vous ai pas dérangé j'espère ?

Kyoya : *ricane* Non c'est bon, merci !

Ryuga : *ricane* La tornade rousse est partie ?

Chris : *soupire et hausse les épaules* M'en parle pas, il est hyperactif ce gars ! Parfois je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Yu, mais Yu est encore plus ingérable !

Kyoya : On parie combien que quand il aura notre âge, Yu sera un Gingka bis mais en pire ?

Ryuga : Je parie pas, je sais que ça arrivera !

 _Les trois ricanent de concert et descendent les escaliers, en esquivant le plafond (toujours !). En arrivant sous la véranda, les trois sont étonnés par la chaleur extérieure. Oui, même Ryuga qui est pourtant habitué aux chaleurs extrêmes !_

Chris : Ouh putain, mais c'est quoi cette température ?!

Kyoya : C'est la canicule, Chris…

Wonderinn : Amenez-vous, sinon Gingka va tout manger à votre place !

Gingka : *regarde les melons posés sur la table* Mangeeeeeeeeeeer *v*

 _Chris soupire, Ryuga ricane et Kyoya se facepalm, puis les trois rejoignent la table. La table est ronde, et Wonderinn a essayé de placer ses invités pour éviter des conflits. On a bien dit « essayer » ! Il y a donc Wonderinn, à sa droite Ryuga, puis Kyoya, Madoka, Gingka, Chris, et retour à Wonderinn ! Sur la table, le couvert est posé et deux melons coupés en tranches trônent fièrement au centre._

Wonderinn : Bon, comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est melon en entrée ! Du melon 100% made in France ^^

Madoka : On peut se servir ?

Wonderinn : Non, vous allez les fixer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Bah évidemment que oui, c'est con comme question -_-

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Madoka : Oh ça va, j'essaie d'être polie…

Wonderinn : C'est pas une raison pour poser des questions connes ! Au fait, qui veut boire quoi ? Ryu et Kyo, pas d'alcool ! Période de canicule, donc pas d'alcool en journée, ce soir si vous voulez.

Ryuga : Okay, pas de problème ! De toute façon, j'ai pas envie d'alcool à cette heure-ci.

Kyoya : Pareil ! Du coup, t'as quoi ?

Wonderinn : Alors, j'ai de la limonade artisanale à la rose, de la limonade nature aussi artisanale, du jus de pomme parfumé à la mûre ou à la framboise, ça vous étonne si je vous dis que c'est artisanal ça aussi ? Et après il y a de l'eau, plate ou gazeuse.

Madoka : Je veux bien de la limonade à la rose !

Kyoya : Oh, comme c'est étonnant !

Chris : Je vois la vie en rooooooooooseuuuuuh !

Madoka : Vous êtes gonflants -_-'

Wonderinn : Tu m'avais caché ton talent de chanteur, Chris !

Chris : Ouais je sais ^_^

Wonderinn : Tu prendras quoi toi d'ailleurs ?

Chris : Du jus de pomme parfumé à la framboise, please !

Wonderinn : Okay ! Kyo, Ryu, Gingka ?

Kyoya : De la limonade nature, steuplait !

Ryuga : Comme Kyo !

Gingka : Moi juste de l'eau plate, ça m'ira. Meloooooooon *v*

Wonderinn : *soupire* Allez, commencez à manger je vais chercher les boissons. Gingka, essaie de ne pas te manger les doigts !

 _Wonderinn se lève pendant que Gingka se jette sur le melon. Le rouquin mange sa tranche de melon comme on mange des tranches de pastèque, à toute vitesse et en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Désespérant…_

Ryuga : *serre son poing autour de sa fourchette* Pitié Hagane, ferme la bouche quand tu manges ! Tu me rends ouf là, je hais ça !

Gingka : *n'écoute pas, trop occupé à manger* Nom nom nom nom ! _(Ouais, j'fais les bruitages ridicules XD)_

Ryuga : *fulmine* Hagane !

Wonderinn : *revient avec les bouteilles* Gingka, ferme la bouche s'il te plait !

Gingka : *n'écoute toujours pas* Nom nom nom nom nom nom !

Wonderinn : Okay j'ai compris…hum hum ! GINGKA, TU FERMES TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE QUAND TU MANGES SINON JE TE PRIVE DE DÉJEUNER, DE GOÛTER ET DE DÎNER, C'EST CLAIR ?!

Gingka : O_o

Chris : Aaaaaaah, mes oreilles ! TT_TT

Gingka : D'accord d'accord, j'arrête de faire du bruit c'est promis ! Mais je veux manger, pitié ! é_è

Wonderinn : Tu manges en silence, et c'est bon.

Gingka : Oui Wonderinn, promis promis !

Ryuga : Putain merci ! J'étais à deux doigts de le poignarder avec ma fourchette !

Wonderinn : Je t'en prie Ryu, je déteste du plus profond de mon cœur les gens qui mangent la bouche ouverte, c'est le bruit le plus désagréable de l'univers…

Madoka : Bon, est-ce qu'on peut manger dans le calme maintenant ?

Wonderinn : Oui, on peut !

 _L'hôtesse sadique sert à boire à ses invités et les regarde manger en sirotant sa limonade._

Ryuga : Bah tu manges pas, Wonder ?

Wonderinn : Sympa le surnom, Ryu ! n_n  
Mais non, je ne mange pas. J'aime pas le melon, en fait l'été c'est une galère pour moi parce que je n'aime rien de ce qui pousse ou de ce qu'on cuisine ! Et puis de manière générale, j'aime pas grand-chose et je mange très peu. Mais ne vous en faites, je mange à ma faim !

Kyoya : T'es pas bien épaisse quand même…

Wonderinn : Je sais, j'essaie de faire des efforts mais l'été c'est pas une super saison pour prendre du poids ! On mange que des trucs légers.

Gingka : Bah remarque, moi je mange comme quatre mais je prends pas un gramme ^^

Wonderinn : Tu es un ectomorphe très cher, c'est tout ! Et avant que tu me demandes ce que ça veut dire, un ectomorphe est une personne qui mange énormément mais qui ne grossit pas.

Madoka : T'as trouvé le parasol, finalement !

Wonderinn : Ah oui, il était planqué dans un renfoncement du garage, le salaud ! Il était plein de poussière !

Kyoya : Bon, en tout cas c'était très bon !

Wonderinn : On peut passer à la suite, tout le monde a fini !

 _Wonderinn se lève et débarrasse les assiettes. Elle revient avec un gros plateau de jambons et un plat de gratin de pâtes encore fumant._

Wonderinn : *se rassoit* Alors, vous avez deux types de jambons, le plus foncé c'est un jambon fumé de la région et l'autre du jambon blanc classique. Avec, j'ai fait un gratin de pâtes au comté ! Alors oui je précise, on est en France donc du fromage vous allez en manger ! Et le comté c'est THE fromage du coin.

 _Ses invités hochent la tête en signe de compréhension et se servent._

Ryuga : Vu qu'on est partis pour passer une semaine ici, j'aimerais bien te connaître un peu mieux moi !

Gingka : J'avoue que pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. On sait pas grand-chose de toi !

Wonderinn : Oh, c'est vrai. Vous voulez savoir quoi ? ^_^

Chris : Bah j'sais pas, des trucs banals ! Comme des amis quoi. Tiens, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée par exemple ?

Wonderinn : Je dirais bien le noir, mais techniquement c'est pas une couleur. Donc je dirais plutôt le violet !

Chris : T'as une raison particulière, ou c'est juste du feeling ?

Wonderinn : J'aime tout ce qui est sombre, dans les séries et les anime que je regardais petite, ou les jeux auxquels je jouais, le violet et le noir étaient des couleurs liées aux ténèbres ! Et moi, j'aime ça n_n

Ryuga : Tu es de ma putain de famille, c'est pas possible autrement !

Wonderinn : Non, toujours pas Ryu…TT_TT

Ryuga : M'en fous, pour moi t'es de ma famille !

Gingka : On a compris Ryuga, tu peux te calmer hein…

Ryuga : C'est tellement rare de rencontrer une personne aussi sadique et qui a autant de points communs avec moi, je suis enthousiaste ! Tu devrais pas râler Hagane, parce que ça me rend plus agréable.

Gingka : *fait la moue et soupire*

Chris : C'est quoi ton animal préféré, Wonderinn ?

Wonderinn : J'aime à peu près tous les félins, mais surtout les panthères noires et les lions !

Kyoya : Enfin quelqu'un comme moi ! J'me sens moins seul putain !

Madoka : Mais Kyoya, le lion c'est l'animal préféré de beaucoup de gens !

Kyoya : Depuis quelques années, la licorne a pris le dessus. Et moi je suis seul dans mon coin…

Wonderinn : Sinon, accessoirement, j'adoooooore les dragons !

Ryuga : …Je t'aime ! Pas autant que Kyo, mais je t'aime !

Gingka : Désolé de vous péter votre délire, mais les dragons ça n'existe pas.

Wonderinn : Bah si ça existe ! J'en ai un moi !

Ryuga : Sérieux ?! J'veux le voir !

Wonderinn : *siffle un air spécial* _(l'air en question c'est un bout de Stone Tower Temple du jeu The Legend Of Zelda : Majora's Mask, j'adore ce thème ^^)_

 _Un rugissement se fait entendre et une grande ombre apparait dans le ciel. Un dragon noir et violet d'une taille respectable sans être énorme et de style oriental atterrit dans le jardin. Le dragon s'approche de Wonderinn et vient frotter sa tête contre son épaule._

Wonderinn : Voilà mon dragon, il s'appelle Cyanide _(prononcé Sayeunaïde)_ !

Ryuga : *bouche bée*

Kyoya : Il est…magnifique !

Chris : Pourquoi tu l'as appelé Cyanide ?

Wonderinn : *caresse la tête du dragon* C'est de l'anglais, ça veut dire « poison » mais c'est surtout comme ça qu'on dit « cyanure », qui est l'un des poisons les plus puissants du monde. Je l'ai appelé comme ça parce qu'il crache un feu spécial, c'est un feu empoisonné ! Non seulement ça crame, mais en plus la fumée que dégage ce feu est ultra toxique, histoire d'être sûr que tu ne survives pas n_n

Madoka : Charmant…

Wonderinn : Mais le feu qu'il crache est violet, c'est super mignon ! Pas vrai mon petit Cyanide ?

 _Le dragon rugit doucement, comme pour approuver sa maîtresse. Ryuga a quitté la table, de toute façon il avait fini de manger, et caresse le dragon. Il a l'air émerveillé, comme un enfant un matin de Noël !_

Wonderinn : Waouh, d'habitude il se laisse toucher par personne sauf moi ! T'as le feeling Ryu !

Ryuga : Les dragons, c'est mon domaine ! Et celui-là est simplement majestueux ! Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

Wonderinn : C'était il y a déjà quelques années, je l'ai trouvé dans mon jardin, bien plus petit que ça et blessé. J'ai pris soin de lui, et il a décidé de me considérer comme une mère n_n

Gingka : Et personne ne le remarque ?! Il est immense quand même !

Wonderinn : Il choisit de se rendre visible à qui il veut, et pareil pour ses rugissements, tout le monde ne peut pas les entendre ! Il craint pour sa vie tout de même, les Hommes sont cruels avec des animaux qu'ils estiment dangereux. Regardez les requins, tués par centaines de milliers chaque année alors qu'ils font maximum dix morts sur la même période…

Kyoya : Ça me dégoûte…

Ryuga : Moi aussi. Une si belle créature, comment peut-on vouloir la tuer ?!

 _Le dragon rugit une nouvelle fois, pour exprimer sa colère face aux Hommes. Il penche sa tête vers Ryuga et se frotte contre lui pour lui réclamer des caresses._

Wonderinn : Cyanide t'a adopté Ryu ! ^_^

Ryuga : Je t'avais bien dit qu'on était de la même famille ! Même lui il le sait !

 _Le dragon s'écarte et s'envole pour disparaître dans le ciel bleu sans nuages._

Wonderinn : Il reviendra, mais il a des choses à faire de son côté. C'est pas un animal de compagnie, il reste pas avec moi tout le temps. En hiver, il hiberne toujours près de chez moi, mais bien caché.

Ryuga : T'as bien de la chance Wonder !

Wonderinn : Je sais n_n

Chris : Je viens de vivre un rêve éveillé…

Wonderinn : Qui veut du dessert ?

Gingka : Moi moi moi moi ! *v*

Wonderinn : Je sais pas pourquoi, je m'en doutais…

 _Wonderinn se lève et va chercher le dessert. Ryuga a bien du mal à se remettre de sa rencontre avec un vrai dragon ! Il aime de tout son cœur son L-Drago, mais le dragon représentant sa toupie n'est pas un vrai dragon, à son plus grand regret._

Wonderinn : *revient avec un plat* Voilà le dessert ! Un bon clafoutis n_n

Gingka : *bave* *v*

Madoka : *soupire* Mon Dieu, Gingka…

Chris : Moi qui croyais que Masamune était la plus grosse bouffe de l'univers, finalement c'est peut-être Gingka qui détient le titre.

Kyoya : J'ai jamais mangé de clafoutis, c'est avec des cerises c'est ça ?

Wonderinn : C'est ça, le vrai clafoutis traditionnel c'est avec des cerises mais on peut mettre d'autres fruits ! Là c'est des cerises, mais j'aurais pu mettre des mirabelles !

Chris : Mais quand est-ce que tu l'as fait ? Quand je suis passé dans la cuisine pour appeler les autres, tu m'as dit que tout était prêt et j'ai pas vu le plat du clafoutis…

Wonderinn : Je l'ai fait il y a deux minutes à l'aide de mon superpouvoir d'auteure de fanfics ! C'est très pratique ^^

Madoka : J'aimerais bien avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que toi…

Wonderinn : Ouais je sais, mais c'est moi l'auteure !

 _Le repas se termine dans le calme, Gingka se goinfre de clafoutis au point d'en devenir tout rouge parce qu'il oublie de respirer. Vraiment désespérant…  
Le reste de la journée se déroule tout aussi calmement, sans rien à signaler. Chris a fait la sieste toute la journée, Gingka a passé son après-midi entre sa chambre et le jardin pour manger des mirabelles (et s'est d'ailleurs fait courser par une guêpe assez vénère !), Madoka est partie visiter le village de son côté et Ryuga et Kyoya ont discutés avec Wonderinn dans la cour. Le dîner a été tout aussi calme, rythmé par les rires de la bande. Finalement, les cinq invités se sont très vite fait à leur kidnapping ! Il est maintenant l'heure de se coucher pour tout le monde. On se bouscule dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, ou dans le cas de Ryuga, pour casser les couilles de Gingka ! _

Wonderinn : *baille* Bon, demain on va aller faire de la randonnée, alors vous endormez pas trop tard ! Il risque de faire chaud, normalement pas trop, mais on va traverser une forêt donc ça sera humide.

Chris : *crie depuis le salon où il prépare son lit* T'inquiète, moi je suis habitué !

Gingka : *avec sa brosse à dent dans la bouche* Je chuis chûr que cha ira ! Ryuga, dégave putain !

Ryuga : *ricane en poussant Gingka à coups de hanches*

Chris : *arrive devant la salle de bain* Allez, les dents et…mais t'es en culotte putain de bordel de merde !

Wonderinn : Bah oui, c'est pour ça que je porte un t-shirt Linkin Park hyper large ! C'est pour qu'on la voit pas…

Chris : *met ses mains devant ses yeux* C'est pas une raison ! Va mettre un short au moins !

Kyoya : *sort de la salle de bain* Chris…t'es en t-shirt/boxer je te signale ! C'est comme elle hein !

Chris : *toujours avec les yeux cachés* C'est pas pareil !

Wonderinn : C'est parce que tu es américain que tu es aussi prude ?

Chris : *retourne dans le salon, toujours avec les yeux cachés* Peut-être et je m'en fous !

Wonderinn : …Bon bah…

Kyoya : Ah, ces amérloques !

Wonderinn : Bonne nuit en tout cas !

Kyoya : Bonne nuit !

Ryuga : Bonne nuit Wonder !

Gingka : *toujours avec sa brosse à dent* Bonnve nuit !

Madoka : Bonne nuit Wonderinn !

 _Wonderinn monte se coucher en première, suivie par Madoka. Gingka se bat encore un moment avec Ryuga dans la salle de bain à grand coup de hanches avant de lâcher l'affaire et de rejoindre sa chérie ! Kyoya et Ryuga sont donc les derniers à monter pour se coucher, pas franchement fatigués. Une fois couchés, les premiers à s'endormir sont Wonderinn et Chris, qui dorment seuls donc c'est logique quelque part ! Gingka et Madoka s'endorment peu après et vu comment Gingka a mangé, il va dormir comme un bébé ! Ryuga et Kyoya n'ont visiblement pas envie de dormir pour l'instant et préfèrent…discuter. Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ?_

Ryuga : Un dragon ! J'ai vu un vrai dragon ! Même moi qui adore les dragons, je pensais qu'ils n'existaient plus !

Kyoya : *parle à voix basse* Je sais que ça t'a bien bouleversé Ryu, mais parle moins fort. Je te rappelle que le mur est fin entre notre chambre et celle de Wonder, vaudrait mieux pas la réveiller.

Ryuga : *baisse d'un ton* Oh ouais, t'as raison. Elle est sympa quand même cette fille.

Kyoya : *ricane* Tout le monde a bien compris que tu l'aimes beaucoup tu sais. C'est ta petite sœur spirituelle maintenant.

Ryuga : *ricane* Elle est sadique et elle a un super humour noir, je ne peux que l'aimer.

Kyoya : Fais gaffe Ryu, je vais finir par être jaloux moi.

Ryuga : *attire Kyoya contre lui* Dis pas de conneries Kyo, j'aimerai jamais une autre personne comme je t'aime toi.

Kyoya : *baille* Je fatigue moi. Bonne nuit Ryu.

Ryuga : *sourit* Bonne nuit Kyo…

 _Les deux s'embrassent langoureusement et éteignent la lumière. Toute la petite maisonnée s'endort paisiblement…enfin presque, merci le clocher ! C'est la fin de cette première journée de vacances forcées._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Voilà, comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est le plus important à mes yeux n_n_**

 ** _J'ai réalisé mon plus grand rêve dans ce chapitre : avoir un dragon ! Ce serait tellement plus classe pour aller au lycée, en plus j'y serais en deux minutes quoi…snif TT_TT_**

 ** _Le prochain chapitre est mon préféré pour l'instant (à l'heure où j'écris ça je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 6), je pense que vous allez bien vous marrer XD_**

 ** _Pitite review ? *v*_**

 ** _A vendredi pour le jeu d'une sadique ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Moi : Salut, c'est moi ! Je suis fatiguée, mais toujours là pour publier ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Fais chier._**

 ** _Moi : Mais t'es encore là ?! Tu comptes venir te taper l'incruste à tous mes chapitres maintenant ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Quand j'en aurai envie ouais._**

 ** _Ryuga : Moi aussi d'ailleurs._**

 ** _Moi : Bah c'est la fête du slip !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pourquoi t'es fatiguée sinon ?_**

 ** _Moi : La terminale…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Dans ton cul !_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, l'un de vous fait le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas Metal Fight BeyBlade._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bonne lecture n_n_**

 ** _En-dessous, les réponses aux reviews qu'on m'a laissées ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir par ailleurs ^^_**

 ** _Marius : Que dire ? Tu me laisses tellement de reviews que je ne sais pas par où commencer XD  
Toujours plus de fans du RyuKyo *v* C'est qu'on commence à être nombreux ! Mon obsession pour les dragons date d'avant Ryuga, mais il n'a fait que l'amplifier ! Et oui, Gingka est un boulet mais je l'aime comme ça XD  
Personne, je dis bien PERSONNE n'a jamais pu encaisser ce qui est arrivé à Ryuga à la fin de Metal Fury ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas arrivé ! Oui, je vis dans le déni…TT_TT_**

 ** _Cobra Neurotoxique : T'as un pseudo qui claque ! Plus que le mien déjà XD Je suis ravie de te remonter le moral, la rentrée c'est toujours déprimant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue d'écrire et de publier ! Hors de question que j'arrête ! Je kiffe trop, et il y a des gens comme toi qui comptent sur moi n_n_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapitre 3 : Escalade du mont Roland**

 _A 6H du matin, Wonderinn est déjà levée et s'affaire tranquillement dans la cuisine pour préparer la randonnée et surtout le pique-nique. Tout le monde dort encore…quoique ? Il semblerait qu'un blondinet n'ait plus envie de dormir !_

Wonderinn : *tourne la tête* Chris ? Tu es déjà levé ? C'est moi qui fais trop de bruit ? Oh je suis désolée, je pensais être discrète…

Chris : *se frotte les yeux* Oh non, c'est pas toi Wonderinn. J'ai mal dormi à cause de cette saloperie de clocher et j'ai pas osé te réveiller pour te demander des boules Qies.

Wonderinn : Oh ! Eh bien je t'en donnerai pour ce soir ! Maintenant que tu es debout, tu veux ton petit déjeuner ?

Chris : *s'assoit à la table de la cuisine* Je veux bien. Je peux avoir ce jus de pomme à la framboise ? C'est vachement bon.

Wonderinn : Bien sûr ! C'est passé ton délire ?

Chris : *baille* Quel délire ?

Wonderinn : Bah ta crise de pudeur ! Au cas où t'as pas remarqué, j'ai la même tenue qu'hier avant de me coucher.

Chris : *rougit* Ah ça…pardon, j'étais fatigué…

Wonderinn : Pas grave ! Tiens, des céréales ça te va ? Sinon, j'ai des fruits ou du yaourt.

Chris : Des céréales c'est bien ! Tu fais quoi au fait ?

Wonderinn : Je prépare des burgers pour le pique-nique.

Chris : Des…burgers ? T'aimes le risque toi ! Gingka va devenir une furie…

Wonderinn : *se craque les doigts* T'inquiète, je sais gérer !

Chris : *commence à manger en ricanant* Je n'en doute pas !

Wonderinn : Tu aimes la salade de pomme de terre et de haricots ?

Chris : Oui, pourquoi ?

Wonderinn : C'est pour ce midi.

Chris : *rougit* Je te trouve…très gentille. C'est bizarre, je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une sadique qui prenait un pied monumentale à nous faire souffrir et là…j'ai l'impression d'être avec une amie que je connais depuis toujours.

Wonderinn : Ah mais je SUIS une sadique ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis incapable d'être gentille ! Regarde Ryuga, c'est un sadique en puissance mais il peut être sympa s'il veut.

Chris : Ah ouais, pas faux.

Wonderinn : Je vous aime bien tu sais, mais qui aime bien châtie bien !

Chris : *rigole* Le grand proverbe des sadiques !

Wonderinn : *ricane* Exact !

 _Les deux restent dans la cuisine, Chris à manger son petit-déjeuner et à boire son jus de pomme et Wonderinn à préparer le pique-nique. Le blondinet a l'air de bien apprécier la présence de son hôtesse qui l'a tout de même kidnappé ! Vous avez dit Syndrome de Stockholm ? Non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler n_n_

 _Le temps file, et tous les occupants de la maison se réveillent peu à peu. La première à se lever est Madoka, tiens c'est étonnant ! Pendant que la mécanicienne prend à son tour son petit-déjeuner, Chris et Wonderinn passent tour à tour dans la salle de bain. Non, pas tous les deux en même temps ! Arrêtez, je vous entends à travers votre écran hein ! Ryuga et Kyoya descendent à leur tour, quelques minutes après Madoka, et entament eux aussi leur petit-déjeuner._

Ryuga : Où est Wonder ?

Wonderinn : *depuis la salle de bain* Je suis là Ryu ! Je prends ma douche !

 _Wonderinn se met debout dans la baignoire et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour faire coucou aux trois dans la cuisine._

Ryuga : Ah c'est toi ! Je croyais que c'était Chris.

Wonderinn : Il a déjà pris sa douche lui, il est monté s'habiller dans ma chambre !

Kyoya : *avec un regard appuyé* Ouuuuuh, vous nous cachez des trucs ?

Wonderinn : Très drôle Kyo ! Je te rappelle que ses affaires sont dans ma chambre parce qu'on pouvait pas faire autrement !

Ryuga : Ouais enfin, ça veut quand même dire qu'il est monté avec juste sa serviette autour de la taille pour s'habiller dans TA chambre !

Wonderinn : Ouais…okay c'est vrai ! Mais c'est parce qu'il a pas pensé à faire comme moi et à descendre ses affaires avant de se doucher, du coup il a dû remonter…

Kyoya : Il aurait pas un peu fait exprès ? Déjà hier, il avait l'air un peu émoustillé de te voir en petite tenue !

Madoka : Les gars…

Wonderinn : C'est fini oui ? Vous commencez à me casser les couilles que je n'ai pas !

Ryuga : Roh, on rigole Wonder !

Kyoya : C'est surtout de la gueule de Chris qu'on se fout !

Chris : *arrive dans la cuisine* Merci, c'est sympa !

Kyoya : Oups…grillé…

Chris : *lance la serviette qu'il avait au-dessus de la porte de la salle de bain* Tiens, vu que je peux pas entrer !

Wonderinn : Ah bah merci, mais je suis dans la baignoire là ! Et tu viens de me la lancer sur la tronche…

Chris : *rougit* Oh…excuse-moi…

Ryuga : Tu rougis parce que tu es en train de l'imaginer nue dans la baignoire ou parce que tu es gêné de lui avoir laissé ta serviette sur le visage ?

Chris : *rougit encore plus* Qu-quoi ?! Mais t'es pas bien !

Ryuga : *ricane*

Wonderinn : Ryu, laisse le tranquille ! Et arrêtez de vous charrier du matin, vous allez être fatigués pour la randonnée ! En tout cas, moi vous me fatiguez…

Ryuga : Oui ça va, j'arrête ! Je suis un peu joueur ce matin.

Chris : *s'assoit, encore tout rouge* Vous me gonflez…

Kyoya : Détends-toi Chris, on rigole juste !

Wonderinn : *sort de la salle de bain* Gingka n'est toujours pas levé ?

 _Wonderinn tient dans ses mains le t-shirt Linkin Park noir hyper large qui lui sert de pyjama et arrange ses cheveux. Elle ne porte pas ses lunettes cette fois-ci, a mis un débardeur rouge et un jean simple avec des imprimés fleuris assez discrets._

Madoka : Non, il a trop mangé du coup il dort comme une masse !

Chris : Je confirme, je l'ai entendu ronfler en montant m'habiller…

Wonderinn : Il me désespère ce gosse…

Ryuga : *avec un grand sourire sadique* On part en randonnée sans lui ? On l'abandonne ?

Wonderinn : Non, désolée de briser tes espoirs Ryu, on va le laisser dormir encore un peu. J'ai encore des trucs à finir, et vous vous avez une douche à prendre !

Kyoya : Tu le réveilleras après ?

Wonderinn : Non…je vous laisserai le faire ^^

Ryuga : *a une lueur sadique dans ses yeux* Tu nous laisses le réveiller comme on veut ?

Wonderinn : Oui, tant que ça implique que je n'ai pas à nettoyer la chambre derrière…

Ryuga et Kyoya : *échangent un regard sadique*

 _Bon bah, R.I.P Gingka, enfin son sommeil en tout cas ! Il va avoir droit à un bon gros réveil pas du tout agréable. Mais quelque part…il le mérite un peu ! Ryuga et Kyoya foncent donc dans leur chambre pour récupérer leurs affaires (non, ils ne sont pas distraits comme Chris) puis dans la salle de bain. Ils sont très très très impatients d'aller réveiller leur grand rival chéri d'une manière bien sadique ! Meanwhile, Chris, Madoka et Wonderinn discutent._

Wonderinn : *en train de répartir des affaires dans différents sacs à dos* J'espère que c'est pas trop relou pour toi d'attendre pour prendre ta douche, Madoka…

Madoka : Non, t'inquiète pas ! Je suis pas pressée, je peux attendre.

Chris : *a la tête ailleurs*

Wonderinn : Chris ? T'es avec nous ?

Chris : *sursaute* Ah euh oui oui !

Madoka : T'es encore vexé à cause de ce que Ryuga et Kyoya t'ont dit ?

Chris : Pas vexé, mais ils sont relous un peu…

Kyoya : *depuis la salle de bain* Et on en est fiers !

Chris : Tant mieux pour vous !

Wonderinn : Don't feed the troll, mon petit Chris n_n

Chris : Je sais, je sais…

Madoka : Dis Wonderinn, on va emmener combien de sacs à dos ?

Wonderinn : Deux normalement, un pour le pique-nique et un pour le reste ! Celui du pique-nique risque d'être un peu lourd, il y a les burgers, les salades, les pommes pour le dessert et une partie des bouteilles d'eau…

Madoka : Ça a l'air de te contrarier…

Wonderinn : Bah je pourrai pas le porter, je suis pas assez forte, je suis une crevette ! Déjà que je me pète le dos toute l'année avec mon Eastpack au lycée… L'autre sac je pourrai, il y aura le reste des bouteilles et des affaires personnels, mais le premier…

Chris : Je peux moi, si tu veux.

Wonderinn : Oh tu veux bien ? Merci n_n

Ryuga : *sort de la salle de bain, même pas entièrement habillé* Mais c'est qu'il drague le blond !

Wonderinn : Ryu…va mettre un haut steuplait ! Et arrête, parce que là tu commences à sérieusement m'énerver et crois-moi…tu ne veux PAS me voir énervée !

Ryuga : *retourne dans la salle de bain* Okay d'accord, cette fois j'arrête pour de vrai !

Kyoya : *sort de la salle de bain, entièrement habillé* Ryu, moi aussi tu commences à me saouler un peu. Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures !

Ryuga : *marmonne* J'ai compris, ça va…

Chris : *soupire* J'en peux plus…

Wonderinn : T'inquiète pas, je crois juste que Ryu te fait autant de vannes parce que tu es le seul célib' de votre bande !

Chris : J'imagine, oui.

Wonderinn : *pose sa main sur celle de Chris* Allez, je te soutiens moi ! Je suis dans le célibat moi aussi n_n

Chris : Ouais, c'est vrai.

 _Ryuga sort de la salle de bain, habillé de la tête aux pieds cette fois, et fonce à toute vitesse avec Kyoya à l'étage. Préparons l'enterrement de Gingka Hagane ! Dans la cuisine, Madoka soupire, Wonderinn se marre, et Chris rougit légèrement. Notre blondinet préféré ne serait-il pas tombé amoureux de sa ravisseuse ? C'est que Ryuga avait raison ! En parlant de lui, il est debout à côté de son rival roux qui pionce toujours, allongé sur le ventre avec un filet de bave au coin de la bouche. La grande classe !_

Ryuga : *sort son téléphone et prend une photo* Tellement stylé !

Kyoya : Oublie pas de me l'envoyer !

Ryuga : T'inquiète Kyo. Bon du coup, tu veux le réveiller comment ?

Kyoya : Oh, j'ai bien une idée ! Fais-moi confiance, et filme !

 _Ryuga pouffe de rire et se met sur le côté pour filmer. Kyoya se racle la gorge et se retient d'éclater de rire._

Kyoya : *hurle* GINGKA, REVEILLE-TOI ! C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE, LES BURGERS DE TOUTE LA PLANÈTE ONT TOUS DISPARUS !

Gingka : *se réveille en sursaut et saute de son lit* QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

 _Gingka se met à courir dans tous les sens de manière anarchique, pris de panique, et finit par se cogner un orteil dans le pied de son lit. On se demande comment Ryuga arrive encore à filmer correctement alors qu'il est mort de rire…_

Gingka : PUTAIN DE AAAAH !

Kyoya : *mort de rire* Hahaha, J'ai mal aux côtes ! Gingka t'es un sacré numéro quand même !

Gingka : Bande de raclures ! Vous êtes des tarés ! On a pas idée de réveiller les gens comme ça !

Ryuga : *a rangé son tel* On a eu l'autorisation de Wonder ! Tu pionçais trop, il y a rando aujourd'hui je te rappelle !

Gingka : MERDE ! J'avais oublié ! Rah, Madoka va me tuer !

 _Gingka sort de sa chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair et dévale l'escalier._

Gingka : AIE ! PUTAIN DE PLAFOND DE MERDE !

 _Ah, visiblement il s'est mangé le plafond bas dans l'escalier dans sa précipitation ! C'est vraiment pas sa journée…_

Ryuga : Kyo…t'as eu la meilleure idée de l'univers !

Kyoya : Merci, je sais ! J'ai le droit à une récompense ?

Ryuga : *attrape Kyoya par la taille et l'attire contre lui* Bien sûr, ce soir…

 _Les deux amants ricanent et descendent pour revenir dans la cuisine, histoire de voir le magnifique bleu qui doit orner le front de Gingka ! Malheureusement pour eux, le rouquin est déjà dans la salle de bain._

Ryuga : *ricane* Ton crâne va bien Hagane ? T'as pas perdu trop de neurones ?

Gingka : *crie dans la douche* VA TE FAIRE METTRE !

Madoka : *dans la baignoire* Gingka mon cœur, arrête de crier par pitié…

Wonderinn : So much vulgarité !

Ryuga : *ricane* Il a vraiment des problèmes de gestion de la colère !

Kyoya : En même temps, on a touché là où ça fait mal : les burgers !

Chris : On sait, on a entendu !

Gingka : J'ai même plus envie de venir, vous êtes insupportables ! Je préfère rester ici toute la journée et me faire chier !

Madoka : Parce que de base tu voulais venir ?

Gingka : …Non pas vraiment, mais c'est pour le principe !

Tous sauf Wonderinn : -_-'

Wonderinn : Tu veux plus venir ? Oh, mais j'ai fait des burgers pour ce midi !

Gingka : C'est ça ouais, je tomberai pas une deuxième fois dans le panneau !

Chris : Non là c'est vrai dude ! Promis !

Madoka : Je confirme, c'est vrai.

Gingka : …Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! *v*

Kyoya : Ola, il a un orgasme…

 _On entend un grand bruit dans la salle de bain, le bruit de la porte de la cabine de douche qui claque très violemment. Gingka est sorti à toute vitesse et est en train de se sécher tout aussi vite, oui ça s'entend vu comment il frotte fort avec sa serviette._

Wonderinn : Euh Gingka, tu veux bien éviter de me niquer ma salle de bain ?

Gingka : Oui pardon mais burgeeeeeeeeeeeeer *v*

Chris : Nan mais Gingka, les burgers c'est ce midi hein ! Il est 9H là…

Gingka : …Oh…TT_TT

Tous : -_-'

 _Gingka sort de la salle de bain, habillé mais surtout dépité. Il s'assoit à la table et tente d'hypnotiser le sac qui contient les burgers, comme si ça pouvait faire sortir les burgers ou les téléporter dans sa bouche ! Il a de l'espoir le rouquin !_

Wonderinn : Bon, dès que Madoka est prête, je monte chercher mes lunettes de soleil et ma casquette et on y va !

Ryuga : Tu y vas comme ça ? Tu vas pas avoir chaud avec ton jean ?

Wonderinn : Bah non…mais tu t'es vu Ryu ? Je sais que tu vas pas bouillir, mais tu devrais vu ta tenue…

Ryuga : Oui mais moi j'aime avoir chaud ! Le froid c'est de la merde et en hiver j'hiberne chez moi !

Madoka : *sort de la salle de bain* Je suis prête ! On peut y aller !

Wonderinn : Cool !

 _Wonderinn fonce à l'étage et revient en un temps record, des lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et sa casquette rangée dans son sac à dos. Toute la bande se lève, Chris prend le sac à dos du pique-nique et tous se dirigent vers l'entrée pour commencer l'expédition !_

Gingka : Mais…mais Wonderinn…tu portes pas de soutien-gorge ?!

Chris : *fusille Gingka des yeux* Mais ça va pas ?! On gueule pas un truc comme ça ! Si tu voulais lui faire remarquer, tu lui chuchotes, tu hurles pas devant tout le monde !

Kyoya : Je m'abstiens de tout commentaire, tu vas encore hurler…

Ryuga : Moi j'ai promis d'arrêter mais si tu pouvais éviter de me tendre la perche !

Wonderinn : Ryu, je vais commencer à croire que tu piques une crise de jalousie de style « grand frère protecteur » !

Ryuga : Ah non pas du tout, j'ai juste besoin de faire chier des gens dans ma journée, sinon je me sens pas bien.

Chris : Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? -_-

Ryuga : Gingka a déjà pris tarif, Madoka j'ai pas envie, Kyo me supporte déjà au quotidien et Wonder c'est dangereux pour moi, donc il reste plus que toi.

Chris : Fuck…

Wonderinn : Pour en revenir à ta remarque Gingka, non je ne porte effectivement pas de soutien-gorge : il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour ça, et j'ai une assez petite poitrine pour me permettre de dire merde aux soutifs, un avantage que m'envient toutes mes copines à forte poitrine ! n_n

Chris : *rougit* Comment tu fais pour arriver à parler d'un truc aussi intime à des gens que tu connais à peine ?

Kyoya : Contrôle tes hormones Chris, ça va bien se passer !

Chris : Je te collerai bien un poing dans la gueule, mais c'est dangereux pour mon intégrité physique…

Ryuga : *avec un regard de tueur* Ouais, je confirme.

Wonderinn : Bon allez, bougez vos fesses ! On y va, et il y a un bout de chemin avant d'arriver sur le sentier de la randonnée.

 _Les six quittent enfin la maison, sous un soleil encore timide. La température est tout à fait supportable, Gingka qui part déjà en courant beaucoup moins…_

Wonderinn : Gingka, mais reviens andouille ! Tu connais même pas le chemin !

Gingka : *n'écoute pas et chantonne* Lalalalalalala ! _(Vous ai-je précisé que j'aimais faire les bruitages ridicules ? XD)_

Chris : Et donc tu sors avec lui Madoka ?

Madoka : Oui…

Kyoya : On m'avait dit que l'amour rend bête, je m'en rends bien compte là !

Wonderinn : *ramène Gingka par son foulard* Tu reviens ! Arrête de faire l'idiot ou sinon, pas de burgers pour toi ce midi !

Gingka : *tombe à genoux devant Wonderinn* Oh non, pitié ! Promis j'arrête ! Pas les burgers TT_TT

Wonderinn : Va donner la main à Madoka et tiens-toi tranquille ! Capiche ?

Gingka : *hoche la tête et fonce donner la main à sa chérie*

Chris : Autorité : check !

Ryuga : Si un jour tu as des gosses Wonder, je pense qu'ils feront pas les marioles !

Wonderinn : C'est pas dans mes projets d'avoir un jour des enfants, mais je pense que je n'aurais effectivement aucun problème d'autorité !

Kyoya : On va où au fait ?

Wonderinn : Au mont Roland !

Ryuga : Oh putain, quel nom de merde !

Wonderinn : Oui je sais, mais c'est pas moi qui aie choisi…

 _La sadique passe devant pour montrer le chemin à travers le village. Gingka pousse des couinements en passant devant toutes les ronces bourrées de mûres mais Madoka le tire pour qu'il avance. C'est vraiment un gamin notre héros… La troupe traverse donc le village, longe l'autoroute et rejoint un petit chemin de terre. Tout est calme, Gingka fait bien la moue mais au moins il se tait ! Madoka admire le paysage (des champs à perte de vue, passionnant…), Chris discute avec Wonderinn devant (c'est très le love dis-donc !) et Ryuga et Kyoya avancent en silence, le dragon entourant les épaules de son mec d'un bras protecteur (pardon, je saigne du nez en imaginant la scène…*v*). Après quelques minutes, et d'autres couinements de Gingka pour cause d'abondance de mûres sur le côté du chemin, les six arrivent près d'un panneau en bois._

Wonderinn : Le chemin commence officiellement ici, et la grimpette aussi !

Kyoya : Gingka, t'as pas intérêt à te plaindre tous les deux mètres que tu as mal aux pieds, que tu es fatigué, que tu as chaud, que tu as faim ou que tu as soif, sinon je vais te buter sans remords !

Wonderinn : J'allais le dire, merci Kyo !

Kyoya : Pas de problème, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Gingka : Ouais donc concrètement, je me tais pendant tout le trajet !

Ryuga : Hallelujah, il a compris tout seul comme un grand !

Gingka : …TT_TT

Wonderinn : Allez, c'est parti !

 _Et l'escalade commence ! Bien qu'il porte un sac à dos plutôt lourd, Chris est tout devant, suivi par Wonderinn. En fait, il ralentit exprès pour l'attendre, il pourrait tracer s'il en avait envie. Il semblerait qu'il ait plutôt envie d'être avec elle…c'est le grand amour ! Kyoya et Ryuga suivent, pas très loin derrière, sans le moindre problème. Et Gingka et Madoka…bah eux ils galèrent un peu derrière…_

Madoka : *toute essoufflée* Vous…pouvez pas…ralentir un peu ?

Ryuga : Non, bougez votre cul !

Kyoya : Nous on a déjà fait plus dur, c'est pas de notre faute si vous êtes pas des sportifs !

Wonderinn : C'est le début là, ça grimpe encore plus après ! Et en plus on sera dans la forêt, donc il fera chaud et humide.

Madoka : Au secours…

Gingka : C'est la mort putain…

Wonderinn : Les burgers Gingka ! Motive-toi en pensant à ça ! Dès qu'on atteint le sommet, on mange !

Gingka : BURGERS ! J'ARRIVE MES AMOURS ! *v*

Chris : Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? C'est moi qui les porte, il va se jeter sur moi…

Wonderinn : T'inquiète pas, je te protège de la furie rousse ! ^^

Chris *rougit* C'est gentil…

 _L'escalade continue, avec un Gingka qui maintenant tire Madoka pour qu'elle monte plus vite…mais au final ça change rien. Le deuxième cerveau du rouquin, ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'il a entre les jambes mais ce qu'il a dans le ventre ! Arrivé à une intersection, le groupe s'arrête pour boire un coup…et attendre Gingka et Madoka aussi…_

Ryuga : Et après Gingka se demande pourquoi il arrive pas à me battre ! C'est un gringalet ce mec !

Kyoya : *en train de boire*

Chris : Faut bien dire que comparé à toi, moi ou Kyoya, c'est une crevette le roux !

Wonderinn : Moi aussi je suis une crevette, mais je tiens le rythme !

Ryuga : Je pense que c'est parce que tu as une petite motivation pour grimper.

Wonderinn : …Hein ?

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire* Deux !

Ryuga : *lui met une baffe* Alors là je dis non.

Kyoya : *se frotte la joue* J'avoue, je l'ai méritée celle-là…

Wonderinn : Quelle motivation donc ?

Ryuga : *désigne Chris d'un mouvement de tête et fait un clin d'œil à Wonderinn*

Wonderinn : *rougit* Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer !

Chris : *ne peut pas entendre puisqu'il est parti un peu plus loin lire des panneaux*

Ryuga : Nan mais tu peux me le dire si tu le trouves à ton goût ! Si je suis aussi lourd, c'est que je grille un truc entre vous deux !

Wonderinn : …Bon okay, peut-être que je craque un peu pour lui…

Kyoya : Eh merde !

Wonderinn : Bah quoi ?

Ryuga : J'ai parié que vous finiriez ensemble avant la fin du séjour, Kyoya a parié que non, maintenant il me doit une semaine où j'aurai le droit de faire tout ce que je veux !

Wonderinn : Mais on n'est pas encore ensembles, j'ai juste avoué que je suis amoureuse de lui…

Kyoya : Exactement ! Ne crie pas victoire trop vite !

Ryuga : C'est ça oui Kyo, commence à flipper pour ton cul parce que tu vas perdre !

Kyoya : Je sais, mais laisse-moi kiffer mon déni steuplait…

Gingka et Madoka : *arrivent, tout essoufflés* De l'eauuuuuuuuuu…

Chris : *revient* Voilà voilà, ça vient !

 _Chris balance deux bouteilles aux assoiffés et observe les alentours._

Chris : On prend quel chemin, Wonderinn ?

Wonderinn : Celui-là, qui s'enfonce dans la forêt ! Ça grimpe un peu moins pendant un moment et après ça recommence.

Madoka : Oh j'en ai marre ! TT_TT

Gingka : Tuez-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! TT_TT

Kyoya : Si vous continuez à vous plaindre, c'est ce que je vais faire !

Wonderinn : Burgers Gingka, burgers !

Gingka : Oui, les burgers *v*

 _Le groupe emprunte le chemin, toujours mené par Wonderinn. Gingka et Madoka traînent des pieds mais suivent, n'ayant pas vraiment envie que les autres les abandonnent, et le rouquin tenant à ses burgers !_

Ryuga : Ce chemin fait très « chemin de film d'horreur ».

Chris : Grave ! Je vois bien une cruche en train de gueuler se faire poursuivre par un psychopathe avec une arme blanche sur ce chemin !

Wonderinn : C'est ce que je me dis toujours quand je passe ici !

Kyoya : En dehors de ça, c'est sympa ici.

Wonderinn : Oui, c'est bucolique on peut dire ! Il y a beaucoup de feuilles sur le sol, on se croirait en automne, mais c'est à cause de la canicule.

Ryuga : C'est supportable pour l'instant !

Wonderinn : Il n'est que 10H en même temps, ça va commencer à chauffer vers midi.

 _La petite bande continue d'avancer, en discutant joyeusement. Bon évidemment, sauf Madoka et Gingka qui sont derrière et qui commencent à réfléchir à l'éventualité de se barrer en courant ! Après un moment à grimper, les pentes deviennent de plus en plus raides, au plus grand dam des deux, et la chaleur dans la forêt devient étouffante…_

Wonderinn : *s'arrête sur un endroit assez plat* Oh la vache…

Chris : *inquiet* Hey, ça va ? Tu veux faire une pause ?

Wonderinn : Je crève de chaud ! J'ai l'habitude de la randonnée, mais pas d'une chaleur aussi étouffante. J'ai juste besoin d'eau…

Ryuga : Moi aussi, c'est le bon moment pour une pause.

Kyoya : On est encore loin du sommet ?

Wonderinn : *en train de sortir sa bouteille d'eau* On n'est plus très loin, on devrait y être dans un quart d'heure, ou plutôt vingt minutes le temps que Gingka et Madoka arrivent…

Chris : S'ils sont pas morts quand on regardait pas…

Ryuga : *ricane* Hagane ne mourrait JAMAIS en silence !

Kyoya : Madoka non plus, c'est pas son style !

Wonderinn : *boit*

Gingka : *arrive en courant* BURGERS PUTAAAAAAAAIN !

Tous : O_O

Gingka : Ah je meuuuuuuuurs, Chris ma bouteille s'il te plait !

Chris : Euh…okay mais pourquoi t'es arrivé en hurlant comme ça ?

Gingka : J'essayais de me motiver…

Chris : *tend la bouteille à Gingka* Et Madoka ?

Gingka *commence à boire* Quoi Madoka ?

Chris : Bah elle est où ?!

Gingka : Euuuuuuuuuuuuh…et merde…

Ryuga : Non mais t'es pas sérieux là Hagane ? T'as abandonné ta copine ?! Pour des foutus burgers ?!

Kyoya : Petit-ami de l'année ! -_-

Wonderinn : Bon bah je vais la téléporter…

 _Wonderinn claque des doigts et un éclat blanc apparait à côté d'elle pour devenir Madoka, en sueur et paniquée._

Madoka : Au secours, je suis paumée ! Bah…les gars ? Mais j'étais perdue…

Wonderinn : Je t'ai téléportée vers nous, je me sentais pas la force d'aller te chercher !

Madoka : *remarque Gingka* GINGKA HAGANE, ESPECE DE SALOPERIE ! TU M'AS LAISSEE TOUTE SEULE !

Gingka : O_o

Madoka : *lui met une immense gifle*

Gingka : …Je l'ai méritée TT_TT

Ryuga : Non, t'en mérites une dizaine ! Et qu'elle te largue aussi.

Madoka : Je suis trop amoureuse pour ça…

Gingka : *laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement*

Madoka : Mais ce soir, tu dors dans l'autre lit ! Ça t'apprendra !

Gingka : Mais chérie, je suis désolé ! TT_TT

Madoka : J'm'en fiche ! Entre tes burgers et moi t'as fait ton choix, maintenant tant pis pour toi !

Gingka : Vie de merde…TT_TT

Wonderinn : Allez, on repart ! On a déjà pris du retard !

Ryuga : Okay, on y retourne.

Wonderinn : S'il y en a un qui veut bien se dévouer pour m'aider à me relever, je lui serai reconnaissante !

Chris : *lui tend la main*

Wonderinn : *se relève avec l'aide du blondinet* Merci bien Chris, tu es un amour ! ^_^

Chris : *rougit* Hum…de rien.

Kyoya : *chuchote à lui-même* Mon cul est mal barré putain, j'aurais jamais dû faire ce pari débile avec Ryuga…

 _Le groupe reprend l'ascension, pour la dernière fois on espère parce que ça commence à être long là ! Mon chapitre va faire 10 km putain ! Madoka fait la gueule à Gingka, et c'est bien mérité. Le rouquin commence à envisager de se pendre à l'aide de sa ceinture…  
Après 20 minutes de marche, le sommet apparait enfin ! Hallelujah ! Wonderinn pousse un gros soupir de soulagement._

Wonderinn : Voilà le sommet ! On est arrivés ! C'est pas trop tôt…

Chris : Tu es fatiguée ?

Wonderinn : Non, j'ai mal aux pieds ! Je crois que mes chaussures se font un peu petites pour moi TT_TT

Gingka : Le sommeeeeeeeeeeet ! Les burgeeeeeeeeers !

Madoka : *énervée* Je t'entends encore une fois prononcer le mot « burger », et c'est pas juste ce soir que tu vas dormir tout seul ! è_é

Gingka : D'accord ma puce, je me tais… :'(

Kyoya : J'ai la dalle putain !

Ryuga : Moi aussi, il était temps qu'on arrive !

Wonderinn : J'ai même plus la force d'atteindre l'aire de pique-nique au bout du chemin, quelqu'un peut me tirer par la main ? TT_TT

Chris : *rougit mais ne le fait pas* Hey Ryuga, occupe-toi un peu de ta sœur !

Ryuga : Flemme !

Chris : *marmonne et prend la main de Wonderinn* On peut jamais compter sur toi bordel…

Ryuga : *pense* Oh si, on peut compter sur moi pour mettre les gens en couple !

 _Chris tire donc une Wonderinn extenuée jusqu'aux tables de pique-nique, rouge comme une tomate. Tous assis, avec un immense soupir de soulagement commun, le pique-nique peut commencer !_

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais de Gingka dans cette fic !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, bah tu vois quand tu veux !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Alors on veut se pécho le blond ?_**

 ** _Moi : Euuuuuh…à vrai dire c'était pas prévu à la base ! C'est Komachu qui m'a soufflé l'idée XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oh non, pas elle…_**

 ** _Moi : Hé ho, entre copines on se file deux-trois coups de main !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pour notre plus grand malheur._**

 ** _Moi : Dis pas ça Ryu ! On vous aime toi et Kyo, c'est pour ça qu'on vous fait souffrir ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'en peux plus de ma vie parfois…_**

 ** _Moi : La fin, s'il te plait ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Review, SVP ? Enfin, si vous avez vraiment que ça à foutre…_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo…enfin je crois. On se revoit à la fin de la semaine n_n_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Moi : Coucou ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Au revoir._**

 ** _Moi : Quel accueil !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il est bien le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je l'aime beaucoup oui ! Gingka prend cher XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ah ça c'est cool !_**

 ** _Moi : Gingka prend toujours cher ! Comme Masamune ! Qui fait le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni ses personnages, dont nous._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Bonne lecture n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien lire ce genre de fics ! Tu vois de quoi je parle ^^  
Et j'adoooooooooore Yu ! Je le trouve trop mignon et démoniaque, ça me plait !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Pique-nique, retour et détente…ou presque !**

 _Sur l'aire de pique-nique, toute la bande reprend son souffle. Gingka est étalé par terre en mode étoile de mer, Madoka est pratiquement couchée sur un banc et Wonderinn est appuyée sur Chris. Le pauvre blondinet fait d'ailleurs tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas devenir rouge comme une écrevisse ! Ryuga et Kyoya sont (évidemment) les seuls à ne pas être fatigués et profitent de la vue que leur offre le mont._

Ryuga : C'est sympa ici !

Wonderinn : *se masse les pieds à travers ses chaussures* C'est pas très impressionnant comparé à ce que tu as déjà pu voir j'imagine, mais c'est plutôt pas mal !

Gingka : *en train de pousser des cris d'agonie* _(Désolée, malgré mon amour des bruitages ridicules, là je vois pas trop XD)_

Kyoya : Gingka, ta gueule ! Meurs en silence ou sinon je viens t'achever !

Gingka : Bah viens m'achever, je m'en fouuuuuuuus !

Kyoya : *s'approche de Gingka avec un grand sourire*

Gingka : *se relève instantanément* Non, c'était une blague !

Madoka : Je suis morte ! C'est pas humain la randonnée !

Wonderinn : Je suis partie en vacances avec ma meilleure amie pour faire une semaine de rando non-stop et je suis encore vivante hein !

Madoka : Tu devais être absolument crevée !

Wonderinn : Euh, non même pas ! Elle et moi on traçait dans la montagne, et c'était autrement plus raide qu'ici. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait ! Et comme on parlait, bah on se rendait pas compte qu'on avançait hyper vite ! ^^

Madoka : Tu n'es définitivement pas humaine !

Wonderinn : Si, je te promets ! Tiens, je me rappelle aussi qu'on avait appelé le radiateur de notre chambre Végéta et qu'un matin on a chanté « Sous l'océan » à tue-tête en commençant la randonnée ^_^'

Kyoya : C'est qui votre fournisseur ? Ça a l'air d'être de la bonne !

Wonderinn : C'est personne, on se drogue pas ! J'sais pas si c'est très rassurant…

Gingka : Non, pas vraiment…

Wonderinn : Bon, on s'en fout ! C'est l'heure de manger !

Gingka : Ah, ça c'est une bonne idée ! *v*

Wonderinn : Bon Chris, c'est toi qui a tout dans ton sac ! Un conseil pour ta survie, dépêche de tout sortir avant que Gingka ne te fonce dessus…

Chris : Si tu pouvais t'enlever de mon épaule, je pourrais retirer le sac et sortir le pique-nique…

Wonderinn : Ah oui oups, j'avais oublié…

Chris : *soupire et rougit*

 _Wonderinn se redresse et tout le groupe s'assoit à la même table. Chris retire son sac à dos et sort les salades pomme de terre-haricots verts. Gingka affiche un visage de chien battu et une petite larme d'échappe d'un de ses yeux. Une vraie drama-queen !_

Ryuga : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore Hagane ?

Gingka : Vous m'avez encore eu… C'était un mensonge les burgers hein ? TT_TT

Wonderinn : Gingka, c'est l'entrée ça ! Les burgers, c'est après…

Gingka : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ^^

Kyoya : Est-ce possible d'être encore plus con ? -_-

Chris : Bah…il y a Masamune…

Kyoya : Oh putain c'est vrai, je l'avais oublié lui…

Wonderinn : *ouvre la boîte avec sa salade* Je ne l'ai pas invité parce que je n'aurais jamais pu le piffer toute une semaine !

Ryuga : Tant mieux pour nous, et pour l'état de ta maison. J'aurais repeint le salon en rouge !

Wonderinn : Et je ne t'en aurais pas voulu ! King par contre…

Ryuga : Mais j'm'en fous de lui !

Madoka : Le mec le plus sympa de la décennie…

Kyoya : You don't say ? On savait pas que Ryuga était pas super sympa avec les gens ! Tu nous apprends des trucs Madoka, HEUREUSEMENT que t'es là !

Madoka : Va mourir, monsieur le pas sympa !

Kyoya : D'accord, faisons comme ça !

Wonderinn : *en train de manger*

Chris : Vous pourriez, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, manger sans vous engueuler à table ?

Ryuga : Mmmmmmmh…non !

Chris : -_-'

Wonderinn : On entend plus Gingka…

Kyoya : Oula oui, c'est pas normal ça…

 _Toute la bande tourne la tête vers le rouquin, qui mange sa salade avec le visage d'un mec ayant perdu toute sa famille dans un accident d'hoverboard !_

Wonderinn : Nan mais Gingka, je sais que tu aimes les burgers mais c'est pas une raison pour faire autant la gueule !

Gingka : Mais je veux les burgers ! C'est nul la salade TT_TT

Ryuga : Si tu veux avoir du cholestérol et les artères bouchées avant ta majorité, continue de les bouffer tes putains de burgers ! Tu nous foutras la paix au moins.

Madoka : Ryuga a raison, même s'il le dit d'une manière horrible… Si tu manges que des burgers, ça va pas te réussir hein mon cœur !

Gingka : C'est pas juste…TT_TT

Wonderinn : Tu me désespères…

Chris : Bon, changeons de sujet ! Il y a un truc que je veux savoir depuis ce matin ! T'as des frères et sœurs, Wonderinn ?

Wonderinn : En dehors de Ryu qui m'a adoptée, j'ai une grande sœur oui ! n_n

Ryuga : Plus vieille que moi ?

Wonderinn : Oui, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Ryuga : Parce que j'ai l'habitude d'être l'aîné, bon du coup je me suis fait péter mon délire là…

Wonderinn : Ouais enfin, ma sœur vit pas avec moi ! Elle arrête pas de bouger à cause de son métier !

Chris : C'est quoi son métier ?

Wonderinn : Elle est mannequin n_n

Madoka : Elle doit être très belle alors ! Et très grande aussi…

Wonderinn : Grande, oui elle l'est ! Belle ? Elle est pas belle, elle est magnifique putain ! Et ça m'a toujours énormément complexée…

Chris : Je vois pas pourquoi, je te trouve très jolie.

 _Tous les regards se tournent vers Chris, qui se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire et vire au cramoisi. C'est très la boulette !_

Chris : N-non mais j'dis ça p-pour être gentil, je le pense pas ! Enfin, si je le pense mais…o-objectivement quoi ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

Ryuga : *ricane* Tu t'enfonces Chris !

Wonderinn : En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu penses ça, même objectivement ^^

Chris : *toujours très rouge* D-de rien…

Kyoya : *pense* Je vais prendre tellement cher putain, pourquoi j'ai fait ce pari ? Je vois déjà le sourire sadique de Ryuga…

Madoka : T'as un animal de compagnie Wonderinn ? En dehors de ton dragon bien sûr…

Wonderinn : J'ai déjà dit que Cyanide n'est pas un animal de compagnie ! Mais oui, j'ai un chat.

Gingka : Les chats, c'est pas drôle ! On peut pas faire la course avec…

Wonderinn : C'est sûr que c'est pas fait pour toi Gingka ! -_-'

Kyoya : Et il s'appelle comment ton chat, vu que t'as l'air d'aimer les noms un peu flippants ?

Wonderinn : Elle s'appelle Aria, ça veut dire « air » en italien. Et oui, « elle » parce que c'est un chat de sexe femelle mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à dire « ma chatte », c'est trop bizarre dans une conversation…

Chris : Effectivement…

Ryuga : Attends, t'as pas choisi le nom de ton chat non ?

Wonderinn : Très bonne déduction ! C'est parce que c'est pas mon chat techniquement, mais celui de ma sœur ! C'était un cadeau pour ses 10 ans, moi j'étais très petite encore…

Chris : Et elle ressemble à quoi ?

Wonderinn : Toute blanche, avec des yeux verts absolument magnifiques ! ^^

Gingka : On s'en fout !

Wonderinn : Okay, privé de burgers !

Gingka : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! TT_TT

Wonderinn : Tu m'as cherchée !

Gingka : Pitié, je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! TT_TT

Wonderinn : Tu récures la maison de fond en comble ce soir, tu fais la vaisselle et tu te comportes de manière trèèèèèèèèèèèèès gentille avec moi, et je te laisse manger.

Gingka : …Okay, promis ! TT_TT

Wonderinn : Bien !

Madoka : Tu es d'un sadisme, c'est incroyable !

Chris : En même temps, elle a raison : Gingka l'a cherchée !

Ryuga : Il s'est complètement tiré une balle dans le pied.

Wonderinn : Bon allez, sortons les burgers !

 _Gingka réprime son envie de sauter sur le sac, au cas où, on sait jamais ! Chris sort sept burgers bien emballés du sac tandis que le rouquin bave tellement que ça fait une petite flaque sur la table. Dégoûtant…et exaspérant !_

Kyoya : Pourquoi il y en a sept ? On est six.

Wonderinn : A la base, j'en avais fait deux pour Gingka en voulant être gentille ! Hors de question qu'il le prenne, donc ce sera pour celui ou celle qui aura encore un peu faim après son premier burger !

Gingka : TT_TT

Ryuga : Dans ton cul Hagane !

Gingka : En rajoute pas, j'ai déjà envie de me pendre moi…

Ryuga : Bah oui mais tu joues au con aussi, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi !

Madoka : Il a raison.

Gingka : J'veux rentrer à la maison TT_TT

Chris : T'es sûr que t'es un ado et pas un gamin de 5 ans ?

Gingka : Et toi t'es sûr de pas être amoureux de l'autre sad…hum…de Wonderinn ?

Chris : Mais lâchez-moi avec ça ! Je le suis pas !

Ryuga : Pourquoi tu lui tiens la main alors ?

Chris : Quoi ?

 _Le blond baisse le regard sur sa main droite, qui ne tient pas son burger, et se rend compte qu'il tient effectivement la main gauche de Wonderinn dans la sienne, bien en évidence sur la table ! Il manque de faire une attaque cardiaque et retire sa main à toute vitesse._

Chris : M-mais j'avais pas vu ! Je m'en suis même pas rendu compte !

Ryuga : Mais oui, mais oui…

Chris : Mais c'est vrai ! Et pourquoi t'as rien dit toi ?!

Wonderinn : J'avais pas tilté non plus…

Kyoya : *sourit jusqu'aux oreilles* La mauvaise foi ! Pire que moi !

Chris : *se retourne et mange son burger et boudant*

Madoka : Mais te vexe pas Chris !

Chris : J'fais c'que je veux !

Wonderinn : *a fini de manger* Boude pas s'il te plait, Kyo a juste peur pour ses fesses !

Kyoya : *rougit* Hey !

Chris : Comment ça ?

Wonderinn : Il a fait un pari avec Ryu, et il sent qu'il va le perdre n_n

Kyoya : *rougit encore plus* Mais arrête de m'afficher bordel !

Wonderinn : Tu l'affiches, je t'affiche ! C'est la parité mon petit Kyo ! ^^

Kyoya : *marmonne et termine son burger*

Chris : *se rassoit normalement en ricanant*

Ryuga : Tu viens de te faire rekt Kyo !

Kyoya : C'est ça, rigole bien…

Gingka : *ricane*

Madoka : Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de rigoler Gingka.

Gingka : … :'(

Wonderinn : Qui veut le dernier burger du coup ?

Gingka : Bah moi, mais j'suis puni…TT_TT

Wonderinn : Exactement !

Chris : Moi je veux bien, j'ai encore faim.

 _Wonderinn tend le dernier burger à Chris et la bande discute en attendant que le blond ait fini de manger. Gingka tente d'hypnotiser Chris pour qu'il lui donne son burger, mais étonnamment ça ne marche pas !_

Wonderinn : Bon, le dessert, et on rentre à la maison !

Gingka : Dessert *v*

Wonderinn : T'emballe pas Gingka, c'est des pommes…

Gingka : Snif :'(

Wonderinn : Au moins, ça te défoncera pas la santé !

 _Chris sort les pommes du sac à dos en galérant un peu, vu comment les pommes sont grosses et roulent dans tous les sens. Des pommes du jardin, s'il vous plait !_

Wonderinn : S'il y en a qui veulent, j'ai un couteau de poche dans mon sac pour couper les pommes en quartiers n_n

Gingka : Tu ne les coupes pas toi ?

Wonderinn : Non, je les croque à pleines dents ! J'ai été longtemps emmerdé par un appareil dentaire, maintenant je profite !

Chris : Tu te sers de ton couteau pour autre chose ?

Madoka : C'est quoi cette question Chris ?!

Chris : Quoi ? Ça peut servir pour l'auto-défense aussi !

Wonderinn : Bah euh, je m'en suis jamais servi pour autre chose mais on sait jamais, il y a encore beaucoup de loups dans la région !

Gingka : Des…des loups ?

Ryuga : Je hais les loups à cause de cette raclure de Doji…

Wonderinn : Ils sont pas dangereux…enfin normalement, faut pas faire le con, mais j'ai un couteau de poche dans le pire des cas ! Je suis pas Ryu ou Kyo, je sais pas faire fuir les bêtes sauvages avec un regard noir ^^'

Ryuga : Je t'apprendrai si tu veux.

Wonderinn : Ouais ! ^_^

Madoka : Je peux avoir le couteau ? J'aimerais enlever la peau !

Wonderinn : *lui tend le couteau* C'est dommage, c'est dans la peau qu'il y a toutes les vitamines ! Mais bon, comme tu veux !

Chris : *balance le trognon de sa pomme dans le fossé* On rentre dès que tout le monde a fini ?

Wonderinn : Exact ! Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont faire une sieste très très longue !

Madoka : Je vais dormir tout l'après-midi, oui !

Gingka : Moi je vais aller manger des cerises dans le jardin *v*

Wonderinn : Tu vas te rendre malade Gingka…

Gingka : Mais noooooon !

Kyoya : T'as quoi dans ton sac au fait Wonder ? A part des bouteilles d'eau, ta casquette et ton couteau de poche…

Wonderinn : L'étui de mes lunettes de soleil et deux livres sur les champignons ! n_n

Madoka : Les champignons ? Drôle de passion !

Wonderinn : C'est très intéressant ! Certains champignons sont tellement beaux mais tellement vénéneux aussi ! Et en parlant de ça, les effets de certains champignons sont incroyables ! J'ai souligné les effets de tous les champignons toxiques de mes bouquins ^^

Gingka : …Pourquoi ?

Wonderinn : Pour empoisonner des gens qui m'énervent ! Je sais reconnaître les champignons qui tuent à coup sûr n_n

Gingka : …Je m'en doutais, mais je voulais vérifier…

Wonderinn : Mon petit chouchou, c'est le bolet Satan !

Chris : Rien que le nom donne la couleur !

Wonderinn : Eh bien non, contrairement à ce que son nom laisse penser, ce champignon n'est pas mortel ! Aucun bolet n'est mortel à vrai dire, mais vaut mieux pas le manger tout de même. Si on le mange, bah on se vide des deux côtés n_n'

Gingka : Rappelez-moi de ne jamais toucher à ce truc !

Wonderinn : Pour y toucher, faudrait vraiment que tu sois affreusement con et suicidaire mon pauvre Gingka ! Comme tous les champignons, plantes ou animaux dangereux, le bolet Satan a une couleur vive impossible à confondre ! Il est blanc et rouge.

Ryuga : Dès que c'est blanc et rouge, c'est dangereux ! J'essaie de l'indiquer aux gens, mais ils ont pas l'air de comprendre…

Wonderinn : Vu la canicule qu'on s'est tapé, j'risque pas de trouver le moindre champignon ! Fait chier…

Chris : C'est pas grave, on pourra juste pas piéger Gingka en fourrant son burger de champignons à ne pas manger !

Gingka : Pourquoi vous voulez tous ma mort ? TT_TT

Chris : J'veux pas te tuer, juste que tu te retrouves bloqué aux toilettes !

Gingka : C'est pas plus sympa…

Wonderinn : Bon, tout le monde a fini ? On peut y aller ?

Madoka : *lui rend son couteau* Oui c'est bon.

Wonderinn : Alors on est repartis ! Normalement, il y aura plus de descentes que de montées cette fois ^^

Gingka : Hallelujah !

Madoka : Tant mieux !

Wonderinn : Si tu veux Chris, tu peux me donner ton sac ! Maintenant que tu n'as presque plus rien dedans, je peux porter les deux.

Chris : Nan mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser porter deux sacs à dos ? Je vais le garder, je suis pas une enflure !

Wonderinn : Oh…okay ! ^^

Ryuga : Quel gentleman !

Chris : Ça me parait normal.

Wonderinn : En route !

 _Le groupe se lève, certains s'étirent, et ça repart ! Comme à l'aller, Chris et Wonderinn mènent la marche et Gingka et Madoka la ferment. Le blondinet et la sadique marchent encore plus vite, leurs sacs légèrement allégés, et ont l'air de bien rigoler. Wonderinn semble boiter un peu cependant…_

Chris : Ça va ?

Wonderinn : J'ai toujours autant mal aux pieds ! TT_TT

Chris : Je te préviens, je te porterai pas !

Wonderinn : Je peux marcher hein, j'ai pas une entorse ! Mais c'est pas agréable du tout…

Chris : Je peux rien y faire tu sais…même si j'aimerais bien pouvoir t'aider.

Wonderinn : Je peux juste te tenir la main alors ? Ça me fera penser à autre chose !

Chris : *rougit* Oui, si tu veux.

 _Wonderinn sourit et attrape la main de Chris, toute contente ! Derrière eux, Ryuga et Kyoya observent attentivement les deux amoureux._

Ryuga : J'annonce, demain ils sont ensembles !

Kyoya : Je pense que tu as raison.

Ryuga : *ricane* Tu vas perdre le pari !

Kyoya : *soupire* Oui je sais, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce putain de pari avec toi. Pourquoi je l'ai fait d'ailleurs ?

Ryuga : Parce que tu aimes jouer, mais que contre moi tu perds toujours ! Et que ça ne te déplait pas tant que ça de perdre contre moi.

Kyoya : …Je déteste quand tu as raison sur toute la ligne…

Ryuga : *ricane et ébouriffe les cheveux de Kyoya* Je sais !

 _Les six redescendent bien plus vite qu'ils ne sont montés, et en moins de quinze minutes, ils arrivent sur le chemin de terre. Le soleil est maintenant haut dans le ciel et il doit faire 25°C à l'ombre des arbres. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'arbres et leurs ombres salvatrices sur ce chemin de terre…_

Wonderinn : *s'arrête et lâche la main de Chris* Là, j'ai besoin de ma casquette !

Chris : *semble déçu que Wonderinn lui ait lâché la main*

Ryuga : Je boirais bien un coup ! Chris, j'peux avoir ma bouteille ?

Chris : *regarde Wonderinn*

Ryuga : *frappe Chris à l'arrière du crâne* Hé ho, je te parle ! Reviens sur Terre !

Chris : *ouvre son sac et balance une bouteille à Ryuga* C'est bon, ça va ! T'étais pas obligé de me frapper !

Ryuga : C'est pas de ma faute si t'es dans la lune !

Wonderinn : *ajuste sa casquette* Encore dix minutes de marche, et on est de retour à la maison !

Gingka : Youhou ! A moi les cerises *v*

Tous : -_-'

Wonderinn : *reprend la main de Chris* On y retourne !

Chris : *rougit et sourit*

 _Le petit groupe reprend la marche, sous un soleil assez plombant. Gingka a une immense envie de se plaindre mais il se retient, de peur que Kyoya le frappe. Mais au bout d'un moment, ça devient vraiment insupportable pour le rouquin !_

Gingka : J'ai trop chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud é_è

Kyoya : Gingka…qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ce matin ?

Gingka : Que j'avais pas le droit de me plaindre, sinon tu me tues ! Mais j'en peux plus moi…

Kyoya : Crève en silence, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

Gingka : TT_TT

 _Gingka traine des pieds en regardant le sol, les mains dans ses poches. C'est qu'à force de se faire clasher par tout le monde, il est fatigué notre rouquin ! Faut le comprendre, c'est pas super drôle !  
Après avoir rejoint l'autoroute, le village est en vue, pour le plus grand soulagement de Gingka, qui en a ras le cul, et de Madoka, qui est affreusement fatiguée. Seul Chris a l'air plus triste que soulagé d'être rentré ! Serait-il tristounet parce que ça veut dire qu'il ne pourra plus tenir la main de Wonderinn ? Mmmmh…oui ! _

Wonderinn : *devant la porte de la maison* Enfin ! J'ai plus de pieds TT_TT

Gingka : Pourquoi elle a le droit de se plaindre et pas moi ?

Kyoya : Parce qu'elle est beaucoup moins chiante que toi, et que même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas la tuer.

Gingka : C'est vraiment trop injuste…TT_TT

Wonderinn : Putain Gingka, mais t'es Calimero en fait !

Gingka : Qui ?

Wonderinn : Un petit poussin noir qui vient d'un vieux dessin animé et qui passe son temps à se plaindre que la vie est injuste avec lui !

Ryuga : Je confirme, c'est tout lui.

Gingka : TT_TT

Wonderinn : *ouvre la porte en rigolant*

 _Une fois la porte ouverte, Madoka fonce dans sa chambre pour aller faire sa sieste, Gingka court dans le jardin pour aller se gaver de cerises et oublier tous les clashs qu'il s'est pris et Ryuga s'installe dans un fauteuil du salon pour discuter avec Wonderinn, Kyoya et Chris qui se sont affalés tous les trois dans la méridienne._

Wonderinn : *enlève ses chaussures* Je vais porter mes tongs pour le reste de la semaine ! Ou mes sandales ! Aaaaaaah, j'ai mal putain ! Elles me vont encore pourtant ces chaussures :'(

Chris : Faut croire que non ! Kyoya, décale-toi please, tu m'écrases là !

Kyoya : Wonder aussi mais tu dis rien !

Chris : *rougit* Je ne suis pas un coussin ! Et Ryuga me regarde bizarrement là…

Kyoya : Ah oui pardon, j'avais oublié que j'attentais à ta vie en te collant ! My bad, c'est de ma faute !

Ryuga : Parfois, je me demande si tu le fais pas exprès pour m'énerver.

Kyoya : J'avoue parfois oui, mais là j'avais vraiment oublié !

Ryuga : *soupire mais sourit légèrement*

Wonderinn : *se lève* Moi je vais me doucher, et me laver les cheveux aussi ! Pas de bêtises en mon absence !

Kyoya : On n'est pas des gamins hein ! Sauf Gingka, mais il est trop occupé à manger des cerises…

Wonderinn : Je suis toujours prévoyante !

 _La sadique s'en va vers la salle de bain en trainant ses pieds meurtris. En moins de deux minutes, les trois dans le salon entendent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se fermer, le bruit du verrou puis celui des vêtements de Wonderinn glissant sur sa peau et enfin l'eau qui coule et le grand soupir de soulagement de la jeune fille quand elle entre dans l'eau chaude. Tiens, Chris est tout rouge d'un coup ! Qu'est-ce qu'il imagine, ce vilain petit coquinou ?_

Kyoya : *ricane* Chris, t'es encore plus rouge que la mèche de Ryu ! Faut te calmer !

Chris : *tout rouge* J'ai chaud, j'y peux rien !

Ryuga : Ah oui, ça on s'en doute que tu as chaud ! On s'interroge juste sur pourquoi tu as chaud !

Chris : Mais parce qu'il fait 29°C dans cette foutue baraque !

Kyoya : T'es sûr que c'est tout ?

Chris : *commence à crier* Mais lâchez-moi bordel ! Vous voulez pas me foutre la paix ?!

Ryuga : *ricane* Non !

Chris : *se vexe* J'en ai marre de vous deux ! Vous êtes cools d'habitude, mais vous êtes relous depuis ce matin !

Kyoya : Juste, évite de crier Chris. Tu vas réveiller Madoka et ça risque de la rendre très énervée.

Chris : …Ah oui, merde…

Ryuga : Une partie de moi a presque envie d'énerver Madoka, pour voir ce que ça donne ! Mais une autre partie de moi me dit que c'est pas une bonne idée…

Kyoya : Non, c'est PAS une bonne idée ! Une fille énervée, sérieux c'est grave flippant…

Chris : Je veux bien te croire.

Ryuga : Non mais sérieux Chris, tu n'aurais pas un petit crush sur Wonder ?

Chris : *rougit à nouveau* Non ! Elle est sympa, mais c'est une malade mentale !

Ryuga : Euh, d'accord elle est sadique, mais t'exagères ! Elle est très cool avec nous tous, sauf Gingka mais on s'en branle de lui.

Chris : *rougit* Ouais ouais, mais je te rappelle qu'elle nous a kidnappés !

Ryuga : Mais elle est sympa.

Chris : *se lève* Bon, ça sert à rien de causer avec vous ! J'me casse !

 _Le blond monte à l'étage, passablement énervé et vexé. Susceptible level pro !_

Kyoya : Autant Wonder assume son crush devant nous deux, autant Chris est dans le déni le plus total !

Ryuga : Yep ! Mais bon, c'est que devant nous.

Kyoya : Ouais ! Euh mais au fait…qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre à l'étage ? Madoka dort dans sa chambre et il est sûrement pas parti bouder dans notre chambre et encore moins aux toilettes !

Ryuga : …Attends, ça veut dire qu'il est dans la chambre de Wonder ?

Kyoya : Bah je crois bien que oui.

Ryuga : Et après il est en mode « Non c'est pas vrai, je l'aime pas » alors qu'il se réfugie dans SA chambre pour bouder ! Il aurait très bien pu aller dans la cour. C'est un paradoxe ambulant ce mec !

Kyoya : L'amour ça rend con !

Ryuga : Ouais mais à ce point, ça devient grave.

 _Kyoya hausse les épaules en soupirant. C'est compliqué l'amour ! Enfin…pour certains plus que pour d'autres. Dix minutes plus tard, Wonderinn revient dans le salon, toujours habillée de la même manière mais les cheveux trempés._

Wonderinn : Bah, il est où Chris ?

Kyoya : Parti bouder dans ta chambre !

Wonderinn : Quoi ?

Ryuga : En vrai on en sait rien, mais il est monté à l'étage et c'est la seule pièce où il pourrait être.

Wonderinn : Vous l'avez encore fait chier, pas vrai ? -_-'

Ryuga : …Peut-être…

Kyoya : Non mais on essaie de lui faire cracher le morceau ! Ça crève les yeux qu'il est amoureux de toi, mais il veut pas l'avouer !

Wonderinn : Eventuellement, vous pourriez me laisser gérer, c'est quand même moi la principale concernée.

Ryuga et Kyoya : Euh…

Wonderinn : Vous n'y aviez pas pensé, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyoya : J'avoue que non…

Wonderinn : Ah bah bravo !

Ryuga : Ouais, à partir de maintenant on va te laisser faire. De toute façon, mon pari est déjà gagné d'avance !

Kyoya : R.I.P moi et mes fesses…

Wonderinn : *rigole* Bon, je vais aller le chercher le blondinet !

 _Wonderinn grimpe les escaliers en sautant des marches. Elle arrive sur le palier toute en légèreté pour ne pas réveiller Madoka et passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du couloir. Chris est effectivement dans la chambre de la jeune fille, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre._

Wonderinn : *entre dans la chambre* Chris ?

Chris : *se retourne* Wonderinn ?

Wonderinn : Ryu et Kyo m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient un peu trop poussé, et que tu t'es réfugié dans ma chambre…

Chris : *rougit* Ouais, désolé. J'ai…j'ai eu envie de me retrouver seul mais je suis monté et je me suis retrouvé comme un con à n'avoir aucun autre endroit que ta chambre…

Wonderinn : C'est pas grave tu sais, mais c'est pas la peine de te réfugier à un endroit tout seul.

Chris : Comment ça ?

Wonderinn : *sourit* Je suis là moi, je te pousserai jamais à bout comme les deux autres abrutis !

Chris : *rougit encore plus* M-merci…

Wonderinn : Allez viens, reste pas tout seul dans ton coin ! Faut que j'aille dans la cour pour me sécher les cheveux, tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Chris : *se lève* Bien sûr.

 _Les deux redescendent sous le regard amusé de Ryuga et Kyoya qui arborent tous les deux un grand sourire bourré de sous-entendus ! Malheureusement pour les amants, Wonderinn commence à en avoir assez de leur petit jeu et leur lance un regard qui n'est même plus noir tellement il est sombre. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Ryuga se met à craindre pour lui et quitte illico son petit sourire ! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !_

 _Le reste de la journée se passe bien. Chris et Wonderinn ne se lâchent plus, mais Ryuga et Kyoya ne font aucun commentaires, de peur d'énerver leur hôtesse. On sait jamais, elle a des pouvoirs… Pour le dîner, tout le monde se retrouve autour de la table agrandie encore une fois par lesdits pouvoirs de la sadique. Madoka a passé tout son après-midi à dormir, mais elle baille quand même encore à table. Gingka de son côté déprime complètement, vu qu'il va bientôt devoir récurer la maison, faire la vaisselle et dormir tout seul ! C'était vraiment pas sa journée !_

 _Après le dîner, les cinq vaquent à leurs occupations tandis que le rouquin fait la vaisselle avec toute la déprime de l'univers. Cendrillon, euh non pardon, Gingka termine ses corvées vers 23H et fonce se mettre au lit…tout seul ! Il essaie tout de même d'être discret, tout le monde dort déjà…sauf Ryuga et Kyoya…if you know what I mean ! Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à ne pas dormir. Chris ne dort pas non plus, malgré les boules Qies que Wonderinn lui a donné._

Chris : *pense* Je suis tombé amoureux d'une sadique qui m'a kidnappé, c'est quoi mon problème ? J'ai pourtant pas l'impression de faire un syndrome de Stockholm… En plus j'arrive pas à dormir, je me sens seul.

 _Les réflexions du blond sont soudainement interrompues par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Oui, même avec les boules Qies il entend l'escalier qui grince. Il se tourne vers les bruits et voit Wonderinn qui descend en essayant d'être discrète…mais c'est raté ! Dommage, bien tenté !_

Chris : *enlève ses boules Qies et chuchote* Wonderinn ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Wonderinn : *chuchote aussi* J'ai soif et j'ai terminé ma bouteille avant de me coucher. Tu ne dors pas non plus ?

Chris : Nan je…je me sens un peu seul.

Wonderinn : *s'assoit sur le bord de la méridienne* Comment ça ?

Chris : Tout le monde dort à l'étage, et moi je suis tout seul dans le salon. Le problème c'est que j'ai pas le choix, je vais pas dormir dans la chambre de Madoka et Gingka quand même…

Wonderinn : Tout le monde ne dort pas tu sais. Ryu et Kyo font des efforts…mais j'entends quand même. Et si tu te sens seul, tu peux venir dormir avec moi.

Chris : *rougit mais ça ne se voit pas comme il fait noir* Q-quoi ? G-genre, dans…dans ton lit ?

Wonderinn : Bah oui, je vais pas te faire dormir par terre.

Chris : B-bon…okay, si tu veux bien…

Wonderinn : Je te le propose, donc oui. Allez viens.

 _Wonderinn attrape le bras de Chris et le sort de son lit pour l'emmener à l'étage. Si le blondinet continue à rougir comme ça, il va rester rouge pour le restant de sa vie ! Wonderinn se recouche toute contente tandis que Chris hésite légèrement, debout à côté du lit._

Wonderinn : Tu te couches ou tu comptes rester debout ? Tu devrais te dépêcher, apparemment ils dorment enfin à côté.

Chris : Ou-oui, j'arrive…

 _Le blond se couche, tellement rouge qu'on pourrait croire qu'il a 46°C de fièvre ! Il reste un peu à l'écart, pas très à l'aise, mais la sadique n'est pas comme lui. Elle se tourne vers lui, l'attrape et se met de force dans ses bras. Ah, on m'indique que le cerveau de Chris vient de planter !_

Chris : Qu-qu'est-ce que… ? Won-Wonderinn ?

Wonderinn : *embrasse Chris et se cale contre lui* Je t'aime, et je sais que toi aussi. Maintenant, dodo, j'suis crevée moi…

Chris : *complètement choqué* Je…je…je t'aime aussi…

 _Le blond serre la jeune fille (qui dort déjà) dans ses bras et s'endort, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est tellement guimauve, ça pourrait m'en coller le diabète tiens ! La nuit est douce, mais le lendemain matin risque d'être un peu plus rude…_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu es très subtile en amour à ce que je vois._**

 ** _Moi : Nan mais j'suis pas comme ça en vrai ! Je suis subtile, et timide aussi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'ai du mal à te croire !_**

 ** _Moi : Pourtant c'est vrai ! Euh…je viens de percuter un truc… Toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je suis sortie, bah elles étaient blondes. Et Chris aussi il est blond…_**

 ** _Chris : Evidemment ça tombe sur moi !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah tiens, coucou ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bienvenue mec._**

 ** _Chris : Pourquoi moi donc ? Juste parce que je suis blond et que tu as une obsession pour les blonds ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non ! C'est parce que tu es mon 3_** ** _ème_** ** _personnage préféré, les deux premiers étant Ryu et Kyo ! Et tu peux remercier Komachu qui m'a donné l'idée n_n_**

 ** _Chris : *sort un shotgun* Okay, je vais la remercier comme il se doit !_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est peine perdue mec, mais fais comme tu veux._**

 ** _Moi : Euh Ryu, Komachu t'en veut un peu pour ce que tu as failli dire la dernière fois…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oui, et alors ? C'était pas dirigé contre elle spécialement._**

 ** _Moi : Tu devrais faire gaffe, elle pourrait se venger…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *déglutit*_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'es dans la merde !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non mais c'était une blague, je vous…hum…je vous aime les lecteurs. Surtout toi…Komachu…_**

 ** _Moi : Avec un peu plus de conviction la prochaine fois !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire*_**

 ** _Moi : Review please ? *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et à vendredi, bande de sadiques…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Moi : Bien le bonjour !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut…_**

 ** _Moi : Bah c'est quoi ce ton déprimé ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Entre Fairy et Komachu que je me suis mis à dos et ton putain d'épilogue de lundi dernier, je ne suis pas spécialement de bonne humeur en ce moment._**

 ** _Kyoya : Moi ça va, pour une fois qu'il prend plus cher que moi !_**

 ** _Moi : Euh Kyo, un conseil pour ta survie : ne dis pas ce genre de choses. Tu vas l'énerver…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oh tu sais, il est tellement déprimé que…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Que tu vas fermer ta gueule parce que sincèrement, je suis un peu instable là !_**

 ** _Kyoya : …_**

 ** _Moi : Je t'avais prévenu !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il est bien ce chapitre ou pas ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, t'inquiète pas ! Promis, il vous arrive rien n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Hallelujah !_**

 ** _Moi : Qui pour le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Je te remercie ! Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Je suis ravie que cet épilogue final t'ait plu ! Oui, Ryu a eu une espèce d'accès de romantisme, ça arrive même aux meilleurs XD Gingka est complètement FOUTU mais je trouve ça drôle ! ^_^_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Contente d'avoir réussi à te faire adorer un chapitre centrée sur du RyuKyo si tu n'es pas fan ! J'aime trop le RyuKyo *v*_**

* * *

 ** _Je laisse ici une petite note à propos du « jeu d'une sadique ». Plus de 400 vues au moment où je publie ce chapitre, waouh…j'aurais jamais pensé qu'autant de gens me liraient ! C'est…ça fait un petit choc ! Je veux vous dire merci à tous, ceux qui me laissent des reviews, qui me fav et me follow et qui me lisent tout simplement. Tout ça, c'est grâce à vous ! Alors du plus profond de mon kokoro, merci :')_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Les cascades du hérisson**

 _Un nouveau jour se lève dans le Jura. Il a plu durant la nuit, il fait donc un peu frais ce matin-là. Cette fois, les premiers réveillés ne sont pas Chris et Wonderinn mais Ryuga et Kyoya ! Les deux sortent de leur chambre à 7H et descendent les escaliers qui grincent comme à leur habitude._

Kyoya : *râle à voix basse* Putain d'escalier à la con. On va réveiller Chris si ça continue.

Ryuga : *regarde vers la méridienne et chuchote* Bah je crois qu'il est déjà réveillé…

Kyoya : *suit le regard de Ryuga* Ah oui, son lit est déjà vide. Bon, il doit être dans la cuisine.

 _Ils se dirigent donc vers la cuisine et s'étonnent de ne pas voir Chris. Où peut donc bien être le blond ? La réponse est : là où Ryuga et Kyoya ne peuvent pas se douter qu'il est ! Enfin, peut-être que si._

Kyoya : *s'assoit à la table de la cuisine* J'comprends plus rien ! Il est où ?

Ryuga : Aucune idée. Il est quand même pas dehors, il y a eu de l'orage toute la nuit…

Kyoya : Entre ça et Wonder qui n'est pas levée avant nous, c'est bizarre ce matin.

Ryuga : Attends, attends ! On récapitule : Chris n'est plus dans son lit, il ne peut pas être dehors vu qu'il a plu et il n'y aucun autre endroit où il pourrait être et en plus, Wonder ne s'est pas levé avant nous. Je crois que j'ai bien une idée d'où est Chris !

Kyoya : *affiche un grand sourire* Tu ne serais pas en train de sous-entendre que le blondinet est dans le lit de Wonder ?

Ryuga : *avec un sourire sadique* Si, et j'ai bien envie d'aller vérifier si j'ai raison !

Kyoya : Moi aussi !

 _Les deux se lèvent donc et remontent très discrètement, du moins ils essaient ! Ils se retrouvent devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Wonder et échangent un regard totalement sadique. Ryuga tourne la poignée en faisant le moins de bruit possible (ce qui est franchement compliqué) et pousse doucement la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offre à eux élargit encore plus leur sourire sadique ! Chris et Wonderinn dorment encore, enlacés et souriants._

Ryuga : *chuchote* Je reviens, je vais chercher mon téléphone. Je dois immortaliser ça.

Kyoya : *chuchote* Comme ils sont trop mignons.

Ryuga : *revient avec son téléphone et prend les deux endormis en photo* Voilà. Parfait.

Kyoya : Faut trop que tu me l'envoies, je vais mettre ça en photo de contact pour Chris.

Ryuga : Quelle bonne idée !

Kyoya : Chuuuut, moins fort. Tu vas les réveiller.

Wonderinn : *ouvre les yeux* Mmmmh…

Ryuga : Trop tard…

Wonderinn : *baille et se redresse* Salut Chr…Ryu ?! Kyo ?! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?!

Kyoya : On cherchait Chris en fait…

Chris : *se réveille un peu brusquement à cause du bruit* Wonderinn, pourquoi tu cries ? Qu'est-ce que…les gars ?!

Ryuga : *ricane* Salut blondinet ! La nuit a été bonne ?

Chris : *rougit* Euh…bah…oui ?

Wonderinn : On peut plus dormir tranquille ?

Kyoya : *ricane* Dormir ? Vraiment ?

Chris : *rougit encore plus* Mais ça va pas ?! Bien sûr qu'on a fait que dormir !

Kyoya : Je blague, détends-toi !

Ryuga : *ricane* Bon sinon, tu fais quoi dans son lit ? Crise de somnambulisme ?

Chris : Non je…je me sentais seul et…Wonderinn est descendue pour boire. Je lui ai dit, et elle m'a proposée de venir dormir avec elle…

Ryuga : Tellement romantique !

Chris : *rouge à en mourir* Oh c'est bon hein…

Ryuga : Bon du coup, vous êtes officiellement ensembles maintenant ?

Wonderinn : Oui ! ^_^

Chris : *tout rouge* Ah-ah bon ?

Wonderinn : Tu crois que je t'ai embrassé et que je t'ai dit que je t'aime juste comme ça ?

Chris : Non…

Wonderinn : Bon bah voilà ! On est en couple !

Chris : *sourit et attrape la main de Wonderinn*

Ryuga : Yes, j'ai gagné mon pari !

Kyoya : Putain de merde…

Ryuga : T'avais qu'à pas parier, tant pis pour toi !

Kyoya : Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis autant dégoûté : je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même…

Chris : Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de pari au fait ?

Wonderinn : Ryu a parié qu'on finirait ensemble avant la fin du séjour, Kyo a parié que non !

Kyoya : Et maintenant je lui dois une semaine où il aura le droit de faire tout ce qu'il veut…

Chris : Ah…dommage pour toi !

Wonderinn : Bon, on descend ? J'ai faim moi !

 _Les trois garçons hochent la tête et tout ce petit monde descend dans la cuisine. Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris s'assoient à la table tandis que Wonderinn va dans la cave. Si le bonheur avait un visage, ce serait celui de Chris à cet instant précis !_

Chris : *dans les nuages, grand sourire aux lèvres*

Kyoya : Il est à un stade de niaiserie assez puissant là !

Ryuga : C'est l'amour ! Enfin pour les gens à peu près normaux, parce que nous on est pas du tout comme ça.

Chris : *tellement dans les nuages qu'il n'entend même pas ce qu'ils disent*

Kyoya : Un stade vraiment puissant, ouais.

Wonderinn : *revient de la cave avec des bouteilles* Vous parlez de quoi ?

Ryuga : De la niaiserie de ton blond !

Chris : Hein ? Quoi ?

Kyoya : Ah bah ça y est, il est revenu parmi nous !

Chris : *rougit* Oui bon bah ça va, laissez-moi être amoureux et niais tranquille !

Wonderinn : *pose les bouteilles de jus de fruit sur la table* Qui veut quoi à manger ?

Chris : Céréales pour moi, please !

Kyoya : Yaourt pour moi.

Ryuga : Juste un fruit, ça m'ira.

 _Wonderinn sort les céréales, du yaourt et pose la corbeille de fruits devant Ryuga. Cette dernière déborde pratiquement tellement il y a de fruits dedans !_

Ryuga : Il y en avait pas autant hier…

Wonderinn : *s'assoit sur les genoux de Chris* Mes superpouvoirs sont très pratiques ! n_n

Chris : *rougit et sourit*

Ryuga : *prend une mangue* Du matin, tu vas nous tuer le blondinet !

Wonderinn : Je suis tactile, en amitié comme en amour ! J'suis comme ça, j'y peux rien ^^

Kyoya : Je ne pense pas que ça gêne Chris !

Chris : Bah évidemment que non !

 _Les quatre rigolent et mangent leur petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Madoka les rejoint après quelques minutes, suivie par Gingka, qui a l'air mort de l'intérieur ! Il a pas passé une très bonne nuit visiblement…_

Wonderinn : Salut ! Bien dormi ? ^^

Madoka : Moi oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sur les genoux de Chris ?

Chris : Trop long à t'expliquer, retiens juste qu'on est en couple.

Madoka : …Okay ?

Gingka : Moi j'ai très mal dormi, seul comme un chien…

Ryuga : Pourquoi tu boites Hagane ?

Gingka : J'ai tenté de m'incruster dans le lit avec Madoka en plein milieu de la nuit, mais elle m'a dégagé avec une violence absolue TT_TT

Madoka : Quand je dis non, c'est non !

Kyoya : J'apprécie vraiment ces vacances !

Gingka : Moi j'en peux pluuuuuuus TT_TT

Madoka : On fait quoi au fait aujourd'hui ?

Wonderinn : On va aller aux Cascades du Hérisson ! ^_^

Ryuga : C'est une spécialité française d'avoir des noms pétés ?

Wonderinn : Une spécialité de la campagne française, oui.

Gingka : On y va quand ? Parce que j'aimerais avoir le temps de kiffer ma déprime quand même…

Wonderinn : J'ai prévu qu'on y aille après le déjeuner ! Merci la téléportation n_n

Ryuga : T'as l'air étrangement très heureuse…

Wonderinn : On va pouvoir se baigner ! Ou juste se tremper un peu…

Chris : Ah c'est pour ça que j'ai vu mon maillot de bain dans mes affaires !

Wonderinn : Oui ! Ça va tellement faire du bien, on meurt de chaud ici !

Gingka : J'ai pas la tête à ça…

Madoka : Gingka, tu sais que ta punition est terminée hein ? Tu reviens dormir avec moi ce soir.

Gingka : Ah bah ça change tout ! ^^

Tous : -_-'

Kyoya : Dieu qu'il est con…

Wonderinn : Ah ça oui…

Ryuga : Bon, j'vais aller me doucher moi.

Kyoya : J'arrive !

 _Les deux se lèvent, montent à l'étage, redescendent avec leurs affaires et entrent dans la salle de bain. Madoka soupire tandis que Gingka lui fait un immense câlin, très content de pouvoir à nouveau dormir avec elle. Qu'il est désespérant putain !_

Kyoya : *dans la baignoire* Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, tu vas plus être tout seul dans la salle de bain Chris !

Chris : *vire au cramoisi*

Wonderinn : Kyo, je sais que tu adores aller très vite dans tes relations amoureuses, mais nous on est des gens normaux ! Enfin…ouais à peu près…

Kyoya : *ricane* Pff, pas drôle !

Chris : *soupire* T'as vraiment des problèmes Kyoya !

Kyoya : Non, même pas vrai !

 _Le vert ricane et Chris se facepalm. Tout le monde passe successivement dans la salle de bain, oui Chris et Wonderinn séparément, et le déjeuner se déroule dans le plus grand des calmes. Oui bon, Ryuga fait chier Gingka, mais sinon ça va ! Le moment est venu de se rendre aux cascades pour le groupe. Wonderinn ajuste sa robe grise et noire style débardeur et ses lunettes de soleil et rejoint ses compagnons de vacances dans le salon._

Wonderinn : *prend la main de Chris* Tout le monde a son maillot ?

Ryuga : Ouais, on les a mis dans le sac de Kyo.

Kyoya : *ajuste son sac à dos bleu* J'avais pas vu que tu me l'avais emmené, j'ai remarqué que ce matin…

Wonderinn : Pas grave ! Tu trimballes les maillots de qui du coup ?

Kyoya : Le mien, celui de Ryu, de Chris et de Gingka.

Madoka : Je porte le mien sous mes vêtements ^^

Wonderinn : Pareil ^_^

Gingka : On peut y aller du coup ?

Wonderinn : C'est parti pour la téléportation !

 _Wonderinn se concentre, téléporter six personnes dont elle c'est plus compliqué que de téléporter une seule personne comme elle l'a fait la veille. Un grand éclat blanc entoure la bande et ils se retrouvent debout sur un chemin de terre, sous des arbres._

Wonderinn : Tout le monde va bien ?

Gingka : J'ai envie de vomir mais sinon ça peut aller…

Wonderinn : Je t'avais dit de pas autant manger ce midi ! La téléportation ça remue un peu les entrailles parfois.

Madoka : *regarde le chemin* Ah non, faut encore grimper ?!

Wonderinn : C'est rien comparé à hier ! Faut juste monter un peu.

Madoka : T'aurais pu prévenir quand même…

Wonderinn : Oh c'est bon ! J'suis en sandales moi, et je me plains pas !

Kyoya : Et pourquoi tu n'as pas mis tes baskets ?

Wonderinn : Regarde mon pied gauche et tu vas comprendre…

 _Kyoya baisse les yeux et regarde le pied de la jeune fille sans prêter attention à ses sandales noires à franges. Il remarque au bout d'à peine quelques secondes ce qui cloche._

Kyoya : Oh putain, le bleu que t'as en-dessous de ton ongle !

Wonderinn : Voilà, maintenant tu sais pourquoi je porte pas mes baskets TT_TT

Gingka : C'est à cause d'hier ça ?!

Wonderinn : Oui, et ça fait super mal ! Putain de chaussures et putain de chaleur qui fait gonfler les pieds !

Ryuga : *regarde en haut du chemin* Bon, on bouge ?

Wonderinn : Go ! n_n

 _Le groupe se met en marche dans la joie et la bonne humeur…sauf pour Madoka qui tire la tronche jusqu'au sol. Décidemment, entre elle et Gingka, pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! C'est tout de même pas la mort de grimper un peu ! En plus il y a de l'ombre. Wonderinn marche devant avec Chris qui lui tient la main et Ryuga et Kyoya qui marchent à côté du tout nouveau couple. En dix minutes, ils ont atteint les chutes d'eau._

Kyoya : *regarde la cascade* Plutôt impressionnant !

Wonderinn : C'est pas les chutes du Niagara, mais c'est pas mal ! C'est encore plus impressionnant en hiver, quand la cascade est gelée ^^

Gingka : C'est où qu'on se baigne, parce que là je crève de chaud !

Wonderinn : Juste en bas !

 _La sadique montre du doigt un petit sentier qui mène au pied de la cascade. Arrivés au bout du sentier, les six admirent le bassin créé par la cascade._

Gingka : Oh oui, ça donne trop envie de se baigner !

Chris : On doit se changer avant…

Wonderinn : *montre du doigt une sorte de grotte camouflée par des buissons* Vous pouvez vous changer là-bas, personne vous verra. Il y a déjà personne mais bon…

Ryuga : Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! T'as tué tout le monde ?

Wonderinn : Non, mais il y a très peu de monde à cette heure-ci. C'est plus vers le milieu d'après-midi que les gens viennent.

Kyoya : *va vers la grotte* Bon, amenez-vous !

 _Les garçons s'éclipsent donc pour se changer derrière les buissons de la grotte (ne pas saigner du nez, ne pas saigner du nez…) et reviennent assez rapidement. Gingka est le premier à se jeter à l'eau, avec son maillot bleu tout simple. Madoka préfère lézarder au soleil, allongée sur un rocher plat avec son maillot jaune à nœud. Le reste du groupe s'est assis sur un grand rocher, les pieds dans l'eau._

Chris : *ajuste son maillot pourpre* C'est agréable ici, il fait super bon !

Ryuga : *caresse les cheveux de Kyoya qui a la tête sur ses genoux* J'avoue, j'aime bien.

Wonderinn : *rigole* Ça va Kyo ? Il est confortable le maillot noir avec des flammes de Ryu ? _(…Pardon, j'ai eu une absence en imaginant Ryu en maillot de bain avec la tête de Kyo, aussi en maillot, sur ses genoux…*v*)_

Kyoya : *ricane* Ouais, ça va !

Chris : *regarde Wonderinn et rougit* Il te va bien ton maillot…

Wonderinn : *sourit et embrasse Chris* Merci n_n

 _La jeune fille porte un maillot deux pièces blanc à pois noirs avec une bordure rose et des crânes discrets sur deux médailles elles aussi discrètes. Mais la médaille placée sur le haut du maillot semble retenir l'attention de Chris._

Ryuga : Tu veux de l'aide blondinet ?

Chris : *rougit* J'suis pas en train de mater ! Il y a un truc écrit sur la médaille !

Ryuga : Mais oui bien sûr ! Eh, c'est ta nana maintenant, rince toi les yeux si t'en as envie !

Chris : *rougit encore plus* J'suis pas un pervers !

Wonderinn : Vous pourriez éviter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ?

Chris : Désolé…

Wonderinn : Pour ton info Ryu, il y a vraiment un truc écrit sur la médaille ! Il y a marqué « Sorry 4 The Mess ».

Ryuga : Ah…okay.

Kyoya : T'as toujours les idées mal placées Ryu !

Ryuga : Navré, j'suis comme ça !

Kyoya : Et ça veut dire quoi « Sorry 4 The Mess » ?

Wonderinn : Ça veut dire « Désolée pour le bordel » ^^

Chris : La phrase que j'ai le plus répété à ma mère…

Kyoya : Idem !

Gingka : *fait de grands signes* Vous voulez pas venir vous baigner ?

Wonderinn : Moi je préfère rester ici, j'aime bien prendre le soleil !

Chris : *prend la main de Wonderinn* Moi je reste avec toi…

Kyoya : Hors de question que je bouge, je suis trop bien là !

Ryuga : Bon bah s'il bouge pas, moi je peux pas bouger non plus, désolé Hagane ! Tu vas devoir rester tout seul !

Gingka : Bande de méchants…

Wonderinn : *se décale pour se mettre sur les genoux de Chris* Là, on est encore mieux ! n_n

Chris : *sourit et enlace Wonderinn*

Ryuga : Vous êtes niais nom de Dieu !

Chris : Je m'en bas les couilles à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! Je suis heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Kyoya : Ryu, je te rappelle qu'on est pas comme tout le monde nous !

Ryuga : Je sais, mais j'ai tendance à oublier.

 _L'après-midi s'écoule, le groupe passe un bon moment. Gingka s'amuse tout seul dans l'eau jusqu'à en avoir marre et lézarde ensuite à côté de sa chérie. Comme l'avait dit Wonderinn, des gens arrivent à la cascade vers 15H et regardent le groupe avec des grands yeux écarquillés. C'est sûr que pour des humains normaux, ça doit faire bizarre de voir un mec aux cheveux blancs avec une mèche rouge et des yeux dorés de reptile et un autre aux cheveux verts ! Vers l'heure du goûter, et comme Gingka devient trop relou, Wonderinn décide qu'il est temps de rentrer. Les garçons repartent se changer dans la petite grotte (ne toujours pas saigner du nez, ne toujours pas saigner du nez…) et les filles remettent leurs vêtements par-dessus leurs maillots. La téléportation se passe bien, et les voilà de retour à la maison !_

Wonderinn : Home sweet home ! Il commençait à y avoir un peu trop de gens à mon goût…

Gingka : Le goûter ! Le goûter ! *v*

Kyoya : Il commence à me faire chier le rouquin !

Wonderinn : *soupire* Bon Gingka, tu peux aller dans le jardin manger des mirabelles.

Gingka : OUAAAAAAAAIS ! *v*

 _Le roux part comme une fusée dans le jardin pendant que le reste de la bande se facepalm. Même moi qui écris, il me désespère ! Wonderinn monte dans sa chambre pour se changer, comme Madoka, et redescend pour retrouver Chris et s'offrir une séance de câlins bien méritée ! Ça ferait bien marrer Ryuga et Kyoya, mais ils sont dans la cour en train de discuter. Dans la soirée, Wonderinn commence à s'affairer dans la cour avec l'aide de Chris, ce qui intrigue les deux sadiques._

Ryuga : *se lève du banc* Hey, vous faites quoi ?

Wonderinn : On installe le barbecue ! Ce soir, je vous fais ma spécialité préférée d'ici et c'est encore meilleur au barbecue n_n

Kyoya : Tu sais utiliser un barbecue toi ?

Wonderinn : Tu demandes ça parce que je suis une fille, monsieur le macho ?

Kyoya : Euuuuuh…réflexe, c'est à cause de Madoka !

Ryuga : Ouais nan mais Madoka c'est pas Wonder !

Kyoya : Oui je sais, mais j'ai tellement été obligé de trainer avec cette gourdasse _(tant de haine !)_ que j'ai l'habitude qu'une fille ne sache pas se débrouiller d'elle-même…

Chris : A ce point ?

Kyoya : Elle est reloue Madoka ! Très intelligente okay, mais pas débrouillarde du tout…

Wonderinn : Mais je ne suis pas elle ! Et oui, je sais utiliser un barbecue ! Avec mes pouvoirs, je sais même l'utiliser à distance n_n

Kyoya : Et c'est quoi cette spécialité ?

Wonderinn : De la morbiflette !

Ryuga : Moi qui croyais avoir eu ma dose de noms de merde pour la journée…

Chris : Et c'est quoi la morbiflette ?

Wonderinn : Une saucisse fourrée avec des pommes de terre et du morbier ! C'est de là que vient le nom, c'est une contraction des mots « morbier » et « tartiflette ». Morbier parce que c'est le fromage qu'il y a dedans, et tartiflette parce que ça en a un peu le goût ^^

Ryuga : Vous mangez des trucs bizarres en France…

Wonderinn : C'est super bon ! Et ça tient bien au corps !

Kyoya : Et on mange quoi en dessert ?

Wonderinn : De la glace à la vanille, avec un petit détail en option qui devrait vous plaire à vous deux !

Ryuga : C'est-à-dire ?

Wonderinn : Vous verrez bien n_n

 _Une fois le barbecue installé et mis en route, Wonderinn déplace la table une nouvelle fois et l'agrandit. Gingka, toujours dans le jardin à se gaver de mirabelles et de prunes, finit par être rassasié de fruits et revient dans la cour pour faire une sieste dans un transat avant le dîner. Madoka rejoint ses amis dans la cour et ils discutent en attendant que les braises du barbecue soient prêtes. Une fois les braises assez chaudes et les saucisses cuites, les six se mettent à table (après que Ryuga ait réveillé Gingka en le poussant de son transat) et peuvent donc enfin goûter cette intrigante spécialité !_

Wonderinn : *en train de servir* Faites attention en découpant, ça peut éventuellement gicler un peu et ça brûle. J'en ai déjà fait les frais…

Kyoya : C'est qu'elle est dangereuse ta spécialité préférée !

Wonderinn : Dangereuse mais délicieuse !

 _Les cinq invités goûtent donc et l'avis est unanime : c'est très bon ! Très bon mais ultra calorique. Gingka en reprend trois fois, comme c'est étonnant tiens ! Saloperie d'ectomorphe de Gingka. Wonderinn se lève et va chercher le pot de glace et un bocal qui ressemble à un pot de confiture._

Wonderinn : Voilà la glace à la vanille ! ^^

Gingka : Glaaaaaaaaaaace *v*

Kyoya : Yu, sors de ce corps !

Chris : C'est quoi ce pot ?

Wonderinn : C'est pour Ryu et Kyo ! C'est des grillotines, des cerises baignant dans de l'eau de vie !

Ryuga : De l'eau de vie ? Oh ça c'est bon !

Kyoya : C'est sympa de penser à nous !

 _Wonderinn sert ses invités et Ryuga et Kyoya recouvrent leurs glaces de cerises à l'eau de vie. Heureusement que c'est pas trop fort en alcool sinon ils finiraient bourrés tous les deux ! Les six restent à table un moment après le dessert et se décident à aller se coucher vers 22H. Tandis que Wonderinn ferme les volets de sa chambre, Chris est assis dans son lit…leur lit ? Bon bref ! Une question le taraude, mais il n'ose pas la poser._

Wonderinn : *se met au lit, à côté de Chris* Tout va bien Chris ?

Chris : Hum…ouais. J'ai…envie de te poser une question mais…je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise que je te pose cette question…

Wonderinn : Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas le genre à m'énerver pour une question !

Chris : *rougit* C'est…c'est quoi ton vrai prénom ? Wonderinn, c'est un pseudo pas vrai ? J'aimerais savoir…ton vrai prénom.

 _Wonderinn a l'air surprise puis se met à sourire et se penche à l'oreille du blond pour lui chuchoter son vrai prénom. Chris sert sa petite-amie contre lui et s'allonge pendant qu'elle éteint la lumière._

Wonderinn : *chuchote* Tu devras le garder pour toi hein. Si j'ai un pseudo, c'est pas pour rien.

Chris : *chuchote* Bien sûr, je ne le répèterai pas. En tout cas, tu as un joli prénom.

Wonderinn : Merci. Je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit beau blond.

Chris : *embrasse Wonderinn* Bonne nuit…petite sadique.

 _Ainsi s'achève une nouvelle journée, riche en guimauve ! De la bonne guimauve !_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin de ce chapitre !_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est bon, je valide ce chapitre._**

 ** _Moi : Euh…merci ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Du coup, c'est quoi ton vrai prénom ?_**

 ** _Moi : Genre t'as cru que j'allais le dire ? Mon pseudo il est là pour une raison hein !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Un indice au moins !_**

 ** _Moi : Okay ! Mon prénom rime avec celui de Chris n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Quelle belle coïncidence !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Toi fais gaffe, je crois que Komachu en a après toi._**

 ** _Chris : Je sais, d'ailleurs je vais pas rester moi. On se voit une prochaine fois ! *s'enfuit en courant*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wah, le message hyper guimauve au début ! C'est trop niais !_**

 ** _Moi : C'est grâce à mes lecteurs que j'ai la motivation d'écrire et de publier, je les remercie comme il se doit !_**

 ** _Kyoya : N'empêche, c'était guimauve._**

 ** _Moi : Oui bah merde !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Sinon, ça va le lycée ?_**

 ** _Moi : On parle de désir en philo, le prof part parfois un peu dans tous les sens. On a regardé un film sur les métamorphoses d'Ovide, j'ai jamais vu autant de gens nus dans un film en classe…_**

 ** _Ryuga : What ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : La philoooooo !_**

 ** _Moi : Et puis j'ai une montagne de boulot en physique-chimie, mais sinon ça va !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tes lecteurs doivent tellement s'en battre leur race !_**

 ** _Moi : …Peut-être…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Après, je suis pas dans leurs têtes et je veux pas y être._**

 ** _Moi : Tu serais traumatisé à vie ! Bon, review ? *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : A la prochaine ! Ah oui, je vous préviens que si ça commence à fangirler en review, va y avoir des morts ! C'est toi que je regarde Komachu ! Espèce de sale psychopathe de mes deux !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu viens de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Bonne chance…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Hein ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu verras…_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Moi : Coucouuuuuuu n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Yo._**

 ** _Kyoya : …_**

 ** _Moi : Pas le moral, Kyo ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Fais pas comme si tu savais pas…_**

 ** _Moi : Bah oui mais aussi faut pas énerver Komachu ! Tu le sais pourtant !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oui, mais il est suicidaire._**

 ** _Kyoya : Le pire c'est qu'il a raison._**

 ** _Moi : A ce stade-là, tu n'es plus suicidaire Kyo, tu es masochiste ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : …_**

 ** _Ryuga : Qui ne dit mot consent._**

 ** _Kyoya : …_**

 ** _Moi : Tu boudes ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : …Je vais aller me mettre en position fœtale dans un coin et pleurer des larmes de sang, je reviendrai à la fin du chapitre._**

 ** _Ryuga : Moral de l'histoire : ne pas énerver Komachu. Ou Fairy Selene. Ou n'importe quel autre lecteur de ces putains de fics !_**

 ** _Moi : Tout à fait n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *en position fœtale*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, tu me fais le disclaimer Ryu ? De toute façon t'as pas le choix, Kyo est parti faire sa dépression._**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Cobra Neurotoxique : Ah tiens, recoucou ! Ça faisait longtemps n_n  
Il se trouve que Kyo n'avait pas pensé aux fanboys, donc oui, tu es à l'abri ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, BeyBlade ne sera jamais au niveau de Yu-Gi-Oh question « coupes de cheveux cheloues » -_-'  
En ce qui concerne le pari de Ryu et Kyo, je ne l'écrirai pas dans cette fic mais il se pourrait bien qu'il soit l'objet d'une fic à lui tout seul ! ^_^_**

 ** _Marius : Moi aussi j'adore les légendes urbaines et les creepypastas, je kiffe me faire peur, copiiiiiiiiiiine ^^  
Moi aussi j'aime bien Damian, grâce à Komachu entre autre, et j'aime bien utiliser Reiji comme gros fils de pute dans mes fics ! Il est taillé pour ce rôle XD_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Sortie en ville**

 _Ce matin à Authume, un petit miracle se produit : Gingka est le premier levé ! Hallelujah ! Mais au fait…pourquoi ?_

Gingka : *se traine vers la cuisine* Mangeeeeeeeeeeer ! J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiim ! *v*

 _Ah bah oui, forcément. J'espérais quoi moi ? Bref, le roux s'assoit à la table de la cuisine et regarde autour de lui. Il se retrouve (un peu) comme un con, ne sachant pas où est la bouffe. J'en peux plus de sa connerie et pourtant je suis l'auteure ! Notre rouquin se retrouve donc à manger des fruits, vu qu'ils sont posés sur la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Wonderinn et Chris se lèvent à leur tour et s'étonnent de voir Gingka déjà debout._

Wonderinn : Bah Gingka ? T'es tombé du lit ?

Gingka : J'avais faim…

Chris : Je suis tellement pas étonné.

Wonderinn : Ouais, moi non plus…

Gingka : T'as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ?

Wonderinn : *s'assoit sur les genoux de Chris* La période de canicule est enfin terminée ! Donc, j'ai prévu qu'on aille faire un tour dans la ville d'à côté qui s'appelle Dole ^^

Gingka : On va voir des gens du coup !

Wonderinn : Malheureusement oui…

Gingka : Pourquoi « malheureusement » ?

Wonderinn : Je suis comme Ryu, j'ai des tendances agoraphobes ! La foule ça m'angoisse de ouf ! Et en plus j'aime pas trop les gens moi…

Gingka : Bande d'asociales…

Chris : Vaut mieux être asociale que d'être naïf comme toi et d'essayer de devenir ami avec le monde entier !

Gingka : Mais euh, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi TT_TT

Chris : Désolé, faut croire que la jeune fille actuellement assise sur mes genoux déteint sur moi !

Wonderinn : Tant mieux n_n

Gingka : Au secours…

Madoka : *arrive dans la cuisine en baillant* Bonjour tout le monde.

Wonderinn et Chris : *d'une même voix* Salut !

Gingka : Bonjour ma puce ^^

Madoka : Si t'es levé aussi tôt, c'est que tu avais faim, pas vrai ?

Gingka : …Oui…

Madoka : *soupire* T'es pas croyable !

Gingka : Je sais…

Madoka : Ryuga et Kyoya ne sont toujours pas levés ?

Chris : Ça doit être à cause des cerises à l'eau de vie d'hier.

Wonderinn : J'avoue, ils ont peut-être un peu forcé la dose…

Chris : L'alcool, ça fait bien dormir !

Wonderinn : Et ça colle de vilaines migraines au réveil !

Madoka : Oh ça devrait aller, ils étaient pas bourrés hier soir non plus.

Chris : C'est pas parce que t'es pas bourré que l'alcool n'agit pas sur ton organisme.

Wonderinn : De plus, je pense que Ryu et Kyo font partie de cette catégorie de gens qui doivent boire des litres d'alcools avant d'être VRAIMENT bourrés !

Gingka : Je te trouve étrangement bien renseignée sur le sujet !

Wonderinn : Je regarde des vidéos sur YouTube, et j'écoute les récits de mes potes qui font des soirées ^_^

Chris : Tu veux dire que t'as jamais fait de soirée ?

Wonderinn : Pas encore, non ! Mais je compte bien en faire ! J'ai des litres de rhum qui attendent d'être transformés en délicieux punch !

Ryuga : Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit « punch » ?

Wonderinn : Ah, enfin debout ! n_n

Chris : T'as abandonné Kyoya ?

Ryuga : Il dort encore, et j'ai pas osé le réveiller. Il peut devenir vraiment très agressif si on le réveille…

Wonderinn : Moi aussi ! Mais généralement, je me contente juste de pousser des grognements…

Gingka : *commence à s'endormir à table*

Chris : *pousse Gingka* Debout le roux ! Tu t'es pas levé si tôt pour te rendormir comme un con !

Gingka : *tombe de la table* AOUCH ! Nan mais ça va pas ?!

Chris : Ah merde, je pensais pas avoir autant de force…

Ryuga : Je pense pas que tu aies une force démentielle mais plutôt que Gingka est un gros fragile.

Wonderinn : Je pense aussi !

Gingka : Je vous hais…TT_TT

Madoka : Bon allez, viens te doucher plutôt ! Ça te réveillera !

Gingka : J'arrive…

 _Pendant que Gingka et Madoka se douchent, les trois autres prennent leur petit-déjeuner calmement. Kyoya descend dans la cuisine peu après, en se massant le crâne._

Kyoya : *d'une voix endormie et pâteuse* Yo…

Wonderinn : Ah ouais, t'es vraiment dans le mal toi ce matin !

Kyoya : J'ai abusé sur les cerises à l'eau de la vie, il a fait chaud cette nuit et j'ai galéré à dormir. Maintenant j'ai une migraine de merde…

Wonderinn : Doliprane ?

Kyoya : Je suis pas contre.

 _Gingka et Madoka sortent de la salle de bain tandis que Kyoya mange des céréales et avale son cachet de Doliprane. Chris et Wonderinn vont tour à tour se laver (non, toujours pas en même temps), suivis ensuite par Kyoya (dont la migraine s'est enfin calmé) et Ryuga. Une fois tout le monde propre, Wonderinn explique le programme de la journée pendant le déjeuner._

Wonderinn : Dole est une grande ville, pas immense non plus mais il y a des trucs à faire ! Contrairement à ici, LOL…

Gingka : *en train de se goinfrer de carottes*

Madoka : *soupire et pense* Mais pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ?

Chris : On va y faire quoi du coup ?

Wonderinn : Se balader, je vais vous montrer les endroits que je connais ! Et acheter du chocolat aussi, et des desserts pour le dîner de ce soir ^^

Gingka : Chocolat ? *v*

Ryuga : Toi, commence pas ! Ma tolérance a des limites !

Gingka : Parce que tu en as une de tolérance ?

Ryuga : Oui, une tolérance à ta connerie ! Et je sens qu'elle va pas tarder à exploser !

Wonderinn : Tu sais Ryu, j'ai inventé une échelle pour mesurer la connerie, un peu comme l'échelle de Richter qui mesure la puissance des tremblements de terre ! J'ai appelé ça l'échelle de Masamune n_n

Ryuga : Putain, fais breveter ton idée ! Elle est géniale !

Kyoya : J'approuve !

Gingka : Et je suis à combien moi sur cette échelle ?

Wonderinn : La valeur étalon étant Masamune qui est évidemment à 10 sur l'échelle de lui-même, toi je t'attribue un généreux 9,5 sur l'échelle de Masamune ^^

Gingka : Merci TT_TT

Chris : Je vais me servir de cette échelle tout le temps pour mesurer la connerie des gens ! C'est une merveilleuse invention !

Wonderinn : Merci, j'en suis fière ! _(Des bisous à Komachu, qui a approuvé cette idée d'échelle de la connerie XD)_

Madoka : On va enfin voir du monde, respirer le bon air et se dégourdir les jambes dans des jolies ruelles n_n

Ryuga : Oh putain, pas des gens…

Kyoya : Je n'aime pas côtoyer d'autres êtres humains inconnus…

Gingka : Je crois que vous avez des gros problèmes de socialisation !

Chris : Noooooon, tu crois ? Merci Captain Obvious !

Gingka : T'es limite pire que Kyoya et Ryuga en fait !

Chris : Hum…mouais ! ^^

Gingka : J'en peux plus TT_TT

Wonderinn : Allez, finissez vos desserts et on y va après !

Gingka : Oh nan, je vais encore me faire brasser l'estomac par la téléportation…

Wonderinn : Tant pis pour toi !

 _Le taux de bolossage de Gingka dans cette fic atteint des sommets ! Une fois le repas terminé, les six se retrouvent dans le salon. Wonderinn ajuste son short bleu turquoise, son débardeur blanc et attache ses sandales bleues. Elle met ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et son bracelet à pointes sur son bras gauche, puis se tourne vers ses…bah ses otages techniquement mais bon ! La jeune fille semble perplexe en regardant les quatre garçons._

Gingka : …Quoi ? J'ai de la crème chantilly sur le visage ?

Wonderinn : Alors oui, mais c'est pas ça le problème !

Gingka : *s'essuie les coins de la bouche*

Ryuga : Et c'est quoi le problème du coup ?

Wonderinn : Le problème, c'est vos tenues les gars !

Kyoya : Quoi ? Mais elles sont cools nos tenues !

Wonderinn : Je dis pas le contraire, mais je vous rappelle qu'on va en ville et qu'on va devoir se fondre parmi les êtres humains normaux.

Chris : Ah ouais, pas faux…

Wonderinn : Le pire c'est quand même toi Ryu ! Si tu y vas dans cette tenue, absolument TOUT LE MONDE va te regarder chelou !

Ryuga : Bon, et tu proposes quoi du coup ?

Wonderinn : Je vais vous relooker un par un n_n

Kyoya : Toi ? Nous relooker ?

Wonderinn : Aie confiance mon cher Kyo ! Tu parles à une fille passionnée de mode et de style ! _(Je joue à des jeux de mode genre « La Maison du Style » entre deux parties de Smash Bros ou Pokémon XD)_

Ryuga : Moi je ne doute pas de tes capacités ! Vas-y, amuse-toi !

 _Wonderinn détaille Ryuga de la tête aux pieds en réfléchissant puis claque des doigts. Un éclat blanc entoure le dragon et quand il disparait, Ryuga porte maintenant un perfecto en cuir noir clouté sur un t-shirt blanc dont l'encolure est brodée d'étoiles noires. La sadique n'a pas touché à son pantalon ou ses bottes, mais le blanc a maintenant un look un peu plus normal !_

Wonderinn : Tadaaaaaa ! Ton avis ?

Ryuga : Génial ! T'as même retroussé les manches pour qu'on voie mon bracelet à pointes ! Mais t'as fait quoi de ma manchette ?

Wonderinn : Dans ta chambre, et j'ai mis L-Drago dans le boitier de ta ceinture ! T'inquiète, je te sépare pas de ta toupie ^^

Ryuga : Cool, merci. Je kiffe en tout cas !

Wonderinn : Bien ! Kyo, c'est toi le prochain !

Kyoya : J'ai le droit de garder un t-shirt qui arrive au-dessus du nombril ?

Wonderinn : Bah non, c'est justement ça qu'il faut changer ! C'est pas très bien vu pour un mec de porter ce genre de trucs…

Kyoya : Putain, monde de merde…

Wonderinn : Je vais t'arranger ça !

 _Cette fois, Wonderinn ne réfléchit même pas et claque immédiatement des doigts. Le même éclat blanc entoure Kyoya et, une fois dissipé, le vert regarde sa nouvelle tenue. Il porte maintenant un simple t-shirt à manches courtes noir, un jean délavé et légèrement déchiré et une ceinture dont la grosse boucle représente une tête de lion. Il a gardé ses bottes, son collier et ses mitaines._

Wonderinn : Et voilà ! Tu en penses quoi ?

Kyoya : J'en pense que j'aurais jamais dû douter de toi ! C'est mortel, t'as carrément bien compris mon style !

Wonderinn : Je l'avais bien dit u_u

Chris : C'est moi le suivant ?

Wonderinn : Oui beau blond, c'est ton tour !

 _Le blondinet rougit tandis que Wonderinn réfléchit. Après un moment, elle claque des doigts et une nouvelle fois, l'éclat blanc apparait et entoure Chris. Le blond se retrouve habillé d'une chemise légère en jean dont les manches sont retroussées au ¾, ouverte sur un simple t-shirt blanc à manches courtes sur lequel est dessinée la constellation complète d'Orion. C'est tout ce que Wonderinn a changé, Chris n'ayant pas un look trop « bizarre »._

Wonderinn : Je n'ai pas changé grand-chose, mais je te trouve encore plus beau Chris ^_^

Chris : J'aime bien, surtout le t-shirt !

Wonderinn : Gingka, il reste plus que toi !

Gingka : Bourreau, fais ton office…

 _Wonderinn ricane et claque des doigts. L'éclat blanc entoure le rouquin et met plus de temps à se dissiper que pour les trois autres garçons ! Quand enfin il disparait, Gingka porte désormais un pantalon en toile bleu, des baskets blanches à bordures bleues et un t-shirt à rayures blanches et bleues, mais un bleu un peu plus clair que celui du pantalon et des chaussures, portant l'inscription « Je peux pas, j'ai poney ! ». Le foulard et les mitaines du rouquin sont portés disparus, mais il a toujours son bandeau et son cache-nez._

Wonderinn : Je suis très fière du résultat ! Toi il fallait changer un max, déso pas déso Gingka mais j'aime pas ton style de base !

Gingka : Oui bon ça à la limite je m'en fiche, mais pourquoi cette phrase sur mon t-shirt ?

Wonderinn : Bah quoi ? C'est rigolo ! Pégase c'est un cheval avec des ailes en plus ! _(Pour l'info, j'ai un sweat avec cette phrase dessus et un émoji licorne XD)_

Gingka : C'est toujours moi qui en prend plein la gueule, j'en ai ras le cul !

Wonderinn : Mais c'est drôle ! Et puis je t'ai bien relooké non ?

Madoka : Elle a raison Gingka, tu es super dans cette tenue !

Gingka : C'est vrai ?

Madoka : Bah oui, puisque je te le dis ^^

Gingka : Alors tout va bien ! ^^

Madoka : Tiens au fait, en parlant d'inscription, ça veut dire quoi ce qu'il est écrit sur ton débardeur Wonderinn ?

Wonderinn : Ah, « Wildness » ? Ça veut dire « sauvagerie » !

Kyoya : Classe !

Wonderinn : Bon, on va pas faire un débat vestimentaire pendant des heures ! Let's go pour la téléportation !

 _La jeune fille se concentre et ce même éclat blanc (décidément, c'est la star de ce chapitre !) entoure la bande. Quand il se dissipe, les six ouvrent leurs yeux qu'ils avaient fermés pour ne pas être aveuglés. Ils sont au bord d'un canal, sous un pont._

Gingka : Me sens pas bieeeeen é_è

Kyoya : Ça nous fait une belle jambe !

Wonderinn : *descend ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez* Aussi beau temps que prévu ! ^^

Chris : *regarde les alentours* C'est sympa ici.

Ryuga : On est sous un pont mec. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu nous as téléportés sous un pont ?

Wonderinn : Pour que personne ne nous voie, c'est pas le moment que quelqu'un crame mes pouvoirs !

Chris : Tu peux pas empêcher qu'on te voie utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

Wonderinn : Non, j'ai beaucoup de pouvoirs mais je n'peux pas tout faire en même temps. Ça me réclamerait trop d'énergie et des complications scénaristiques !

Madoka : Comme c'est fleuri ! Il y a même des nénuphars dans le canal !

Ryuga : Ça veut dire que l'eau est pure et non-polluée.

Gingka : Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

Ryuga : Hagane…quand on passe sa vie en voyage, le minimum c'est d'avoir des connaissances suffisantes en ce qui concerne les plantes.

Gingka : *vexé* Et tu m'expliques en quoi ça t'a servi de savoir que les nénuphars se développent uniquement dans une eau pure et non-polluée.

Ryuga : Mais t'es tellement con mon pauvre, j'ai presque de la peine pour toi à force ! Ça me servait à savoir dans quels points d'eau je pouvais boire ou me laver.

Gingka : *marmonne et boude*

Chris : Gingka, je vais commencer à croire que tu le fais exprès.

Madoka : Non, il ne fait pas exprès, et c'est peut-être pire comme ça d'ailleurs…

Gingka : Wonderinn, ramène-moi à la maison steuplait ! J'en ai marre, je sers juste de punching-ball à tout le monde !

Wonderinn : Non ! Tu restes, et on ne discute pas !

Gingka : *s'assoit par terre* Tant pis, moi je bouge pas…

Kyoya : *ricane* Oooooh, le bébé boude ?

Madoka : *soupire* Gingka, s'il te plait…

Wonderinn : *se met à la hauteur de Gingka* Allez, viens ! Tu sais quoi ? Quand on sera chez le chocolatier, je t'achèterai une sucette chocolat-guimauve ! Ça te va ?

Gingka : *relève la tête* Pour de vrai ? *v*

Wonderinn : Promis n_n

Gingka : *se relève en un bond* Alors c'est d'accord ! ^^

Ryuga : T'es hyper corruptible Hagane.

Kyoya : En plus d'avoir 5 ans d'âge mental !

Gingka : *tellement content qu'il ne les écoute même pas*

Wonderinn : Allez, en route mauvaise troupe !

Chris : *prend la main de Wonderinn* Tu vas vraiment lui acheter une sucette ?

Wonderinn : Ouais, de toute façon j'en voulais trop une moi aussi ! *v*

Chris : Ah, j'ai trouvé un de tes points faibles !

Wonderinn : Le chocolat est ma grosse faiblesse, oui ^_^'

 _Les six sortent d'en-dessous le pont et montent sur ledit pont. La journée est ensoleillée, des bateaux stationnent sur les bords du canal et des gens se baladent en ville. Sur le pont, la bande regarde les environs avec intérêt. Les gens passent à côté d'eux sans leur accorder des regards choqués._

Wonderinn : Mon plan a fonctionné ! ^^

Ryuga : Aux cascades, on me regardait bizarrement à cause de mes cheveux et de mes yeux. Ça leur fait rien là ?

Wonderinn : Ici, les gens sont habitués à l'excentricité de la jeunesse ! C'est pas rare que des jeunes se teignent les cheveux et/ou portent des lentilles de couleur !

Ryuga : Ah, okay.

Kyoya : C'est quoi cette plaque de métal par terre ? Et pourquoi il y a un chat dessiné dessus ?

Wonderinn : Une spécialité de Dole ! Il y en a plusieurs en ville des plaques de ce style et elles forment ce qu'on appelle « le parcours du chat » ! En gros, si on suit ce parcours on peut voir toutes les meilleurs choses de la ville.

Madoka : C'est sympa comme idée pour faire découvrir la ville aux touristes n_n

Wonderinn : La grande ville la plus proche, c'est Dijon et ils ont un truc similaire qui s'appelle « la parcours de la chouette » ^^

Gingka : La ville de la moutarde ?

Wonderinn : Euh oui, entre autre.

Chris : On va où au fait ?

Wonderinn : On se balade ! Et là, on va vers les ruelles de la vieille ville.

Kyoya : AAAAAAH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! UNE ARAIGNÉE GÉANTE !

 _Le vert lâche la main de Ryuga et se cache derrière lui en tremblant, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Ses cinq compagnons regardent autour d'eux et voient sur la pelouse une grosse sculpture d'araignée en métal._

Chris : Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

Madoka : Kyoya vient de perdre toute sa crédibilité, je crois…

Wonderinn : Dis-moi Ryu, Kyo serait pas un peu arachnophobe par hasard ?

Ryuga : Oui, il l'est…

Kyoya : *toujours caché derrière Ryuga* Wonder, si c'est toi qui a fait apparaitre une araignée géante, tu peux bien aller te faire foutre !

Wonderinn : C'est pas moi ! Et c'est pas une vraie, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste une sculpture !

Kyoya : *passe la tête au-dessus de l'épaule de Ryuga pour regarder* A-ah oui…c'est une sculpture…

Gingka : *éclate de rire*

Madoka : Arrête de rigoler Gingka, c'est pas drôle.

Gingka : *toujours mort de rire* Bah si !

Kyoya : *se passe une main sur le visage, toujours tremblant*

Ryuga : Ça va Kyo ?

Kyoya : *soupire* A peu près ouais…

Chris : T'es sûr mec ? T'as les jambes qui tremblent…

Kyoya : C'est le temps que je me calme, ça va aller…

Wonderinn : Gingka…arrête de rigoler !

Gingka : *encore et toujours mort de rire*

Wonderinn : *frappe Gingka à l'arrière du crâne de toutes ses forces* ARRÊTE DE RIRE !

Gingka : *se masse le crâne* Okay okay ! J'arrête…

Chris : Tout le monde nous regarde…

Wonderinn : On s'en fout, c'est pas important.

Madoka : Heureusement que t'es pas arachnophobe à 100% Kyoya, t'aurais probablement fait une attaque cardiaque.

Kyoya : Bah j'ai déjà le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse là, et probablement plus aucune couleur sur mon visage…

Chris : Je confirme, t'es tout blanc.

Ryuga : Tu veux pas t'assoir ? Tu commences à me faire peur là.

Kyoya : Non, c'est bon. Promis je vais bien !

Wonderinn : Il y a des sculptures de ce style un peu partout en ville, mais normalement on en verra pas d'autres.

Gingka : Tu m'as fait super mal Wonderinn…

Wonderinn : Ça t'apprendra à te foutre de la gueule d'un mec à cause de sa phobie ! Excuse-toi d'ailleurs !

Gingka : Okay…pardon Kyoya, je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi.

Kyoya : J'accepte tes excuses, mais t'as pas intérêt à recommencer ! Sinon, je te jure que tu vas morfler !

Ryuga : *ricane* Ah bah ça y est, tu vas mieux.

Kyoya : Ouais, je te l'avais bien dit !

Gingka : *marmonne* C'est toujours moi qui prend…

Wonderinn : Allez, on y retourne ! n_n

 _Le groupe reprend la ballade en observant les alentours. Le canal traverse la vieille ville et des poissons nagent paisiblement dans le courant. Kyoya a entièrement récupéré et s'amuse à faire des blagues politiquement incorrectes avec Chris, Wonderinn et Ryuga. Pourquoi faut toujours que ce soit ces blagues là les plus drôles ? Mais bon, ça c'est une réflexion personnelle. Après avoir traversé des ruelles qui grimpent, les six se retrouvent sur les hauteurs de la ville, devant une colossale cathédrale._

Madoka : Woh…ça c'est un gros bâtiment !

Wonderinn : C'est la grande cathédrale de la ville ! On est plus bien loin du chocolatier.

Gingka : Youpi *v*

Ryuga : Elle est bizarre la place vers laquelle on va. On dirait qu'il est censé y avoir quelque chose.

Wonderinn : En fait, il y a des jets d'eau à cet endroit en été, mais ils ont été désactivés à cause de cette saloperie de canicule.

Chris : Mais elle est finie, non ?

Wonderinn : Depuis aujourd'hui oui, mais ils ont sûrement pas encore eu le temps de les réactiver.

Gingka : *renifle l'air* Chocolaaaaaaaaaaaat *v*

Chris : Gingka, je pense que tu as raté une superbe carrière de chien policier !

Ryuga : *ricane*

Wonderinn : C'est pratique pour se repérer au moins ! ^^

Gingka : *court vers le chocolatier* CHOCOLAT ! *v*

Madoka : Je ne le connais pas, c'est pas mon mec…

Kyoya : *ricane* Si, même si tu ne l'assumes pas !

Wonderinn : Gingka, tu reviens ! Mais c'est pas possible ça, j'ai l'impression de devoir baby-sitter un gosse ! Même Yu il est plus supportable !

Kyoya : Yu il est pardonnable, c'est un gamin ! Il est pas encore bien terminé !

Gingka : *revient vers le groupe* Quoi ? J'ai encore fait une connerie ?

Wonderinn : Je veux juste que tu te tiennes bien chez le chocolatier ! Et que tu arrêtes de partir comme ça aussi, j'ai pas vraiment envie de te paumer…même si tu es très difficile à perdre.

Gingka : Okay, compris !

Wonderinn : C'est bien ! Maintenant on peut rentrer.

 _Les six entrent dans la boutique, fortement climatisée à cause de la canicule. Gingka, qui a promis de bien se tenir, se retient de toutes ses forces de baver. Wonderinn dit bonjour à la vendeuse et regarde avec envie la vitrine des desserts._

Wonderinn : Hésitation ultime…

Chris : Tu ne sais pas quoi prendre hein ?

Wonderinn : Je sais quoi prendre pour moi, mais pas pour vous.

Ryuga : Choisis ce que tu veux, je suis pas difficile moi tu sais.

Chris : Pareil pour moi.

Wonderinn : Bon d'accord alors n_n

Gingka : *fixe les sucettes au chocolat*

Wonderinn : Excusez-moi madame, j'ai fait mon choix !

Vendeuse : Très bien mademoiselle, que voulez-vous ?

Wonderinn : Eh bien je vais prendre deux « Douceur », deux « Passion », deux « Tendresse », deux sucettes chocolat-guimauve et praliné et une boîte de chocolats du chat ^_^ _(Oui, les gâteaux s'appelaient vraiment comme ça !)_

Vendeuse : D'accord.

Chris : T'as assez sur toi pour payer tout ça ?

Wonderinn : Bien sûr ! Ah, comme j'aime mes pouvoirs n_n

Ryuga : C'est sûr, ça a l'air bien pratique.

Vendeuse : *tend deux sacs à Wonderinn* Voilà mademoiselle !

 _Wonderinn paye avec des billets magiquement sortis d'un porte-monnaie en cuir rose et noir (snif, pourquoi j'ai pas des pouvoirs comme ça IRL, ça m'arrangerait TT_TT) et la bande sort de la boutique. Chris a tenu à prendre un des sacs, décidemment quel gentleman ! Tout en marchant, Wonderinn déchire l'enveloppe des sucettes en chocolat._

Wonderinn : *tend une des deux sucettes à Gingka* Tiens, chose promise chose due !

Gingka : *prend la sucette* Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii *v*

Wonderinn : *mange sa sucette à elle* De rien.

Madoka : On va où maintenant ?

Wonderinn : On retourne sous le pont, pour que je puisse faire la téléportation !

Madoka : Oh, déjà ?

Wonderinn : Euh oui, j'avais oublié qu'il faisait quand même chaud aujourd'hui et j'ai pas envie que le chocolat fonde n_n'

Kyoya : Oh merde, on va repasser devant cette affreuse sculpture ?

Wonderinn : Oui, désolée Kyo…

 _Les six refont le chemin en sens inverse, en restant le plus possible à l'ombre pour éviter que le chocolat ne fonde. En repassant devant la sculpture d'araignée, Kyoya détourne les yeux et regarde de l'autre côté du canal. Il remarque alors un attroupement de personnes près d'une maison._

Kyoya : Hey Wonder, il y a quoi là-bas ?

Wonderinn : *suit le regard de Kyoya* Oh, c'est la maison où est né Louis Pasteur ! C'est sans aucun doute l'endroit le plus connu de la ville ^^

Gingka : C'est qui ce Pasteur ?

Tous : *facepalm*

Gingka : Bah quoi ?

Ryuga : Mais quel inculte, putain…

Chris : Pasteur, c'est un médecin français et pour résumer simplement, histoire d'éviter que ton cerveau explose, il a inventé le vaccin ! _(En vrai, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça mais on perdrait le rouquin en allant dans les détails XD)_

Gingka : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ^^

Kyoya : Mais qu'il est con, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi con…

Chris : Grave…

Gingka : Mais j'y peux rien si j'ai pas de culture général…

Madoka : Je vais te faire du rattrapage intensif toi !

Gingka : Oh non, pitié ! J'ai jamais aimé l'école ! TT_TT

Madoka : Je m'en fiche Gingka, j'en ai marre moi !

Gingka : …Bon bah okay, de toute façon je peux pas dire non TT_TT

Kyoya : Je t'en supplie Madoka, fais de ton mieux pour le redresser ! Parce que là ça devient grave…

Madoka : Je ferai mon maximum.

Wonderinn : Allez vite, le chocolat va fondre !

Gingka : Noooooon, pas le chocolat ! :'(

 _Les six se remettent en marche et arrivent en-dessous du pont assez vite. Wonderinn se concentre et la téléportation se déroule rapidement, très rapidement ! De retour dans le salon de la maison, Wonderinn fonce dans la cuisine, suivie par Chris qui a le deuxième sac._

Wonderinn : *ouvre la porte de la cave* Vite, dans le frigo !

Chris : *la suit* Mais pourquoi dans le frigo de la cave et pas celui de la cuisine ?

Wonderinn : Celui de la cave est plus « puissant », il est plus froid. Fuck la logique, il aurait dû être dans la cuisine !

Chris : *pose le sac et sort les desserts avec prudence* Décidemment, cette maison est bizarre ! Les trucs ne sont…pas à leurs places.

Wonderinn : *met tous les chocolats dans le frigo* Ouais, et j'y peux rien !

Chris : *regarde autour de lui* Il y a beaucoup de trucs dans cette cave !

Wonderinn : *remonte les escaliers de la cave* Oui, de quoi tenir un siège même n_n

Chris : *remonte et se prend le haut de l'encadrement de la porte* AIE ! Ah ta raaaaace !

Wonderinn : *se retourne* Oh merde, ça va ?!

Chris : *se tient le front* Ouais ouais, j'avais oublié que la porte est basse…

Wonderinn *lui enlève ses mains* Fais voir ! Bon, ça va, tu vas juste avoir un bleu et peut-être une bosse. Assieds-toi, je vais chercher de l'Arnica !

 _Le blond s'assoit à la table de la cuisine en se massant le crâne pendant que sa petite-amie va dans la salle de bain pour prendre le gel d'Arnica. Kyoya et Ryuga rejoignent le blond dans la cuisine et s'installent avec lui._

Ryuga : On t'a entendu crier, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Chris : Me suis pris la porte de la cave…

Kyoya : *ricane* Grand génie !

Chris : Oui, je sais !

Wonderinn : *revient avec un tube de gel* Désolée, j'ai mis du temps à trouver l'Arnica !

Chris : C'est pas grave, j'ai pas le front ouvert non plus.

Wonderinn : *ouvre le tube et met du gel sur ses doigts* Non, mais tu t'es quand même pris un sacré coup.

Kyoya : *ricane* Comme Gingka avec l'escalier qui grince !

Wonderinn : *s'approche de Chris et étale l'Arnica sur son front* Gingka il a planqué son bleu sous son bandeau.

Kyoya : Je m'en doutais.

Wonderinn : *se lave les mains pour enlever le gel et embrasse Chris* Et un bisou magique pour le grand blessé ! ^^

Chris : *rougit*

Ryuga : *ricane* Guimauve !

Wonderinn : Je m'en fiche Ryu, j'adore la guimauve ^^

Kyoya : On a plus rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

Wonderinn : Siiiiiiii ^^

Ryuga : Et on va faire quoi ?

Wonderinn : *grand sourire de sadique*

Les trois : Oh oh…

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Moui, j'aime les cliffanghers ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu joues à des jeux de mode toi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, j'aime le style mais je n'aime pas les modes. S'habiller comme tout le monde tel un mouton, non merci -_-'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et du coup, tu préfères quel style ?_**

 ** _Moi : Cool, rock ou gothique *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je ne suis pas étonné._**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, moi non plus._**

 ** _Moi : Ta dépression est finie ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, ça va mieux. Mais pourquoi je suis arachnophobe moi maintenant ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Quand j'ai vu les sculptures d'araignées pendant mes vacances cet été, je me suis dit « Putain, si t'es arachnophobe ça doit te faire une sacrée frayeur ! », et voilà d'où m'est venue l'idée n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et c'est toujours pour ma gueule…_**

 ** _Moi : Ryu est déjà à moitié agoraphobe dans la fic, j'allais pas en rajouter !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, qu'on me foute la paix un peu._**

 ** _Moi : Petites reviews, pleaaaaaaase ? *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon bah, salut._**

 ** _Kyoya : A la prochaine !_**

 ** _Moi : Aaaaah, comme ça fait du bien quand vous êtes sympas ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je n'veux pas mourir._**

 ** _Kyoya : Plus jamais j'énerve Komachu, plus jamais…_**

 ** _Moi : Traumatisé le Kyo ! Bon, ciao n_n_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Moi : Coucouuuuuuu, ravie de vous retrouver ! ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu es de bonne humeur…ça sent pas bon…_**

 ** _Moi : Normal : j'adore ce chapitre ! C'est mon deuxième préféré je pense, après le chapitre 3 !_**

 ** _Kyoya : On est morts…_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?!_**

 ** _Moi : En écrivant sur mon ordinateur, pourquoi ? n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Tu…tu as osé !_**

 ** _Moi : Chut, pas de spoil ! Laisse le suspense aux lecteurs n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'ai pas lu le chapitre moi, c'est si grave que ça ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oui ! Enfin pour moi en tout cas…_**

 ** _Moi : Mwhahaha !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon, bah je vais faire le disclaimer moi ! Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Oooooh, mais c'est qu'il le fait tout seul comme un grand maintenant ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais un gamin de 3 ans, STP…_**

 ** _Moi : Euh…il est passé où Ryu ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Parti casser des trucs je crois, il est énervé…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon bah tant pis, il reviendra plus tard ! Bonne lecture n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Cobra Neurotoxique : Je ne savais pas que tu lisais aussi Colocation mentale, du coup j'ai pas répondu à ta dernière review au début du 2_** ** _ème_** ** _chapitre ^^'  
Bon bah, merci pour tes deux reviews du coup ! Moi et les autres gens inconnus dans le bus ou les couloirs du lycée, une grande histoire de non-amour XD Et oui, Skull c'est un peu Ryuga dans l'anime, ce qui rend d'ailleurs très ironique le passage du chapitre où il dit qu'il n'est pas comme Skull ! Et pour les tendances perverses…on ne sait jamais n_n_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : J'adore le Bao X Aguma, et je me suis mise très récemment à apprécier le Chris X Dynamis, notamment grâce à Fairy Selene ! Trop choupinous *v*_**

 ** _Marius : On aime trop les mêmes ships, c'est dingue XD Ne meurs pas tout de suite par contre, tu vas rater des trucs sinon ! On veut TOUS que ça aille plus loin entre Ryuga et Kyoya…enfin en tous cas, tous ceux qui lisent cette fic XD  
P.S : Mmh…donc tu veux faire du sale à Gingka ? Je prends note…^^_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le jeu de la bouteille !**

 _Tous à table, le petit groupe mange paisiblement. Oui enfin, Gingka et Madoka baignent dans l'insouciance mais Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris flippent un peu ! Ils savent que leur hôtesse a préparé quelque chose, et ça ne sent pas bon. Tout le monde sait de quoi elle est capable !_

Wonderinn : C'est l'heure du dessert ! ^^

Gingka : Yay ! *v*

Wonderinn : S'il y en a qui veulent de l'alcool…

Ryuga : Oui moi ! Pour supporter ce que tu veux faire après, je préfère être un minimum alcoolisé !

Madoka et Gingka : Hein ?

Wonderinn : Roooh, t'as gâché la surprise Ryu !

Kyoya : Il n'y avait que ces deux-là qui n'étaient pas au courant, je pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment appeler ça une surprise.

Wonderinn : Ah oui…bon de toute façon vous savez même pas ce que je veux faire n_n

Ryuga : Je préfère boire quand même.

Wonderinn : Okay !

 _La jeune fille se lève et s'éclipse à la cave. Les cinq restés à table envisagent tout ce que pourrait avoir prévu la sadique, mais ils sont bien loin de la vérité ! Alors là, mais tellement loiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Wonderinn revient avec une assiette remplie de desserts et une bouteille._

Wonderinn : Voilà ! Tiens Ryu, c'est de la crème de cassis, ça se boit avec de l'eau comme du sirop. C'est pas trop fort, mais c'est pas mal quand même ^^

Ryuga : Merci, tant que c'est de l'alcool c'est bien.

Kyoya : J'en prends aussi, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin.

Chris : C'est ça, bourrez-vous la gueule ! Les desserts font envie en tout cas.

Wonderinn : Alors, les deux gâteaux marrons sont les « Douceur », c'est au chocolat au lait praliné. Les roses, ce sont les « Tendresse », à la framboise et au chocolat blanc, et les jaunes sont les « Passion », à la mangue, au fruit de la passion et au chocolat noir n_n

Gingka : Putain, ils me font tous envie…*v*

Wonderinn : Tu n'en prends qu'un ! Et j'ai déjà réservé un des Douceur…

Madoka : Je vais prendre un Tendresse !

Kyoya : *en train de se servir un verre* Décidément Madoka, tu es une Barbie !

Ryuga : C'est sûr ! Dès que c'est rose, elle aime.

Madoka : Bon, vous pouvez boire et la fermer s'il vous plait ?

Kyoya : Ouh, on se rebelle ?

Madoka : Vous me gonflez ! Et pourquoi tu t'énerves pas Gingka ?! T'as vu comment ils me parlent !

Gingka : *prend le deuxième Tendresse* Desseeeeeeeeeeert *v*

Madoka : -_-'

Ryuga : *en train de boire*

Chris : Euh Ryuga, doucement ! Tu veux être bourré ou quoi ?

Ryuga : T'en fais pas pour moi, j'encaisse bien l'alcool.

Kyoya : Bon, moi je vais prendre un des Passion ! Ryu, tu prends le deuxième ?

Ryuga : *fait oui de la tête*

Chris : Bon bah j'ai plus trop le choix moi, je vais prendre le deuxième Douceur.

Wonderinn : Tu voulais autre chose ?

Chris : Non, t'inquiète pas. Ça me va parfaitement !

Gingka : *en train de manger*

Madoka : Comment va ton crâne au fait ?

Chris : Bah comme tu peux le constater, j'ai un bleu ! Mais ça va, ça fait pas mal tant que j'appuie pas dessus. J'aurais pu avoir une bosse, mais on s'est bien occupé de moi.

Wonderinn : Bien évidemment ^^

Ryuga : *enchaine les verres*

Kyoya : Doucement toi, tu bois trop vite !

Ryuga : Ah ? Je m'en rends pas compte…

 _Le groupe termine tranquillement le dessert, puis discutent un moment. Wonderinn trépigne sur sa chaise tellement elle a hâte de passer à son jeu ! Ne tenant plus, elle force ses cinq invités à se lever et les traine sous la véranda. Elle les fait s'assoir en cercle et prend une bouteille en verre vide._

Kyoya : Oh non…tu veux faire le jeu de la bouteille ?!

Wonderinn : Oui, mais modifié ! Nan parce que de base, au jeu de la bouteille on doit embrasser la personne que désigne la bouteille mais c'est pas très drôle. Et en plus ça risque de déclencher une apocalypse nucléaire si ça tombe sur certaines personnes…

Gingka : On va faire quoi du coup ?

Wonderinn : *claque des doigts, ce qui fait apparaitre un saladier rempli de bouts de papier* Sur ces papier sont inscrits des défis ! On va faire tourner la bouteille, celui ou celle désigné(e) pioche un papier et réalise le défi ^^ _(Concept totalement inspiré d'un chapitre d'Amour Sucré ! XD)_

Chris : Okay, ça a l'air sympa.

Kyoya : Moi je le sens pas…

Ryuga : Je sais pas pourquoi, moi non plus.

Wonderinn : Qui veut faire tourner la bouteille en premier ?

Gingka : MOI !

Wonderinn : Tu sais que tu peux te désigner tout seul hein ? C'est pas en faisant tourner la bouteille que tu peux te sauver les miches…

Gingka : Ah…bon bah je vais le faire quand même.

 _Le roux fait tourner la bouteille un peu fort et elle fait beaucoup de tours avant de s'arrêter sur Chris. Le blondinet tend le bras et attrape un papier dans le saladier qui a été posé devant Wonderinn._

Chris : « Fais un backflip » ! Oh la vache, j'en ai plus fait depuis une plombe…

Madoka : Fais attention, si tu te plantes tu pourrais te faire très mal…

Chris : Je sais ! Mais bon, c'est le défi.

Ryuga : Ouais mais va pas te tuer non plus ! Tu vas faire pleurer ta copine !

Wonderinn : Pleurer non, hurler oui !

Chris : *embrasse Wonderinn sur le front* Promis, je fais attention.

 _Le blond se recule pour sortir de sous la véranda et prend une grande inspiration. Il ferme les yeux, se concentre et après une bonne minute, il se lance et effectue un backflip parfait avec une réception toute en souplesse !_

Gingka : *applaudit* Alors là ! Chapeau mec !

Wonderinn : C'était trop cool !

Chris : *se rassoit* Merci ! Je suis pas rouillé, je pensais que je l'étais ^^'

Ryuga : Tu te sous-estimes gars.

Wonderinn : Bon, à toi de faire tourner Chris !

 _Le blond fait tourner la bouteille et elle s'arrête cette fois devant Wonderinn. La jeune fille pioche, toute contente._

Wonderinn : « Raconte ta plus grosse bêtise » ! Ah…merde…

Kyoya : *ricane* Tu vas pas nous dire que t'en as jamais fait !

Wonderinn : Ah non, c'est tout le contraire ! J'en ai fait un nombre ahurissant, du coup je sais pas laquelle elle est la plus grosse…

Ryuga : A ce point ?

Wonderinn : Je vais y aller par ordre chronologique, et essayer de toute les dire parce que je pourrais JAMAIS choisir la plus grosse, je sais pas laquelle c'est…

Gingka : Oh…okay.

Wonderinn : Alooooors, quand j'étais toute petite, ma première connerie je crois que ça a été de donner un coup de poing dans le ventre d'un mec qui avait dit que les filles n'avaient pas de force ! Ensuite, j'ai mordu un gamin dans la cour pour avoir son vélo, alors que je l'avais eu juste avant, et puis j'ai été vexé de me faire engueuler du coup j'ai refusé de rentrer en classe quand la maîtresse a tapé dans ses mains.

Gingka : O_o

Madoka : Mais t'es une malade !

Wonderinn : J'étais surtout susceptible…

Ryuga : Le mec qui t'avais dit que les filles n'avaient pas de force a du bien le regretter !

Wonderinn : Oui, plutôt ! Bon, après, en entrant en primaire, je suis…euh…entrée dans une bande et on faisait les 400 coups ! Et j'étais la seule fille de la bande. Et un jour, on a agressé un mec qui portait des lunettes et on s'est fait punir pour une semaine…

Chris : Enfance difficile !

Gingka : Ta meuf est une PSYCHOPATHE !

Ryuga : Je suis tellement fier ! Ça c'est ma sœur ! J'étais pareil quand j'étais enfant, mais moi je me faisais pas choper.

Gingka : Vous me faites vraiment peur O_o

Wonderinn : Je me suis un peu calmé pendant un an et après je suis reparti dans tous les sens. J'ai planté mon compas dans le dos de la fille assise devant moi…

Madoka : Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'avait fait ?!

Wonderinn : Rien, j'ai même pas fait exprès !

Kyoya : T'as pas fait exprès de poignarder une fille avec ton compas ?

Wonderinn : Oui ! Mais personne veut me croire, même pas ma propre mère…

Chris : Mais comment t'as fait ?

Wonderinn : Bah en fait, j'avais fini mes exercices et je m'ennuyais alors j'ai pris mon compas et je me suis amusée à le passer à travers les mailles du pull de la fille en face de moi. Ce que j'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'elle reculerait d'un coup…

Gingka : C'est improbable cette histoire !

Wonderinn : Mais c'est une histoire vraie ! Et je vais raconter juste une dernière bêtise, sinon j'y suis encore demain. J'ai éclaté la tête d'un mec contre un pilier en pierre parce qu'il avait insulté ma mère !

Madoka : O_o

Gingka : T'es une putain de malade !

Wonderinn : Je déteste qu'on insulte ma mère ! Il l'avait cherché ! Et le plus drôle…en fait je sais pas si c'est drôle mais je me suis même pas faite engueulée alors que je l'ai fait devant plusieurs potes ^_^'

Ryuga : Exactement comme moi. Tu es donc bien digne d'être ma petite sœur !

Wonderinn : C'est un honneur n_n

Chris : Tu peux donc surtout faire tourner la bouteille maintenant.

 _Wonderinn fait tourner la bouteille à toute vitesse et elle s'arrête cette fois sur Ryuga. Le blanc tend le bras pour piocher un papier, son légendaire sourire sur les lèvres._

Ryuga : « Dis ce que tu penses des personnes présentes, sans retenue ». Génial !

Gingka : Je vais encore m'en prendre plein la gueule…

Ryuga : Alors, par qui je commence ? Par Chris tiens ! Je pense que t'es un mec très cool, un peu niais sur les bords mais quand même sympa.

Chris : Merci ^^

Ryuga : Ensuite…Madoka. J'avoue que je ne pense pas grand-chose de toi, je pense surtout que tu es très maligne mais pas du tout débrouillarde, et une sacrée chieuse aussi.

Madoka : Hey !

Ryuga : On m'a dit sans retenue. Je dis ce que je pense ! Bon ensuite, Gingka. Alors je pense que tu es beaucoup trop niais, complètement con et que tu devrais calmer ton adoration des burgers parce que sérieux, ça fait pitié.

Gingka : Merci, ça fait plaisir…

Ryuga : Il reste plus que Wonder et Kyo. Alors Wonder, je pense que tu es une fille géniale, hyper sadique comme j'aime mais aussi protectrice et sincèrement, je veux VRAIMENT t'adopter ! Pourquoi je peux pas ?

Wonderinn : Parce que j'ai des parents Ryu…

Ryuga : Pff, pas drôle ! Et bah Kyo…euh…je sais même pas quoi dire en fait…

Gingka : Tu sais pas quoi penser de ton mec ?

Ryuga : Si, mais je peux pas le dire devant tout le monde.

Chris : Effectivement, mais t'as quand même bien un truc à dire !

Ryuga : Mmh…je pense que tu es la meilleure chose qu'il m'est arrivé dans ma vie. Et je pense que ça suffit.

Kyoya : Je sais déjà le reste de toute façon !

Wonderinn : Ryu, tu peux faire tourner la bouteille !

 _Ryuga fait tourner la bouteille très fort et cette dernière effectue énormément de tours, puis s'arrête sur Kyoya. Le lion prend un papier, pas vraiment en confiance. Et il a raison de ne pas avoir confiance !_

Kyoya : « Raconte l'anecdote la plus gênante de ta vie »… Oh fais chier !

Wonderinn : Pas de bol !

Kyoya : Pas la plus gênante pitié, je ne l'assume pas du tout !

Chris : Allez mec, c'est le jeu !

Kyoya : *soupire* Bon okay… Quand j'avais 13 ans, le jour de la rentrée je portais un sweat qui me moulait un peu le torse et je m'étais blessé quelques jours plus tôt du coup j'avais des bandages en haut de la poitrine et ça se voyait un peu sous mon sweat. J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés en plus, et j'avais pas encore mes cicatrices. Bah je me suis fait reluquer par tous les mecs de ma classe qui pensaient que j'étais une fille…

Chris : Nan, sérieux ?!

Kyoya : Ouaip…

Ryuga : …Heureusement qu'on se connaissait même pas encore à l'époque, j'aurais fait un meurtre de masse.

Madoka : Et à quel moment ils se sont rendus compte que t'étais un mec ?

Kyoya : Quand j'ai parlé. Là j'ai senti des regards se décomposer ! Mais j'étais quand même pas très bien, je me suis senti comme un bout de viande…

Wonderinn : J'ai déjà vécu ça le jour où j'ai mis une jupe un peu courte. Le nombre de mecs qui m'ont matée ! J'ai eu envie de tous les tuer, mais je pouvais pas… En tout cas, tu peux faire tourner la bouteille.

 _Le vert pousse la bouteille assez mollement et elle tourne à peine avant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois sur Wonderinn. La jeune fille pioche un nouveau papier avec un grand sourire._

Wonderinn : « Enlève un vêtement » ! Oh…fuck…

Ryuga : Ah, il y en a un qui va pas s'en remettre !

Chris : *rouge comme une tomate*

Wonderinn : Je suis un peu dans la merde là, j'ai juste mon short et mon débardeur, et hors de question que j'enlève mon débardeur vu que je ne porte pas de soutif !

Kyoya : Bah t'as pas le choix du coup. Faut que tu retires ton short !

Wonderinn : Bon bah, c'est le jeu ma bonne Lucette !

 _La sadique se lève et enlève sa ceinture tandis que Chris se décompose à côté d'elle. Wonderinn défait le bouton, puis la braguette de son short et le laisse tomber sur ses chevilles alors que le blond fixe obstinément le sol !_

Wonderinn : Pas de réflexion sur le fait qu'il y a des petits cœurs sur ma culotte SVP !

Madoka : T'as du courage quand même.

Wonderinn : J'ai juste enlevé mon short hein…

Chris : *fixe toujours le sol* Je ne regarderai pas, je ne regarderai pas…

Kyoya : *tourne la tête de Chris de force* J'ai décidé que si !

Chris : *saigne du nez en mode fontaine*

Wonderinn : T'es encore vivant Chris ?

Chris : *par terre, couvert de sang* J'sais paaaaaaaaaaaaas…

Kyoya : *ricane*

Madoka : Et il est fier de lui !

Kyoya : Totalement !

Wonderinn : *remet son short et claque des doigts, ce qui nettoie tout le sang* C'est bon, tu peux te relever beau blond !

Chris : *se redresse, un peu sonné* J'ai vu une lumière…

Ryuga : C'est la bougie dans le truc en verre au-dessus de toi.

Chris : Ah…

Kyoya : Tu dors avec elle, en t-shirt et sous-vêtements, mais tu saignes du nez quand tu la vois en culotte ?

Chris : Son t-shirt cache tout d'habitude, j'étais pas prêt…

 _Wonderinn rigole doucement et fait tourner la bouteille. Elle fait plusieurs tours (j'en ai marre d'écrire le même truc pour faire les transitions -_-) et s'arrête sur Madoka. La mécanicienne tend le bras et prend un papier, un peu réticente._

Madoka : « Donne une gifle à la personne à ta gauche » ! Désolée Chris…

Chris : Vas-y, je suis encore un peu dans les vapes, ça me réveillera.

Madoka : *met une énorme baffe à Chris*

Chris : *sa masse la joue* Aïe…

Madoka : Bah tu m'as dit d'y aller !

Wonderinn : Évite quand même d'amocher le beau visage de mon copain, s'il te plait…

Ryuga : Je pense que je n'ai jamais entendu un claquement aussi sec pour une gifle !

Gingka : Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qu'elle tape…

Chris : Au moins, je suis définitivement revenu cette fois !

Wonderinn : Madoka, je t'en prie !

 _La mécanicienne pousse la bouteille de toutes ses forces. Notre amie bouteille tourne et finit par se stopper devant Ryuga. Le blanc n'a même pas à tendre le bras pour piocher un papier, c'est carrément Wonderinn qui lui tend le saladier !_

Ryuga : « Avoue ton plus grand plaisir coupable ». Oh putain non…

Gingka : Oh putain si !

Kyoya : *avec un grand sourire* Moi je sais déjà ce que c'est !

Ryuga : Bordel, ma crédibilité…

Chris : Dis-lui au revoir !

Wonderinn : Allez Ryu, courage n_n

Ryuga : *soupire* Bon…j'adore regarder des comédies romantiques…

Tous : *gros silence*

Ryuga : Allez c'est bon, foutez-vous de moi ! Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie…

Gingka : *se tape le plus gros fou rire du siècle*

Chris : *éclate de rire lui aussi*

Madoka : J'aurais jamais cru…

Kyoya : Je sais, ça m'a fait un petit choc quand je l'ai découvert !

Gingka : *en train de se rouler par terre*

Wonderinn : Euh du coup Ryu, tu connais Love Actually ?

Ryuga : *marmonne* Oui, je l'adore même.

Wonderinn : Youpi, moi aussi ! C'est tellement bien ce film *v*

Ryuga : *sourit* Mais comme je t'aime toi ! Si tu veux venir taper l'incruste à mon appart' un de ces quatre, c'est sans problème.

Wonderinn : Ouais, trop cool ! ^_^

Gingka : *rigole toujours comme un fou*

Chris : *s'est calmé* Oh merde, c'était bien le dernier truc que j'imaginais de toi Ryuga !

Kyoya : Moi depuis le temps, je m'y suis fait. Je crois même qu'il est en train de me les faire aimer ces films guimauves à souhait !

Wonderinn : C'est pas parce qu'on aime des films guimauves qu'on l'est ! Moi aussi j'aime bien ce genre de films, mais je suis très loin d'être guimauve !

Gingka : *s'étouffe à force de rire*

Ryuga : Ah ! Ça c'est le karma Hagane !

Gingka : *en train de tousser*

Madoka : *lui frotte le dos* Respire mon chéri, respire…

Kyoya : *ricane* Non, ne respire pas !

Gingka : *tousse encore un peu* J't'emmerde…Kyoya !

Kyoya : Merde, il a survécu.

Ryuga : Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Wonderinn : Ryu, fais tourner la bouteille.

 _Le blanc regarde Gingka avec insistance, puis la bouteille. Est-ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de calculer comment il doit pousser la bouteille pour que ça tombe sur le rouquin ? Ryuga se décide à faire tourner la bouteille avec force et elle s'arrête sur…Gingka ! Oui, il avait donc bien calculé ! Le rouquin tend le bras et pioche un papier en toussant discrètement._

Gingka : « Fais le poirier et tiens 20 secondes, sans t'appuyer contre un mur » ! Mais, pourquoi moi ? TT_TT

Ryuga : Parce que.

Kyoya : C'est bon, c'est pas la mort, chochotte !

Chris : C'est sûr qu'à côté de mon backflip, c'est rien un poirier.

Gingka : Mais c'est carrément plus galère si on s'appuie pas contre un mur…

Wonderinn : Eh bah tu le fais quand même ! Et si tu te rétames, c'est pas grave mais ça risque de faire un peu mal !

Gingka : Okay, donc tu veux que je me fasse mal ?

Wonderinn : Mais non ! Moi je sais pas faire si c'est pas contre un mur, quand je suis dans le vide je prends toujours trop d'élan et je finis par me vautrer de l'autre côté ! Pourtant, je vais bien et je recommence quand j'en ai envie.

Gingka : Tu fais ça sur de la pelouse ?

Wonderinn : Non, sur du goudron ou du béton.

Gingka : …Masochiste.

Wonderinn : Hé ho, même pas vrai ! J'encaisse juste bien la douleur…

Chris : Fais ton défi gringalet !

Gingka : Okay…

 _Le roux se lève et sort de sous la véranda pour se mettre sur la pelouse (enfin, les mauvaises herbes) et soupire. Il hésite longuement, puis se lance en avant. Le pauvre rouquin se fait piquer les mains par les mauvaises herbes et essaie de tenir sur ses bras tant bien que mal. Son t-shirt se baisse et révèle son ventre absolument pas musclé ! Au bout de dix secondes, Gingka craque et s'effondre sur le sol._

Ryuga : *éclate de rire* _(Oui, son grand rire de méchant sadique n_n)_

Chris : *rigole* Magnifique ! Quelqu'un a filmé ?

Wonderinn : *avec son téléphone* Oui, moi !

Chris : *lui passe la main dans les cheveux* Tu es parfaite !

Wonderinn : Non pas vraiment, mais je fais de mon mieux ^^

Gingka : *se masse le dos* J'ai maaaaaaal !

Madoka : Allez, viens là !

Gingka *se met dans les bras de Madoka* J'ai plus de dos…TT_TT

Kyoya : *ricane* Mais quel fragile !

Wonderinn : Bon Gingka, fais tourner la bouteille !

 _Le rouquin se redresse en gémissant de douleur (#BabtouFragile) et pousse la bouteille sans la moindre force ! La pauvre bouteille tourne à peine et s'arrête sur Chris. Le blond pioche son papier tranquillement._

Chris : « Résume chaque personne présente en un film ou une série » ! Alors laissez-moi réfléchir un peu…

Madoka : Pas facile comme défi !

Kyoya : J'avoue, j'y arriverai pas moi…

Chris : Alors pour Gingka… « Paranormal Activity » !

Gingka : Euh, pourquoi ?

Chris : Parce que dans ce film, le personnage principal masculin est CON ! Mais qu'il est con ! Tellement con que j'attendais qu'un seul truc : qu'il crève dans d'atroces souffrances !

Gingka : Super, merci -_-'

Chris : Ensuite…Madoka ! Je dirais « Esprits Criminels », tu me fais grave penser à la pro de l'informatique, ex hackeuse, qui bosse avec le FBI !

Madoka : C'est gentil n_n

Chris : Bon après…Ryuga tiens ! Là j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps…

Ryuga : Je ne vois même pas quel film ou série tu peux m'associer !

Chris : Eh bien… « Freddy : les Griffes de la Nuit » ! Tu ressembles assez à Freddy : humour noir, très sadique ! Juste, tu tues pas des gens mais sinon ça correspond bien…

Ryuga : Ah oui, pas con ! J'ai toujours adoré l'humour de Freddy, c'est bien mon humour.

Chris : Kyoya maintenant ! « Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain », juste pour la blague ! M'en veux pas s'il te plait…

Kyoya : Je t'en veux pas, mais ce film c'est pas la grande joie ! Même s'il est super, ça je dis pas le contraire.

Gingka : Euh, on peut me résumer le film ? Je connais pas…

Wonderinn : C'est une histoire d'amour entre deux cowboys des années 60 aux années 80, et c'est pas une histoire tranquille…#homophobie…

Gingka : Ah d'accord ! Et il est connu ce film ?

Ryuga : Il est devenu culte de nos jours, et il a gagné un Oscar.

Gingka : Ma culture cinématographique va vraiment mal…

Ryuga : Ta culture tout court.

Gingka : *avec un sourire moqueur* C'est sûr que j'ai pas ta culture ! T'as pas un film à me conseiller pour la Saint Valentin d'ailleurs ?

Ryuga : T'es content hein ? T'as trouvé un truc pour te foutre ma gueule alors tu t'amuses ! Si vraiment tu y tiens, j'en ai un paquet à te conseiller, mais ce serait quand même très triste que tu demandes conseil à un mec comme moi sur ce sujet parce que t'es infoutu d'être romantique.

Gingka : …

Wonderinn : *rigole* Get rekt !

Kyoya : La PLS est présente.

Gingka : Je crois que je suis encore endormi et tout ça n'est qu'un vilain cauchemar…

Chris : Essaie de te convaincre mec ! Et puis bah Wonderinn… « Banshee », parce que tu aurais bien ta place dans cette série.

Wonderinn : Tu m'as trop bien cernée, j'adore cette série et j'aimerais trop vivre dans cette ville même si c'est l'Enfer sur Terre ! ^^

Chris : Et puis je pense que tu sais bien te défendre, comme toutes les filles de la série.

Wonderinn : Oui, exactement ! Fais tourner la bouteille, beau blond ! Il commence à se faire tard, on va devoir arrêter bientôt…

Madoka : Quel dommage !

Chris : Tu joues très mal la comédie…

 _Le blond pousse la bouteille avec force et blablabla ! Est-ce que ça sent que les transitions je commence à en avoir ras le cul ? Bref, la bouteille s'arrête sur Kyoya. Il pioche un bout de papier avec un peu de mauvaise volonté. Il l'a encore mauvaise à cause de son défi précédent !_

Kyoya : « Suspends toi à la plus grosse branche de l'arbre de la cour et fais 30 tractions » ! Ah, un défi à ma hauteur !

Chris : On va pas te voir, il commence à faire trop sombre…

Wonderinn : J'ai une lampe torche ! ^^

Gingka : Et tu la sors d'où ?

Wonderinn : A ton avis ? De mon cul, bien évidemment ! Bah non crétin, c'est mes pouvoirs. Ça fait 4 jours que vous êtes là et t'es toujours pas habitué ?

Kyoya : Laisse tomber, il est trop con.

Gingka : Va faire tes tractions et laisse-moi espérer que je vais me réveiller…

 _Le vert ricane et va se mettre sous l'arbre, éclairé par la lampe torche de Wonderinn. D'une détente souple, il s'accroche à la branche massive et commence à faire ses tractions sans le moindre problème ! Gingka en deviendrait presque vert de jalousie. Si t'es un gringalet, t'es un gringalet mon pauvre Gingka ! Faut t'y faire hein ! En moins de deux minutes, Kyoya a fait ses trente tractions et retourne s'assoir._

Kyoya : Voilà, défi relevé !

Chris : Mec, t'es un warrior ! Je suis pas capable de faire ça et pourtant j'ai été mercenaire alors j'ai dû faire des trucs de taré…

Kyoya : J'ai déjà fait des entrainements plus hardcore que ça.

Madoka : Vous allez juste réussir à bloquer votre croissance les gars.

Chris : Pas bien grave, on est déjà assez grands !

Wonderinn : Kyo, tu peux faire tourner ! Je pense que ce sera le dernier défi, je commence à fatiguer…

Kyoya : Okay.

 _Le lion fait tourner la bouteille avec bien plus de force que la dernière fois et elle tourne à toute vitesse pour terminer sa course en pointant Gingka. Le rouquin pioche le dernier bout de papier de la partie. Et comme on dit…le meilleur pour la fin !_

Gingka : « Fais un french kiss à la personne à ta gauche ». M-ma gauche ?! Mais c'est Ryuga à ma gauche !

Ryuga : Je refuse ! Je veux pas ! JAMAIS !

Gingka : Pour une fois, on est d'accord !

Kyoya : Je ne veux pas voir ça non plus, sinon je vais vraiment péter un câble !

Madoka : Je te rejoins Kyoya, je ne veux pas voir Gingka rouler une pelle à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Wonderinn : *grand sourire de sadique* C'est mon jeu ! Et tu feras ton défi Gingka, comme tout le monde ! Et si vous avez quelque chose à redire, c'est votre problème.

Kyoya : Quoi ?! Nan mais ça va pas Wonder ?!

Wonderinn : *lance un regard très menaçant à Kyoya* J'ai dit…c'est MON jeu !

Kyoya : *déglutit*

Gingka : Je vais vraiment devoir faire ça ?!

Wonderinn : Oui !

Ryuga : Je vais devoir le laisser faire CA ?!

Wonderinn : Oui, aussi !

Ryuga : Nan mais t'es pas sérieuse ?!

Wonderinn : Si ! Allez, exécution.

 _Le roux et le blanc se regardent, tous les deux dégoutés de ce qu'ils vont devoir faire. Ryuga n'est même pas passé en mode « psychopathe », il sait qu'il ne peut rien contre Wonderinn et ses pouvoirs. Sadisme level auteure de fanfics !_

 _Gingka s'approche de son rival le plus puissant, le plus lentement possible, mais finit tout de même par se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage. A la droite de Ryuga, Kyoya est en train de hurler mentalement et de serrer les poings à s'en briser les phalanges ! Faut le comprendre aussi, son rival de toujours va rouler une pelle à SON mec. Il y a de quoi être énervé ! Après une longue, très longue hésitation, le roux se décide enfin à embrasser le dragon. Ryuga est déjà au comble de l'horreur, mais il doit en plus ouvrir la bouche pour que le défi soit vraiment réalisé, et il s'y résigne avec dégout. Kyoya va tuer Gingka, là c'est sûr…_

Wonderinn : C'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter !

Ryuga : *se recule instantanément et s'enfuit à l'intérieur* PUTAIN JE VAIS VOMIR !

Gingka : *dans un état second*

Chris : Tu es d'un sadisme affreux, chérie…

Wonderinn : Tu m'appelles « chérie » maintenant ? n_n

Chris : Ne détourne pas le sujet !

Wonderinn : Oui je suis sadique, mais j'ai pas fait exprès que ce soit eux qui tombent sur ce défi ! _(Lol, c'est faux XD)_

Gingka : *complètement ailleurs*

Wonderinn : Euh Gingka, tu te sens bien ?

Gingka : Euh…ouais…enfin, j'me sens…confus…

Kyoya : *regard ultra meurtrier* Comment ça « confus » ?

Gingka : Bah j'ai…pas trouvé ça si désagréable. Ça avait un goût de cassis…

Kyoya : Je te laisse 5 secondes d'avance mais JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ESPECE DE SALE CON DE ROUQUIN !

Gingka : *s'enfuit en courant dans le jardin*

Kyoya : *le course en courant vraiment très vite*

Madoka : Il va encore dormir tout seul cette saloperie ! è_é

Chris : Il est vraiment con ! Nan mais il s'attendait à quoi en disant ça ?

Wonderinn : Pour le coup, je pense que ça l'a tellement choqué qu'il n'y a même pas pensé…

 _Dans le jardin, on entend les hurlements apeurés de Gingka et ceux colériques de Kyoya. Désolée aux voisins qui voulaient dormir ! Après quinze minutes de course et de hurlements, le vert revient, rouge de colère, suivi par le rouquin qui a des traces étranges sur la gorge. Kyoya a donc tenté de tuer son rival en l'étranglant. Les cinq montent se coucher, dans un silence morbide. Le jeu de la bouteille, le truc qui dérape toujours même si tu voulais pas (avec le Action ou Vérité) ! Gingka est le premier couché, tout seul dans le lit derrière l'armoire, pour fuir la furie qu'est Kyoya. Madoka le rejoint, enfin se couche dans la même chambre en le boudant bien comme il faut ! Chris et Wonderinn se couchent après, puis Kyoya monte dans sa chambre pour rejoindre Ryuga, déjà couché et blanc comme ses cheveux._

Kyoya : *se glisse dans les draps* Ryu, tu es tout pâle…

Ryuga : J'ai gerbé tout mon dîner et en plus j'avais bu, je suis actuellement au bout de ma vie.

Kyoya : Et encore, t'as pas entendu ce que Gingka a dit quand tu es parti en courant.

Ryuga : *se retourne vers Kyoya* Il a dit quoi ?

Kyoya : Qu'il a pas trouvé ça désagréable de t'embrasser parce que ta bouche avait un goût de cassis.

Ryuga : Si j'étais pas dans un état de fatigue avancé, j'irais lui péter la gueule…

Kyoya : Je l'ai étranglé, pas à mort mais il a les traces de mes mains.

Ryuga : *ricane* J'ai entendu tes phalanges craquer à côté de moi, t'as rien de cassé ?

Kyoya : *sourit* Non, t'en fais pas pour moi. Mais il mérite de crever ce putain de rouquin, t'es à moi !

Ryuga : *grand sourire* Hé, c'est MA réplique !

Kyoya : On parie ?

 _La suite est laissée à votre imagination. Ne m'en voulez pas SVP, la fic doit rester rated T… Tout le monde s'endort dans la maison (enfin presque) et une nouvelle journée pleine d'émotions s'achève ! Une journée normale dans la vie des bladers, ça n'existe pas, et encore moins dans une fic !_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, end of the chapter ! Ouais, je me donne un petit style anglais n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : POURQUOI ?! J'ai pas mérité ça putain !_**

 ** _Moi : On se calme Ryu…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Me calmer ?! Que tu me foutes avec Kyo…euh enfin Kyoya, je peux supporter ! Que tu écrives des lemons RyuKyo…okay, je peux encore accepter mais vraiment tu touches à mes limites ! Mais alors rouler une pelle à Gingka…NON !_**

 ** _Moi : Calme-toiiiiiiii ! Je ne te ship pas avec lui je te rappelle, c'était juste pour ce chapitre !_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'espère bien !_**

 ** _Moi : Mais du coup…la toute fin du chapitre ça va ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit* Euh…_**

 ** _Kyoya : On est d'accord que tu sous-entendais que c'était moi au-dessus pour une fois ?_**

 ** _Moi : Il se pourrait que oui n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je ne sais pas si ça me rend content, mais en tout cas j'apprécie le geste._**

 ** _Moi : Je sais que ça te fait plaisir ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* J'ai pas dit ça !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mais j'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça moi… ?_**

 ** _Moi : Rien du tout, j'avais envie n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : La vie, cette pute…_**

 ** _Moi : C'est ça oui ! Et les MP…_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Ce qu'il se passe en MP avec Komachu reste en MP avec Komachu !_**

 ** _Moi : Okay okay, calme ! Bon, reviews SVP ? *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je vais boire de la javel, je reviens la prochaine fois._**

 ** _Kyoya : Eh bah…salut !_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Moi : Bonjour bonsoir, je suis complètement crevée ! é_è_**

 ** _Ryuga : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je viens de finir une putain de dissertation de philo, j'ai carrément dû laisser refroidir ma pauvre quiche parce qu'il fallait absolument que je finisse TT_TT (au moment où j'écris ça, on est mardi soir)_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ton super ironique* La philo c'est génial !_**

 ** _Wonderinn : Te le fais pas dire ! En vrai, c'est cool et intéressant à écouter, mais être noté sur tes capacités à réfléchir c'est un peu con quand même._**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah bah ça, la philo n'est pas une matière faite pour Gingka ou Masamune._**

 ** _Wonderinn : Non, pas du tout ! ^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon, et ce chapitre ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je l'ai lu, il est cool._**

 ** _Wonderinn : Je l'aime beaucoup, je le trouve très sympa n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : D'où tu as sorti cette idée au fait ?_**

 ** _Wonderinn : C'est un de mes amis qui m'a fait découvrir la version du jeu de ce chapitre, plein de gros poutous à lui ! *3*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Entre tes amis et ta famille, je commence à comprendre d'où vient ta folie…_**

 ** _Wonderinn : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Tu m'fais le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn !_**

 ** _Wonderinn : Merci bien Kyo ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Humpf…bonne lecture._**

 ** _Kyoya : …Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? O_o_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'essaie d'être sympa. Quitte à être coincé dans les notes de Wonderinn, autant chercher autant que possible à ne pas me faire tuer par des lecteurs un peu énervés par mon…manque de politesse…_**

 ** _Wonderinn : Ooooooow, c'est trop mignon Ryu ^w^_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est pas mignon, j'essaie de me sauver la vie !_**

 ** _Kyoya : On tombe vraiment bas tous le deux, pas vrai Ryu ? *rougit* Non putain, Ryuga !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oui oui, on tombe vraiment bas…_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, il y a eu beaucoup de mignonnerie dans ce chapitre-là, ça m'arrive d'écrire des trucs choupis et gentils aussi n_n_**

 ** _Marius : Ah toi aussi ? C'est aussi devenu la fic préférée de Komachu venant de mon imagination ^_^  
Oui, Dynamis et Chris sont trop mignons, sérieux je kiffe grave ce ship maintenant ! J'ai compris qu'il faut que ça aille plus loin entre Ryu et Kyo, ne t'inquiète pas c'est prévu XD  
P.S : Merci de me soutenir, mon père n'est pas au niveau de celui de Kyoya et heureusement pour moi ^^'_**

 ** _Cobra Neurotoxique : Kyo a bien retenu sa leçon, faut pas sous-estimer les fanboys ! Skull, meilleur conseiller amoureux de tous les temps…oui c'est de l'ironie XD Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas du tout ridicule à te faire des films n_n_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Loup-garou édition n'importe nawak ! **

_Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi dans le Jura et l'ambiance a été plutôt électrique ce matin. Ryuga, entièrement remis de la soirée de la veille, a collé son poing dans la tronche de Gingka dès le réveil pour ce qu'il a dit quand le dragon était parti vomir. En parlant du roux, en plus de la trace du poing du blanc sur sa joue maintenant, il a toujours les marques violacées des mains de Kyoya sur le cou ! Tant de violence dans cette fanfic, pourquoi ? Comme Wonderinn a décrété que cette journée était entièrement consacrée à un peu de détente, finalement c'est plutôt calme actuellement. On est en plein milieu de l'après-midi et le soleil brille dans un ciel bleu et sans le moindre petit nuage._

 _Gingka est en train de manger des prunes dans le jardin, mais pour une fois on ne peut pas lui en vouloir ! Il a pris un peu cher et sa copine lui fait la gueule, donc il essaie de se changer les idées. Wonderinn est dans la cour, assise dans un transat pour lire un bouquin énorme (« Sleeping Beauties » de Stephen King, si ça intéresse quelqu'un XD) avec Chris à côté d'elle qui fait une petite sieste. Ouais, il fait souvent la sieste. Madoka est sous la véranda, sur son ordi…même s'il n'y a pas de réseau, et Ryuga et Kyoya discutent à l'ombre, sous l'arbre de la cour._

Ryuga : Wonder, on va quand même faire un truc aujourd'hui ?

Wonderinn : *ne lâche pas son livre des yeux* Oui, mais ce soir après le dîner.

Kyoya : On va faire quoi ?

Wonderinn : Vous verrez ce soir, bande d'impatients !

Kyoya : Non mais c'est pour éviter une mauvaise surprise…

Wonderinn : Pas d'inquiétude, il ne vous arrivera rien là !

Ryuga : Juré ? Parce que je ne supporterai pas une autre soirée comme celle d'hier.

Wonderinn : Promis ! J'ai pas envie que Gingka se fasse tuer, je l'aime bien quand même…

Kyoya : C'est vrai que j'étais très énervé hier soir mais je ne tuerai jamais Gingka ! J'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver en prison pour homicide volontaire, et en plus Madoka voudrait me tuer juste après.

Ryuga : Ouais, le meurtre ce n'est pas non plus mon truc. J'ai souvent envie de tuer des gens, mais la prison ça ne me branche pas.

Madoka : Ouais en fait, c'est juste la perspective de la prison qui vous retient.

Ryuga : Concrètement, oui.

Wonderinn : Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Devrait y avoir une loi pour autoriser les meurtres, mais que quand les gens sont cons ou des vraies raclures !

Kyoya : Grave !

Chris : *se réveille et baille* Vous parlez de quoi ?

Wonderinn : De ce qu'on fera ce soir ! n_n

Chris : Ah okay ! Moi je sais déjà ce qu'on va faire de toute façon.

Kyoya : *ricane* Ah bah oui, monsieur le privilégié sait tout avant tout le monde !

Chris : Deal with it !

 _La journée passe, Gingka s'isole le plus possible dans le jardin ou dans sa chambre. J'en ai de la peine pour lui… Après un dîner dans le calme absolu, Wonderinn va chercher son téléphone en sautillant. Elle installe énormément de bougies dans la cour et allume son téléphone. Elle a l'air très enthousiaste ! La jeune fille installe ses invités en cercle, avec à sa droite son blond, puis Gingka, Madoka, Ryuga et enfin Kyoya._

Wonderinn : Je vais pouvoir vous expliquer ! On va jouer au Loup-Garou, mais version mobile ! ^^

Madoka : C'est quoi la différence avec la version normale ?

Wonderinn : Il y a plein de rôles en plus ! Et beaucoup de rôles hilarants d'ailleurs n_n

Ryuga : Okay, ça a l'air sympa.

Wonderinn : Je vous explique vite fait les règles ! Je vous ai enregistré dans l'ordre et il faut passer le téléphone à la personne à sa gauche. Quand vous avez le téléphone, vous appuyez sur le rond avec votre photo pour voir votre rôle, vous aurez une explication de ce que vous devez ou pouvez faire !

Kyoya : Des photos de nous ? D'où tu les sors ?

Wonderinn : Euh en fait, c'est pas des photos pour vous, c'est des fanarts ! Par contre pour moi, là c'est une photo.

Ryuga : C'est toi le maître du jeu du coup ?

Wonderinn : Oui, c'est moi ! Le téléphone revient à moi à la fin des nuits et j'annonce ce qu'il s'est passé. Ah, un détail ! Certains rôles n'agissent pas la nuit mais essayez de ne pas donner le tel trop vite, sinon on pourrait deviner que vous n'êtes pas Loup-Garou ! Et pareil, ne rigolez pas ou ne faites pas une drôle de tête en découvrant votre rôle, faut pas vous trahir ^^

Chris : Bien compris.

Wonderinn : Aussi, j'ai ajouté l'option pour que le Loup-Garou, vu qu'on est que six il n'y en aura qu'un je pense, ne puisse pas tuer dès la première nuit ! Et pour le vote du village, vous ne pourrez pas non plus voir qui a voté pour qui.

Madoka : C'est sympa comme version du jeu !

Gingka : Je risque rien cette fois ?

Wonderinn : Noooooon, c'est promis ! ^_^

Ryuga : Le plus gros risque, c'est juste que tu aies un rôle nul genre Villageois.

Wonder : C'est parti !

 _La première nuit du village est un peu lente, le temps de lire son rôle et de le comprendre pour ceux qui n'y ont jamais joué et qui ont un rôle exclusif à la version mobile. Quand le téléphone revient à Wonder, elle a un petit rire amusé._

Wonderinn : Il y a eu un mort cette nuit !

Gingka : Hein ? Mais tu avais dit que le Loup-Garou ne pourrait pas tuer la première nuit…

Wonderinn : C'est le cas ! Le mort s'est tué tout seul en fait ! C'est Ryuga, et il était Prêtre !

Ryuga : Fais chier, je le savais en plus…

Madoka : Comment tu pouvais le savoir ?

Ryuga : Juste un mauvais pressentiment…

Kyoya : Mais comment t'es mort ? Et c'est quoi ce rôle d'ailleurs ?

Ryuga : En fait, le Prêtre a un flacon d'eau bénite et il peut choisir de le lancer ou pas sur un des joueurs. Si le joueur est Loup-Garou ça le tue, sinon c'est le Prêtre qui meurt. Bah j'ai choisi au pif et je suis mort…

Chris : Ah ouais, c'est un rôle de kamikaze en fait !

Wonderinn : Complètement ! Faut une chatte monstrueuse pour viser la bonne personne dès la première nuit, ou une chance de cocu.

Ryuga : Bon, au moins je suis sûr de ne pas être cocu. Je le savais déjà mais ça rassure toujours !

Kyoya : Merci la confiance !

Ryuga : *ricane* C'était une blague ! Je ne doute pas de toi.

Wonderinn : Ah Ryu, on applique aussi la règle du « les morts ne parlent pas » !

Ryuga : Euh, ça veut dire que je peux plus parler du tout de la partie ?

Wonderinn : Non, tu peux parler mais tu ne peux rien dire à propos de la partie. Comme tu as choisi un joueur et que tu es mort, tu sais que la personne est innocente mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire qui c'est !

Ryuga : Okay, compris.

Wonderinn : Est-ce que l'un des habitants du village a des infos ?

Kyoya : Moi, oui.

Wonderinn : Eh bien vas-y n_n

Kyoya : Je sais que Gingka n'est pas Loup-Garou.

Gingka : Au moins, je me ferai pas accuser au conseil du village !

Wonderinn : En parlant de ça, c'est le moment du conseil du village. On a 2min maximum pour débattre et choisir qui on veut pendre en place publique !

Kyoya : Bah on sait déjà que c'est pas Gingka.

Madoka : Et ça ne peut pas être toi non plus, tu dois avoir un rôle du genre Voyante si tu as pu voir que Gingka n'est pas Loup-Garou.

Gingka : Donc le Loup-Garou, c'est Wonderinn, Chris ou toi, Madoka !

Wonderinn : Une chance sur trois alors ! ^^

Gingka : Moi je dis que c'est Wonderinn !

Wonderinn : Bah pourquoi ?

Gingka : Euh…parce que ?

Wonderinn : Non mais c'est pas parce que je suis une sadique que c'est forcément moi le Loup-Garou, les rôles sont aléatoires !

Madoka : Moi aussi je dis que c'est toi !

Kyoya : Généralement, les gens qui accusent comme ça ont des trucs à cacher !

Ryuga : Vous pourriez vous magner ? J'me fais chier moi…

Wonderinn : Allez, on vote !

 _Le téléphone fait un nouveau tour et Wonderinn le récupère avec un grand sourire._

Wonderinn : Le village n'a pas réussi à faire son choix !

Gingka : Non mais sérieux ?!

Wonderinn : C'est reparti pour une nouvelle nuit ! ^^

 _Le téléphone est donc reparti pour un tour tandis que Ryuga chuchote à l'oreille de Kyoya._

Wonderinn : Hé ! Les morts ne parlent pas !

Ryuga : Je lui demande juste son rôle ! Je suis mort de toute façon…

Wonderinn : *récupère le téléphone* Le village se réveille, et il y a eu un mort cette nuit ! C'est Kyoya n_n

Kyoya : Fuck !

Chris : Il était quoi ?

Wonderinn : Il était Voyante d'Aura !

Madoka : Alors Voyante je connais, mais Voyante d'Aura…

Kyoya : C'est comme la Voyante mais en moins précis. Je peux pas voir le rôle des gens, je peux juste voir s'ils sont Loup-Garou ou pas.

Gingka : Et t'as pas trouvé le Loup-Garou ?

Kyoya : Si, mais que cette nuit et comme je viens de mourir, je peux pas le dire…

Madoka : Le timing nul !

Kyoya : J'y peux rien si le Loup-Garou m'a bouffé !

Wonderinn : Bon, c'est le moment du conseil du village !

Gingka : Je maintiens que c'est Wonderinn le Loup-Garou !

Chris : Faudra que tu aies des arguments un jour ! Qui te dit que c'est pas Madoka ou moi ?

Gingka : C'est Wonderinn, c'est tout.

Kyoya : J'espère que tu saurais te justifier mieux que ça en cours, sinon tu aurais des notes de merde tout le temps.

Gingka : T'as qu'à appeler ça de l'instinct !

Wonderinn : Bah moi je dis que c'est Madoka, na !

Madoka : C'est pas moi !

Ryuga : Un vrai débat d'enfants.

Chris : Bon, on vote et on verra bien !

 _Le village procède donc au vote. De leur côté, Ryuga et Kyoya sont désespérés du level intellectuel des quatre autres._

Wonderinn : Le village a fait son choix ! C'est Gingka qui a été pendu !

Gingka : QUOI ?! Mais tout le monde savait que j'étais innocent !

Wonderinn : Je confirme, tu étais Lépreux !

Kyoya : *ricane* C'est quoi ce rôle de merde ?

Wonderinn : Un rôle qui n'est utile que quand il se fait bouffer par un Loup-Garou ! Quand le Lépreux est mangé par un Loup-Garou, ce dernier ne peut pas tuer la nuit suivante, probablement à cause d'une vilaine indigestion. Mais là comme c'est le conseil du village qui a pendu Gingka, bah ça sert à rien !

Gingka : Mais pourquoi ?!

Chris : J'ai voté pour toi parce que tu me saoules !

Wonderinn : Idem !

Madoka : Moi j'ai juste pas voté…

Gingka : C'est nul…

Ryuga : On en est rendu au stade où ça ne cherche même plus à tuer le Loup-Garou mais juste à dégager Hagane parce qu'il est relou !

Gingka : Bah j'espère que c'est le Loup-Garou qui va gagner, ça vous fera les pieds !

Wonderinn : En avant pour la troisième nuit ! ^^

 _Et le téléphone refait un tour, enfin un petit tour vu qu'il ne reste plus que Madoka, Wonderinn et Chris !_

Wonderinn : Un nouveau jour se lève, et Madoka est morte !

Madoka : Ça devait bien arriver…

Wonderinn : Elle était la Petite Fille ! n_n

Chris : Okay, il ne reste plus que toi et moi du coup.

Wonderinn : Bon bah on va voter l'un pour l'autre j'imagine…

Chris : Quand on se retrouve à deux, ça devient un peu débile oui.

 _Les deux se passent le téléphone et évidemment, ils ont voté l'un pour l'autre. La quatrième nuit est donc nécessaire pour les départager !_

Wonderinn : Personne n'est mort cette nuit…

Ryuga : Hein ? Comment c'est possible ?

Wonderinn : Il n'y a qu'une seule option : l'un de nous est le Porteur de l'Amulette ! Ce rôle est craqué vu qu'on ne peut pas être tué par le Loup-Garou, par contre le village peut t'éliminer au conseil.

Chris : C'est reparti pour un conseil alors !

 _Une nouvelle fois, les deux se passent le téléphone. So much suspense !_

Wonderinn : Chris a gagné, il était Porteur de l'Amulette…

Chris : Yes !

Gingka : C'était Wonderinn le Loup-Garou, je le savais !

Wonderinn : Je me suis bien fait niquer…

Kyoya : T'as voulu tuer Chris en dernier, pas vrai ?

Wonderinn : Bah oui, j'ai voulu être gentille !

Chris : J'avais deviné que c'était toi le Loup-Garou, et je savais que tu me garderais pour la fin ! Et quand t'as pas pu me tuer, t'as pas voté au conseil pour que je gagne sinon ça aurait été une boucle infinie !

Wonderinn : Snif, prise à mon propre jeu…

Chris : *embrasse Wonderinn sur la joue* Merci de m'avoir fait gagner !

Wonderinn : C'est bien parce que c'est toi que je suis pas énervée d'avoir perdu !

Gingka : On refait une partie ?

Wonderinn : Oui n_n

 _La sadique relance une partie et la première nuit est lancée. Espérons que personne ne mourra cette fois sans même l'intervention du Loup-Garou !_

Wonderinn : Personne n'est mort cette nuit !

Gingka : Ah, Ryuga va pouvoir jouer cette fois !

Ryuga : Ha ha, très drôle.

Kyoya : J'ai une info à partager.

Gingka : Encore ?! Mais t'es agent secret ou quoi ?

Kyoya : Non, j'ai juste des rôles qui me donnent des infos !

Wonderinn : Tu veux dire quoi du coup ?

Kyoya : C'est pas Ryuga le Loup-Garou.

Madoka : Il y a combien de rôles qui permettent de savoir qui est Loup Garou ?

Wonderinn : Beaucoup, je me rappelle pas le nombre exact ! Mais il y en a plusieurs dont c'est pas la caractéristique principale, et on a souvent de fortes chance de mourir en découvrant qui est Loup-Garou, et donc de ne pas pouvoir révéler son identité.

Madoka : Conseil du village ?

Wonderinn : C'est ti-par !

Ryuga : Qui propose de tuer qui ?

Kyoya : Gingka ?

Gingka : Mais pourquoi moi ?

Kyoya : Parce que.

Gingka : …

Kyoya : Ah c'est chiant quand on veut te pendre en place publique sans arguments, hein ?

Gingka : N'empêche, j'avais raison tout à l'heure…

Ryuga : Moi je suis d'accord pour tuer Gingka.

Wonderinn : Pareil !

Gingka : Mais euh ! C'est toujours moi…

Ryuga : Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Madoka : Vous allez être en majorité de toute façon.

Ryuga : Chris ?

Chris : *hoche la tête*

Ryuga : On fait ça alors !

 _Le téléphone fait le tour et Wonderinn le récupère. Elle explose de rire dès qu'elle regarde l'écran._

Kyoya : Euh…ça va ?

Wonderinn : Oui oui, c'est juste que…HAHAHAHA ! Le hasard fait bien les choses !

Ryuga : Tu nous expliques ?

Wonderinn : Le village a choisi Gingka…mais il ne peut pas être tué parce qu'il est l'Idiot du Village !

Kyoya : *éclate de rire*

Ryuga : *ricane* Douce ironie !

Chris : *rigole doucement*

Madoka : Ça fait quoi ce rôle au fait, précisément ?

Wonderinn : C'est l'inverse du Porteur de l'Amulette ! L'Idiot du Village ne peut pas être tué par le conseil, mais le Loup-Garou peut le manger. Bon par contre, il perd son droit de voter.

Gingka : Vous venez de gaspiller une occasion de tuer le Loup-Garou !

Ryuga : Pas grave, ça valait le coup !

Wonderinn : En avant pour la deuxième nuit ! n_n

 _Le téléphone est reparti dans les mains des six et certains sont encore en train de rigoler du fait que Gingka soit l'Idiot du Village. Il est bien fait ce jeu !_

Wonderinn : Le village se réveille et personne n'est mort ! ^^

Ryuga : *ricane* Il est nul le Loup-Garou !

Wonderinn : Il a sûrement choisi la mauvaise personne à tuer.

Kyoya : Bon bah c'est reparti pour un débat.

Gingka : T'as pas d'infos cette fois ?

Kyoya : Nope.

Wonderinn : On tue qui ?

Ryuga : Pourquoi pas…Chris ? Il a pas parlé depuis le début, c'est suspect.

Chris : *hausse les épaules*

Kyoya : Je crois pas que ce soit lui.

Madoka : Moi je suis d'accord avec Ryuga. Notez cette phrase, je ne la répèterai sûrement jamais !

Wonderinn : C'est pas Chris je pense.

Gingka : Bon, on vote ?

 _Chacun vote sur le téléphone qui refait encore le tour pour la je-ne-sais-combientième fois !_

Wonderinn : Le village n'a pas réussi à faire son choix !

Madoka : Bon bah, encore une autre nuit !

 _Et la troisième nuit commence. Est-ce que quelqu'un va mourir cette fois ? C'est quand même le but du jeu !_

Wonderinn : Merde…je suis morte…

Kyoya : *ricane* Le Loup-Garou s'est réveillé !

Wonderinn : Et il a fait très fort !

Gingka : Tu te lances des fleurs ou c'est comment ?

Wonderinn : Mais non ! C'est juste…bah j'étais Savant Fou ! Et quand le Savant Fou meurt, ça tue les deux personnes à côté dans une explosion de potions.

Kyoya : Ah…

Chris : *soupire*

Wonderinn : Donc Chris et Kyoya sont morts aussi ! Chris était Alcoolique. Je m'en doutais !

Gingka : Non mais c'est quoi ce rôle encore ?!

Chris : Oh c'est très simple : t'as pas le droit de parler parce que t'es censé être perpétuellement ivre.

Ryuga : Ah okay, c'est pour ça que tu disais rien.

Chris : Exact. C'est marrant comme rôle quand même !

Madoka : Et Kyoya ?

Wonderinn : Kyoya était…oh mon Dieu…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Kyoya : Oui c'est bon, je sais ! Arrête de rigoler, tu vas t'étouffer.

Wonderinn : *essuie ses larmes* Pardon ! C'est juste que je m'y attendais pas. Il était Fille de Joie !

Chris : Fille de Joie, c'est pas le joli mot pour dire « pute » ?

Wonderinn : Si, c'est ça !

Kyoya : C'est sympa comme rôle sur le papier, mais pourquoi Fille de Joie sérieux ?

Wonderinn : J'sais pas moi ! C'est pas moi qui aie développé le jeu !

Madoka : Et ça consiste en quoi comme rôle ?

Kyoya : En gros, la nuit t'as le choix d'aller chez un joueur ou de rester chez toi. Si tu vas chez le Loup-Garou, bah t'es mort. Si tu vas chez un joueur et que le Loup-Garou attaque ce joueur, vous mourrez tous les deux. L'intérêt, c'est que si tu n'es pas chez toi et que le Loup-Garou veut te bouffer, bah tu lui échappes, et en plus tu peux innocenter des gens.

Chris : Ah c'est comme ça que tu as su que Ryuga n'est pas Loup-Garou !

Kyoya : Il était hors de question, en étant RP, que j'aille ailleurs ! C'est soit je reste chez moi, soit je vais chez lui.

Ryuga : Bon concrètement, la partie est finie là !

Gingka : Mais on est encore trois…

Ryuga : Utilise tes deux pauvres neurones qui se battent en duel dans ton crâne Hagane ! Si je ne suis pas Loup-Garou et que tu ne l'es pas non plus, ça veut dire que c'est Madoka !

Gingka : Ah oui…

Madoka : Je n'aurais pas dû tuer Wonderinn…

Wonderinn : Bon, votez mais on sait déjà que vous avez gagné !

 _La jeune fille fait passer le téléphone et c'est réglé en quelques secondes._

Wonderinn : Ryuga et Gingka ont donc gagné !

Madoka : Je suis vraiment nulle comme Loup-Garou ! Je voulais tuer Kyoya au deuxième tour, mais j'ai pas réussi parce qu'il devait avoir bougé, et j'ai tué Wonderinn du coup je me suis grillée !

Kyoya : T'as pas eu de chance ! Mais euh, j'ai pas bougé la deuxième nuit, je suis resté chez moi…

Madoka : Bah comment ça se fait que je t'ai pas tué ?

Ryuga : C'est à cause de moi, j'étais Garde du Corps ! Toutes les nuits, j'avais le choix de protéger quelqu'un ou de ne rien faire. Et la deuxième nuit, j'ai protégé Kyoya parce qu'il avait révélé qu'il pouvait savoir qui n'était pas Loup-Garou et j'ai pensé que le Loup-Garou essaierait de le bouffer. Je me suis pas trompé !

Chris : Ah ouais, pas con !

Wonderinn : Une autre partie ?

Kyoya : Ouais, je suis chaud ! Je veux gagner, au moins une fois quoi !

Wonderinn : C'est reparti alors ! ^_^

 _La première nuit de la troisième partie commence après que Wonderinn ait rallumé quelques bougies qui s'étaient éteintes._

Wonderinn : *récupère le téléphone* Alooooors…il y a eu un mort ! C'est Gingka, et il était la Voyante Apprentie ! n_n

Gingka : Mais qui m'a tué ?!

Chris : Doit y avoir la Sorcière dans la partie.

Madoka : Il y a combien de déclinaisons de la Voyante au juste ?

Wonderinn : Deux, la Voyante d'Aura et la Voyante Apprentie ! En fait, la Voyante Apprentie ne peut agir que quand une des autres Voyante meurt, en remplacement. Mais le truc débile, c'est qu'il peut y avoir une Voyante Apprentie sans qu'il n'y ait de Voyante d'Aura ou normale dans la partie… Et je pense que c'est le cas pour cette partie.

Gingka : Super, je servais encore à rien quoi !

Kyoya : *ricane* C'est le destin Gingka !

Wonderinn : Bon, c'est l'heure du débat ! On pend qui ?

Chris : J'sais pas…

Kyoya : Aucune idée.

Ryuga : Je m'en fous là, j'avoue.

Wonderinn : Bon…on vote tous blanc ?

Madoka : Ouais, bonne idée.

 _Wonderinn fait passer le téléphone pour un conseil dans le vide ! Ça arrive, parfois…_

Ryuga : Okay, c'est qui la Mamie Grincheuse ?!

Wonderinn : Toi, t'as été banni du vote !

Ryuga : Ouais, et c'est pas drôle. Je voulais voter blanc mais c'est pas une raison pour me priver de vote !

Wonderinn : C'est le rôle relou par excellence ! C'est drôle que quand c'est toi qui l'es, parce que tu fais chier les gens.

 _Le conseil s'achève et personne n'a été pendu. La deuxième nuit se déroule dans le calme et Wonderinn récupère le téléphone._

Wonderinn : Madoka est morte ! C'était la Mamie Grincheuse ^^

Ryuga : Alors comme ça on s'amuse à me bannir du vote ?

Madoka : Oh ça va, c'est un jeu !

Gingka : Si la Sorcière est dans le jeu, c'est une vraie saloperie ! On me tue, et on sauve pas Madoka !

Wonderinn : La Sorcière doit être un peu égoïste ! Bon, j'en profite pour dire que j'ai révélé mon rôle ! Je suis Maire n_n

Chris : Ah, tu vas voter deux fois du coup !

Wonderinn : Oui, et je remercie le Loup-Garou d'avoir tué la Mamie Grincheuse, ça m'arrange !

Ryuga : C'est l'heure du vote alors.

Wonderinn : Moi je pense que c'est Chris !

Chris : Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Wonderinn : Tu parles pas beaucoup, et généralement le Loup-Garou évite de parler.

Kyoya : Je suis d'accord avec Wonder !

Ryuga : Ouais, moi aussi.

Chris : Bon bah R.I.P moi…

 _Wonderinn fait passer le téléphone et le destin du blondinet est scellé !_

Wonderinn : Le village a choisi et Chris a été pendu ! Il était…la Sorcière…oopsi ^_^'

Chris : Tant pis pour vous !

Gingka : C'est toi qui m'as tué ! Enfoiré !

Chris : Yep, et c'était rigolo !

Wonderinn : Bon bah je sens que je vais mourir au prochain tour…

Chris : T'avais qu'à pas m'accuser aussi ! J'avais encore la possibilité de sauver quelqu'un, de base je l'avais gardé pour moi mais ça m'aurait pas dérangé de l'utiliser pour toi.

Wonderinn : Désolée, mais la dernière fois que j'ai été sympa avec toi tu me l'as mise à l'envers !

Ryuga : Bon, on peut reprendre ?

Wonderinn : Okay, adieu monde cruel…

 _Les trois derniers joueurs passent la troisième nuit et Wonderinn tire la tronche._

Wonderinn : Bon bah je suis morte, comme c'est étonnant !

Ryuga : Plus que moi et Kyo…

Wonderinn : Je sais pas lequel de vous deux est le Loup-Garou, mais l'autre est mort du coup !

Chris : Je pense que c'est Kyoya le Loup-Garou !

Madoka : Moi je dirais plutôt Ryuga.

Wonderinn : Bon allez, votez et dépêchez-vous de finir ! On sait que la partie est finie de toute façon.

 _La jeune fille tend le téléphone à Kyoya et lui et le blanc votent évidemment l'un pour l'autre. La dernière nuit est donc vite entamée et la partie s'achève._

Wonderinn : Et le gagnant eeeeeeeest…Kyo ! C'était lui le Loup-Garou !

Kyoya : Yeah, j'ai réussi à gagner ! Et je suis le seul Loup-Garou à avoir gagné !

Wonderinn : Pas faux ! Tu étais quoi, Ryu ?

Ryuga : Maître du Culte.

Gingka : Encore un rôle bizarre !

Wonderinn : Le Maître du Culte gagne s'il réussit à avoir tous les joueurs encore en vie dans sa secte. Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas mis Kyo en premier, tu aurais gagné la partie !

Ryuga : J'ai voulu le garder pour la fin, j'aurais pas dû !

Wonderinn : Allez…encore une petite partie ? ^^

 _Et les six jouent encore et encore ! Au final, ils arrêtent quand l'orage commence à gronder au milieu de la nuit. Ils rentrent vite se coucher, un peu exténués. Bah oui mais faut dire, ils sont restés éveillés jusqu'à 3H du matin… Ah la jeunesse ! Chris ne dort pas bien qu'il soit maintenant couché, la tête de sa petite-amie sur son torse nu. Ouais, il se décoince un peu, miracle ! A quoi peut-il bien penser encore ?_

Chris : *pense* Dans trois jours, on rentre chez nous. Et Wonderinn…je ne pourrais plus la voir. Il fallait évidemment que je tombe amoureux d'une fille qui ne vit même pas dans la même dimension que moi…

Wonderinn : *chuchote* Chris, tu devrais dormir. Tu vas être fatigué.

Chris : *chuchote* Tu ne dors pas ?

Wonderinn : Non, je sais que tu cogites et j'entends ton cœur battre très fort alors qu'il devrait ralentir si tu dormais.

Chris : Désolé…

Wonderinn : T'excuses pas, c'est pas grave. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs et quand les vacances seront finies, je viendrai te voir.

Chris : Mais…tu as une vie ici…

Wonderinn : Et tu as la tienne dans ton monde. Je trouverai toujours du temps pour toi.

Chris : *rougit* Tu m'aimes vraiment à ce point ?

Wonderinn : Bien sûr. Je ne dis pas « Je t'aime » à la légère, et toi Chris…je t'aime.

Chris : Je t'aime aussi. De plus profond de mon cœur…

 _Et le blondinet arrive enfin à trouver le sommeil, bien vite suivi par la sadique qui lui sert de copine. Vous avez dit « guimauve » ? Je dois avouer que j'ai envie de sucre en ce moment…_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oh la niaiserie à la fin ! C'est trop pour moi !_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est tellement niais, je pourrais en vomir des arcs-en-ciel !_**

 ** _Wonderinn : Je fais c'que j'veux ! Un peu de guimauve de temps en temps, comme c'est boooooon *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oui oui, si tu le dis…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Trop niais quand même !_**

 ** _Moi : J'imagine même pas ta tronche si tu te retrouvais à Disneyland toi ! Surtout dans l'attraction « It's a Small World » XD_**

 ** _Ryuga : *frisson de terreur* Non, pas ce truc…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pas cette chanson, pas cette chanson, pas cette chanson, pas cette chanson, pas cette chanson…_**

 ** _Wonderinn : C'est vrai qu'elle est horrible, mais ressaisis-toi Kyo !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *se balance d'avant en arrière* Pas cette chanson, pas cette chanson, pas cette chanson, pas cette putain de chanson !_**

 ** _Wonderinn : Il a buggé je pense. Ryu, fais lui un câlin ! Ça devrait le remettre dans un état normal._**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit légèrement* Non !_**

 ** _Wonderinn : Bon bah mets-lui une baffe alors._**

 ** _Ryuga : *gifle Kyoya*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Hein, où suis-je ? J'étais dans un monde rose rempli de poupées et de chansons niaises…_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'es de retour dans les notes de Wonderinn._**

 ** _Wonderinn : Ouaip, et on finit le chapitre ! Review, please ? *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : A dimanche du coup._**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut ! Plus jamais le monde tout rose, plus jamais…_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Moi : Hey, salut ! ^_^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oh non, elle est contente…_**

 ** _Kyoya : On en prend plein la gueule, c'est ça ?_**

 ** _Moi : Euh non, pas du tout, j'ai juste passé mon oral d'allemand type Bac et j'ai réussi alors que je pensais me foirer…_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Ah…_**

 ** _Moi : Tout de suite vous pensez que je vous veux du mal !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais bah merci les reviews de dimanche dernier ! Je savais que ça partirait en fangirling et en fanboyisme !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je me suis pas fait respecter, je déteste ça._**

 ** _Moi : Je ne contrôle pas ce que font mes lecteurs voyons n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est ça ouais. Mademoiselle est blanche comme neige !_**

 ** _Moi : Je leur donne juste de la matière, c'est tout !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tss…_**

 ** _Moi : Sinon, j'ai une pensée émue pour Komachu. Quand enfin tu pourras lire ce chapitre, et tous les autres que tu auras loupé, je pense que j'entendrai ton cri de joie depuis chez moi ^_^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Elle peut plus lire tes chapitres ?_**

 ** _Moi : Elle a plus de connexion Internet en fait…_**

 ** _Kyoya : AH ! Bien fait pour elle ! Karma !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu vas tellement te faire tuer quand elle l'aura retrouvé sa connexion._**

 ** _Moi : Je commence à croire que ça te plait de te faire courser par Komachu !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Disons que ça met de l'ambiance._**

 ** _Ryuga : *tousse* Maso ! *tousse*_**

 ** _Moi : *tousse* Tout à fait ! *tousse*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Vous arrachez pas la glotte, j'ai compris hein…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Tu nous tends des perches aussi. Bon sinon, je vais faire le disclaimer : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Je savais que tu adorerais ce chapitre ! Perso je suis en S, donc j'aime bien les maths mais ça veut pas dire que j'aime TOUT dans les maths. La trigo c'est de la meeeeeeeeerde ! TT_TT  
Très bonne déduction, Nile est bien l'ex de Kyoya ! C'était pas bien difficile à deviner aussi XD J'adore défoncer l'enfance des gens, désolée ! C'est ma grande passion secrète ^w^  
Ah, le sens du timing ! Dans les fics, les films ou les séries, les persos se font toujours interrompre au pire moment ! C'est un cliché pour certains, mais moi j'aime bien. Je ne dirai rien sur ta dernière déduction, tu verras bien n_n_**

 ** _Cobra Neurotoxique : Ryuga est aveugle parce qu'il fait un peu exprès de l'être en fait ! Il a peur de se faire des idées, mais c'est vrai qu'il exagère quand même XD Euh…je ne sais pas ce que veut dire Aro-Ace…tu peux m'éclairer ? n_n  
Mais bref, merci pour la review !_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Perso, à 14 ans j'avais déjà plus aucune innocence, mais je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre alors fais comme tu veux n_n  
Bien sûr que cette scène était trop chou, c'était le but *v*_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Promenons-nous dans les bois**

 _J-2 avant le retour des invités de la sadique chez eux ! Le temps passe vite, snif. Ce matin, Wonderinn s'est levé très tôt et est partie dans le jardin ramasser assez de fruits pour faire une salade de fruits qui pourrait nourrir une vingtaine de personnes ! Vers 6H, alors que tout le monde dort encore sauf elle, un rugissement se fait entendre dans le ciel un peu couvert. Wonderinn lève la tête et voit Cyanide descendre et se poser dans le jardin._

Wonderinn : *court vers le dragon* Cyanide ! ^_^

Cyanide : *rugit doucement*

Wonderinn : Oui, tu m'as manqué aussi mon grand ! Tu m'apportes quelque chose ?

Cyanide : *tend une de ses pattes*

Wonderinn : Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? Un panier ? Oooooh, ce sont des fruits exotiques !

Cyanide : *rugit avec entrain*

Wonderinn : *caresse la crinière du dragon* C'est gentil de penser à nous Cyanide !

Cyanide : *rugit de contentement*

Wonderinn : Je sais que tu aimes les câlins n_n

Cyanide : *rugit assez fort*

Wonderinn : Hein ? Tu veux voir Ryu ? Mais il dort encore…

Cyanide : *baisse la tête*

Wonderinn : Je sais que tu es déçu, mais je ne vais pas le réveiller ! Il a besoin de son sommeil, et en plus ce serait dangereux pour moi…

Ryuga : Ce serait dangereux pour toi si je dormais, effectivement.

Wonderinn : *se retourne* Ryu ? Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà debout ?

Ryuga : J'ai entendu Cyanide rugir, mais j'ai mis du temps à descendre. Fallait pas que je réveille Kyo.

Wonderinn : Cyanide…t'as fait en sorte que Ryu puisse t'entendre mais pas les autres, pas vrai ?

Cyanide : *ne répond pas et va vers Ryuga*

Wonderinn : *sourit* J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Ryuga : *caresse le dragon* Il m'aime bien, c'est pas un crime !

Wonderinn : Non, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait cette idée !

Ryuga : Il est malin, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout.

Cyanide : *ronronne* _(Ouais, un dragon qui ronronne, je fais c'que j'veux ! XD)_

Ryuga : Il est beaucoup trop mignon ce dragon !

Wonderinn : Il est très jeune en même temps ! C'est pas un bébé non plus, mais à l'échelle de la longévité d'un dragon c'est un enfant ^^

Ryuga : On va faire quoi aujourd'hui au fait ?

Wonderinn : Une petite balade dans les bois ! J'ai envie de prendre l'air n_n

Ryuga : J'avais remarqué que tu es une fille très branchée nature.

Wonderinn : Pourtant paradoxalement, c'est la croix et la bannière pour me décoller de mon ordi au quotidien XD

Ryuga : *ricane* C'est pas bien d'être aussi dépendante de la technologie.

Wonderinn : Je sais, mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher !

Chris : *arrive sous la véranda* Wonder ? Oh, salut Ryuga ! Et…euh…bonjour Cyanide ?

Cyanide : *rugit pour dire bonjour*

Ryuga : Salut Chris !

Wonderinn : Déjà réveillé ?

Chris : Je me réveille pratiquement dès que t'es plus à côté de moi.

Ryuga : *ricane* Oh, c'est trop mignon !

Kyoya : *arrive juste derrière Chris* C'est ça, rigole toi là-bas ! N'empêche que t'es pareil : si je dors pas ou plus à côté de toi, tu dors pas non plus !

Ryuga : *rougit légèrement et marmonne*

Chris : Merci Kyoya !

Kyoya : De rien, ça me fait toujours plaisir de déballer des trucs sur monsieur le sadique qui me sert de mec !

Ryuga : Tu vas bientôt devenir encore plus sadique que moi, Kyo !

Kyoya : *ricane* Tant mieux !

Cyanide : *s'éloigne de Ryuga*

Wonderinn : Tu dois partir mon grand ?

Cyanide : *hoche la tête et se penche pour que Wonderinn le caresse une dernière fois*

Wonderinn : Oui, tu vas me manquer mon bébé ! Maman attendra que tu reviennes patiemment ^^

Kyoya : Ça fait très bizarre de l'entendre parler aussi gentiment…

Chris : Ça fait surtout bizarre d'entendre une fille de presque 17 ans parler à un dragon comme si c'était son propre enfant…

 _Cyanide prend son envol et disparait dans les nuages avec un dernier et puissant rugissement. Une nouvelle fois, Ryuga a l'air immensément déçu du départ du dragon. Bon, qui se dévoue pour tenter de lui expliquer qu'un dragon n'est pas un animal de compagnie ?_

Wonderinn : Bon, à table ! Un bon petit-déjeuner nous fera pas de mal, et j'ai la dalle moi.

Kyoya : C'est quoi ce gros panier ?

Wonderinn : Cadeau de Cyanide ! Quand il part très loin, il me ramène des choses de là où il était n_n

Chris : Il est capable de faire ça ?!

Wonderinn : Bien sûr ! C'est très intelligent un dragon !

Ryuga : Évidemment.

 _Les quatre s'assoient à la table de la cuisine et Wonderinn pose le panier qui déborde de fruits au centre. C'est une véritable fête fruitée, ou des munitions sans fin pour une partie IRL de Fruit Ninja !_

Ryuga : Des papayes, des mangues, des noix de coco, des caramboles, il y en a pour tous les goûts.

Kyoya : *prend un fruit rose à écailles et l'ouvre* C'est bizarre ce truc, mais ça a l'air bon. J'en ai déjà vu mais j'ai jamais goûté.

Chris : J'ai déjà vu ce fruit ! C'est un…ah merde, j'arrive pas à m'en rappeler !

Kyoya : *prend une cuillère et vide la chair blanche du fruit* En tout cas, c'est super bon ! C'est comme du kiwi, en plus doux.

Wonderinn : *pouffe de rire*

Ryuga : Pourquoi tu rigoles Wonder ?

Wonderinn : *sourit* Oh pour rien, pour rien…

Chris : Ça y est j'ai retrouvé ! C'est un fruit du dragon !

Kyoya : *recrache* QUOI ?!

Ryuga : Un fruit…du dragon ?

Chris : Bah pourquoi t'as recraché ? T'as dit que c'était bon…

Kyoya : *rougit* Fruit du dragon ?! Mais pourquoi un nom pareil ?!

Wonderinn : C'est parce que le fruit a des écailles Kyo ! Mais le vrai nom du fruit c'est « pitaya » ^_^

Kyoya : *rouge comme une pivoine* Nom de merde…

Wonderinn : C'est un fruit originaire du Mexique, très vitaminé et antioxydant ! Il y en a trois espèces : rose à pulpe blanche, jaune à pulpe blanche et rose à pulpe rouge. Le dernier est surnommé « fruit du dragon sanguin » !

Chris : Nan mais sérieux mec, pourquoi t'as tout craché ? Ça a l'air super bon !

Kyoya : *rougit encore plus* Parce que le nom… _(Kyo est un vilain petit coquinou ^w^ …Oui, j'ai l'esprit super mal placé, je sais XD)_

Chris : Hein ?

Wonderinn : Lâche l'affaire beau blond ! Si tu trouves que ça a l'air si bon que ça, il y en a d'autres ! Essaie de prendre un sanguin, c'est celui qui a les meilleures qualités nutritives n_n

Ryuga : Tu n'en prends pas toi ?

Wonderinn : Non, c'est pour vous ! En fait…bah j'aime pratiquement aucun fruit…

Chris : Sérieux ?

Wonderinn : J'aime que les pommes, les poires et les bananes ! Et beaucoup de fruits secs, les noisettes c'est tellement bon *v*

Ryuga : T'as l'air vraiment difficile niveau bouffe.

Wonderinn : *soupire* Oui, je sais mais je n'y peux rien ! J'ai pas choisi de ne rien aimer… Le pire, c'est que j'ai des papilles ultra développées ! Mais j'aime rien…

Chris : *l'entoure avec son bras* Dis pas ça, t'aimes pas rien ! Tu aimes juste moins de choses que les autres.

Wonderinn : En fait, je suis en logique inversée ! Des trucs que tout le monde aime, genre les fraises, moi j'aime pas, mais des trucs que tout le monde hait comme le réglisse, ça j'adore ! ^^

Chris : *sourit* Ça prouve juste à quel point tu es une fille unique.

Wonderinn : *rougit*

Ryuga : Chapeau, tu as réussi à la faire rougir !

Kyoya : *a pris une carambole*

Chris : *ricane* Tu veux pas retenter le fruit du dragon ?

Kyoya : Non ! Au moins les caramboles ont pas un nom à la con.

Ryuga : Tout ça pour un nom de fruit !

Kyoya : Oui bah hein, merde !

 _*voix de Dora l'Exploratrice* Les enfants, avez-vous vu la rage ? Oui, elle est juste là ! Hum…pardon ^^'  
Une heure plus tard, Gingka et Madoka descendent tandis que Kyoya et Ryuga sont en train de prendre leur douche. Après avoir mangé plus de la moitié du panier (devinez qui a mangé le plus de fruits !), tout le groupe passe successivement dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. La dernière est Wonderinn, qui se lave les cheveux._

Wonderinn : *sort de la salle de bain les cheveux mouillés* Ah, ça fait du bien d'avoir les cheveux mouillés quand il fait chaud n_n

Chris : Tu ne les sèches jamais ?

Wonderinn : Oh si, mais je préfère les laisser sécher à l'air libre ! Quand je le fais au sèche-cheveux, ils gonflent et ça me fait une crinière ! A l'air libre, ça ondule doucement ^^

Gingka : *soupire* Les filles et leurs cheveux…

Wonderinn : J'aime mes cheveux ! ^^

Ryuga : Tiens au fait, pourquoi t'as un balayage ?

Wonderinn : Bah j'ai toujours voulu me teindre les cheveux ! De base, je voulais les teindre en noir pour ressembler à la chanteuse d'Evanescence, Amy Lee, mais ma mère a pas voulu TT_TT

Ryuga : Et pourquoi ?

Wonderinn : Soi-disant, gnagnagna je suis trop pâle et je vais ressembler à un cadavre ou à Morticia Adams si je me teins les cheveux en noir !

Kyoya : Pas cool ta mère !

Wonderinn : Elle est cool, mais pas sur les cheveux ! Au moins, j'ai réussi à négocier le balayage !

Madoka : Mais pourquoi tu voulais te teindre les cheveux de base ?

Wonderinn : Je l'ai dit : pour ressembler à Amy Lee ! Elle est parfaite des pieds à la tête ! Elle a des magnifiques cheveux, des yeux tout aussi magnifiques, des robes que je donnerais un rein pour les avoir et une voix à tomber par terre ! *v*

Kyoya : *ricane* Tu fangirl !

Wonderinn : Hum oui…pardon n_n'

Chris : Il y a de quoi ! Je vois à quoi ressemble Amy Lee, c'est vrai qu'elle est très belle !

Gingka : On pourrait parler d'autre chose ?

Wonderinn : Nan mais toi, dès que ça parle pas de bouffe ou de BeyBlade, ça t'intéresse pas !

Gingka : C'est même pas vrai !

Chris : Il y a quoi qui t'intéresse alors ?

Gingka : Euh…ben…

Wonderinn : C'est bien ce que je disais.

 _Les six déjeunent juste après cette nouvelle démonstration de la connerie de Gingka. Rapidement après le déjeuner, Wonderinn se met à courir dans tous les sens, semblant chercher quelque chose. Elle attire inévitablement l'attention des garçons, affalés dans la méridienne qui était le lit de Chris encore quelques jours avant, en train de parler de choses et d'autres._

Ryuga : Tu cherches un truc Wonder ?

Wonderinn : J'ai-j'ai perdu mon téléphooooooooooone ! Je le trouve plus ! Je comprends pas, il était dans ma chambre ! é_è

Chris : Merde ! T'es sûre qu'il était dans la chambre ?

Wonderinn : Bah oui, c'est mon téléphone ! C'est pratiquement le truc le plus précieux dans ma vie ! Il était sur le lit ! é_è

Ryuga : Il a pas pu s'envoler quand même.

Gingka : *hausse les épaules en mode osef*

Wonderinn : *se met à pleurer pour de vrai* Mon téléphooooooooooone ! TT_TT

Chris : *se lève pour la prendre dans ses bras* Hé non, pleure pas s'il te plait…

Gingka : Elle chiale pour un téléphone ? Sérieux ?

Wonderinn : *la tête enfouie dans le t-shirt de Chris*

Kyoya : Je crois avoir compris que c'est toute sa vie.

Ryuga : Peut-être que…l'un de nous te l'a piqué pour te faire une blague.

Wonderinn : SI C'EST L'UN DE VOUS, J'ESPÈRE POUR LUI QU'IL COURT VITE PARCE QUE JE VAIS LE CASTRER A GRANDS COUPS DE CHAUSSURES DE RANDONNÉES !

Tous : O_O

Wonderinn : *recommence à pleurer de plus belle*

Chris : Bon, c'est pas moi donc si c'est l'un de vous trois, qu'il se dénonce tout de suite ! Faire chialer ma copine me donne envie de tuer le responsable.

Kyoya : C'est pas moi, je suis suicidaire mais pas à ce point.

Ryuga : C'est pas moi non plus, je ne ferai pas ça à ma petite sœur adoptive. D'ailleurs, ça commence à m'énerver aussi de la voir pleurer !

Gingka : …

Ryuga : Hagane…c'est toi ?

Gingka : …Nooooooooon…

Wonderinn : C'est toi ?!

Gingka : Okay c'est moi…

Wonderinn : IL EST OU ?!

Gingka : *sort le téléphone de derrière un coussin* Là, juste là ! O_o

Wonderinn : *arrache le téléphone des mains de Gingka* JE TE LAISSE COMMENCER A COURIR, JE VAIS TE MASSACRER !

Chris : *se craque les doigts* Moi aussi !

Ryuga : *regard de psychopathe* Moi aussi…

Gingka : …AU SECOURS ! TT_TT

 _Et le roux s'enfuit en courant, poursuivi par une Wonderinn enragée et un Chris très en colère. Seul Ryuga ne court pas, il marche tranquillement derrière les autres. En même temps, il ne court jamais !_

Madoka : *descend* Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Kyoya : Gingka a signé son arrêt de mort, et aussi la perte de sa virilité à tout jamais.

Madoka : *soupire* Il a fait quoi encore ?

Kyoya : Il a volé le téléphone de Wonder pour lui faire une blague, mais elle a pas beaucoup apprécié. Elle a pleuré, du coup ça a énervé Chris et Ryu, et quand il lui a rendu son téléphone elle a pété un plomb.

Madoka : Je commence à croire qu'il est masochiste…

Kyoya : *ricane* Mmh, peut-être !

 _Après vingt minutes de course effrénée et de cris stridents, les quatre reviennent. Wonderinn affiche un grand sourire satisfait et sautille en tenant la main de Chris qui a lui aussi retrouvé le sourire. Ryuga les suit avec un grand sourire sadique et Gingka arrive après, et dans quel état ! Il saigne un peu de la joue, à cause des plaques métalliques sur les mitaines de Chris, il boite encore plus que la fois où Madoka l'a dégagé du lit, à cause de Ryuga qui lui a mis une balayette monumentale durant sa course paniquée et il a du mal à marcher. R.I.P. les testiboules de Gingka !_

Gingka : *avec une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude* Je sens plus ma puberté TT_TT

Kyoya : *ricane* Quelle puberté ?

Gingka : Ferme-là toi !

Kyoya : T'es pas crédible avec cette voix Gingka…

Gingka : Je peux au moins avoir de la glace, pitié ?

Wonderinn : Non !

Gingka : Je t'en supplie Wonderinn, pitié TT_TT

Wonderinn : J'ai dit non !

Gingka : Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, absolument tout ce que tu veux ! Je suis en train de mourir là TT_TT

Wonderinn : Bon…okay, mais c'est vraiment parce que je suis très gentille ! Tu vas devoir faire le plus grand ménage de tous les temps dans la baraque par contre, toilettes comprises !

Gingka : J'm'en fous, je ferai tout pour un peu de glace ! J'ai trop mal TT_TT

Wonderinn : Très bien, ne bouge pas n_n

 _La jeune fille s'en va vers la cuisine en sautillant encore. Visiblement, elle a l'air de beaucoup aimer frapper des gens ! Elle revient vite, une poche de glace dans les mains et la tend au rouquin._

Gingka : C'est la pire semaine de ma vie TT_TT

Chris : Moi c'est la meilleure !

Ryuga : Pareil !

Kyoya : Idem.

Madoka : Moi j'en ai juste marre…

Wonderinn : Moi je suis triste parce que c'est bientôt fini :'(

Chris : *embrasse Wonderinn sur la tempe* Mais tu me verras encore moi.

Wonderinn : Mais ce sera pas pareil ! Je t'aurai plus pour moi toute la journée…

Kyoya : Je sens qu'il y en a une qui est possessive !

Wonderinn : Oui totalement ^^

Ryuga : On se ressemble tellement, ça commence limite à devenir flippant !

Wonderinn : Bon, c'est qu'on a pas que ça à faire ! Les bois nous attendent n_n

Kyoya : C'est loin ?

Wonderinn : Non, c'est à un peu moins de 10 minutes en partant d'ici et en prenant son temps. Il faut marcher sur la route, mais c'est pas très fréquenté.

Gingka : Marcher ? Oh Dieu, tuez-moi…

Ryuga : T'as complètement déconné aussi ! T'es débile, c'est tant pis pour toi.

Wonderinn : Et en route pour les bois ! ^^

 _La petite bande sort de la maison et se dirige vers la petite route de campagne derrière le village qui passe près du cimetière. Ambiance ! Sur le chemin, Gingka ferme la marche et grimace à chacun de ses pas. Je pense qu'avec cette semaine pourrie, le roux a de quoi faire un best-of sur VDM !_

Kyoya : Il est sympa ton t-shirt Wonder !

Wonderinn : N'est-ce pas ! Je l'adore ! L'ouverture dans le dos est géniale en été et j'adore le vert du drapé ^^

Madoka : Tu portes toujours pas de soutien-gorge en revanche…

Wonderinn : Le principe d'un dos nu c'est qu'on voit le DOS ! Pas une vieille agrafe de soutif ! C'est moche, wesh !

Ryuga : Doucement, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Wonderinn : Oui désolée, j'en ai juste un peu marre qu'on me fasse cette réflexion tout le temps…

Kyoya : Tout le temps ?

Wonderinn : Oui, mes potes mecs me font aussi tout le temps la réflexion. Et ça me gonfle un peu beaucoup ! En fait, c'est surtout un pote en particulier ! Tout mon collège, il m'a appelée « planche à pain ».

Kyoya : Ah le fils de chien ! C'est pas cool !

Wonderinn : Je m'en foutais un peu, mais à la longue ça devenait fatiguant ! Il a arrêté le jour où il s'est rendu compte que je n'étais plus une planche à pain ! Maintenant il me saoule quand je mets pas de soutif…

Ryuga : Un super pote donc.

Wonderinn : Ah non mais sinon il est super sympa ^^ _(Katatsu-chan, toi tu sais qui c'est ! XD)_

Gingka : *marche un peu en canard derrière* Ralentissez s'il vous plait, j'arrive pas à suivre…

Ryuga : *ricane* Tu veux pas qu'on te porte non plus ?

Gingka : Je serai pas contre, j'ai trop mal…

Ryuga : Souffre en silence et arrête de nous saouler !

Gingka : Essaie de comprendre ma souffrance, t'es un mec toi aussi ! Tu sais à quel point c'est sensible comme endroit TT_TT

Ryuga : Ouais, mais tu me gonfles alors ta gueule !

Gingka : TT_TT

Wonderinn : On y est ! ^^

 _Le groupe s'arrête devant l'entrée des bois qui est assez sombre. Les arbres sont serrés, l'endroit donne l'impression d'aspirer la lumière…_

Madoka : C'est…pas très rassurant…

Gingka : On est en plein après-midi, comment ça se fait que ça soit si sombre ?

Wonderinn : Les arbres sont tellement serrés sur le début du sentier, ça empêche la lumière au-dessus de passer.

Ryuga : Que de chemins façon film d'horreur dans cette région !

Kyoya : Pour notre plus grand plaisir !

Wonderinn : *prend la main de Chris* Allez, on risque rien de toute façon n_n

 _Le six s'enfoncent donc dans l'obscurité du début du sentier. Quelques petits rayons de soleil parviennent à traverser l'épais feuillage des arbres mais ce n'est pas assez pour éclairer suffisamment l'endroit._

Gingka : C'est ultra oppressant…

Madoka : J'ai peur…

Ryuga : Pff, mauviettes.

Gingka : Wonderinn…t'avais pas dit qu'il y a encore des loups dans la région ?

Wonderinn : Bah oui, mais pas ici quand même ! On est trop proches des habitations et de la route !

Kyoya : Tss, des loups j'en ai déjà maté plein au Wolf Canyon de toute façon.

Gingka : On sait jamais…

Madoka : AAAAH, IL Y A UN TRUC QUI M'A TOUCHE LE BRAS ! O_o

Ryuga : C'est sûrement une branche d'arbre, arrête de crier.

Madoka : Non, c'était pas une branche !

Wonderinn : Effectivement, c'était juste un papillon.

Madoka : Comment tu peux savoir ? On y voit rien ici !

Wonderinn : Je le sais parce que je suis nyctalope !

Gingka : Gné ?

Chris : Ça veut dire qu'elle devine mieux les formes dans le noir !

Wonderinn : Oui, et j'ai vu le papillon. Il était tout petit en plus…

Madoka : Oui bah ça m'a fait peur.

Kyoya : *ricane* C'est dangereux un papillon, on ne le dira jamais assez !

Madoka : Arrête de te moquer de moi ! è_é

Kyoya : Genre, t'as cru que tu pouvais me donner des ordres ?

Madoka : Je vais finir par te frapper !

Kyoya : Si tu poses la main sur moi, tu peux dire adieu à ton mec, parce que j'ai pour principe de ne jamais frapper les filles !

Gingka : Oh non, pas encore moi TT_TT

Wonderinn : Vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer, on arrive au bout de l'obscurité ! ^_^

 _En effet, les rayons du soleil se font plus présents et le groupe se retrouve en plein soleil rapidement._

Gingka : On est mieux là !

Wonderinn : T'as peur du noir ou c'est comment ?

Gingka : Non, mais j'aime pas être dans le noir en forêt !

Ryuga : Même Kenta a plus de couilles que toi, c'est triste.

Gingka : …TT_TT

Madoka : Dis Wonderinn, je veux savoir un truc !

Wonderinn : Oui, quoi ? ^^

Madoka : Tu es souvent en short ou en pantalon, on ne t'a vue qu'une seule fois en robe ! Tu ne mets jamais de jupe ou de robe ?

Wonderinn : Si, j'aime bien les jupes et les robes mais en fait, je préfère les pantalons et les shorts parce qu'il y a des poches ! Je suis le genre de fille qui met beaucoup de trucs dans ses poches n_n

Madoka : Ah, d'accord ^^

Wonderinn : J'adore mes robes ! Les trois que je préfère appartenaient à ma sœur avant ! C'est pratique d'avoir une grande sœur ^_^

Ryuga : *ricane* Le destin de tous les petits frères et petites sœurs : récupérer les fringues des aînés quand ce n'est plus à leur taille !

Wonderinn : Et quand ta grande sœur a un super sens du style, tu es sûre d'avoir des vêtements trop cools ! Sérieux, ses robes sont trop belles et celles que j'ai aussi ! J'ai une blanche un peu décolletée, une noire avec des crânes style gothique et…ah oui la dernière… ^^'

Chris : Quoi la dernière ?

Wonderinn : Je l'adore mais…je peux pas la porter au lycée TT_TT

Kyoya : Bah pourquoi ?

Wonderinn : Parce qu'il y a un règlement intérieur qui stipule « tenue correct exigée » et ma robe est un peu trop sexy ! Elle est hyper moulante et c'est un très grand dos nu, donc je ne mets pas de soutif avec…

Chris : *rougit*

Ryuga : Bah alors blondinet, t'essaies d'imaginer ce que ça donne ?

Chris : Oui, et c'est plutôt pas mal !

Kyoya : Mais c'est qu'il se décoince ! Tu vois quand tu veux !

Madoka : Euh…les gars ?

Ryuga : Quoi encore ?

Madoka : Gingka a disparu…

 _Les cinq regardent autour d'eux et effectivement, le roux n'est plus là. Mais c'est pas possible, c'est un boulet ce mec ! Ça devrait être interdit par la convention de Genève à ce stade !_

Wonderinn : Ah oui, plus de Gingka…

Kyoya : Putain yes ! J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie !

Ryuga : Quand on rentre, champagne !

Wonderinn : Non mais on va pas l'abandonner !

Ryuga et Kyoya : Roooh…

Chris : Kyoya, t'as TOUJOURS pas battu Gingka je te signale ! S'il disparait, tu fais comment après ?

Kyoya : …Ah meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde, j'avais oublié ! Gingka, ramène ton cul !

Ryuga : Si c'est toi qui l'appelle, je crois pas qu'il veuille revenir.

Wonderinn : J'ai la solution !

Tous : ?

Wonderinn : *se racle la gorge*

Chris : Oh je crois que je sais…

Wonderinn : GINGKAAAAAAAA ! VIENS VITE, J'AI DECOUVERT UN ARBRE A HAMBURGERS C'EST INCROYABLE !

 _Un immense cri de joie se fait entendre dans les bois et des bruits de pas de course se rapprochent du groupe. Corrompre Gingka c'est encore plus facile de que de voler une sucette à un enfant !_

Gingka : *sort finalement de derrière un buisson* IL EST OU ?! WONDERINN, DIS-MOI OU ! *v*

Wonderinn : Dans ton imagination mon cher n_n

Gingka : …Je me suis encore fait avoir TT_TT

Chris : Tu étais parti où encore ?

Gingka : Je tentais de m'enfuir discrètement mais je me suis un peu perdu…

Tous : -_-'

Gingka : J'aurais essayé au moins…

Chris : L'espoir fait vivre !

 _Les six reprennent la marche tranquillement, sous un soleil caché par quelques nuages._

Madoka : Il y a plein de plantes sur le côté, tu sais ce que c'est Wonderinn ?

Wonderinn : De l'origan sauvage n_n

Chris : C'est l'herbe aromatique qu'on met sur les pizzas, non ?

Wonderinn : Exact !

Gingka : Pizzas ? *v*

Kyoya : Dès que c'est gras ou pas bon pour la santé, Gingka il aime ça !

Gingka : Pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *v*

Wonderinn : Il me donne faim le con !

Chris : Ouais, moi aussi.

Wonderinn : Bon bah ce soir c'est pizzas !

Gingka : OUIIIIIIIII *v*

Wonderinn : Bon, normalement on est bientôt arrivés au bout de la forêt ^^

Kyoya : C'est petit.

Wonderinn : Quand on suit le sentier, oui !

Ryuga : Tu t'es déjà enfoncé plus loin dans les buissons ?

Wonderinn : Oui, mais j'arrêtais pas de me griffer les jambes parce que j'étais en short donc je suis vite revenue sur le chemin n_n'

Madoka : Oh ça y est, je vois le bout !

 _Les six se retrouvent à l'extérieur de la forêt, juste devant la route qui est dans un assez sale état. Wonderinn secoue un peu son t-shirt car elle a chaud, Gingka sautille, tout content de savoir qu'il va manger de la pizza et Kyoya…euh, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?_

Chris : Mec, pourquoi tu te contorsionnes comme ça ? Et pourquoi t'as l'air d'avoir envie de te marrer ?

Kyoya : *moitié énervé et moitié mort de rire*J'ai un truc coincé sous mon débardeur dans le dos, putain ça me chatouille ! Hahaha, quelqu'un peut m'aider ? J'y arrive pas tout seul, ça me chatouille trop !

Ryuga : Bouge pas !

 _Ryuga glisse sa main dans le dos de Kyoya, qui rigole de manière un peu hystérique, et sort un petit intrus qui avait élu domicile sous le débardeur de son petit-ami._

Ryuga : C'est juste un petit lézard ! Il te trouvait confortable apparemment.

Kyoya : Raaaaaah, comme ça chatouille ! Sale bête !

Wonderinn : Mais c'est mignon un lézard !

Kyoya : C'est peut-être mignon, mais ça se voit que t'en a jamais eu un qui se baladait sur ton dos ! C'est froid en plus.

Wonderinn : Allez, on rentre n_n

 _La bande reprend le chemin de la maison, certains avec plus d'entrain que d'autres. Wonderinn regarde d'un mauvais œil les champs de maïs très proches du village._

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Wonder ? On dirait que tu as peur du maïs.

Wonderinn : C'est à cause d'un bouquin, enfin plutôt d'un recueil de nouvelles qui s'appelle « Danse Macabre ». _(C'est de Stephen King, ça vous étonne ? XD)_

Madoka : Charmant comme nom…

Wonderinn : L'une des nouvelles s'appelle « Les Enfants du Maïs » et je déteste cette histoire ! Enfin non, je l'adore mais sérieux ça fait flipper…

Ryuga : Tu nous résumes ?

Wonderinn : C'est une nouvelle donc c'est court, mais en gros c'est l'histoire d'un couple perdu dans le Nebraska et ils atterrissent dans une ville qui semble abandonnée mais qui est en fait entièrement peuplée d'enfants qui ont l'air de vénérer le maïs et qui essaient de les tuer. Depuis, j'ai peur des champs de maïs…

Kyoya : Ah ouais, c'est perché !

Wonderinn : Perché mais génial ! _(Lisez ça, c'est bien ! En plus, ça se lit facilement ^_^)_

 _Ils marchent encore un moment et arrivent finalement de retour à la maison. Et…et on va couper maintenant parce que la suite c'est pour la prochaine fois ! Allez, envoie la fin !_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Que de cliffanghers dans cette fic ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu t'es lâché sur ce chapitre ! Gingka a pris méga cher !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'avoue que là, il y a du level._**

 ** _Moi : Contente que vous ayez aimé !_**

 ** _Kyoya : On kiffe toujours quand Gingka prend cher !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Je te le fais pas dire, Kyo._**

 ** _Kyoya : Hum hum…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit légèrement* J'voulais dire Kyoya._**

 ** _Moi : Mais oui, mais oui ! Ah au fait, j'ai une surprise n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *se regardent avec un soupçon de panique*_**

 ** _Moi : Je vais poster le chapitre 5 de « La vie de blader, ce n'est pas une sinécure ! » vendredi !_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'as mis un mois à publier le chapitre 4, et là tu postes déjà le 5 ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu n'as aucun sens…_**

 ** _Moi : J'aime tellement le chapitre 5, je ne peux pas attendre d'avoir fini d'écrire le 6 (à vrai dire, j'ai même pas commencé…) pour le poster ! Et puis c'est une bonne manière de fêter le début des vacances n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oh putain, tu vas avoir encore plus de temps pour écrire…_**

 ** _Moi : Ouiiiii ! *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je vais avoir besoin de café…beaucoup de café…_**

 ** _Moi : Review please ? *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : A vendredi._**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, et laissez-nous des reviews ! D'habitude je ne réclame pas, mais là j'ai envie d'avoir de la lecture._**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Masochiste !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu veux parler monsieur-je-lis-les-chapitres-en-avance ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *pris au dépourvu et ne répond pas*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Qui c'est le maso maintenant ?_**

 ** _Moi : Vous êtes tous les deux masos, et comme ça débat réglé ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *se regardent et soupirent*_**

 ** _Moi : Mwhahaha *v*_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Moi : Coucou ! Vos vacances se passent bien ? ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pour tes lecteurs, je sais pas, mais moi ça va._**

 ** _Kyoya : Ils ont été gentils en reviews avec moi en tout cas. Sauf Marius, toi je te retiens !_**

 ** _Moi : Roooh, elle s'est juste un peu foutue de ta gueule !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Quelle idée de prendre un pseudo pareil quand on est une fille._**

 ** _Ryuga : Ne commence pas à jouer avec le feu Kyo, tu sais comment sont les fangirls._**

 ** _Moi : Si tu l'appelles Kyo au lieu de l'appeler Kyoya, elles vont se déchainer en plus (et les fanboys aussi, je ne vous oublie pas !) n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit légèrement* Que je le fasse ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ce sera toujours pareil avec tes lecteurs._**

 ** _Moi : Ouais pas faux. Bon bah appelez-vous par vos surnoms tout le temps, vous aurez plus à vous prendre la tête et nous ça nous arrange *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *soupire*_**

 ** _Moi : Alors pour ce chapitre, je me dois de remercier Fairy Selene ! En effet, le chapitre de cette semaine est inspiré de l'un des chapitres de la Semaine de l'Enfer !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Alors, on a plus d'idées ?_**

 ** _Moi : Bien sûr que si, mais ce chapitre m'avait tellement plu que j'ai décidé de m'en inspirer pour un chapitre de cette fic ! Des bisous à Fairy donc *3*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *croise les bras et ricane* C'est pas bien le plagiat !_**

 ** _Moi : C'est PAS du plagiat ! C'est de l'inspiration, idiot ! Comme disait Orson Wells (plus au moins) : « C'est du vol et du plagiat. J'aime pas trop les voleurs et les fils de pute ! ». Et moi je suis pas une fille de pute, donc je ne plagie jamais !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, je fais le disclaimer ou tu le fais, Kyo ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'vais le faire. Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci vous deux ! Bonne lecture n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Oui, pauvre Kyoya XD Plus le temps passe et plus j'aime le Chris X Dynamis, vous m'avez contaminée *w*  
Mais pourquoi vous avez tous pensé que le psychiatre c'était Doji… ? XD_**

 ** _Marius : Décidément, pauvre Kyoya XD Si Ryuga avait répondu à Chris, non ça n'aurait pas arrangé les choses, ça les aurait empirés ! Comme il l'a dit dans le chapitre, le blond est très à l'aise sur le sujet donc je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu dire ^^'  
Oui, Reiji est affreusement malsain, et c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien ! En tant que méchant je veux dire n_n  
Mmh, le Ryuto X Kakeru…j'adore ce ship sérieux *v* Mais arrêtez avec Doji, non c'est pas le psychiatre ! J'ai prévu de le mettre dans la fic, mais il aura un rôle à la hauteur de l'enfoiré qu'il est.  
P.S : Oh oui, Kyoya il va servir dans le prochain chapitre de Colocation Mentale…^_^_**

 ** _Cobra Neurotoxique : Bon bah je vais y aller dans l'ordre !  
1) Jamais goûté, en revanche le tiramisu classique est un de mes gâteaux préférés *v*  
2) Un peu oui ! Pauvres tympans de Ryuga XD  
3) Non, il est juste un peu…obsédé XD  
4) Loupé, c'est pas du tout ça qu'il va se passer ! ^^  
5) Nique Ziggurat è_é  
6) Kyoya te dit merci n_n  
7) Là c'est moi qui te dis merci *3*_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Karaoké time !**

 _Enfin de retour de leur petite balade mouvementée, les six recommencent à vaquer à leurs occupations. Si je vous demande de deviner où est allé Gingka dès qu'il a passé la porte de la maison, je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal ! Ryuga et Kyoya eux se posent dans des transats et s'adonnent à l'entretien de leurs toupies, c'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont plus combattu depuis un petit moment qu'il faut les délaisser ! Madoka est encore sous la véranda, encore et toujours sur son ordi, Chris fait la sieste sur le banc juste derrière Ryuga et Kyoya (avez-vous remarqué qu'il aime bien faire la sieste ?) et Wonderinn étend du linge sur une corde tendue entre de vieilles poutres sous la grange._

Kyoya : Tu veux pas de l'aide Wonder ?

Wonderinn : Non, c'est bon merci ! C'est juste du linge, c'est pas une immense corvée !

Madoka : Va dire ça à Gingka !

Ryuga : Hagane n'est pas un exemple.

Kyoya : *ricane* Nan, sans déc ?

Wonderinn : Étendre du linge c'est pas la mort ! Faire la poussière dans ma chambre, ça oui. J'ai une chaise tournante alors je galère à passer le chiffon et le plumeau en haut de mon étagère ou de mon armoire !

Kyoya : Tu fais le ménage dans ta chambre toi ?

Wonderinn : Ouais…enfin…quand je suis motivée. Sinon bah…merci maman ! Le grand ménage de printemps, ça je le fais ! Par contre ranger ma chambre est une torture immense, de toute façon ce sera à nouveau le bordel hyper rapidement…

Kyoya : J'ai tenté d'expliquer la même chose à ma mère un bon million de fois, je l'ai jamais convaincue…

Ryuga : Faire mon lit est un concept obscur depuis ma plus tendre adolescence.

Wonderinn : Faire mon lit ? Je ne connais pas ce Pokémon !

Gingka : *revient du jardin la bouche remplie de cerises*

Madoka : Gingka ! Tu t'es foutu du rouge partout sur ton t-shirt ! T'es sérieux ?

Gingka : *hausse les épaules*

Ryuga : Si seulement la connerie pouvait tuer, il serait mort depuis tellement longtemps.

Kyoya : Ce serait tellement bien…

Gingka : *recrache les noyaux de cerise* C'est bon, c'est juste du jus de cerise !

Madoka : JUSTE du jus de cerise ?! Gingka Hagane, tu n'es qu'un…qu'un… !

Wonderinn : Un gros porc !

Gingka : Hé !

Ryuga : Désolé, mais elle a raison.

Kyoya : T'appelles ça comment quelqu'un qui s'en met partout en mangeant et qui s'en fout ?

Gingka : Euh…Masamune ?

Tous : -_-'

Kyoya : Soit il est très con, soit il est de mauvaise foi…

Ryuga : La question ne se pose même pas.

Wonderinn : Bon, moi je vais aller préparer les pizzas…

 _En tant qu'auteure, je dois vous préciser que j'en ai ras le cul de Gingka alors que c'est moi qui écrie, c'est très fort quand même ! Le moment du dîner arrive vite et sur les trois pizzas que Wonderinn a faites, une s'est fait entièrement dévorer par le rouquin. J'en peux tellement plus de lui… Après le dîner, les six retournent à l'intérieur et s'installent dans le salon. Wonderinn est affalée sur la méridienne, enfin non pardon sur Chris qui lui est vraiment affalé sur la méridienne ! Elle chantonne doucement, en remuant un peu la tête._

Chris : Tu chantes quoi ?

Wonderinn : Oh, une chanson que j'aime bien. Je suis musicale en ce moment !

Chris : J'aimerais bien t'entendre chanter vraiment.

Wonderinn : C'est vrai ? Oh ça tombe bien, je meurs d'envie de faire un karaoké ! n_n

Kyoya : Chris…tu pouvais pas la fermer ?

Chris : Désolé…

Wonderinn : *se lève et claque des doigts, ce qui transforme la TV* J'adore chanter, mais j'ai toujours peur de chanter faux. D'après mes anciens profs de musique et mes amis, je chante plutôt bien ^^

Ryuga : J'imagine qu'on va être obligé de participer.

Wonderinn : Oui, mais je vous laisse choisir ce que vous voulez chanter ! En revanche, si vous vous trompez dans les paroles il faudra raconter une anecdote gênante ou drôle n_n

Gingka : Je vais vous rendre juste sourd en chantant, mais comme vous voulez…

Wonderinn : C'est moi qui commence ! Ah, et vous devrez tous chanter au moins deux chansons minimum.

Chris : Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on doive raconter une anecdote…

Wonderinn : Pas faux ! Moi je vais pas me planter dans les paroles, je le sais je connais les chansons que j'ai choisi par cœur ! Mais comme je suis bonne joueuse, je raconterai quand même une anecdote ^^

Ryuga : *ricane* T'as encore des trucs à raconter après le jeu de la bouteille ?

Wonderinn : Bien sûr ! Allez, j'y vais mais avant cosplay !

 _La jeune fille claque des doigts et se retrouve habillée d'une chemise blanche retroussée aux coudes, d'un veston marron, d'un pantalon, d'un nœud papillon et de bottines à talons noirs et de gants blancs semblables à ceux de Mickey mais ajustés à sa taille._

Kyoya : Et pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Wonderinn : La chanson que je vais chanter est inspirée d'un jeu, et c'est le look du méchant ce que je porte n_n

 _(Alors en ce qui concerne les paroles des chansons pour ce chapitre, je mets juste le premier couplet et le premier refrain, sinon ce serait beaucoup trop long ! Je vous encourage bien sûr à aller écouter les chansons de ce chapitre, je valide totalement et ça déchire grave ! Voilà, je vous laisse reprendre ^^)_

 **They have sent you a letter to come back home to play  
But to your dismay, this isn't your day  
For the happy funtime has begun to fade.  
Watch as we reanimate our corpses you abandonned.  
We're dismantled, we're mishandled,  
But we won't be skipped and swayed.  
Trapped within these walls, you left our souls to drip away.  
The ink decays the walls at bay  
But the reckoning has come today, you say  
Borris has no guts 'cause you replaced it with mechanical strain !  
We've been tortured but we move forward.  
This disorder kills your day !  
Hey ! I am alive, immortalized !  
You're the creator, you traitor !  
Hey ! There's no vaccine to cure our dirty needs.  
For now you must build up our machine, you die tonight !  
Tonight !  
Build up our machine, you die tonight !  
Tonight !  
Build up our machine, you die tonight ! **

**(Extrait de « Build Our Machine » de DAGames, inspiré du jeu Bendy and the Ink Machine)**

 _Tout en chantant, Wonderinn bouge beaucoup, complètement à fond dans ce qu'elle fait. Derrière elle, Chris a l'air assez sidéré par la voix de sa copine et Ryuga semble plutôt apprécier la chanson. A la fin, Wonderinn se retourne et salut son publique avec un grand sourire._

Wonderinn : Tada ! ^^

Kyoya : T'es à fond quand tu chantes ! On dirait que tu pars dans un autre monde.

Wonderinn : Oui, la musique me fait ça quand c'est une chanson que j'aime !

Ryuga : Tu as de la voix ! Et les paroles me plaisent.

Wonderinn : Ah bah oui évidemment, la chanson est du point de vue du méchant du jeu ! _(Bendy and the Ink Machine est un super jeu sur PC, jouez-y ! ^^)_

Madoka : T'as un super accent, tu es bilingue ?

Wonderinn : Non, mais je suis sur le bon chemin ! Je suis très forte en anglais, c'est la seule matière où je suis capable d'avoir 18 hyper facilement et sans réviser ! n_n

Chris : Ah ouais, carrément !

Wonderinn : Chose promise, chose due ! C'est l'heure de l'anecdote de la honte ^^'

Gingka : Ah ! ^_^

Wonderinn : Alors, je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup d'anecdotes gênantes, mon cerveau essaie de les effacer automatiquement mais je me souviens très bien d'une ! J'étais en CE2, la maîtresse avait écrit « mille » au tableau et je croyais qu'il y avait un s à mille. J'ai donc dit, sans lever la main avant, « Madame, vous avez oublié le s ! » et là…le drame ! Pratiquement toute ma classe s'est retourné et m'a hurlé dessus « Il y a pas de s à mille ! ». Pour bien m'achever, la maîtresse m'a dit que je ne devais pas parler sans avoir lever la main, surtout si c'était pour dire des bêtises…et toute ma classe s'est foutu de ma gueule. J'ai eu envie de pleurer…

Ryuga : Sympa la classe.

Kyoya : Les enfants sont des saloperies de toute façon !

Wonderinn : T'aimes toujours pas les gosses toi !

Kyoya : Non, toujours pas.

Wonderinn : Bon, à qui le tour ? ^^

Ryuga : Allez, je me dévoue.

Gingka : Toi ? C'est une blague ?

Ryuga : J'aime pas beaucoup chanter, mais c'est le jeu. Et je suis comme tout le monde : il y a des chansons que j'adore.

Wonderinn : La scène est à toi ! Enfin, le milieu du salon ^_^'

Ryuga : Et je fais comment pour mettre la chanson que je veux ? T'y a même pas touché toi et c'est juste…une TV.

Wonderinn : Ah oui, j'ai pas expliqué c'est vrai ! C'est pas compliqué, il suffit de penser à la chanson qu'on veut et la TV (modifiée par mes pouvoirs) la lance automatiquement n_n

Kyoya : Ils sont géniaux tes pouvoirs, je les veux !

Wonderinn : C'est à moi ! Et je ne les ai que dans mes fics…

Ryuga : Bon, j'peux y aller ?

Wonderinn : Vas-y ^^

 **Finders, keepers, losers, weepers !  
Welcome to the end of eras,  
Ice has melted back to life.  
Done my time and served my sentence,  
Dress me up and watch me die.  
If it feels good, tastes good,  
It must be mine !  
Dynasty decapitated, you just might see a ghost tonight.  
And if you don't know, now you know…  
I'm taking back the crown !  
I'm all dressed up and naked.  
I see what's mine and take it !  
(Finders, keepers, losers, weepers)  
Oh yeah !  
The crown, so close I can taste it !  
I see what's mine and take it !  
(Finders, keepers, losers, weepers)  
Oh yeah !**

 **(Extrait de « Emperor's New Clothes » de Panic! At The Disco)**

Wonderinn : Putain, tu chantes bien ! Et ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies choisi cette chanson n_n

Gingka : Euh…pourquoi ?

Wonderinn : La chanson s'appelle « Emperor's New Clothes », ça veut dire « Les Habits Neufs de l'Empereur » ! C'est le nom d'un conte. Empereur, tout ça…

Gingka : Ah okay, j'ai compris.

Chris : J'ai toujours trouvé ce conte chelou…

Wonderinn : C'est vrai que je l'ai toujours trouvé bizarre moi aussi, pourtant je l'ai lu un bon paquet de fois !

Ryuga : Je l'ai lu qu'une seule fois et j'étais tellement petit que je m'en rappelle plus.

Wonderinn : Piqûre de rappel ! C'est l'histoire d'un empereur très coquet. Un jour, deux tisseurs arrivent dans son royaume prétendant être capables de tisser une étoffe très spéciale, la plus belle de toute et qui ne pourrait être vue que par les gens intelligents. Sauf qu'évidemment, les deux tisseurs sont des escrocs et ils ne tissent rien du tout en fait et quand la cour vient voir comment avance le tissage, bah ils flippent parce qu'ils ne voient rien ! L'empereur lui-même ne voit rien, mais n'ose pas l'avouer et sort donc avec la soi-disant étoffe sur lui, sauf qu'en fait il est nu et personne n'ose lui dire. Ce sont les enfants du royaume qui finissent par lui dire et donc moralité du conte : la vérité sort souvent de la bouche des enfants !

Gingka : La morale des contes m'échappent parfois…

Chris : Ouais, moi aussi.

Wonderinn : Ryu ne s'est pas planté dans les paroles, donc il n'a pas à raconter d'anecdote. A qui le tour ? n_n

Kyoya : Je veux bien être le prochain !

Wonderinn : Alors c'est parti ^^

Kyoya : *se lève et se met devant la TV*

 **Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me !  
Remember me for centuries !  
And just one mistake is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history !  
Remember me for centuries !  
Remember me for centuries !  
Mummified my teenage dreams.  
No it's nothing wrong with me !  
The kids are all wrong, the story's all off,  
Heavy metal broke my…heart !  
Come on, come on and let me in !  
The bruises on your tights like my fingerprints.  
And this is supposed to match the darkness that you felt.  
I never meant for you to fix yourself !  
Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me !  
Remember me for centuries !  
And just one mistake is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history !  
Remember me for centuries !  
Remember me for centuries !**

 **(Extrait de « Centuries » de Fall Out Boy)**

 _Malheureusement pour lui, Kyoya se trompe sur les paroles du deuxième couplet ! Dommage !_

Wonderinn : Tu t'es gouré ! ^^

Kyoya : Fais chier…

Gingka : L'anecdote ! L'anecdote !

Kyoya : Mais j'ai déjà raconté le moment le plus gênant de ma vie au jeu de la bouteille ! J'suis vraiment obligé ?

Wonderinn : Tu peux juste raconter une anecdote drôle si tu veux, moi tout ce que je veux c'est me marrer n_n

Kyoya : Okay, ça me va mais il faut que je réfléchisse un peu.

Gingka : Roh c'est pas drôle…

Madoka : J'ai hâte que tu te plantes dans les paroles d'une des chansons que tu auras choisi, juste pour voir ta tête.

Gingka : Oh non, pas toi Madoka TT_TT

Madoka : *rigole* C'était juste une blague !

Kyoya : Ca y est, j'ai trouvé !

Wonderinn : Vas-y ! ^_^

Kyoya : J'étais petit, environ 10 ans je crois, et à cette époque j'avais pas le droit de dire des gros-mots, encore moins devant mon frère. On était à table et on parlait d'un film que j'adorais mais que j'avais plus vu depuis un moment. J'étais en train de chercher le nom d'un des personnages mais je trouvais pas et ça m'énervait ! Et comme j'arrivais toujours pas à m'en rappeler, ça m'a saoulé et j'ai lâché sans réfléchir « Ah putain, je me rappelle pas ! ». Le regard que je me suis pris de la part de mon père…

Chris : J'imagine bien la scène !

Kyoya : On aurait dit que je venais de dire un truc hyper grave ! Genre je pourrais avouer que j'ai déjà tué des gens, il me regarderait de la même manière !

Wonderinn : Ah ouais, carrément !

Kyoya : Sans le moindre petit doute.

Wonderinn : A qui le tour ? n_n

Chris : Allez, à moi !

Wonderinn : Vas-y mon beau blond, fais-moi rêver !

Chris : *ricane et se lève*

 **They fall in line, one at a time  
Ready to play.  
I can't see them anyway.  
No time to lose, we've got to move !  
Steady your helm.  
I am losing sight again.  
Fire your guns, it's time to run !  
Blow me away !  
I will stay in the mess I made.  
After the fall, we'll shake it off  
Show me the way !  
Only the stongest will survive !  
Lead me to Heaven when we die.  
I am the shadow on the wall !  
I'll be the one to save us all ! **

**(Extrait de « Blow Me Away » de Breaking Benjamin, tiré du jeu Halo 2)**

Tous : …

Chris : Quoi ? Je chante vraiment si mal que ça… ?

Ryuga : Mec…est-ce que tu viens vraiment de chanter du metal ?

Chris : Euh…oui…

Kyoya : C'était trop putain de bien !

Ryuga : Tu déchires Chris !

Chris : Vraiment ?

Wonderinn : Oui n_n

Chris : Bon bah tant mieux !

Wonderinn : Viens par-là, t'as mérité une récompense !

 _La récompense en question est évidemment un profond baiser passionné qui a l'air de bien plaire au blond qui devient rouge comme une tomate ! C'est maintenant le tour de la catastrophe ambulante, j'ai nommé : Gingka Hagane ! Et ça rime en plus._

Wonderinn : T'as pas intérêt à faire exprès de chanter faux toi !

Gingka : Je vais chanter faux c'est inévitable, mais je vais même pas le faire exprès…

Chris : *met ses boules Quiès* C'est bon, je suis prêt.

Ryuga : *ricane* Le tricheur !

Chris : *crie* Quoi ? J'entends rien, c'est bon signe !

Wonderinn : Allez, vas-y Gingka…

Gingka : *se racle la gorge*

 **J'arrive à me glisser juste avant que les portes ne se referment.  
Elle me dit « Quel étage ? » et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme.  
Alors…  
Les chiffres dansent, tout se mélange.  
Je suis en tête à tête avec un ange !  
Aaaaaaah, en apesanteur ! **_(C'est Gingka, bruitage ridicule obligé donc imaginez bien le désastre XD)  
_ **Aaaaaaah, pourvu que les secondes soient des heures !  
Aaaaaaah, en apesanteur !  
Aaaaaaah, pourvu qu'on soit les seuls dans cet ascenseur.**

 **(Extrait de « En Apesanteur » de Calogero)**

Wonderinn : Ah le salaud, il a massacré Calogero !

Kyoya : J'ai perdu 10% de mon audition je pense…

Ryuga : Je viens de subir un viol de tympans, c'est horrible.

Chris : *enlève ses boules Quiès* Le massacre est fini ?

Wonderinn : Oui, c'est bon chéri…

Gingka : Vous êtes trop méchants TT_TT

Ryuga : Tu viens de violer sauvagement mes pauvres et innocents tympans et c'est moi qui suis méchant ?!

Gingka : A ce point ?

Wonderinn : Oui à ce point ! Bon au moins tu t'es pas planté dans les paroles…

Kyoya : Je sais même pas comment c'est possible de chanter aussi mal !

Gingka : *se rassoit en boudant*

Wonderinn : A toi Madoka, t'es la dernière à ne pas avoir encore chanté ! ^_^

Madoka : *se lève*

 **I used to rule the world,  
Seas would rise when I gave the word.  
Now in the morning I sleep alone.  
Sweep the streets I used to own…  
I used to roll the dice,  
Feel the fear in my ennemy's eyes.  
Listened as the crowd would sing.  
Now the old king is dead, long live the king !  
One minute I held the key,  
Next the walls were closed on me.  
And I discovered that my castle stands  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand…  
I hear Jerusalem bells-a-ringing !  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing.  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield !  
My missionaries in a foreign field.  
For some reason I can't explain !  
Once you'd gone, there was never, never an honest word.  
And that was then I ruled the world.**

 **(Extrait de « Viva La Vida » de Coldplay)**

Wonderinn : Tellement toute mon enfance cette chanson ^^

Madoka : J'ai pas massacré la chanson, c'est bon ?

Wonderinn : Non, t'inquiète pas !

Kyoya : Ouais ça va, mes oreilles ne saignent pas. En même temps après Gingka, je pense que je suis immunisé…

Gingka : C'est bon, j'ai compris !

Wonderinn : Bon, le premier tour de cette soirée karaoké est fini, passons au deuxième ! Et c'est encore à moi n_n

Ryuga : *ricane* Tu vas refaire du cosplay ?

Wonderinn : Non, je garde ma tenue de Bendy ! Je l'aime bien ^^

Chris : C'est vrai qu'elle est cool.

Wonderinn : Allez, j'ai trop envie de chanter !

 **Are you insane like me ?  
Been in pain like me ?  
Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me ?  
Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me ?  
Would you use your waterbill to dry the stain like me ?  
Are you high enough without the Mary-Jane like me ?  
Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me ?  
Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me ?  
Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me ?  
And all the people say  
You can't wake up, this is not a dream !  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being.  
With your face all made up, living on a screen.  
Low on self-esteem so you run on gasoline.  
I think there's a flaw in my code.  
These voices won't leave me alone…  
Oh my heart is gold and my hands are cold.  
**

 **(Extrait de « Gasoline » de Halsey)**

 _Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille bouge dans tous les sens en chantant. A croire qu'elle ne sait pas rester en place !_

Wonderinn : J'aime trop cette chanson ! n_n

Kyoya : *ricane* Ah ça, on avait remarqué !

Ryuga : *ricane* C'est pas très poli comme chanson dis-donc !

Wonderinn : M'en bats les couilles frère ! ^^

Gingka : T'as pas de couilles…

Wonderinn : Eh bah je m'en bats les ovaires si tu préfères !

Chris : Elle a sûrement plus de couilles que toi.

Gingka : …

Wonderinn : Bon, c'est parti pour l'anecdote n_n

Madoka : Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu en racontes même si tu ne te trompes pas.

Wonderinn : Alors là, je vais passer pour une psychopathe mais bon j'ai l'habitude.

Gingka : Tu passes tout le temps pour une psychopathe mais c'est pas grave…

Wonderinn : Putain, c'est vraiment la honte celle-là… Je n'assume pas du tout ^^'

Kyoya : Crache le morceau, je veux savoir !

Wonderinn : Quand je suis partie en vacances randonnées avec ma meilleure amie, j'avais mon ancienne 3DS et elle avait un bug qui faisait qu'elle s'éteignait sans raison de manière aléatoire. Avec katatsu-chan, on a décidé de faire une partie de Mario Kart 7 en 150CC et c'était pas une très bonne idée…

Ryuga : Je sens venir la rage.

Wonderinn : Sur une des courses, le Glacier Harmonie, les bots se sont acharnés sur moi, j'ai ragé et j'ai tapé ma 3DS…et évidemment elle s'est éteinte. Katatsu-chan était morte de rire et elle se moquait de moi, et alors là, j'ai fermé ma 3DS et j'ai senti mon bras partir tout seul…et je l'ai frappé à la tête super fort…

Kyoya : Moi qui pensais être un expert de la rage…

Gingka : T'es une malade O_o

Wonderinn : Mais j'étais trop énervée, je me suis pas contrôlée…

Ryuga : Faut pas se moquer de quelqu'un qui est en train de rager, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire frapper.

Wonderinn : Oui, tout à fait !

Gingka : Vous devriez faire du yoga je crois…

Wonderinn : Peut-être. Bon Ryu, c'est à toi ! ^^

Ryuga : *sourit comme il en a l'habitude et se lève*

 **The secret side of me  
I never let you see.  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
So stay away from me !  
The beast is ugly.  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls.  
It comes awake and I can't control it.  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head.  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this ?  
Make it end !  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin !  
I must confess that I feel like a monster !  
I hate what I've become !  
The nightmare's just begun !  
I must confess that I feel like a monster !  
I, I feel like a monster !  
I, I feel like a monster ! **

**(Extrait de « Monster » de Skillet)**

Wonderinn : Je suis trop contente que tu aies choisi cette chanson…mais tu t'es trompé dans les paroles ^^

Ryuga : Je sais. Je vais me mettre des baffes, je la connais par cœur pourtant !

Madoka : C'est moi ou cette chanson décrit plutôt bien à quoi ça ressemblait d'être sous l'emprise du pouvoir obscur ?

Kyoya : *ricane* Non, sans blague ? Bravo, tu viens de comprendre pourquoi il a choisi cette chanson !

Madoka : Tu m'énerves è_é

Kyoya : Je sais.

Wonderinn : Allez Ryu, une anecdote ! ^^

Ryuga : Bon…eh bah c'est le moment de niquer à tout jamais ma crédibilité.

Wonderinn : T'inquiète, on lui fera un bel enterrement !

Ryuga : Encore, j'étais vraiment petit, il y a prescription.

Gingka : Comment tu peux t'en rappeler alors ?

Ryuga : Mes parents me l'ont raconté plein de fois…et à tous les repas de famille aussi, bonjour la honte à table.

Wonderinn : Ah, toi aussi t'as une famille de gros sadiques ?

Ryuga : Oui, c'est pas pour rien que j'en suis un.

Wonderinn : Je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes. Serais-je donc bien de ta famille sans le savoir ? XD

Ryuga : *ricane* Je me tue à te le dire ! Bref, pour en revenir à l'anecdote de la honte, c'était après la naissance de Ryuto, genre deux-trois mois après. J'avais quoi…4 ans je crois ? J'étais un gosse, mais plus un bébé. Ma mère s'apprêtait à donner le biberon à mon frère et pour une fois, j'étais juste à côté d'elle au lieu d'être enfermé dans ma chambre.

Chris : Seulement 4 ans et déjà allergique à la socialisation ?

Ryuga : Oui, un peu. J'ai sauté sur ma mère et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais donner le biberon à Ryuto, je voulais vraiment le faire ! Elle a dit non, parce que j'étais trop petit pour ça et là, j'ai piqué une crise. Je me suis roulé par terre en criant très fort que si, j'étais assez grand. Putain, j'ai vraiment honte…

Gingka : *mort de rire*

Kyoya : J'essaie de m'imaginer la scène, et c'est très drôle !

Ryuga : J'étais un enfant comme les autres, je faisais des caprices…

Wonderinn : Et du coup, tu lui as donné le biberon ou pas ? Je veux la fin de l'histoire ! n_n

Ryuga : Oui, mes parents ont bien voulu, surtout pour que je me calme en fait. Ils sont restés à côté quand même, pour surveiller que je faisais bien attention.

Wonderinn : Bouuuuh, c'est trop mignon à imaginer ^w^

Chris : On ne peut pas t'enlever le fait que tu étais un grand frère très…impliqué !

Ryuga : Oui, on peut dire ça…

Wonderinn : Allez, c'est ton tour Kyo ! n_n

Kyoya : Okay, c'est parti.

 **My condolences.  
I'll shed a tear with your family.  
I'll open a bottle up, pour a little bit out in your memory.  
I'll be at the wake dressed in all black.  
I'll call out your name but you won't call back.  
I'll hand a flower to your mother when I say goodbye.  
'Cause baby you're dead to me.  
I need to kill you.  
That's the only way to get you out of my head.  
Oh, I need to kill you !  
To silence all the sweet little things you said.  
I really wanna kill you !  
Wipe you off the face of my Earth.  
And bury your bracelet, bury your bracelet,  
Six feet under the dirt.  
Rainy days and black umbrellas.  
Who's gonna save you now ?  
Can you cheat from underground ?**

 **(Extrait de « Dead To Me » de Mélanie Martinez)**

Wonderinn : J'aime trop cette chanson *v*

Kyoya : Je me suis pas planté cette fois !

Chris : Donc toi, t'aimes bien les chansons où une nana parle de tuer son ex ou son mec pour être sûre de l'oublier ?

Kyoya : Oui, et alors ?

Chris : Non rien, c'était pour être sûr.

Wonderinn : C'est à toi Chris !

Chris : *se lève* Yes !

 **Beware, beware, be skeptical !  
Their smiles, their smiles, they're painted gold.  
Deceit so natural,  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning.  
Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul ?  
« No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals ? »  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick !  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks.  
So could you tell me how you're sleeping easy,  
How you're only thinking of yourself.  
Show me how you justify !  
Telling all your lies like second nature.  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay.  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt ! **

**(Extrait de « Wolf in Sheep's Clothing » de Set It Off, cover par Caleb Hyles et Jonathan Young)** _(Je vous conseille vraiment les chaînes YouTube de ces deux-là, ils font vraiment des covers à tomber par terre ! Et en plus Jonathan Young il est grave canon *v*)_

Wonderinn : Comme ça déchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire *v*

Ryuga : Putain, mais t'es metaleux en fait !

Chris : Ouais ^^

Kyoya : Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ?

Chris : J'ai oublié…

Madoka : Le passage parlé fait peur, on aurait dit que tu t'énervais contre toi-même en fait… _(Ouais, il y a un passage parlé dans la chanson où le mec s'énerve XD)_

Chris : C'est la chanson, c'est pas moi.

Wonderinn : En tout cas, tu t'es pas trompé ^^

Gingka : Euh…c'est à moi, non ?

Wonderinn : …Oui…

Chris : *remet ses boules Quiès*

Ryuga : R.I.P. nos oreilles…

Gingka : *se lève avec mauvaise volonté*

 **Elle me dit : « Ecris une chanson contente, pas une chanson déprimante,  
Une chanson que tout le monde aime. »  
Elle me dit : « Tu deviendras milliardaire, t'auras de quoi être fier,  
Ne finis pas comme ton père ! »  
Elle me dit : « Ne t'enferme pas dans ta chambre, vas-y secoue-toi et danse !  
Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton problème ? »  
Elle me dit : « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as l'air coincé. T'es défoncé ou t'es gay ?  
Tu finiras comme ton frère ! »  
Elle me dit  
Elle me dit : « C'est ta vie, fais ce que tu veux, tant pis !  
Un jour tu comprendras, un jour tu t'en voudras.  
Elle me dit : « T'es trop nul, sors un peu de ta bulle !  
Tu fais n'importe quoi, on dirait que t'aimes ça. »  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie ?  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie ?  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie ?  
Danse, danse, danse, elle me dit danse.  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie ?  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie ?  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie ?  
Danse, danse, danse.**

 **(Extrait de « Elle Me Dit » de Mika)**

Wonderinn : Raaaaaah, mes oreilles TT_TT

Ryuga : *en train de se boucher les oreilles*

Chris : *enlève ses boules Quiès* Même à travers, j'ai entendu…

Wonderinn : Massacrer du Mika, sale monstre ! Mon enfance…TT_TT

Gingka : Bah moi j'aime bien cette chanson et j'y peux rien si je chante faux !

Kyoya : La punchline du « T'es défoncé ou t'es gay ? » est…voilà quoi.

Wonderinn : J'avoue, je m'en rappelais même pas moi !

Gingka : *retourne s'assoir*

Wonderinn : Tut tut tut ! T'as cru que j'entendrais pas que tu t'es gouré dans les paroles ? n_n

Gingka : Merde…

Chris : Allez, à la casserole Gingka !

Gingka : TT_TT

Ryuga : Je pense que si mes oreilles pouvaient vomir, elles le feraient.

Gingka : Bon, je raconte quoi ? Des trucs honteux, j'en ai fait et pas qu'un peu…

Kyoya : *ricane* Très étonnant !

Madoka : T'as qu'à leur raconter un de tes trucs sur ton enfance avec Hyoma.

Gingka : Oh non…pas cette anecdote là !

Madoka : Allez chéri, c'est le jeu !

Gingka : Au secours…TT_TT

Wonderinn : Je sens que ça va me plaire n_n

Gingka : Bah en fait, quand on était petits Hyoma et moi, on aimait bien jouer à refaire des histoires de contes ou de légendes quand on ne jouait pas au BeyBlade. Et quand on faisait des histoires de contes…c'était toujours moi la princesse TT_TT

 _A ce moment-là, on a perdu Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris qui sont morts de rire ! Je ne les en blâme pas._

Wonderinn : Pourtant je trouve Hyoma plus…efféminé que toi !

Gingka : C'est même pas fini en plus…

Ryuga : *mort de rire* Y a pire ?

Gingka : Le fameux moment du baiser entre le prince et la princesse…j'y coupais jamais, même quand j'essayais de me barrer discrètement TT_TT

Kyoya : *à moitié mort de rire* Il serait pas un peu amoureux de toi Hyoma ?

Gingka : Non, c'est juste que ça le dérangeait pas.

Ryuga : *un peu calmé* Remarque, ça ressemble bien à Hyoma. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il prend tout du bon côté, à croire qu'il est sous MD en permanence…

Wonderinn : Pas faux.

Madoka : Je suis la dernière ?

Wonderinn : Ouais, et après on va se coucher ! Je commence à être fatiguée et j'ai mal à la gorge…

Chris : Va-t-on seulement réussir à dormir avec toutes ces chansons dans la tête ?

Wonderinn : Bonne question ! ^_^'

Kyoya : *avec un grand sourire pervers* Pas grave, on pourra toujours passer le temps d'une autre manière.

Chris : *soupire*

Wonderinn : Allez, vas-y Madoka !

Madoka : *se lève tranquillement*

 **What are you afraid of ?  
I know that you are.  
Keep it in your sights now  
And don't let it go far.  
What are you afraid of ?  
Making it better.  
Keep it by your side now  
Whatever the weather.  
Keep it together.  
Keep it together…  
What did you do, wonder where your heart came from.  
What have you done my only friend keep on.  
Wander or leave, turn into winter lights  
Keeping your strength when it gets dark at night.**

 **(Extrait de « Sights » de London Grammar)**

Wonderinn : *s'est endormi dans les bras de Chris*

Madoka : Ah bah merci ! -_-

Ryuga : Elle endort en même temps cette chanson…

Gingka : Bon, on va se coucher ?

Chris : T'as du ménage à faire toi ! T'aurais mieux fait de le faire plus tôt, mais tant pis pour toi.

Gingka : Oh c'est bon, elle dort ! Elle peut pas vérifier que je l'ai vraiment fait !

Chris : *parle en détachant tous ses mots* Tu-fais-ce-putain-de-ménage !

Gingka : Tu peux pas me forcer !

Chris : *regard noir* On parie ?

Gingka : Euh…

Chris : Bouge tes fesses ! Nous on va se coucher et toi, au charbon ! Astique bien, si Wonder se rend compte que tu n'as pas bien fait ton boulot, je pense que tu vas prendre cher.

Gingka : *déglutit*

 _Toute la bande, sauf Gingka, monte donc se changer et redescend pour se laver les dents. Le rouquin se met à la tâche en faisant une tête qui pourrait servir à illustrer le mot « dépression » ou « seum » dans le dictionnaire ! Chris remonte et se retrouve confronté à un terrible dilemme : laisser sa copine dormir dans ses vêtements ou la déshabiller pour lui mettre son t-shirt-pyjama mais donc la voir à moitié nue sans son consentement ? Le blond hésite totalement et en devient rouge instantanément._

Ryuga : *dans l'encadrement de la porte* Un problème blondinet ?

Chris : Oui…je sais pas si je dois la déshabiller ou la laisser dans ses fringues. T'en penses quoi toi ?

Ryuga : J'en pense qu'elle t'en voudra de la laisser dans ses vêtements qu'elle a portés pour le karaoké.

Chris : Ouais mais…

Ryuga : Mec, c'est TA meuf ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aura envie de te tuer parce que tu l'auras vu à moitié nue ? Pour lui rendre service en plus.

Chris : Mmh, pas faux…

Ryuga : *tape dans l'épaule de Chris* Allez ! Moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Chris : Ouais, bonne nuit.

 _Le blond se retrouve donc, toujours tout rouge, en train de déshabiller sa copine qui dort. Arrivé à la belle chemise d'un blanc immaculé, il prend une grande inspiration et l'enlève d'un seul coup…puis ensuite saigne du nez. Le pauvre chou ! Remis de ses émotions, il se couche vite fait bien fait avec la sadique et éteint la lumière. Il est tellement tourneboulé qu'il a COMPLETEMENT oublié de lui mettre son pyjama ! C'est très caliente dis-donc ! Le blond s'endort, le rouge aux joues et sa petit-amie affiche le plus grand sourire de la décennie. Est-ce qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir depuis tout ce temps ? Eh bien…exactement !_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre !_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs à ce pauvre Chris._**

 ** _Kyoya : Moi tout ce que j'ai retenu du chapitre c'est que t'as des supers goûts musicaux, et que dire que Gingka chante comme une casserole est une insulte envers toutes les casseroles du monde._**

 ** _Moi : T'as pas retenu que j'ai mis un gros high-kick dans la crédibilité de Ryu ? n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'inquiète, moi j'ai retenu…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Nos crédibilités sont déjà mortes et enterrées de toute façon !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, pas faux._**

 ** _Moi : Gingka a bien été humilié, mon cahier des charges est donc bien rempli !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane*_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, j'ai une annonce à faire !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *retiennent leurs souffles*_**

 ** _Moi : Je vais commencer à poster une nouvelle fic vendredi ! Et grande première : ce sera un crossover ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Carrément, t'as peur de rien._**

 ** _Kyoya : Une fic crossover ? Donc nous on sera là, mais avec quoi t'as mélangé ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, ça ce sera la surprise ! Mais je peux donner un indice !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Dis toujours._**

 ** _Moi : Ce sera un jeu ^_^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ça nous aide pas beaucoup, mais peut-être que tes lecteurs auront des idées._**

 ** _Moi : Peut-être ! Reviews, please ? *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Laissez vos idées en review si vous en avez, nous on essaiera de faire parler Wonderinn de notre côté !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Comment ça « nous » ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* Euh…_**

 ** _Moi : A vendredi n_n_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Moi : Saluuuuuut ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut._**

 ** _Kyoya : Yo !_**

 ** _Moi : Alors, ils étaient bons les cookies Kyo ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Très bons oui._**

 ** _Ryuga : Il est plus court que d'habitude le chapitre de cette semaine, t'as une justification ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non mais hé, t'es flic ou quoi ? Quoique c'est plutôt un truc que dirait un pion de mon lycée…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane* Il est pas content, il aurait préféré avoir plus à lire !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Toi, je t'ai rien demandé._**

 ** _Moi : Bon, je vais couper court à votre dispute de couple si vous permettez !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent* Hé !_**

 ** _Moi : Le chapitre est plus court parce qu'il est plus court, c'est tout. J'ai pas fait exprès !_**

 ** _Ryuga : On se rapproche de la fin non ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, snif…TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Triste, Gingka va plus prendre cher !_**

 ** _Moi : Je trouverai bien une idée pour combler le vide que laissera cette fic n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'en doute pas._**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimer please ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : J'aime beaucoup le Gingka X Madoka, j'ai d'ailleurs bien ragé qu'ils ne soient pas officiellement en couple dans l'anime quand j'étais petite XD  
En ce qui concerne ton idée de fic, bien sûr que tu peux t'inspirer de la mienne pour l'écrire ! Je suis même ravie que mon travail t'inspire n_n_**

 ** _Marius : En ce qui concerne Damian, tu verras bien au prochain chapitre ! Je vais disséminer quelques indices ^_^  
J'ai aussi toujours trouvé le regard de Reiji flippant, ça me donnait carrément des frissons quand j'étais petite et que je regardais MFB à la TV ! Je déteste Doji, très très trèèèèèès fort ! Mais il est bien comme méchant, il est même très bien. Mais je le hais.  
P.S : Je crois que j'adore Foxy parce que si c'était un perso de MFB (oui moi j'aime bien imaginer ce genre de trucs), pour moi ce serait Ryuga XD_**

 ** _Cobra Neurotoxique : Tu m'avais manqué ! Merci pour les deux reviews ^^  
Quand Doji arrive dans une fic, surtout une des miennes, tu sais qu'il va se passer une connerie ! C'est obligatoire ! La grande inconnue c'est : qu'est-ce qu'il va encore faire ? Je suis contente de savoir que tes deux grands frères lisent aussi Colocation mentale, fais leur des bisous de ma part *3* Je ne te dirai rien sur ta petit hypothèse, je garde le suspense !  
Je pense que Kyoya n'aime pas être transformé en fille à cause de Chris qui joue au pervers à côté de lui XD Et oui, sache que le jeu est VRAIMENT aussi facile au début ! _**

**_Enjel. Symphony : Oh, une nouvelle tête ! Ravie de te faire apprécier le RyuKyo, j'aime tellement ce ship ! J'imagine que ça se ressent dans mon écriture n_n  
J'aime beaucoup Sugar, mais moi je préfère Skull parce qu'avec lui, je peux tout me permettre ! Je me suis récemment mise à aimer le Chris X Dynamis, ils sont trop mignons *v* En fait, Damian n'a pas raté le cours de Doji, il était juste encore en retard, c'est tout ! Je reconnais que je n'ai pas été très claire sur ce point ^^'  
Bien sûr que Kakeru va intervenir, j'adooooore Kakeru ! Et oui, Nile est l'ex de Kyoya et il va bien sûr apparaitre, je l'adore lui aussi n_n  
P.S : Ta photo de profil c'est Hisoka...très bon choix ! *v*  
_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Les constellations d'un ciel d'été et bien plus encore !**

 _Ce matin, dans la maison de campagne/montagne du Jura, personne n'est levé alors qu'il est bientôt 11H. Ah bah c'est plus ce que c'était la jeunesse ! Une petite soirée karaoké et pouf, tout le monde est crevé ! Bon, Chris a une petite raison en plus, il a perdu du sang avant de se coucher, mais c'est pas de ma faute s'il est aussi sensible. Finalement, Wonderinn se réveille enfin en s'extirpant des bras de son blond._

Wonderinn : *s'étire et baille* Ah, j'ai bien dormi ^^

Chris : *remue un peu dans son sommeil* Mmmmh…

Wonderinn : *grand sourire de sadique* Et si je le réveillais ? J'ai toujours pas de t-shirt, il va encore saigner du nez le pauvre petit blond n_n

 _La sadique s'emploie donc à trouver l'endroit le plus sensible chez le blond, ce qui s'avère plus difficile que prévu puisqu'il n'est pas du tout chatouilleux. Mais finalement, Wonderinn se rend compte que Chris craint un peu des flancs et se met donc à chatouiller vigoureusement son petit-ami ! Il se réveille en sursaut et en riant à s'en exploser les côtes. Elle s'arrête alors et le blond se frotte les yeux pour se réveiller. Saignement de nez dans 3, 2, 1…_

Chris : *ouvre les yeux et regarde Wonderinn* T'es pas cool de me réveiller comme ça !

Wonderinn : T'aurais préféré que je te réveille à grand coups de pieds ?

Chris : Non plus, j'aurais juste préféré que tu me laisses dormir…

Wonderinn : Bon, sinon…tu remarques pas un truc ?

Chris : *regarde Wonderinn de haut en bas* Euh…non. Je devrais ?

Wonderinn : Je ne porte pas mon pyjama ! Enfin… « pyjama », tu m'as comprise.

Chris : Oui…et ?

Wonderinn : Donc hier soir t'as saigné du nez mais là ça te fait plus rien ? T'es vraiment bizarre beau blond…

Chris : Non, je me suis juste habitué. Attends…mais comment tu sais que j'ai saigné du nez hier ?! Tu dormais pas ?!

Wonderinn : Non, je faisais semblant pour que tu sois contraint de me déshabiller pour me mettre au lit n_n

Chris : *rougit* Espèce de…grosse perverse !

Wonderinn : *se colle contre Chris* Je plaide coupable monsieur le juge. Quelle est ma sentence ?

Chris : *rougit encore plus mais inspire un grand coup* Un bisou et on n'en parle plus.

Wonderinn : Si c'est tout ce que tu demandes ^^

 _La jeune fille embrasse donc tendrement le blond et lui sourit. Encore une fois, Chris est plus rouge que rouge ! Décidément…_

Wonderinn : *se lève et enfile son t-shirt Linkin Park* Bon, j'ai faim moi ! On a fait la grasse matinée en plus.

Chris : *se lève et s'étire* J'ai faim aussi. Oh et…c'est notre avant-dernier jour ici...

Wonderinn : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii TT_TT

Chris : Tu as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ?

Wonderinn : Rien dans la journée, mais j'ai prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ! Enfin, plutôt cette nuit ^^

Chris : Pourquoi toujours de nuit ? T'es une nocturne ?

Wonderinn : Eh bien, oui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis une fille qui aime vivre de nuit. Paradoxalement, la nuit ne me rassure pas du tout, mais je reste éveillée très longtemps. Si je pouvais dormir le jour et vivre la nuit, je le ferais !

Chris : Tu serais pas un vampire par hasard ?

Wonderinn : Bah…je suis très pâle, je préfère la nuit au jour, sur les photos j'ai souvent les yeux rouges à cause du flash, je déteste profondément l'excès de soleil, l'ail et moi ça fait 2 et tout ce qui touche au christianisme, style crucifix et eau bénite, ne m'enchante pas. Je suis peut-être effectivement un vampire ! n_n

Chris : Tu veux bien me mordre alors ? J'adorerais être un vampire.

Wonderinn : *ricane* Te mordre ? Dis-donc, petit coquin !

Chris : Hé, faut savoir ! Tu préfères que je sois coincé et prude ou…un peu plus coquin ?

Wonderinn : *regard appuyé* Coquin, c'est bien. Ça me plait !

Chris : *ricane* Je m'en doutais.

Wonderinn *clin d'œil* Allez, on descend ^_^

 _Les deux descendent en se taquinant et sont surpris de trouver Kyoya debout alors qu'ils pensaient que tout le monde dormait encore. Il est assis à la table de la cuisine tout seul._

Wonderinn : Kyo ? Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ?

Kyoya : Je ne sais pas de quoi Ryu est en train de rêver, mais il arrête pas de me taper du coup je me suis barré.

Chris : Cauchemar ?

Kyoya : Non, c'est pas un cauchemar. Quand il fait un cauchemar il crie dans son sommeil, c'est pas mieux pour le mien mais au moins j'ai pas des bleus après…

Wonderinn : Il doit rêver qu'il est en train de se battre ! Moi ça m'arrive souvent, mais je ne tape pas des trucs à côté de moi.

Chris : Moi aussi ça m'arrive, j'ai rêvé un bon milliard de fois que je me battais contre des zombies pour une raison qui m'échappe !

Kyoya : Tu regardes trop The Walking Dead à mon avis !

Chris : Ouais, possible.

Wonderinn : Dans ma vie, j'ai fait une tripotée de rêves chelous ! Mais le plus bizarre, c'était pas un de mes rêves mais un rêve de mon meilleur ami… Il a rêvé qu'il y avait une invasion alien, qu'il avait été capturé et emprisonné dans un de leurs vaisseaux et que moi et plusieurs de mes copines on avait aussi été amenées sur le vaisseau ! Sauf que nous, bah on se faisait violer par les aliens pour nous féconder…youpi ! -_-'

Chris : What ?!

Wonderinn : J'ai dit à mon pote : « Tu sais Théo _(oui c'est son nom)_ , si c'est pour rêver de ça, tu peux m'oublier hein ! ». Non mais c'est vrai quoi…

Kyoya : Il est chelou ton pote…

Wonderinn : Non, il fait juste des rêves bizarres ! Comme moi de temps en temps ^^'

Chris : On fait tous des rêves bizarres au moins plusieurs fois dans notre vie.

Ryuga : *arrive dans la cuisine en se tenant la main gauche* Salut. Wonder, tu peux me filer quelque chose ? Je me suis explosé la main contre ma table de chevet…

Wonderinn : *se lève pour aller chercher de l'Arnica* Bien sûr Ryu ^^

Kyoya : A force de t'agiter dans ton sommeil, ça devait bien arriver. Tu rêvais de quoi alors ?

Ryuga : Je rêvais de bataille royale façon Hunger Games…

Wonderinn : *revient avec l'Arnica en gel et l'applique sur le gros bleu qui commence à apparaitre sur la main de Ryuga* Tu t'es pas raté !

Ryuga : Je dormais, j'ai pas fait exprès ! Ça m'a réveillé, évidemment.

Kyoya : Quand tu me tapes moi, ça te réveille pas…

Ryuga : *soulève Kyoya de sa chaise et l'embrasse* Je sais, désolé.

Kyoya : *rougit*

Chris : Oh tiens, c'est qui qui est guimauve maintenant ?

Ryuga : *ricane* Mais c'est qu'il prend de l'assurance le blond !

Chris : Eh ouais !

Ryuga : Wonder, quand est-ce que tu lui as retiré le balais qu'il avait dans le cul ?

Wonderinn : Hier ou ce matin, je sais pas trop n_n

Kyoya : *ricane* L'important, c'est que tu l'as fait !

 _Gingka et Madoka se lèvent un peu après, à presque midi tout de même ! Il est d'ailleurs tellement tard que Wonderinn prépare le déjeuner alors que personne n'est encore douché et habillé. Oh c'est bon, c'est dimanche, on s'en fout ! Toute la bande se retrouve donc à déjeuner en pyjama…ouais enfin, il n'y a que Madoka qui porte vraiment un pyjama. Les autres, ils sont tous en t-shirts/sous-vêtements !_

 _Après le déjeuner, les six prennent leur douche successivement et chillent tout l'après-midi. Gingka est particulièrement content, serait-ce parce qu'il pourra rentrer chez lui le lendemain ? Le soleil décline assez vite au goût de tous et ils se retrouvent de nouveau à table pour le dîner. Une fois le dîner achevé, la sadique disparait un moment dans le jardin, puis revient comme si de rien n'était._

Chris : Wonder…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Wonderinn : Je prépare le terrain ^^

Ryuga : On va faire quoi ?

Wonderinn : Regarder les étoiles ! Cette nuit, le ciel est entièrement dégagé et on est en plein dans la période des étoiles filantes.

Gingka : Tu aimes…observer les étoiles ?

Wonderinn : J'adore l'astronomie, oui. J'ai eu des périodes dans ma vie où je me passionnais pour des trucs, j'en ai gardé certaines ! Je me suis passionnée pour l'astronomie, je me suis passionnée pour l'Égypte antique, et bien d'autres choses.

Gingka : Je vois pas ce que ça a d'intéressant moi…

Chris : C'est pas Yuki qui est passionné d'astronomie ?

Madoka : Si si…

Chris : Okay, donc Gingka : zéro respect pour les passions de ses amis.

Kyoya : Et puis c'est génial l'Égypte antique ! Les momies, les pharaons, les dieux à tête d'animaux !

Gingka : Kyoya, tu dis ça parce que ton meilleur ami est égyptien…

Kyoya : Non rien à voir, c'est juste que je trouve que c'est une époque intéressante.

Gingka : Toi ? Sérieusement ?

Kyoya : Oui. C'est quoi qui te perturbe ? Que je sois plus intelligent que toi ou que je m'intéresse à des trucs autres que ma petite personne ?

Gingka : …

Wonderinn : *pouffe de rire*

Ryuga : Est-ce que quelqu'un a compté le nombre de fois où Gingka s'est fait clasher pendant la semaine ?

Chris : Non mais je peux te donner une estimation : beaucoup de fois !

Ryuga : *ricane* Merci pour cette étude statistique très précise.

Madoka : On attend quoi pour aller les observer ces étoiles ?

Wonderinn : Bah qu'il fasse plus sombre -_-

Madoka : Ah…oui…

Chris : *facepalm*

 _Une heure s'écoule et enfin le ciel devient assez sombre pour pouvoir observer les étoiles. Wonderinn mène ses invités dans le jardin où elle a étendu une couverture._

Wonderinn : Il risque de faire un peu frisquet, il y a trois couvertures si vous avez vraiment trop froid.

Ryuga : *attrape Kyoya par la taille* Pas besoin, on va se serrer un peu.

Kyoya : *sourit* Ouais !

Chris : *ricane* Rien ne vaut la chaleur humaine !

 _Les six se couchent sur la couverture et lèvent les yeux vers le ciel entièrement dégagé. Wonderinn ne mentait pas : la température chute à toute vitesse ! Ryuga et Kyoya, qui ne supportent absolument pas le froid, se retrouvent très vite enlacés, bien vite imités par Chris et Wonderinn et Gingka et Madoka._

Madoka : Le ciel est vraiment clair !

Wonderinn : L'air est pur ici, on est légèrement en altitude.

Gingka : Elle est où la constellation de Pégase ? Je la trouve pas !

Wonderinn : Gingka on est en ÉTÉ bordel ! Pégase c'est une constellation d'automne nom de Dieu ! T'es le blader légendaire de l'Automne, t'as toujours pas retenu ?!

Gingka : J'avais oublié…TT_TT

Ryuga : Il est désespérant…

Madoka : On peut voir quelles constellations du coup ?

Wonderinn : Le Dragon, le Sagittaire ou encore l'Aigle n_n

Ryuga : J'ai déjà repéré le Dragon moi.

Kyoya : Moi aussi !

Wonderinn : Le Dragon est une des plus vieilles constellations découvertes ! Et une des plus grandes aussi ^^

Chris : On la voit bien, c'est vrai !

Ryuga : Elle a quelle origine ? J'ai jamais su…

Wonderinn : Oh, plusieurs ! Comme j'adore la mythologie grecque, je peux te donner celles-là. On ne sait pas vraiment de quel dragon de la mythologie grecque viendrait la constellation, il pourrait s'agir du dragon qui a attaqué Athéna pendant la Titanomachie (la guerre entre Titans et Olympiens), de celui tué par Cadmos à l'endroit où il a fondé la ville de Thèbes, de celui qui gardait la Toison d'Or ou encore de celui qui gardait les pommes d'or du jardin des Hespérides, qui s'appelait Ladon et qui a été tué par Hercules n_n

Chris : Quatre pour le prix d'un !

Ryuga : Effectivement, ça fait beaucoup.

Wonderinn : Il y avait beaucoup de dragons dans la mythologie grecque, à côté une Chimère, il n'y en avait qu'une !

Gingka : La Chimère, c'est la constellation de la toupie de ton frère Kyoya, non ?

Kyoya : Ouaip.

Wonderinn : La Chimère c'est n'importe quoi ! Sérieux, le mec qui l'a inventée fumait de la bonne !

Madoka : C'est quoi déjà ?

Wonderinn : Une créature avec un corps de lion, une tête de lion qui crachait du feu, une tête de chèvre au milieu du corps et une tête de serpent au bout de la queue qui crachait du feu ou du poison, ça dépend des versions !

Chris : *tousse* Kamoulox *tousse*

Kyoya : J'avoue, c'est le bordel !

Wonderinn : La Chimère a été tuée par un héros du nom de Bellérophon, avec l'aide de Pégase ^^

Kyoya : *ricane* Ah bah tiens, c'est drôle ça ! T'as pourtant pas été foutu de battre mon frère Gingka !

Gingka : Pff…

Wonderinn : Ouais euh, t'en vantes pas Kyo ! Ça veut quand même dire que ton petit frère réussit à faire mieux que toi.

Kyoya : Non, ça veut rien dire ça. Tiens, Aguma ! Gingka ne l'a jamais battu, moi si.

Gingka : J'ai pas eu le temps de l'affronter à nouveau en même temps…

Kyoya : Ça compte quand même.

Ryuga : *ricane* Tu es de mauvaise foi, Kyo !

Kyoya : Moui, je sais !

Wonderinn : Ah, Pégase ! Son histoire est…affreusement glauque et ça a violé mon enfance…TT_TT

Gingka : Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!

Wonderinn : Bon bah, je me lance dans la destruction de mythe ! Tout commence avec l'histoire de la gorgone Méduse et Poséidon. Avant d'avoir des serpents sur la tête et de pouvoir pétrifier du regard tous les hommes qu'elle croisait, Méduse était une très belle jeune femme, si belle qu'elle attira l'attention du dieu Poséidon. Ni une ni deux, cet enfoiré la viola dans un temple d'Athéna !

Ryuga : Eh bah ça commence bien…

Wonderinn : Méduse pria la déesse Athéna de l'aider, et la déesse répondit à sa demande en la transformant en une hideuse créature pour que plus jamais elle ne soit désirable aux yeux de personne, et en lui offrant le pouvoir de pétrifier n'importe quel homme qui la regarderait dans les yeux.

Kyoya : C'est spécial comme aide.

Wonderinn : Athéna ne pouvait pas s'en prendre directement à Poséidon, il est interdit aux dieux de se battre entre eux de manière directe. Bref, des années plus tard, le héros Persée doit tuer le monstre Méduse et il la décapite en s'aidant d'un bouclier réfléchissant comme un miroir, pour pouvoir la regarder sans pour autant être pétrifié, puisqu'il ne la regarde pas directement dans les yeux. Du buste décapité de Méduse sort alors le fruit de son viol : Pégase !

Gingka : Mais c'est horriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible TT_TT

Ryuga : Bah je préfère mon Dragon hein !

Wonderinn : Persée s'est ensuite servi de Pégase pour rejoindre son île et sur le chemin il rencontra la femme de sa vie, Andromède, qu'il sauva d'un monstre marin auquel elle devait être offerte en sacrifice, et puis après les dieux ont « offert » Pégase à Bellérophon pour qu'il puisse vaincre la Chimère n_n

Gingka : Je me sens violéééééééééééééééééééé TT_TT

Wonderinn : Ça va aller Gingka, ça va aller. Tu t'en remettras ! Moi je m'en suis remise, même s'il m'a fallu du temps…

Chris : Changeons de sujet ! Tiens, c'est quoi l'origine de mon Orion ?

Wonderinn : Orion, a.k.a le chasseur, était dans la mythologie grecque un chasseur légendaire qui se vantait de pouvoir tué n'importe quel animal. D'après certaines versions, il aurait été tué par le Scorpion, ce qui explique pourquoi les constellations sont si éloignées dans la voute céleste. Il avait un chien, Sirius, qui est d'ailleurs l'étoile principale de la constellation du Grand Chien qui accompagne toujours Orion ^_^

Chris : Mmmmh, la classe !

Wonderinn : Il parait qu'Orion serait également la plus vieille constellation jamais répertoriée !

Ryuga : Plus vieille que le Dragon ?

Wonderinn : Oui, désolée pour toi ! Orion abrite également la Nébuleuse d'Orion, une très belle nébuleuse. _(Anecdote rigolote : j'ai travaillé sur cette nébuleuse pour un gros exo de physique-chimie XD)_

Ryuga : Dis Wonder…tu es née quand ?

Wonderinn : En hiver, je suis Capricorne n_n

Kyoya : Vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre ! T'es née en hiver, il est blader légendaire de l'Hiver !

Wonderinn : Ah oui tiens, j'avais pas remarqué.

Ryuga : Mon instinct ne se trompe jamais.

Gingka : Ta modestie n'a pas d'égal, Ryuga…

Kyoya : Bon, à mon tour ! C'est quoi l'origine de la constellation du Lion ?

Wonderinn : Facile ! C'est le Lion de Némée, le lion que Hercules a tué lors du premier de ses douze travaux n_n

Kyoya : Le retour d'Hercules…

Ryuga : Il bute le Dragon, enfin un des quatre, il bute le Lion ! Il a pas bientôt fini ? Il a buté qui encore ?

Wonderinn : Eh bien…la créature à l'origine de la constellation de l'Aigle : l'Aigle du Caucase, qui dévorait le foie du Titan Prométhée sur ordre de Zeus. R.I.P. Tsubasa…

Kyoya : On y est tous passé…

Ryuga : Il aurait pas buté Pégase aussi par hasard ?

Gingka : Oh non hein, ça suffit ! TT_TT

Wonderinn : Eh bien non, Pégase n'a pas vraiment été tué… En fait, Bellérophon a commencé à grave se la péter après avoir tué la Chimère et ça a saoulé les dieux, du coup ils ont envoyé un taon pour faire mal à Pégase. Un taon, c'est comme une mouche sauf que ça mord ! Pégase a fait une ruade, Bellérophon a fait une chute de plusieurs mètres, je crois pas que ça l'a tué mais ça l'a bien calmé, et ensuite Pégase s'est envolé très haut dans le ciel où il est devenu une constellation.

Gingka : Snif, pourquoi ? TT_TT

Chris : Parce que.

Ryuga : On a fait toutes nos constellations ?

Kyoya : Oui, mais il en reste plein d'autres !

Madoka : Mmmmh…pourquoi pas Monocéros ? Enfin, la Licorne…

Kyoya : Masamune, le grand retour…

Wonderinn : Bah…j'ai rien à dire en fait. La Licorne n'est pas une ancienne constellation comme Orion, le Dragon, le Lion ou Pégase ! Elle a été répertoriée dans les années 1500-1600, certes c'était il y a longtemps mais c'est clairement pas l'Antiquité !

Chris : *ricane* Au revoir Masamune !

Wonderinn : Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que les licornes sont des créatures légendaires symboles de pureté. D'ailleurs, on raconte qu'elles n'approchaient que les jeunes filles vierges.

Ryuga : Pureté et Masamune, ça ne s'accorde pas.

Wonderinn : Vous voulez laquelle maintenant ? Allez, je suis lancée ^^

Ryuga : Mmh…le Sagittaire ?

Gingka : Ah, Kenta ! n_n

Wonderinn : Euh…là c'est compliqué ^_^'

Chris : Plusieurs origines ?

Wonderinn : Exactement ! Selon les versions, le Sagittaire pourrait représenter le centaure Pholos ou le centaure Chiron _(prononcé Kiron)_. Sauf que Chiron, bah il représente déjà la constellation du Centaure ! Donc par souci de facilité, on dira que le Sagittaire c'est Pholos.

Kyoya : C'est vraiment un bordel sans nom les origines des constellations !

Wonderinn : Oui ! Pour la petite histoire, Chiron comme Pholos étaient les rares centaures sages de leur race. Non parce que les centaures…bah c'était des brutes épaisses qui pensaient plus avec leur teub qu'avec leur cerveau -_-'

Madoka : Mmh, magnifique !

Wonderinn : Bon bref, l'histoire la mort de Pholos est débile au possible !

Ryuga : *ricane* Tué par Hercules ?

Wonderinn : Eh bah oui.

Ryuga : Mais il a buté tout le bestiaire antique ou quoi ?!

Wonderinn : Une bonne partie en tout cas ! Alors en fait, Dionysos, dieu du vin et dieu préféré de ma mère aussi, avait donné du vin aux centaures en leur disant de partager avec Hercules si jamais il passait dans le coin. Pholos a accepté, mais les autres centaures étaient pas chaud-chaud ! Quand Hercules est finalement arrivé chez les centaures, il a demandé du vin et Pholos lui en a servi, ce qui a mis les autres centaures dans une colère noire. S'en est suivi un immense massacre ! Pholos se contentait d'enterrer les centaures que Hercules tuait à tour de bras mais malheureusement, il s'est pris une flèche perdue et il est mort…

Chris : Si ce n'était pas une histoire, ça mériterait un Darwin Awards !

Wonderinn : C'est complètement vrai !

Chris : On fait laquelle ? Tu racontes bien les histoires…

Wonderinn : C'est parce que j'adore la mythologie grecque ^^

Kyoya : Mmh…le Taureau ?

Gingka : Ce bon vieux Benkei ! n_n

Wonderinn : Il y a plusieurs versions aussi. Le Taureau pourrait être soit la forme que Zeus a prise pour enlever la belle Europe, soit le magnifique taureau blanc que Poséidon a envoyé à Minos, le roi de Crète. Ce dernier est aussi le père du Minotaure, mais c'est une très longue histoire que tout le monde connait ! Thésée, le Labyrinthe, tout ça…

Ryuga : Je pourrais t'écouter parler de ça pendant des heures et des heures, c'est reposant.

Wonderinn : Merci ! Ah, le Taureau abrite aussi la Nébuleuse du Crabe, un résidu d'une supernova.

Madoka : Cr-crabe ? Oh non, pas Tetsuya…TT_TT

Wonderinn : C'est juste une nébuleuse hein !

Kyoya : C'est beau les nébuleuses, pour le peu que j'en ai vu.

Gingka : Hé, et Libra ? C'est quoi ?

Wonderinn : Pendant très longtemps, j'ai pas su ce qu'était Libra et en fait, il se trouve que c'est la constellation de la Balance. La Balance est liée à la Vierge. La Vierge représente Thémis, ou Astrée comme vous préférez, la déesse de la justice et la Balance est donc logiquement la balance de la justice que possédait Thémis.

Kyoya : Tant de complexité pour aboutir à Yu…

Ryuga : Ouais…

Gingka : Le Bélier maintenant ! Je pourrais le dire à Hyoma comme ça n_n

Wonderinn : Alors là, hyper simple ! Le Bélier est tout simplement inspiré du bélier légendaire de l'histoire de Jason : la Toison d'Or ^^

Chris : Veinard de Hyoma ! C'est la grande classe !

Kyoya : C'est bon, on a fait tout le monde là ?

Ryuga : Il reste peut-être le Verseau, c'est Hikaru ça.

Wonderinn : Okay, c'est la dernière hein ! Après, on observe juste le ciel. Je suis pas Wikipédia moi…

Chris : Non, évidemment.

Wonderinn : Le Verseau est, selon la version la plus admise de l'histoire, Ganymède, et non on ne parle de l'astronome. Ganymède était un prince troyen, réputé comme étant le plus beau des mortels ! Il était tellement beau que Zeus tomba sous son charme, se transforma en aigle et l'enleva pour en faire son échanson, c'est une personne dont la tâche consiste à verser à boire à un personne importante du style un roi, et son amant aussi n_n

Gingka : Euh…quoi ? Mais…Zeus il passait pas sa vie à kidnapper des mortelles pour leur faire des enfants ?

Wonderinn : Ah si si, mais les grecques avaient une vision très différente de l'homosexualité à l'époque. Pour eux, une relation entre deux hommes ou deux femmes était considérée comme parfaitement normale, au même titre qu'une relation homme/femme ! Les dieux et héros de la mythologie grecque avaient donc souvent des aventures avec un ou plusieurs amants ^^

Ryuga : Quelle merveilleuse époque !

Gingka : Ah…d'accord.

Chris : C'est triste de constater que la plupart des civilisations antiques étaient plus ouvertes sur ce sujet que certains pays à l'heure actuelle.

Wonderinn : On dit merci qui ? Merci les religions monothéistes ! Surtout l'islam et la chrétienté. Je dis pas que c'est la seule et unique origine de l'homophobie de nos jours, mais ça a bien participé.

Kyoya : Youhou…

Gingka : Une étoile filante ! J'ai vu une étoile filante ! n_n

Ryuga : *ricane* T'as souhaité quoi ? Être moins con ?

Gingka : Bah je peux pas le dire, sinon il se réalisera pas !

Kyoya : Je parie qu'il a souhaité un truc débile, du style avoir autant de burgers qu'il y a d'étoiles dans le ciel.

Gingka : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis, fallait pas le dire ! Maintenant il se réalisera pas ! Et puis comment t'as deviné d'abord ?

Tous : *facepalm*

Kyoya : C'était pas particulièrement difficile à deviner…

Gingka : Mais pourquoi tu l'as dit ? Il se réalisera pas TT_TT

Chris : *ricane* Oh mon Dieu, c'est la fin du monde ! Gingka n'aura pas un milliard de tonnes de burgers, on est foutus !

Gingka : TT_TT

Wonderinn : Quand j'observe les étoiles, le ciel…comme beaucoup de personnes, je me sens toute petite…

Chris : C'est vrai, ça donne le vertige…

Madoka : Ça donne encore plus le vertige de se dire que l'Univers continue son expansion en ce moment, pendant qu'on parle.

Ryuga : Des étoiles naissent, d'autres meurent, certaines ne parviennent même pas à naître, certaines explosent en supernovas qui pourraient nous détruire si on en était trop près, des soleils se forment…

Kyoya : Des planètes sont détruites, sur certaines la vie se forme peut-être mais ne peut se développer… Ouaip, ça fascine comme ça fait peur.

Gingka : Vous me donnez mal à la tête…

Ryuga : Ferme-là Hagane, on parle de trucs sérieux ! Si t'es pas foutu de comprendre, t'as qu'à dormir.

Gingka : :'(

 _Les six, enfin non pardon les cinq, continuent de théoriser sur ce qu'il y a au-dessus de leurs têtes pendant un long moment. L'immensité de l'Univers, la présence ou non d'une vie extraterrestre, les étoiles… Difficile d'imaginer Ryuga et Kyoya parlant de ça le plus sérieusement du monde, mais après tout pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas ? Gingka, clairement trop con pour suivre ce qu'ils racontent, s'est endormi depuis un moment déjà ! Tant mieux tu me diras, ça lui évitera de dire des conneries. Quand la température devient vraiment trop dérangeante, le groupe décide de rentrer se coucher dans des vrais lits. Madoka réveille Gingka avec une grosse baffe pour ne pas être obligée de le porter. Pauvre Gingka, appelez S.O.S violence conjugale !_

Wonderinn : *dans sa chambre, étalée sur le lit* Je veux pas que vous partiez, vous allez trop me manquer :'(

Chris : *en train de se déshabiller* Je sais chérie, je sais. Mais tu me verras encore, et je sais très bien que tu nous feras revenir dès que tu pourras !

Wonderinn : Ouiiiii, mais c'est pas pareil…

Chris : Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire d'autre ? J'aimerais bien rester avec toi, mais j'ai une vie de mon côté et toi, tu as la tienne.

Wonderinn : *commence à se déshabiller* Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est facile à accepter.

Chris : Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus…

Wonderinn : *sourit* Je m'en doute bien, beau blond.

Chris : *s'assoit à côté d'elle, torse nu* Ce n'est facile ni pour toi ni pour moi, mais on est forts tous les deux, on surmontera ça !

Wonderinn : *se glisse dans les couvertures en tenue pas très très décente quand même* Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas ! Mais je suis quand même un peu déprimée…

Chris : *regard un peu coquin* Et…est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour te remonter le moral ?

Wonderinn : *même regard* Mmmmh…il se pourrait bien que oui.

 _On me rappelle que cette fic est rated T et que vous n'aurez donc pas le droit à la suite. Bon, j'espère que vous avez de l'imagination alors ! Il s'est quand même vite décoincé le blond…mais c'est pas le sujet. Ainsi s'achève donc l'avant-dernier jour de captivité des bladers._

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'aimes l'astronomie toi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, j'adore ça ! J'aimerais bien avoir un télescope d'ailleurs._**

 ** _Kyoya : Un télescope, carrément !_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, j'ai une petite annonce qui va sûrement vous ravir, très chers lecteurs !_**

 ** _Kyoya : On…on doit s'inquiéter ?_**

 ** _Moi : Mais non, pas du tout ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween et pour l'occasion, j'ai écrit un OS ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah oui, Halloween._**

 ** _Moi : Le hasard du calendrier a voulu que ça tombe un mercredi, donc je posterai cet OS ce soir, probablement vers 18H30-19H !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Halloween, ce serait pas ta fête préférée de l'année ?_**

 ** _Moi : Juste devant Noël oui, parce que j'aime cette fête flippante !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et les bonbons ?_**

 ** _Moi : Et les bonbons oui ! Je vais me faire plaisir *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Yu, sors de ce corps !_**

 ** _Moi : Je ne suis pas autant atteinte que Yu, heureusement. Bon, review siouplaiiiiit ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouaip, et à ce soir._**

 ** _Moi : En attendant, je vais aller me taper des barres sur Mario Galaxy !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu joues à un jeu pour te taper des barres toi ?_**

 ** _Moi : En fait, tout le jeu tourne beaucoup autour d'éclats d'étoiles…qui sont aussi appelés fragments d'étoile. Je vous laisse deviner qui est la grosse gogole qui crie devant sa TV : « Ouais, plein de fragments d'étoile ! Moi aussi je veux être un blader légendaire ! » n_n'_**

 ** _Ryuga : *applaudissements sarcastiques*_**

 ** _Moi : Voui, je sais, je fais un peu pitié…_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'en fais pas, je te juge pas. Bon, peut-être un peu, mais que dans ma tête._**

 ** _Moi : C'est gentil Kyo ! Bon allez, ne nous éternisons pas. A ce soir mes lecteurs ! ^^  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Moi : Salut ! On se les gèle et il pleut, c'est génial ! Chez moi en tout cas…_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est pour ça que je vais commencer à hiberner chez toi._**

 ** _Kyoya : La pluie ça peut aller, mais le froid c'est chiant !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, en plus il y a toujours masse de vent chez moi ! J'adore, vraiment -_-_**

 ** _Ryuga : *chocolat chaud dans les mains* J'ai froid…_**

 ** _Kyoya : On avait remarqué tu sais._**

 ** _Moi : Trêve de déprime automnale ! Place au chapitre ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je l'ai lu, il est cool._**

 ** _Moi : Tu dis ça pratiquement à chaque fois, sauf quand tu prends cher dans le chapitre…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, c'est pas faux !_**

 ** _Moi : Dédicace spéciale à Komachu, si tu arrives à lire ce chapitre. J'attends patiemment que tu reviennes TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : Elle a toujours pas Internet ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non, toujours pas…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ah ! AH ! LE KARMA ! VENGEANCE !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Kyo, je commence à croire qu'en fait tu veux mourir. C'est si dur de me supporter ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* M-mais non, j'ai pas dit ça… !_**

 ** _Moi : Comme vous êtes trop mignons ! Ryu, disclaimer please ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire* Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Enjoy n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Enjel. Symphony : Bien sûr que Doji tramait quelque chose, Doji trame TOUJOURS quelque chose ! Du moins, dans mes fics. J'ai très longtemps détesté Damian, maintenant je l'adore *v*  
(Ma deuxième meilleure amie t'approuve au sujet d'Hisoka XD)_**

 ** _Cobra Neurotoxique : Les yeux de Kyoya…*crise de fangirlisme* ILS SONT TROP BEAUX ! *v*  
Il est cool le rôle de Masamune en vrai, j'adore Napstablook ! Il est tellement toujours triste, j'ai envie de lui faire des câlins pour lui remonter le moral ! Sauf qu'il est intangible, donc j'peux pas ^_^'_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Non, tu n'es pas la seule à sentir le Damian X Jack arriver XD  
J'ai été traumatisé par Bambi moi, enfoiré de chasseur TT_TT Le Disney de mon enfance, c'est L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack ! Si jeune et déjà psychopathe XD  
Pour répondre à ta question : oui, je vais développer la relation de Kyoya et Ryuga dans mes notes de début et fin de chapitre, parce que ça m'éclate n_n_**

 ** _Marius : Moi aussi j'aime ce ship ! Reiji mérite d'être émasculé en place publique et qu'on lui crame ses testiboules sous le nez…ouais non, je vais le garder pour Doji ça. Je vais plutôt écorcher vif l'autre sadique de Reiji ! Mais je digresse…n_n  
Le cliffangher c'est parce que j'ai été traumatisé par les cliffanghers de certains épisodes de BeyBlade. Quand Metal Fury passait à la TV, j'étais en 6_** ** _ème_** ** _et je suivais tous les épisodes, j'avais appris les horaires de diffusion par cœur ! Autant dire que parfois, je pétais un câble toute seule chez moi ^^'  
P.S : Le Frans est un ship très mignon, vraiment mignon dans le fandom Undertale ! Sinon, la solution c'est de vieillir un peu Frisk ! Et quand on voit les fanarts de Sans version humain…bruh *v*_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Le grand départ (partie 1)**

 _Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nos bladers : c'est leur dernier jour de vacances forcées ! Évidemment ça plait à certains plus qu'à d'autres. Par exemple, Gingka et Madoka sont impatients de rentrer chez eux tandis que Ryuga et Kyoya sont un peu déçus. Ils s'amusaient bien eux ! Chris quant à lui est triste de devoir quitter sa petite-amie mais il se rassure en se disant qu'elle viendra le voir aussi souvent qu'elle pourra. Mouais, n'empêche il est un peu démoralisé. Les six sont pour l'instant à la table de la cuisine, en train de prendre un petit-déjeuner complètement atomique ! Non sérieusement, il y a de quoi nourrir 20 Masamune là. Oui, le Masamune est une unité de mesure en plus d'être un repère pour l'échelle de la connerie._

Gingka : *la bouche pleine de brioche au chocolat*

Ryuga : *sourire en coin depuis le début du petit-déj*

Chris : Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça depuis ce matin ?!

Ryuga : *lui fait un clin d'œil* Oh, je pense que tu sais pourquoi.

Chris : *soupire* Tu es relou, genre vraiment.

Ryuga : *grand sourire* Oui, je sais.

Kyoya : *ricane* Vous aviez qu'à être plus discrets, Wonder a bien précisé que le mur entre votre chambre et la nôtre est très fin !

Chris : *rougit* Ça va, c'est bon hein !

Wonderinn : *pas très bien réveillée* Dodoooooooooooooo…

Kyoya : Tu l'as bien fatiguée en tout cas, félicitations.

Chris : *rougit encore plus* Ta gueule…

Madoka : *préfère ne pas les écouter*

Gingka : *trop occupé à manger*

Ryuga : Je suis fier de toi blondinet !

Chris : Allez mourir vous-deux…

Wonderinn : *se lève et s'étire* Bon, moi je vais à la douche ! Tu viens Chris ?

Chris : Oui, j'arrive.

Ryuga : *sifflement pervers*

Chris : *facepalm*

 _La sadique et son blond passent donc à la salle de bain, tous les deux pour une fois, ce qui fait bien marrer Ryuga et Kyoya. Insupportables comme potes ! Tout le monde passe successivement à la douche après ce copieux petit-déjeuner et déjeunent ensuite, tous beaux tous propres. Après un déjeuner lui aussi bien copieux, les six se retrouvent dans le salon pour digérer OKLM ! Chris et Wonderinn sont affalés l'un sur l'autre à un bout de la méridienne et Ryuga et Kyoya sont enlacés à l'autre bout tandis que Gingka est assis sur le fauteuil à côté avec Madoka sur ses genoux. Il y a de l'amour dans l'air !_

Gingka : On rentre quaaaaaaaaand ?

Wonderinn : Ce soir. Je veux vous garder le plus longtemps possible !

Gingka : Pourquoi ? TT_TT

Wonderinn : Dès que vous serez repartis, je vais à nouveau me faire chier d'une puissance ! Et en plus, j'aurai plus mon blond :'(

Chris : *embrasse le front de Wonderinn*

Wonderinn : Puis ça va, je vous maltraite pas !

Gingka : *désigne les multiples marques de coups sur son corps* Ah oui ?!

Wonderinn : C'est pas moi je te rappelle, je t'ai frappé une seule fois et tu m'avais cherchée !

Madoka : Oui, tu l'avais cherché Gingka.

Gingka : Sérieux, j'ai encore hyper mal au cou à cause de Kyoya ! Il a failli VRAIMENT m'étrangler à mort ! TT_TT

Wonderinn : Il t'a étranglé combien de temps ?

Gingka : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Wonderinn : T'occupes ! Réponds juste.

Gingka : Deux minutes je crois…

Kyoya : Non, trois.

Wonderinn : Alors il n'a pas failli t'étrangler à mort.

Gingka : Mon cul !

Wonderinn : Pour étrangler quelqu'un à mort, ça prend au moins une dizaine de minutes ! Faut couper l'oxygène au cerveau et c'est long ! Par contre, il est possible qu'il t'ait un peu écrasé la trachée, mais vu comment tu manges t'as l'air d'en être remis.

Gingka : Bah c'est pas l'impression que j'ai…

Ryuga : *tousse* Fragile ! *tousse*

Gingka : Et puis d'abord, comment tu sais ça toi ?!

Wonderinn : Ça sert de regarder toutes les séries des Experts depuis que j'ai 8 ans n_n

Kyoya : 8 ans ? Mais les épisodes sont pas minimum interdits au moins de 10 ?

Wonderinn : Si, mais j'adore les Experts : Miami ! M'en fous de la restriction d'âge, en vrai ça dépend de chacun.

Ryuga : Je ferais mieux de fermer ma gueule à ce sujet, je regardais des trucs interdits au moins de 16 ans quand j'en avais que 10.

Kyoya : *ricane* Et après les gens se demandent pourquoi t'es un psychopathe !

Gingka : Tes parents sont…

Ryuga : *regard noir* Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mes parents, Hagane.

Gingka : *déglutit*

Madoka : Mais comment en tant que parent on peut laisser son enfant de 10 ans regarder des trucs interdits au moins de 16 ?! La plupart du temps, c'est des films d'horreur ou des polars violents !

Ryuga : Tant que ton gosse est pas choqué, tu peux le laisser regarder ce qu'il veut. Perso, j'avais déjà assimilé que ce que je voyais n'était pas réel, je savais faire la part des choses.

Chris : Tant de maturité dans un gamin de 10 piges ! Et ton frère ? Il avait quoi, 6 ans ?

Ryuga : Oui, mais il n'a jamais été comme moi. Il a du mal à différencier le vrai du faux depuis qu'il est gamin, au point que même ses propres rêves lui paraissent réels ! Je vous raconte pas quand il fait des cauchemars, il est toujours persuadé que c'est la réalité…

Chris : A ce point ?

Ryuga : Un jour, je crois que j'avais 15 ans et lui 11, je prenais mon petit-déjeuner et il m'a sauté dessus en pleurant parce qu'il avait rêvé que j'avais glissé dans les escaliers et que je m'étais brisé la nuque. Il était persuadé que c'était vraiment le cas alors qu'il était accroché à mon dos !

Madoka : Ah oui, quand même…

Wonderinn : J'ai un cerveau dérangé qui fait des rêves bizarres mais ils ne paraissent pas réels et heureusement ! Une fois, j'ai même réussi à faire un rêve lucide ^^

Gingka : Un rêve lucide, c'est bien un rêve où on se rend compte qu'on rêve et où on se met à avoir le contrôle ?

Kyoya : Il a dit un truc intelligent ! Il va neiger en plein mois d'août !

Gingka : -_-'

Wonderinn : Oui, et c'était un rêve vraiment bizarre…

Ryuga : *ricane* Plus que d'habitude ?

Wonderinn : Oui, même pour moi ! J'étais avec ma mère et ma sœur et on était dans un coin paumé de la France, on roulait juste en voiture vers une destination inconnue. La nuit est tombée, on roulait et je regardais par la fenêtre de la voiture et puis j'ai cru voir des silhouettes étranges debout dans des champs, mais j'ai cligné des yeux et elles ont disparu alors je me suis dit que je devais simplement être fatiguée.

Kyoya : Jusque-là, scénario basique de film d'horreur.

Wonderinn : On s'est arrêté dans un petit hôtel pour la nuit dans un petit village, le genre de village insignifiant qu'on ne fait que traverser en voiture normalement. Je me suis couchée et je me suis réveillée le lendemain, et c'est vraiment très bizarre de se réveiller dans un rêve ! Et déjà à partir de là, c'est devenu étrange. Je suis allée vers la fenêtre et quand j'ai vu l'extérieur…je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas dû me réveiller ici mais chez moi…

Chris : Putain, ça doit être flippant…

Wonderinn : Je me suis mise à chercher ma mère et ma sœur mais je ne les trouvais pas, je suis retournée à la fenêtre et j'ai constaté que tout était désert et que ce n'était pas normal. J'ai finalement retrouvé ma mère et ma sœur…momifiées toutes les deux. Si vous vous posez la question, oui j'étais dans ma période « fan d'Égypte antique » !

Ryuga : Woh…ça part en couilles.

Wonderinn : Ce qui m'a vraiment fait peur, c'était leur expression de terreur. On est pas censé voir les expressions faciales d'une momie, mais là je les voyais et ça m'a glacé le sang. Je m'en souviens encore aujourd'hui et pourtant j'ai fait ce rêve il y a plusieurs années déjà…

Madoka : Et tu disais que tes rêves ne te paraissaient pas réels ?

Wonderinn : C'était un rêve LUCIDE ! Un rêve qui brouille les frontières du réel puisque que d'un seul coup tu te mets à savoir que tu rêves ! Et puis c'est pas parce que c'est pas réaliste que ça ne fait pas peur…

Ryuga : Alors Madoka, déjà tu es conne, je pense que Gingka te contamine, et ensuite tu fais preuve d'une insensibilité assez consternante.

Chris : Je suis complètement d'accord.

Madoka : *vexée*

Wonderinn : Bon, je finis ! J'ai commencé à paniquer et là, je suis tombée sur les silhouettes que j'avais vu et qui se sont révélées être des vampires, des loups-garous et autres joyeusetés. J'ai cherché à m'enfuir mais ils me bloquaient la sortie et un gros truc s'est approché de moi, une fusion entre un humain et un…truc… Bah c'était le même principe que le Roi Scorpion dans Le Retour de la Momie. Je me suis mise en boule dans un coin de la chambre, face au mur et attendant de me faire tuer puis d'un coup…je sais pas comment mais je me suis rendu compte que je rêvais. Et comme je rêvais, je pouvais renverser la situation ! Je me suis retournée pour faire face à toutes ces horreurs et je me suis retrouvée avec les pouvoirs de la Méduse ! J'ai pétrifié le gros machin moche en le fixant de toutes mes forces, j'ai pétrifié tous les trucs qui essayaient de m'attaquer et ensuite je me suis réveillée pour de bon !

Kyoya : Mais elle est géniale la fin de ton rêve !

Wonderinn : C'est ça de faire un rêve lucide ! On peut faire ce qu'on veut d'un coup n_n

Ryuga : Absolument mortel !

Gingka : Bon, on fait quoi sinon ? On reste ici toute la journée ?

Wonderinn : Bah oui, on va discuter tranquillement. Pas envie de bouger de toute façon, je suis trop bien installée !

Chris : *ricane*

Madoka : T'as parlé du Retour de la Momie, c'est pas cette trilogie qui t'a passionnée de l'Égypte antique ?

Wonderinn : Non, je me suis passionnée par des bouquins que mes grands-parents m'achetaient ! Mais j'adore la trilogie de La Momie ! _(Oui, trilogie ! Ne me parlez du dernier film sorti sinon je deviens violente è_é)_

Kyoya : On a regardé le premier avec Nile entre deux sessions d'entraînement durant le Championnat du Monde, c'est cool !

Wonderinn : Le premier est génial, le deuxième est très bon aussi et le troisième je l'aime beaucoup même s'il diffère énormément des deux précédents ! Et le titre me fait rire depuis que je vous connais n_n

Kyoya : Euh…pourquoi ?

Wonderinn : Le titre du troisième opus est « La Momie : la Tombe de l'Empereur Dragon » ^^

Ryuga : …

Gingka : Ah t'as une tombe toi maintenant ?

Kyoya : Gingka, ferme ta gueule STP, t'es pas drôle du tout. Tu me donnes envie de boire du dissolvant pour ongles sérieux…

Gingka : Tu comprends rien à mon humour d'abord ! TT_TT

Kyoya : Ah ça je confirme, j'y comprends rien.

Madoka : Kyoya, l'expression c'est « boire de la javel ».

Kyoya : Je sais, mais il y pas de javel ici ! Enfin si, mais en pastille donc je peux pas dire boire. Par contre du dissolvant, ça il y en a !

Madoka : Et pourquoi t'as fouillé pour tenter de trouver de la javel ?

Kyoya : J'ai fouillé la maison dans ses moindres recoins, réflexe.

Ryuga : Heureusement que t'es pas cambrioleur parce que tu serais redoutable.

Wonderinn : Au fait Ryu, t'es finalement allé derrière la porte bizarre de la chambre de Gingka et Madoka pendant la semaine ?

Ryuga : Oui et tu avais raison : c'est un vieux grenier poussiéreux rempli d'araignées énormes !

Kyoya : *frisson de dégoût et de peur*

Ryuga : Mais…j'ai vu quelque chose d'intrigant.

Wonderinn : Quoi donc ?

Ryuga : Un vieux bureau pourri et poussiéreux mais qui tient miraculeusement encore debout devant une fenêtre. Je me suis rappelé que c'était la deuxième fenêtre qu'on voyait depuis la cour, à moitié cachée par la vigne vierge. Après, je suis descendu dans la cour pour retrouver Kyo et j'ai levé la tête pour regarder la fenêtre. J'ai aperçu…une étrange forme, on aurait dit qu'elle était assise au bureau. Je suis remonté en vitesse mais il n'y avait rien dans le grenier. Je suis redescendu, la forme n'était plus à la fenêtre.

Gingka : …MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! TT_TT

Wonderinn : Ah bah c'était peut-être le fantôme de grand-tonton ^^'

Kyoya : Ah, c'est ça que tu foutais ! J'avais pas compris et puis t'as rien voulu me dire quand je t'ai demandé.

Ryuga : J'ai pensé que tu me croirais pas. _(Je vous entends rigoler hein, mais ça m'est vraiment arrivé ! J'ai vu une forme à la fenêtre quand j'étais petite ! Sauf que moi je suis pas entrée dans le grenier, j'avais trop peur…et je me dis que j'ai bien fait. Bon en vrai il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle mais je l'ai pas cherchée n_n')_

Madoka : Elle est hantée ta putain de baraque ! Je veux m'en aller ! TT_TT

Wonderinn : Roooh, c'est juste mon grand-tonton ! Il va rien vous faire hein ! Enfin je dis ça mais bon, les fantômes me font flipper…

Ryuga : On dirait pas.

Wonderinn : Tout ce qui dépasse la compréhension humaine me fait peur ! Et les fantômes…une partie de mon être me dit que c'est de la connerie et une autre me dit que c'est vrai. Tu viens de confirmer mes doutes…

Chris : T'inquiète, j'ai vu assez de films d'horreur avec des poltergeists pour survivre et te protéger !

Wonderinn : Je pars du principe que l'intangibilité des fantômes fonctionne dans les deux sens : tu ne peux pas les toucher donc ils ne peuvent pas non plus te toucher ! Sinon, c'est vraiment du gros foutage de gueule !

Gingka : Ta maison est hantée et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?!

Wonderinn : Bah en fait…il se trouve qu'on va vendre cette maison…

Chris : Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

Wonderinn : La maison appartient à mes grands-parents mais ils deviennent trop vieux pour continuer à venir pendant les vacances, ça fait beaucoup trop de route. Mon père et mon oncle ne peuvent pas non plus s'occuper de la maison, ils travaillent, alors on va la vendre…

Ryuga : Ça a l'air de te rendre triste.

Wonderinn : J'ai beau dire que je n'aime pas être ici, qu'on se fait chier et qu'on est isolés de tout…j'aime cette maison ! Elle m'a vue grandir, j'y ai passé des bons moments, encore plus avec vous alors…alors ça me fait mal de penser que je ne pourrai plus y revenir bientôt…

Kyoya : Je comprends ça, ça fait toujours cet effet les maisons familiales.

Gingka : Comment tu peux comprendre ?

Kyoya : J'ai grandi dans un manoir familiale Gingka, je suis un gosse de riche je te rappelle. Et moi aussi j'ai beau dire que je n'aime pas cet endroit parce que j'y ai des mauvais souvenirs…il m'a vu grandir ce manoir.

Chris : Ambiaaaaaaaance…

Wonderinn : C'est vrai qu'on déprime un peu là ! Parlons d'autre chose n_n

Ryuga : T'as pas des anecdotes, vu que t'es venue plein de fois ?

Wonderinn : Oui, j'en ai ! Tiens, quand j'étais petite, époque où je ne portais pas d'appareil dentaire et où mes incisives supérieures se chevauchaient d'une manière horrible, on a décidé d'aller aux Rousses, une station de ski du coin avec un très beau lac qui gèle parfois en hiver. Il y avait mes grands-parents, mon père, mon oncle, sa copine de l'époque et moi du coup et on a pris deux voitures, celle de mon père et celle de mes grands-parents. On roulait depuis un moment, on était dans une grande avenue en pente je-ne-sais-où et là…la voiture de mon père est tombée en panne !

Chris : *rigole* Pile au bon endroit !

Wonderinn : Yep ! On est restés une bonne heure, moi j'étais assise dans la voiture de mes grands-parents en attendant et je mangeais des Pailles d'Or à la framboise innocemment quand j'ai soudain été agressée par une connasse de guêpe ! Je me suis mise à courir comme une dératée sur le trottoir pour la semer, les gens me regardaient bizarrement…

Ryuga : *ricane* Tu m'étonnes !

Wonderinn : Pour finir, on a dû aller aux Rousses tous dans la voiture de mes grands-parents et comme on était trop, j'étais assise sur les genoux de mon oncle ! Je précise que j'étais pas attachée du tout, heureusement qu'on a pas croisé les keufs…

Madoka : C'est très irresponsable !

Wonderinn : You don't say ? Je le sais hein, mais c'est pas comme si mon oncle m'aurait laissé m'écraser contre le siège de devant s'il y avait eu un freinage un peu brusque !

Ryuga : J'aime ta famille de fous !

Wonderinn : Moi aussi je l'aime n_n

Kyoya : C'est clair que vous ne vous ennuyez pas en vacances vous !

Wonderinn : De manière générale, quand on m'emmène à la montagne en été, il se passe des trucs avec ma famille ou moi !

Ryuga : Dis m'en plus, ça m'intéresse !

Wonderinn : Je suis partie dans les Alpes…en 2009 ou en 2010 je crois…oui c'est ça normalement ! Avec ma mère et ma grande sœur, en pleine crise d'adolescence, on voulait passer des petites vacances tranquilles. Bah on repassera pour le tranquille ! Rien que le départ, c'était le bordel ! Les portières de l'ancienne voiture de ma mère étaient automatiques, elles s'ouvraient en appuyant sur un bouton, mais ce matin-là elles ont refusé de s'ouvrir.

Ryuga : La rébellion de la voiture. Fais gaffe, c'est comme ça que commencent des histoires comme « Christine » de Stephen King !

Wonderinn : Je sais, t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Bon ensuite, passons sur le fait que c'était un peu la canicule quand on était sur la route et qu'on est restées très LONGTEMPS dans les bouchons et passons aussi sur le fait que ma mère a dû conduire sur les routes en lacets des Alpes alors qu'elle a le vertige. Venons-en au séjour en lui-même ! Un après-midi j'ai accompagné ma mère à la supérette du village et il y avait un de ces brouillards ! Je ne voyais pas à un mètre devant moi alors j'ai emmené ma petite lampe torche…mais ça m'aidait pas du tout.

Gingka : Genre comme le brouillard de la Montagne de Brume ?

Wonderinn : Je pense oui ! En fait, c'était peut-être même pire…

Kyoya : Un petit coup de Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion et puis voilà, t'es tranquille.

Wonderinn : Bon déjà, il n'y a que toi qui peut faire ça, et ensuite, il y avait plusieurs chalets à côté je te signale !

Kyoya : Non mais aussi si tu te soucies des dommages collatéraux…

Madoka : Tu es affreusement cynique ! Plus qu'avant même…

Ryuga : Oh, je crois que c'est à cause de moi ça.

Chris : *ricane* Ah bon ?

Wonderinn : Sinon quoi d'autre ? Ah oui : on a fait de la randonnée ! Mais comme j'étais petite, je gérais pas autant que maintenant. J'arrêtais pas de me péter la gueule tous les deux mètres, c'était un peu pathétique…

Madoka : Gingka est toujours comme ça, mais lui il n'a plus l'excuse de l'enfance.

Gingka : Je suis pas fait pour ça TT_TT

Wonderinn : Ma sœur c'était clairement un autre délire ! Elle descendait hyper vite le chemin, elle a dû être un chamois dans une autre vie. Mais bon, plus tard dans la journée elle a failli se faire agresser par une vache…

Gingka : *éclate de rire*

Kyoya : Une vache ?! Sérieux ?!

Wonderinn : Elle voulait juste prendre une photo à côté mais la vache a fait un mouvement de tête un peu brusque et ma sœur est partie en courant et en criant comme une fillette aussi ^_^

Ryuga : *ricane* Adieu la crédibilité !

Wonderinn : On a pris le télésiège pour remonter au village et j'ai failli glisser entre l'assise du télésiège et le dossier, ma mère a eu trop peur !

Chris : Bah tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait eu peur !

Wonderinn : Aaaaah, des bonnes vacances ! n_n

Ryuga : Tu manques de mourir et pour toi c'est des bonnes vacances ? Tu…ouais non en fait, je suis pas mieux.

Wonderinn : Après, j'ai aussi passé des vacances au ski vachement cools ! Même si j'ai failli me faire tuer par un gros con qui avait pas compris qu'il était sur une piste bleue et pas sur une piste rouge ! è_é

Kyoya : Je vais te laisser raconter ton truc, j'ai aussi de belles anecdotes de mes vacances au ski à moi !

Wonderinn : Mmh, intéressant ! Bref, j'étais tranquillou en train de skier sur une piste bleue de bon matin et là, un CONNARD me fonce dedans à toute vitesse et se barre sans même s'excuser ! Je me suis relevée en galérant, aidée par des gens sympas, et le soir j'avais un énorme bleu sur la cuisse.

Ryuga : Putain, quel enculé ! Foncer dans les gens parce qu'on va trop vite sur une piste, okay ça peut arriver, mais ne pas s'excuser c'est vraiment être le dernier des enfoirés !

Kyoya : J'ai vécu la même chose, il y a toujours des connards sur les pistes de ski ! La dernière fois que j'y suis allé c'était…bah l'année du Championnat du Monde. Les vacances en famille, un grand moment…

Gingka : Bah moi j'adore mes vacances en famille !

Kyoya : Oui mais toi t'as un père cool ! Moi j'ai un père beaucoup trop strict, l'humour est un concept très obscur pour lui. 'Tain, heureusement que j'ai mon frère quoi ! Et ma mère aussi, même si elle est très discrète et qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup…

Wonderinn : Je compatis, mon père n'est pas non plus facile à vivre ! Bon, lui il connait l'humour par contre, un bon point pour lui.

Kyoya : Clairement, mes vacances c'est pas le fun. En fait, je m'éclate juste quand il m'arrive des trucs cons ou que je reste tout seul avec mon frère. Genre une fois on s'est perdu tous les deux d'une manière stupide ! On faisait juste du ski sur une piste verte, mon frère ne sait pas skier faut dire, et je sais pas ce qui est passé dans nos crânes mais on a décidé de partir dans les bois juste à côté de la piste. Au bout de 10 minutes, on s'est retrouvé en mode « Merde, on est venu par où déjà ? ».

Chris : Tu avais quel âge, juste comme ça ?

Kyoya : Mmmmh…12 ans. Et mon frère 10 du coup.

Chris : Ouais nan ça va, c'est encore tolérable d'avoir des idées de ce genre à cet âge-là !

Kyoya : Quand les parents nous ont retrouvés, mon père nous a gueulés dessus et ma mère nous a couvés pour le reste de la journée. Toute la gentillesse de mon père réside en sa capacité à engueuler ses fils alors qu'ils se sont tapé un gros flippe -_-'

Wonderinn : C'est ce qu'on appelle un « échec parental » !

Ryuga : Oui, plutôt.

Kyoya : Le dernier truc qui m'est arrivé en date, juste après la fin du Championnat du Monde donc, j'en ai un peu honte…

Gingka : *grand sourire*

Kyoya : J'étais sur la fin de la piste, je l'avais skiée une bonne dizaine de fois parce que c'était par là que je revenais aux télésièges et aussi au chalet où on déjeunait le midi, et je me suis un peu trop emballé. J'ai pris trop de vitesse et je me suis vautré en beauté, il y a carrément un de mes skis qui s'est barré et qui a terminé la piste sans moi…

Gingka : *éclate de rire* Et dire qu'on te connaissait déjà !

Chris : Mais tu t'es pas fait mal ?

Kyoya : Quelques bleus et ma nuque a fait un bruit bizarre, mais sinon rien de plus grave que les trucs que je me fais pendant mes entrainements.

Madoka : T'es en train de dire que t'as failli te briser la nuque ?!

Kyoya : J'en ai aucune idée, mais ça a fait un bruit chelou. Genre, comme une balle de ping-pong quand elle rebondit sur une table mais très fort ! Ma tête était partie assez en arrière en même temps…

Ryuga : Kyo…tu veux bien éviter de te tuer s'il te plait ?

Kyoya : Ça m'est arrivé qu'une fois hein…

Ryuga : Évite de te tuer quand même.

Chris : J'ai l'impression que tu es quand même un gros inconscient !

Kyoya : J'ai juste tendance à m'emballer très vite et après je fais plus attention.

Wonderinn : Fais gaffe à toi quand même, les accidents de ski ça peut faire très mal ! Je suis partie au ski la première fois en sortie scolaire quand j'étais en 6ème et un de mes copains s'est fait une double rupture des ligaments croisés, il a dû garder des béquilles et une jambe dans le plâtre pendant un an. Il avait fait une chute dans le même style que la tienne en voulant esquiver quelqu'un et il était pas du tout débutant.

Ryuga : …Ne me fais jamais ça Kyo.

Kyoya : Mais oui, je fais attention quand même ! De toute façon, je deviens trop grand pour les vacances en famille, et surtout depuis que t'as fait ton entrée dans ma vie.

Ryuga : Je te préviens, moi je suis pas ski du tout.

Kyoya : *ricane* Toi et le froid de toute façon !

Wonderinn : L'hiver est ma saison préférée ! De la neige dehors, un bon feu de cheminée, un chocolat chaud, un kigurumi licorne et de la bonne lecture, définition même de la soirée parfaite *v*

Kyoya : *ricane* L'hiver, ta saison préférée ? On le savait déjà tu sais.

Chris : Ha ha, très drôle ! Je m'y attendais tellement…

Gingka : T'as un kigurumi licorne ?! _(Un kigurumi est un pyjama intégral, genre combinaison, d'origine japonaise et tout fluffy la plupart du temps ! On sait jamais, peut-être que certains ne connaissent pas ^^)_

Wonderinn : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Un beau kigurumi licorne blanc avec des petites paillettes dorées et des ailes dorées dans le dos ! Et j'ai aussi un kigurumi panda n_n

Chris : *rougit* Oh mon Dieu, comme tu dois être mignonne là-dedans…

Wonderinn : N'importe quelle personne est mignonne dans un kigurumi ! ^^

Gingka : *ricane et pointe Ryuga et Kyoya du doigt* Même un de ces deux-là ?

Wonderinn : On pointe pas les gens du doigt, c'est malpoli ! Et ensuite…attends j'essaie de me figurer…

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Ryuga : *soupire* Jamais je porterai un truc aussi enfantin !

Madoka : Les trucs mignons ne sont pas fait pour toi, c'est sûr…

Kyoya : …

Wonderinn : Pourquoi tu dis rien Kyo ? Nan attends…c'est pas ce que je crois ? T'en as uuuuuuun ? n_n

Kyoya : *rougit légèrement* Non, mais ça va pas ?! C'est pour les bébés !

Wonderinn : Hé, j'suis pas un bébé ! Et ensuite…je crois te l'avoir déjà dit mais tu mens très mal !

Gingka : Non mec, quand même pas…

Kyoya : *baisse la tête* Bon okay d'accord…j'en ai un. Un kigurumi lion, évidemment…

Gingka : *rigole tellement qu'il en tombe de son fauteuil*

Madoka : *tombe aussi vu qu'elle était sur les genoux de Gingka* Aïe ! Gingka !

Chris : Et nous enterrons aujourd'hui la crédibilité de Kyoya !

Kyoya : *la tête dans sa main pour cacher son visage tout rouge*

Ryuga : *sourit et ébouriffe les cheveux de Kyoya* Elle a raison Wonder : n'importe quelle personne est mignonne dans un kigurumi.

Kyoya : En rajoute pas, s'il te plait…

Wonderinn : Bon, arrêtons-nous maintenant, ça laissera le temps à Gingka de se remettre de son fou rire et à Kyoya de faire le deuil de sa crédibilité et de lui faire un enterrement digne de ce nom !

Ryuga : Hein ? Comment ça « arrêtons-nous » ?

Wonderinn : Bah oui, c'est la fin de la première partie de ce chapitre ! ^_^

Chris : Je crois que je viens d'entendre un truc exploser…

Wonderinn : Oh c'est rien, c'est juste le 4ème mur n_n

* * *

 ** _Moi : Ouin, c'est le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine ! TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Roooh, j'aimais bien le fait que Gingka se fasse victimiser !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Moi aussi._**

 ** _Moi : Eh bien, à vrai dire…je pense commencer l'écriture de la suite du jeu d'une sadique très bientôt ! Comme ça, je pourrai poster le premier chapitre quand cette fic sera terminée n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tant de dévotion !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tant d'amour pour ses lecteurs !_**

 ** _Moi : Mon amour envers mes lecteurs n'égalera jamais celui qu'il y a entre vous ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent* EH !_**

 ** _Moi : Vous êtes super synchros pour contester aussi n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, review siouplait ? Et à vendredi prochain !_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'es pressée ou quoi ?_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai RDV chez le podologue oui ! Allez salut ! *se barre*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon…bah à la prochaine._**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouaip. Nous on va aller lire les reviews pendant qu'elle est pas là._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Moi : Ouiiiiiiin, c'est le dernier chapitre ! TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : Dommage, on s'amusait bien pour une fois !_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est vrai, on rigolait bien !_**

 ** _Moi : Je suis trop triste de terminer cette fic, j'avais pris tellement de plaisir à l'écrire…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ça va aller, t'as d'autres idées pour la remplacer n'est-ce pas ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai commencé la suite du jeu d'une sadique, le premier chapitre sera prêt pour la semaine prochaine n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Le grand retour !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, Ryu ! Hum…est-ce que ça t'étonne si je te dis que Marius a mal pris tes menaces de la dernière fois ? ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non, absolument pas._**

 ** _Kyoya : Si tu pouvais te taire, j'aimerais éviter qu'elle s'en prenne à Léone. Oui, je lis toujours les reviews… Et accessoirement, j'aimerais aussi éviter qu'elle te tue._**

 ** _Ryuga : Alors…va falloir te mettre en tête un truc Marius. J'SUIS IMMORTEL ! AH !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah oui…oui c'est vrai !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et d'ailleurs Marius, tu devrais apprendre à être moins bavarde en reviews. Je connais tes points faibles. Fais attention, il se pourrait que j'ai caché quelques clowns en peluches et des marionnettes dans ta chambre ! Et une poupée de Chucky aussi._**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu es démoniaque Ryu…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il faut bien ça pour te protéger._**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, qui me fais le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : E-euh, Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon dernier chapitre n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Enjel. Symphony : Je me suis un peu senti mal de faire ça à Damian mais je vais me rattraper ! Je vais lui écrire une super histoire d'amour avec Jack n_n  
Contente que tu aies adoré en tout cas, moi j'adore écrire cette fic !_**

 ** _Marius : La durée de vie d'un pédophile en prison est tellement réduite que dans certaines prisons, ils ont un quartier réservé et des promenades en différé pour éviter que les autres détenus ne s'en prennent à eux. C'est dire ! J'adore le Jack X Damian putain *v*  
P.S : Tu vas pas être déçue pour le rôle de Yu dans UnderBey ^_^_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Malheureusement, il se trouve que certaines personnes lancent de fausses accusations aussi graves. Ouaip, il y a des enfoirés partout ! Doji ne va pas très probablement aller en prison, il VA aller en prison n_n  
Je suis d'accord pour tout ce que tu as dit sur Chris, mais même si Kyoya est de mauvaise foi et râle tout le temps, je l'adore quand même ! C'est peut-être parce que je râle beaucoup moi aussi XD_**

 ** _Ryuga Atsuka : Euh…ton pseudo me fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression de parler à Ryuga pour de vrai XD Mais bref, passons ! Merci pour la review, tant de gentillesse et d'encouragements ! Ne t'en fais pas, je continuerai d'écrire n_n_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Le grand départ (partie 2)**

Wonderinn : Et on reprend !

Ryuga : Est-ce qu'un jour tu laisseras ce pauvre 4ème mur tranquille ?

Wonderinn : J'pense pas non ! ^^

Kyoya : Bon en tout cas, je me suis remis de la…dernière fois du coup. J'ai fait un bel enterrement à ma crédibilité, elle a une jolie pierre tombale et tout.

Wonderinn : On pousse le délire un peu loin XD

Chris : Mouais, peut-être un peu.

Wonderinn : Enfin, vous ne pousserez jamais le délire aussi loin que katatsu-chan et moi ! Mes vacances avec elle étaient mé-mo-rables !

Ryuga : Recette de bonnes vacances : prenez deux folles, enfermez-les dans une maison pendant une semaine et regardez le résultat !

Wonderinn : Exactement ! On dormait presque pas la nuit, on délirait ! On devait quand même se lever à 6-7H le lendemain…

Madoka : Mais vous êtes masochistes ou quoi ?

Wonderinn : Quand on délire avec un bon copain ou une bonne copine, la notion de temps devient très abstraite.

Gingka : Et vous déliriez sur quoi ?

Wonderinn : Des trucs cons ! Genre une nuit, on a fait un concours de destruction de la virilité de Ryu et Kyo ! Ils sont tombés à moins l'infini tous les deux ^^

Ryuga : Merci…

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?

Wonderinn : Rien, vous avez juste la malchance d'être nos persos préférés ! Et puis bon, c'était il y a 5-6 ans hein ! On avait un paquet de délires à l'époque !

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Chris : Pourquoi tu te marres toi ?

Kyoya : Oh pour rien, je me rappelle juste de mes délires avec mon frère…

Ryuga : J'ai bien déliré avec Ryuto moi aussi ! Et puis surtout, je me rappelle beaucoup de l'époque où il était bébé, même si j'étais très petit.

Chris : C'est souvent là que je regrette d'être fils unique.

Wonderinn : Avoir un frère ou une sœur c'est cool ! Moi j'ai beaucoup d'écart d'âge avec ma sœur donc j'ai pu admirer le concept obscur de la « crise d'adolescence » ! n_n

Ryuga : *rigole un peu tout seul*

Gingka : T'as l'air de bien te marrer, même si c'est toujours un rire flippant.

Ryuga : Hagane, on ne choisit pas son rire. Toi t'as un rire de demeuré, moi j'ai un rire de psychopathe depuis que je suis gamin.

Gingka : TT_TT

Wonderinn : N'empêche il a raison : t'as l'air de bien te marrer ! Tu veux pas partager un peu ? ^^

Ryuga : Bien sûr. J'ai un nombre ahurissant d'anecdotes de l'époque où Ryuto et moi étions très jeunes ! Parfois, ça m'étonne que j'arrive à me rappeler aussi bien des trucs aussi lointains.

Chris : C'est des trucs marquants j'imagine.

Ryuga : Ah ça, c'est pas peu dire ! Bon déjà, on dormait dans la même chambre… Quelle bonne idée de mettre un bébé dans la chambre d'un petit garçon ! Adieu sommeil.

Kyoya : Aouch, ça fait mal.

Ryuga : Heureusement, il a vite fait ses nuits. Au bout d'une semaine, il arrêtait de se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit en braillant comme une boîte à meuh.

Wonderinn : J'adore la comparaison XD

Ryuga : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais être tout le temps à côté de mon frère ! Ça sert à rien au début concrètement, un bébé c'est comme un chat dans les premiers mois de sa vie : ça ne fait que manger et dormir. C'est après que c'est plus amusant.

Kyoya : Je suis presque triste d'avoir que deux ans d'écart avec Kakeru, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rater des trucs assez drôles !

Ryuga : Tu AS raté des trucs drôles. Tous les bébés ne sont pas pareils, mais Ryuto il faisait vraiment des trucs bizarres…

Gingka : C'est dans l'ADN de ta famille d'être bizarres ?

Ryuga : C'est dans l'ADN de la tienne d'être niais ?

Gingka : Ben j'sais pas…

Ryuga : …Tu te rends même pas compte que je me fous de ta gueule là ?

Gingka : Non…hé mais tu te foutais de moi ?!

Ryuga : -_-

Les autres : *facepalm*

Gingka : Je crois que je vais définitivement me reconvertir en punchingball et aller postuler chez Décathlon…

Ryuga : C'est ça, ça nous fera des vacances.

Wonderinn : Bon, reprends Ryu parce que j'ai une soudaine envie de boire du liquide vaisselle pour laver mon cerveau de toutes les conneries dites par Gingka cette semaine…

Ryuga : Ouais bon bref. Donc oui, parmi les trucs bizarres de Ryuto quand il était bébé, il y en a un qui a quand même réussi à m'amuser pendant des heures et des heures. J'avais 4 ans aussi, faut s'en rappeler…

Chris : Non mais t'inquiète pas, on était tous un peu débiles à cet âge !

Kyoya : Ouais je confirme.

Ryuga : C'est à partir du moment où Ryuto commençait à marcher à quatre pattes. Il jouait assis par terre avec des boules de toutes les couleurs et des cubes, comme tous les bébés, et là je venais m'assoir à côté de lui. Je me débrouillais pour capter son attention, je reculais pour me mettre loin de lui et je mettais juste la tête à l'envers contre le carrelage. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça le faisait rire et il se trainait à quatre pattes vers moi le plus vite possible. Des heures de fun !

Madoka : Moi je me demande surtout comment t'as réussi à trouver ça.

Wonderinn : On a des idées farfelues à quatre ans ! J'en avais des plus bizarres que lui.

Gingka : Ça ne m'étonne pas…

Ryuga : Bon sinon, quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, je voulais tout le temps lui donner à manger. Même quand moi j'étais censé manger, je m'en foutais complètement. Mais…ça a eu des effets secondaires…

Kyoya : Des effets secondaires ?

Ryuga : Comme c'était toujours moi qui donnais à manger à Ryuto, il s'est mis à refuser que ce soit une autre personne qui le fasse. C'était pas compliqué : si c'était pas moi, il mangeait pas.

Chris : Genre…sérieux ?

Madoka : Il voulait pas même si c'était vos propres parents ?

Ryuga : Ouais. Il avait poussé tellement loin que j'ai carrément dû arrêter de manger à la cantine parce que je devais être à la maison le midi en semaine pour le faire manger !

Wonderinn : Je dois avouer que Ryuto était bizarre comme bébé, j'ai jamais entendu un truc aussi spécial !

Ryuga : C'est pas le pire. Il a continué d'être comme ça jusqu'à ses cinq ans. Cinq ans !

Kyoya : What the fuck ?

Ryuga : Mes parents le mettaient à ma droite, et moi je mangeais avec ma main gauche du coup. Sauf qu'en fait j'étais tellement concentré sur Ryuto, j'avais pas spécialement envie de lui crever un œil accidentellement, que je mangeais au ralenti. Résultat : je finissais toujours par manger froid…

Chris : *pouffe de rire* C'est triste pour toi !

Ryuga : Avec le temps, j'ai fini par m'habituer et je regardais même plus ce que je faisais c'était devenu instinctif. Mais bon, quand il a eu cinq ans j'ai commencé à en avoir un peu marre du coup je lui ai appris à manger tout seul.

Gingka : Ton frère a appris à manger tout seul à cinq ans ?!

Madoka : Dois-je te rappeler que tu a appris à te servir correctement d'un couteau à 15 ans ?

Gingka : Madokaaaaaaaeuuuuuuuh ! TT_TT

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Wonderinn : *facepalm*

Ryuga : Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de mes meilleurs souvenirs de l'époque « bébé » de mon frère.

Wonderinn : Il tient quand même un beau palmarès le Ryuto ! Bon, lui au moins il a pas failli foutre le feu à sa maison…

Madoka : T-tu as failli mettre le feu à ta maison ?!

Wonderinn : Plus exactement, à la table du salon oui. J'essayais de faire des observations scientifiques !

Gingka : Des observations scientifiques ? Mais t'avais quel âge ?

Wonderinn : Quatre ans, pourquoi ?

Gingka : O_o

Madoka : Et quel genre d'observation scientifique implique de mettre le feu à une table ?

Wonderinn : C'était pas le but hein ! Il y avait juste des bougies sur la table et je me suis demandé combien de temps ça prendrait à un mouchoir pour brûler ! Bah ça a été plus rapide que mes estimations, je me suis brûlé le doigt et j'ai lâché le mouchoir toujours enflammé sur la table pour partir me cacher…

Gingka : Mais t'es un danger publique !

Wonderinn : J'avais quatre ans ! Et puis entre nous, je pense que toi et ta connerie vous êtes plus dangereux que moi.

Kyoya : Argument recevable, votre honneur.

Gingka : TT_TT

Chris : Moi perso, j'ai jamais failli détruire ma maison quand j'étais gosse ! Par contre, j'ai terminé plusieurs fois à l'hosto parce que j'étais casse-cou ^_^'

Kyoya : Oh, copain !

Chris : Ce que je me faisais le plus c'était des entorses aux chevilles, sérieux c'est même étonnant que j'ai jamais fini avec une jambe dans le plâtre !

Kyoya : Moi j'en ai eu des plâtres aux jambes…trois ou quatre fois…

Madoka : Vous êtes des grands malades !

Chris : Je dirais plutôt des grands inconscients.

Kyoya : J'avais pas beaucoup d'instinct de survie quand j'étais petit.

Ryuga : La seule fois où j'ai mis les pieds à l'hôpital, bah c'était à la naissance de Ryuto. Sinon, je suis allergique aux hôpitaux.

Wonderinn : J'ai terminé aux urgences une seule fois, et c'était…bah cette année !

Chris : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Wonderinn : Oh rien de grave, j'ai juste fait un malaise à la piscine !

Madoka : Dans la piscine ?!

Wonderinn : Mais non idiote, je suis sortie de la piscine quand j'ai commencé à me sentir mal ! J'suis pas conne non plus !

Ryuga : T'es vraiment débile Madoka quand tu t'y mets.

Madoka : Je t'ai rien demandé è_é

Ryuga : *ricane* Bah je te donne mon avis quand même.

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Madoka : *vexée*

Wonderinn : Bref, je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie avec un point dans la poitrine, une perte de sensation dans le bras gauche et la tête qui tournait comme si j'avais pris une cuite ! Les pompiers sont venus me chercher en brancard et direction les urgences !

Chris : T'as perdu les sensations dans ton bras gauche ? J'suis pas médecin, mais ça me parait très bizarre…

Kyoya : Mais au final, t'avais quoi ?

Wonderinn : On m'a fait des analyses aux urgences, grand moment où on te colle des électrodes sur la poitrine et où on te pique le doigt, et le verdict est tombé : malaise vagale ! Autrement dit, j'ai fait une crise d'hypoglycémie.

Ryuga : C'est bien le genre de trucs qui n'arrivera jamais à Hagane, il bouffe beaucoup trop pour en faire une.

Gingka : Oui bah merde !

Chris : Hé Wonder, faut manger hein !

Wonderinn : Mais j'avais mangé ! J'avais repris trois fois de la soupe de pâtes le midi et j'avais mangé des tartelettes choco-noisettes à peine un quart d'heure avant de foutre les pieds dans l'eau !

Kyoya : Mais comment t'as réussi à faire une crise d'hypoglycémie alors ?

Wonderinn : Je sais toujours pas…

Ryuga : Pff, le sport au lycée ! Des SUPERS souvenirs.

Wonderinn : Ah tiens, j'aurais pensé que tu aimais le sport toi !

Ryuga : Fallait côtoyer un peu trop de gens à mon goût…

Wonderinn : Ouais pas faux. La maturité des mecs au collège était…tout bonnement ahurissante ! -_-

Madoka : J'imagine qu'ils s'amusaient à ouvrir la porte de votre vestiaire ?

Wonderinn : Oui, et ça faisait crier toutes les filles, sauf moi qui n'en avait rien à foutre ! C'est bon quoi, un bon coup de pied dans les couilles et ça calme leurs ardeurs !

Chris : Et t'en avais rien à foutre non plus de te faire mater en petite tenue ?

Wonderinn : J'avais des formes complètement inexistantes à cette époque, donc oui ! Et puis bon, c'est pas comme si on portait de la lingerie un peu sexy à l'époque. De toute façon, les garçons faisaient ça plus pour nous énerver que pour vraiment mater !

Ryuga : Des années d'évolution pour arriver à ça.

Kyoya : La civilisation…

Wonderinn : Ouaaaaaaais…

Ryuga : C'est pour ça que je haïssais le sport au collège et au lycée. Nombre de mecs que j'ai envoyé chier parce qu'il me cassait les couilles ! Putain il y en a un quand j'étais au collège, je risque pas de l'oublier.

Gingka : Il y a un suicidaire qui a osé te chercher un peu trop ?

Ryuga : Tout à fait, Hagane. Tiens, pour une fois que tu dis pas une connerie.

Gingka : Merci…

Ryuga : On faisait du volley-ball, sport en équipe donc youpi pour moi, et on jouait en deux contre deux. Le mec avec qui j'étais en duo, c'était un mec assez discret qui parlait pas beaucoup donc ça m'arrangeait mais les deux contre qui on jouait…vous voyez Julian un peu quand il était encore hyper hautain et imbu de lui-même ? Mélangez avec King, ajoutez un soupçon d'Argo Garcia et je vous laisse imaginer le résultat…

Kyoya : Oh mon Dieu, l'horreur absolue !

Chris : Je connais pas Argo, j'ai entendu parler de Julian mais en mieux et King…voilà quoi…

Wonderinn : Au secours, je compatis énormément avec toi ! Je parie qu'ils étaient ultra populaires dans ta classe ?

Ryuga : *ton ironique* Comment t'as deviné ?

Wonderinn : Étude anthropologique approfondie durant mes années collège. Le spécimen « Poufiasse trop maquillée qui se la pète » était particulièrement répandu…

Ryuga : Je te rassure, dans mon collège aussi. Mais là on s'intéresse plutôt au spécimen « Sportif qui se croit beau-gosse et qui n'a rien dans le crâne ». C'est surtout l'un des deux qui m'a fait chier, un grand blond si je me souviens bien mais je dois bien avouer que je m'en fous. Déjà, il avait un peu la haine parce que j'étais meilleur que lui au volley alors que j'étais le mec oublié de la classe tellement je parlais jamais.

Chris : Tu n'étais pas plutôt le mec qu'on ne connait que parce qu'il a l'air flippant et qu'il a des cheveux et des yeux bizarres ?

Ryuga : Mmh, c'est possible mais c'est pas le sujet. Bref, il a envoyé le ballon trop loin, il a fait une faute quoi, et je suis parti le récupérer en trainant les pieds tellement ça me saoulait. Il m'a hurlé de me magner et je lui ai répondu avec tout mon mépris de fermer sa gueule. Putain, le drama qu'il m'a fait ! C'était pi-toy-able !

Kyoya : Ça ne m'étonne absolument pas…

Ryuga : Il est passé sous le filet et il s'est planté devant moi, il avait beau être grand j'étais encore plus grand, et il m'a fait tout un speech ultra vénère sur le fait que je lui devais le respect. C'est ça ouais, on ne doit le respect qu'aux gens qui nous respectent en retour.

Chris : C'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Ryuga : Non, j'ai même pas répondu. Je l'ai regardé de haut, les bras croisés avec un petit sourire en coin.

Kyoya : *sourit* C'est bien ton style ça !

Ryuga : *grand sourire sadique* Tu me connais Kyo. J'ai laissé le mec s'énerver et en voyant que je ne réagissais pas, ça l'a encore plus énervé. Il a fini par se barrer et j'ai fini la séance tranquille…enfin presque. Monsieur le chieur a été pleurer auprès de ses copains et ils se sont mis à sept contre moi. Quand j'ai été ranger mon ballon de volley, un de ses potes est passé à côté de moi et m'a fait tomber le ballon des mains avant de me lancer un regard qu'il voulait méchant mais qui m'a juste fait pouffer de rire. C'est après que ça a commencé à vraiment chauffer.

Kyoya : Tss, ce genre de mec est incapable d'agir seul. C'est pathétique.

Ryuga : Je te le fais pas dire. J'étais le dernier à revenir au vestiaire parce que j'aidais à ranger le matériel et quand je suis enfin rentré pour me changer, toutes mes affaires étaient éparpillées dans le vestiaire.

Wonderinn : Ce truc de gamin -_-'

Chris : C'est complètement puéril…

Ryuga : J'ai ramassé mes affaires avec l'air le plus impassible de l'univers, ce qui les a encore plus énervés, mais là…là je me suis rendu compte que ma couronne avait disparu et je l'ai très mal pris ! J'y tiens beaucoup trop. J'ai vu le petit rictus satisfait du mec et j'ai su que c'était lui qui l'avait. Il a commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Gingka : Mec instable que tu es, je suppose que tu lui as pété la gueule ?

Ryuga : Je ne suis pas si prévisible Hagane. Je lui ai juste lancé mon regard noir, il s'est décomposé sur place. J'ai avancé vers lui et j'ai tendu la main, toujours en le regardant de la même manière, il a posé ma couronne dedans, j'ai fini de me rhabiller et je suis parti. Il y avait plus un bruit dans le vestiaire, c'était la première fois que c'était aussi calme.

Chris : Je te respecte tellement Ryuga, mais tellement !

Ryuga : Merci.

Wonderinn : C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir la classe !

Kyoya : Je suppose qu'il ne t'a plus jamais emmerdé.

Ryuga : Bonne déduction. Plus aucun mec de la classe n'a osé m'approcher en fait, mais j'en avais rien à foutre.

Wonderinn : Personnellement, je suis asociale mais paradoxalement, je supporte très mal la solitude. Mes amis sont les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, amis virtuels ou amis IRL n_n

Ryuga : Je supporte très bien la solitude, mais je dois avouer qu'on est quand même mieux avec des gens qu'on aime.

Kyoya : *sourire fier*

Madoka : Dis Wonderinn, je me demande un truc…

Wonderinn : Quoi donc ? ^^

Madoka : Tu ne te maquilles jamais ?

Wonderinn : Oh, si ! Mais je suis souvent en retard le matin quand je dois aller au lycée, du coup j'ai pas le temps n_n'

Gingka : Mais c'est les vacances là !

Wonderinn : J'ai souvent la flemme en vacances ! Et puis en plus, c'est pas toujours très pratique. Quand tu portes du mascara, tu peux pas te frotter les yeux sous peine de ressembler à un panda !

Chris : *sourit* Mais c'est mignon les pandas !

Wonderinn : Certes ! Puis moi je suis distraite, j'oublie toujours de me démaquiller ! Je m'en rends compte quand je suis couchée et je suis obligée de me relever du coup…

Ryuga : Ouais, ça m'arrive aussi.

Gingka : Attends quoi ?! Comment ça ?! Tu te maquilles ?!

Ryuga : Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi Hagane ? Ça se voit que j'ai de l'eye-liner !

Madoka : Pourquoi tu en portes d'ailleurs ?

Ryuga : Parce que j'aime bien, faut pas chercher plus loin.

Gingka : C'est un truc de fille, mais je dis ça comme ça hein…

Wonderinn : Hum hum ! L'eye-liner a été porté par des hommes comme des femmes dans l'histoire ! Il a été créé par les égyptiens et c'est un peu un des symboles de l'Égypte Antique, un trait d'eye-liner ou de khôl très caractéristique ! Voilà, c'était la minute historique n_n

Gingka : J'en ai marre qu'on me donne toujours tort…TT_TT

Kyoya : *ricane* C'est parce que tu as pratiquement toujours tort Gingka.

Wonderinn : Je ne mets jamais d'eye-liner personnellement, je ne sais pas faire j'ai toujours la tremblote ! Je mets du mascara, du rouge à lèvre et basta ! C'est largement suffisant pour moi, pas envie de ressembler à toutes ces pouffes de mon lycée ! Marre des pots de peinture…

Madoka : Je partage cet avis !

Kyoya : *ricane* Vive les voiture volées !

Ryuga : Souvenirs souvenirs de mes années lycées.

Wonderinn : Le seul moment où on peut se permettre des trucs niveau maquillage, c'est à Halloween ! ^_^

Gingka : Bonboooooooons *v*

Chris : Gingka, arrête d'être Yu steuplait…

Ryuga : Meilleure fête de l'année ! Se déguiser en ce que tu veux, de préférence des trucs flippants, et partir dans la nuit c'est cool. Réclamer des bonbons, c'est accessoire.

Wonderinn : Halloween se perd de plus en plus en France, c'est triste. Le meilleur endroit pour fêter Halloween, c'est aux États-Unis ! Chez eux c'est un truc de taré !

Chris : Yep, je confirme !

Wonderinn : Attends toi à me voir débarquer pour Halloween beau blond, je veux en profiter n_n

Chris : Mais avec plaisir !

Kyoya : T'aimes bien te déguiser Wonder ?

Wonderinn : Faut trouver l'idée, mais après admirer le résultat c'est tellement satisfaisant ! Pour le dernier Halloween, j'ai fait une soirée film d'horreur et je me suis déguisée en Jeff The Killer ^^

Gingka : Euh…connais pas.

Wonderinn : Le contraire m'aurait étonné. C'est un personnage de creepypasta, les légendes urbaines du net ! Sa creepypasta est d'ailleurs l'une des plus connues, si ce n'est la plus connue. Son look est assez simple, c'est surtout au niveau du maquillage que ça se joue !

Madoka : Pourquoi, il ressemble à quoi ?

Wonderinn : Il a la peau très blanche, les cheveux noirs mi-longs, un sourire de l'ange et les paupières brûlées, du coup faut mettre du noir autour pour donner l'illusion ! _(Allez chercher sur Google Images pour vous donner une idée si vous ne connaissez pas, moi je le trouve plutôt beau-gosse n_n)_

Kyoya : Ouais concrètement, c'est L de Death Note avec le sourire du Joker dans Batman !

Wonderinn : Oui un peu, sauf que Jeff est un ado ^^

Chris : Les creepypastas sont tellement cools ! Les gens qui les imaginent ont des idées…complètement tordues mais hyper créatives !

Wonderinn : Grave, je sais pas où ils vont chercher leurs idées mais ça m'intéresse ! Surtout le mec (ou la meuf ?) qui a écrit la creepypasta de Laughing Jack, faut consulter à ce stade…

Gingka : Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

Wonderinn : Si tu l'avais lu, tu comprendrais. Même Ryu n'est pas assez psychopathe pour écrire un truc pareil !

Ryuga : *ricane* C'est un défi ?

Wonderinn : Tu n'es pas fait pour écrire des creepypastas je pense ! Tu devrais plutôt être scénariste de film d'horreur n_n

Chris : Va y avoir des traumatismes !

Wonderinn : Je mesure l'efficacité d'un film d'horreur sur ma personne à ma capacité à dormir après ! Si je dors bien, alors le film n'est pas effrayant. Si je fais des cauchemars, là il est bon ! Et si je dors carrément pas, là il est génial ^^

Madoka : Tu aimes à ce point te faire du mal ?

Wonderinn : La peur est une émotion dure à susciter au cinéma ! Étant une grande trouillarde, regarder des films d'horreur pour moi est la garantie d'une belle insomnie après. Sachant que je ne dors déjà pas beaucoup, c'est pas vraiment une grande perte !

Ryuga : Je préfère les films d'horreur gores, on s'amuse bien devant. Faut juste avoir l'estomac accroché et se rappeler que tout ça c'est pour de faux et que ce ne sont que des litres et des litres de faux sang !

Wonderinn : Je suis plus attirée par les films d'horreur qui joue sur l'angoisse, la vraie ! Nique sa mère les jumpscares à outrance ! Et puis j'aime bien les films d'horreur comiques, qui jouent sur le second degré ! Scary Movie c'est génial n_n

Kyoya : Moi je suis devenu claustrophobe depuis The Descent alors…

Chris : Rien que le slogan du film donne la couleur : « Il y a des films d'horreur, et des films qui font peur. » !

Wonderinn : C'est vrai, c'est culte et véridique ! Je l'ai regardé avec des potes, dont ma meilleure amie, on s'est tapé de belles frayeurs ! C'est l'un des seuls bons films d'horreur après laquelle j'ai bien dormi, mais c'est parce que j'étais avec 6 potes donc bon XD

Kyoya : Je me rappelle du premier film d'horreur que j'ai vu, mais impossible de retrouver le titre… C'était cool en tout cas, c'était dans un immeuble envahi par des espèces de zombies.

Wonderinn : Wait, mais c'est « Rec. » ça ! T'as pas commencé avec de la merde, c'est hyper flippant et oppressant comme film TT_TT

Kyoya : J'avais 11 ans, ça m'a pas empêché de dormir.

Wonderinn : Moi je me serais pissé dessus et j'aurais pas dormi… Quoique à 11 ans je commençais à regarder des films d'horreur sans pour autant me décomposer dans le canapé !

Chris : Les films d'horreur, ça va si t'as des parents cools, tu peux regarder avec eux. Ça rassure un peu parfois, surtout quand tu crois voir des trucs qui bougent dans le noir dehors, et qu'après tu te rends compte qu'en fait c'était juste des buissons…

Gingka : Ça sent le vécu !

Ryuga : Ouais, regarder des films avec ses parents c'est sympa…sauf quand arrive cette situation ultra gênante qu'on a tous vécu : la scène de cul où tes parents te demandent de te cacher les yeux avec tes mains.

Chris : Oui, on l'a tous vécu…

Gingka : Yep !

Madoka : Exactement.

Wonderinn : Moi je rentrais ma tête dans mon t-shirt, sauf que parfois je pouvais voir un peu à travers donc je regardais quand même ^_^

Ryuga : *ricane* Bienvenue au club, j'avais la même technique pour regarder sans me faire griller.

Kyoya : Ouais bah estimez-vous heureux ! Vous deviez simplement vous cacher les yeux avec vos mains ou n'importe quoi d'autre, moi je me faisais carrément dégager par mon père ! J'étais obligé de monter dans ma chambre et d'attendre qu'il revienne me chercher…

Chris : Vraiment pas drôle ton paternel…

Wonderinn : C'est clair !

Ryuga : Comment t'as fait pour survivre Kyo, comment ?

Kyoya : J'sais pas…

Gingka : Sinon, vous sortiez parfois ou c'est comment ?

Ryuga : Ouais, dans mon jardin, et ça me suffisait.

Kyoya : Pareil.

Wonderinn : Idem !

Chris : Moi je faisais du roller dans mon quartier, mais je préférais rester chez moi.

Gingka : Bande de casaniers…

Ryuga : Tout le monde n'a pas grandi dans la montagne, Hagane.

Wonderinn : Faut pas dire ça Ryu, ça me fait penser à Heidi…et c'est franchement ridicule XD

Gingka : …Pourquoi ? TT_TT

Madoka : Parce que Gingka, parce que.

Chris : Quand on a pas de frère ou de sœur ou d'ami d'enfance, jouer à l'extérieur c'est moins drôle…

Wonderinn : Mes jeux extérieurs dans le jardin se résumaient à faire de la balançoire ou demander à mon père de me faire faire la course dans la brouette ! J'avoue, la brouette c'était cool n_n

Madoka : Et ici ? Le jardin est quand même immense !

Wonderinn : Je jouais au foot, je faisais de la balançoire et plus récemment je faisais des créations en pâte Fimo avec mes cousines ^^

Gingka : Tu jouais au foot toi ?

Wonderinn : Bah oui, j'avais trois ballons de foot identiques quand j'étais petite et je jouais avec les trois alternativement ! C'est quoi, c'est parce que je suis une fille que je ne peux pas aimer le foot, c'est ça ?!

Gingka : Doucement, j'ai pas dit ça ! O_o

Wonderinn : En vrai, j'aime le foot que quand je joue avec des amis ! Regarder le foot à la TV…meh ! J'm'en bats les ovaires ! Mon père par contre…

Chris : Le mien regarde les matchs de la NBA jusqu'à des heures pas possible !

Wonderinn : Une fois, je suis descendue dans le salon et j'ai trouvé mon père assis devant la télé en train de regarder du foot, une Desperado à la main _(c'est de la bière hein)_ et son maillot du PSG sur lui. Là je me suis dit : « Au secours, mon père est un beauf ! » TT_TT

Kyoya : L'angoisse…

Wonderinn : Je te le fais pas dire. Bon, il a le mérite d'avoir fait mon éducation musicale ! C'est déjà bien.

Kyoya : Veinarde ! Moi…on en parlera pas…

Ryuga : Le mien a tout fait je crois. La musique, les films, les séries, il m'a transmis tout ce qu'il aime. Ah oui, et le barbecue aussi ! Il adore ça.

Chris : Moi j'ai hérité de son amour des comics et des pancakes ! Putain c'est trop bon les pancakes !

Wonderinn : Ma grande sœur m'avait ramené des vrais marshmallows américains quand elle était partie aux USA, comme ils étaient bons *v*

Gingka : *bave* Burgeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer *v*

Wonderinn : On parle de marshmallows là ! -_-'

Chris : Laisse tomber, là on l'a perdu…

Wonderinn : Elle m'avait ramené des Pop Tarts aussi, mais sérieux c'était trop pour moi ! La dose de sucre dans ces machins ! Tu fais manger le paquet à Yu et il devient une boule d'énergie pour au moins 3 jours !

Chris : Oui, je veux bien le croire ça.

Ryuga : C'est quoi votre problème avec le sucre aux States ? Vous mangez que ça ! Et un peu de gras avec.

Chris : J'en ai aucune idée, même moi ça me sidère ! Masamune m'a fait goûter les bonbons qu'ils adorent, j'ai eu l'impression de sentir mes papilles se rétracter tellement c'était trop sucré ! Tu manges le pot, et pouf diabète !

Wonderinn : America, fuck yeah !

Kyoya : Pff, mon père est déjà parti en voyage d'affaire aux États-Unis mais il m'a rien ramené, même pas un petit pot de beurre de cacahuète ! Mon frère faisait encore plus la gueule que moi, il lui avait demandé de ramener un pot de Fluff _(c'est de la pâte de marshmallow fondu et c'est de la drogue ce truc *v*)_! On demande juste un tout petit souvenir, mais non.

Ryuga : *serre Kyoya contre lui* Ton père n'a, je pense, pas vraiment compris ce que c'est d'être père.

Kyoya : En vrai, je suis mauvaise langue, il a ramené des photos. Mais sérieux, qui s'en fout ? Je connais Time Square, comme tout le monde ! Et Wall Street aussi.

Gingka : Papa me ramène toujours plein de bouffe quand il va quelque part pour son boulot, c'est trop bien *v*

Chris : Très étonnant…

Madoka : Le mien bouge beaucoup aussi, pour son travail il rassemble des pièces de toupies, et quand il revient il me raconte juste ses anecdotes de voyage ! Ça me suffit ^^

Wonderinn : Ouais mais bon…bouffe *v*

Chris : *regarde par la fenêtre* Il commence à se faire tard…

Wonderinn : *s'accroche à Chris comme si sa vie en dépendait* Noooooon, veux pas que vous partiez ! TT_TT

Chris : Euh Wonder, tire pas sur mon t-shirt comme ça, tu vas me l'arracher…

Ryuga : *ricane* Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

Chris : Oh toi, commence pas !

Madoka : Faut vraiment qu'on rentre quand même !

Wonderinn : Snif…bon okay TT_TT

Gingka : C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !

Ryuga : Moi ça va me manquer.

Kyoya : Ouais, les clashs perpétuels contre Gingka vont grave me manquer !

Gingka : *danse de la joie tout seul*

Tous : *facepalm*

Wonderinn : Bon, bah levez-vous, je vais vous renvoyez chez vous…

Kyoya : Nous fais pas cette tête de déprimée, on va culpabiliser de partir !

Wonderinn : C'est pas le but, mais je viens de passer la meilleure semaine de ma vie ! Je sais bien que ça doit s'arrêter, mais bon…

Chris : Ça va aller, on reviendra !

 _Les cinq invités se rassemblent au milieu du salon tandis que Wonderinn soupire. Toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin !_

Madoka : Et nos affaires ?

Wonderinn : Je vais vous les téléporter aussi, comme quand je vous ai fait venir.

Gingka : J'veux rentrer ! Viiiiite !

Wonderinn : *soupire* Oui oui, ça vient…

Madoka : Gingka…tais-toi !

Gingka : M-mais… !

Madoka : è_é

Gingka : Okay… :'(

Wonderinn : *se frotte le bras* J'imagine…qu'il faut se dire au revoir…

Ryuga : *ricane* Allez, viens ! Je suis dans un bon jour, dépêche-toi d'en profiter !

Wonderinn : *se jette dans les bras de Ryuga* A une prochaine ! TT_TT

Ryuga : *la serre dans ses bras* Ça va aller p'tite sœur, ça va aller !

Kyoya : Oublie pas d'humilier Gingka la prochaine fois, c'est important !

Gingka : TT_TT

Wonderinn : *quitte les bras de Ryuga et retourne vers Chris* Toi beau blond, sache qu'il ne passera pas un seul jour sans que je pense à toi de tout mon petit cœur de sadique !

Chris : *ricane* J'ai compris le message, je penserai à toi aussi tous les jours tu sais.

Wonderinn : C'est pour être sûre ! ^^

 _La sadique saute alors au cou du blond et l'embrasse passionnément, accompagné d'un sifflement commun de Ryuga et Kyoya. Elle libère ensuite le blader légendaire de l'hiver et s'éloigne du groupe pour se concentrer sur la téléportation qu'elle doit effectuer. L'éclat blanc caractéristique de la téléportation entoure le groupe et de toutes ses forces, Wonderinn pense « A la prochaine ! » pour que ses otages l'entendent résonner dans leur tête. Une fois de nouveau seule, elle soupire et se retourne pour vaquer à ses occupations. Elle remarque une clé USB qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant sur la table. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?_

Wonderinn : *ramasse la clé* Il y a un mot avec…

 _« Chère Wonder, ou devrais-je dire petite sœur ?_

 _Ces vacances étaient très agréables, je n'ai jamais autant aimé me retrouver coincé avec d'autres gens ! Tu es une fille géniale, et je le pense vraiment. Avec Kyo, on a décidé de te laisser un petit souvenir pour te faire plaisir. Tu y trouveras toutes les photos qu'on a prises durant le séjour, il y en a des collectors. Je ne doute pas que tu seras très heureuse de les avoir pour toi !  
Avec tout l'amour de sadique que je ne réserve pas à Kyo._

 _Ryuga. »_

Wonderinn : Ryu…tu es un putain de génie ! n_n

* * *

 ** _Moi : *en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ça va aller Wonder, ça va aller._**

 ** _Moi : Snif…j'aimais trop cette fic ! Comme je l'ai dit, on va vendre la maison d'Authume et…cette fic c'est un peu mes adieux à cette maison. Cet été était le dernier que je pouvais passer là-bas !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu vas t'en remettre !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, je sais…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* T'as qu'à te consoler dans l'écriture !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouuuh, en voilà une bonne idée ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire*_**

 ** _Moi : Attention, c'est la séquence émotion et remerciements !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pavé en approche…_**

 ** _Moi : 870 vues sur cette fic…woh. Je…c'est pas si loin de 1 000 ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'autant de gens me liraient. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à part « merci » ? Bah j'peux vous dire que je suis vraiment ravie et que ça m'encourage à encore plus écrire ! Ouais, ça me motive et vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous avez autant adoré la lire de votre côté. Alors encore une fois : merci n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tant de niaiserie !_**

 ** _Moi : M'en fous, j'aime mes lecteurs ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, laissez des reviews en tout cas._**

 ** _Moi : Oui, fêtons cette fin de fic comme il se doit !_**

 ** _Kyoya : A vendredi du coup._**

 ** _Moi : Et je compte sur vous pour être au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite du jeu d'une sadique n_n_**


End file.
